Las Alas del Cóndor
by Reino Inquieto
Summary: El mundo teme a los cambios que trae consigo la caída de la economía global. De entre las desgracias inmediatamente se sienten los cambios. Argentina no quiere perdonar, tampoco olvidar tan fácil. Perú y Bolivia buscan acercarse. Venezuela y Colombia juran lealtad a su hermana, mientras Brasil solo rie. Neonyo!Chile. *CANCELADO*
1. El Cóndor Cae

**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidecaz. Latin Hetalia pertenece a la comunidad latinohetaliana.  
**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA: Muerte de personaje.**

 **Insultos, nombres de personajes, luchas históricas, saltos futuristas, OoC y +18 /Burla hacia todos los países y estereotipos.**

 ***O*O*O*O***

Narración normal.

 _Cursiva corresponde al cambio de Idioma._

 _ **Negrita y cursiva corresponde a persona del otro lado del teléfono.**_

" _Cursiva entre comillas corresponde a pensamientos"_

― Guion alto, abre conversaciones.

*O*O*O*O*

Capítulo 1: El cóndor cae.

Una de las cosas más desagradables era encontrarse con Arthur en el Palacio de la Moneda, si le hubieran dicho que se lo iba a encontrar cara a cara, no hubiese ido, pero la petición de su chinita le hizo pensarse dos veces las cosas.

Ella personalmente le había mandado un mensaje al teléfono para que le fuera a ver. ¡Por supuesto que se emocionó! Manu estaba pensando en él, y lo necesitaba a él… ¡Y lo mejor de todo es que la grossa y Gran República de Argentina estaba muy cerca de ese lugar! No demoró más de 10 minutos en aceptar y hacer que su jefe y él se subieran a un auto de matrícula negra con letras blancas y emprendieran el recorrido hasta la casa de gobierno chilena.

La verdad, es que había tenido un pésimo día, y esta había sido una de las mejores noticias… la verdad es que había tenido una pésima semana. Comenzando con que no había podido hacer grandes negocios con la República de Chile, porque, bueno, estaban tan quebrados y en quiebra como ellos.

La verdad, es que había sido un mes horrible desde que cayó el dólar y el yen, la economía mundial se fue a pique como un barco que se hunde de proa hasta el fondo del océano, y como siempre, los más perjudicados fueron los países "pobres".

― ¡Qué hace este sujeto acá! Vos siempre interrumpiendo todo, maldito inglés trolo.

― Oh, por favor Argentina, tu vocabulario es cada vez más pobre, al parecer la crisis no solo afectó tu forma de vida, sobre todo en el último tiempo, eres un "villero" …

― Che… vos sos un hooligan ― se cruzó de brazos.

― ¿Ese es un agujero? ― El rubio levantó una ceja y se acercó a inspeccionar el suéter del latino.

― Eh… ¡Salí inglés puto! ― Empujó al caballero inglés y se cubrió mejor ― Yo jamás vestiría tan horrible, yo no soy vos… Romano me crio demasiado bien che, siempre a la moda italiana… Jamás podría tener un agujero ¡Que lacra!

Ojalá hubiera sido verdad… Pero su realidad estaba lejos de eso; la crisis había hecho estragos hasta con su ropa, lo mismo que vestía ahora, era lo mismo que meses atrás había rechazado por pequeños detalles. Decir que había ahorrado para este viaje era realmente poco ¡Viviendo al lado de Chile, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que ahorrar y juntar dinero para los pasajes! No, el inglés no podía tener razón.

Tenía razón, pero él no quería aceptarlo.

― ¡Qué hacés vos acá, Che! Soltálo de una vez, yo levanto una piedra y aparecés vos como una plaga ― Se cruzó de brazos.

― Vine a visitar a Chile, por supuesto, ella y yo tenemos estrechos vínculos ― El inglés sonrió con malicia ― Aunque no sabía que venías, no me lo comentó, debió ser algo sin importancia para ella ¿No?

Argentina había dejado pasar muchas cosas en su vida, dejó pasar el verlo ahí, pero ciertamente… No dejaría pasar eso ¿Acaso ella se estaba burlando de él? Se sentía como un idiota, todo ese tiempo él preocupado por ella, y ella no fue capaz de devolver siquiera uno de sus mensajes o una de sus llamadas, ella estaba bien, lo sabía por las noticias, el problema es que nunca la veía en persona.

Ella se había negado a verlo por más de 6 meses seguidos, y hoy, de la nada, aparecía un mensaje de ella en su teléfono, y como si nada hubiera pasado, le pedía que fuera a verla… Claro que se alegró.

Que el inglés estuviera allí, no le gustó… Ella le había dado preferencia a Inglaterra, como siempre, y ahora, las sobras, iban para él, Argentina.

― ¡Quedáte vos, yo me largo! ― Gritó enfadado.

― ¿No decías que Chile te pidió venir? ― El inglés parecía demasiado divertido.

― ¡Calláte hijo de puta! ― Le dio un empujón que el británico no supo responder, sólo se quejó ― ¡Quedáte vos, yo me largo!

― Ay, eres tan inmaduro… ― El europeo suspiró.

― De todas formas, vos le servís más… Cuídate maldito.

Chile y su maldita forma de ser, de preferir al inglés… podían irse al carajo.

¡Vete a la mierda Chile! ¿Con quién crees que estás jugando? Con Argentina no, con Argentina… NO.

Inmediatamente una mujer salió corriendo tras la delegación argentina, una señorita de la alta burocracia, encargada de la nación femenina de Chile, una especie de profesora que se preocupaba de que la chilena hiciera su trabajo.

Pero no había caso, ya habían desaparecido y no pudo alcanzarlos. Argentina no entendía, él realmente no entendía las cosas… ¡No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo en Chile! Cuanto de enferma estaba, y cuál era la gravedad… Si lo hubiera sabido en ese momento, hubiera corrido a su lado.

…Pero no lo hizo.

No supo que hacer, se sacó los zapatos y se sentó en el pavimento, Chile le había dicho específicamente que le llevara a la nación de Argentina… a ese rubio de ojos verdes que vivía del otro lado de la cordillera, que le pagaran los pasajes de ser necesario. Chile realmente necesitaba a Argentina… Lo necesitaba como jamás esperó necesitarlo, su pensamiento era claro, quería un favor muy grande.

Ella rogaba por él, que llegara rápido, porque era tiempo…

Argentina no lo sabía, Argentina creía que era uno de sus tantos juegos.

Argentina se había aburrido de jugar, él la quería… de verdad. De verdad la amaba.

Pero, Chile no estaba jugando.

― _Excuse me… Lady, Are you Okey?_ ― Una voz masculina la despertó de su ensoñación.

― Usted… Usted es la nación inglesa ― Se quitó una lágrima del rostro.

― Efectivamente ¿Ocurre algo? ― Le ayudó a levantarse y le tendió un pañuelo blanco, tan caballero como solo él podía ser.

Ella se levantó, se arregló la falda, se calzó los zapatos y volvió a la templanza que había alcanzado tras diez años de estudios… Suspiró y miró al inglés, como si algo muy grave hubiera sucedido. El inglés se ofreció para acompañarla al interior del palacio de La Moneda, en dónde la esperó, como un buen hombre hace, que ella entrara al lavado… No sabía que sólo era una excusa para hablar por teléfono.

¿Quiere usted acompañarme? Claro, él asintió ¿Ha visto usted a la nación chilena? Lamentablemente negó, había estado varios meses antes en Chile, y no pudo verla ¿Quisiera usted verla? Claro que le gustaría verla, lo que más le preocupaba en esa visita que estaba por terminar en unas horas era su salud. Él se iría en un avión privado de vuelta a Inglaterra en solo un par de horas.

Era un afortunado encuentro.

Afortunado encuentro que cambiaría para siempre su vida.

Un encuentro que quedaría grabado en su memoria para siempre.

Meses más tarde sufriría por este encuentro.

En algún lugar de La Moneda, una chica está de pie mientras la luz entra cálida al cuarto, intenta abrazarse y siente miedo… Pequeñas ríos de lágrimas inundan su rostro y van a parar a sus crecidos pechos. Hay muchas cosas que la atormentan.

― ¿Por qué? ― Susurra… ― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, por qué? Aún… aún tengo muchas cosas que decir… Aún tengo muchas cosas que contar… Mamá, tengo miedo… aún soy una niña que no acepta el ciclo de la vida… aún busco tu cariño y tu gracia. Por favor, por favor… Necesito más tiempo…

Inglaterra corría por pasillos y era guiado por aquella dama burocrática.

Las grandes puertas de aquella habitación se abrieron ante sus ojos, todo había sido normal, hasta el momento, y al interior de la habitación, estaba ella, lucia muy enferma. Su cabello negro parecía gris y seco, sus ojos color miel y oro había cambiado a un castaño estaño, y su piel dorada, era blanca como papel, y su piel se hacía traslucida al él notar todas las venas que pueden pasarle por el cuerpo.

― ¿Chile?

La voz la busca, y ella no está preparada, no, no lo está para ser descubierta, su madre se lo advirtió, tantas, tantas, tantas veces, sus profecías se cumplían, todo iría en picada desde ese momento… No importa cuánto se prepare, cuanto rece, cuanto ruegue… Ya no hay solución, para ella… Para ella ya no hay alternativa.

― _What the fuck…? Holy shit! For the quuen and the Diana princess…_

Cualquiera hubiera tenido la misma reacción… La chilena tenía un vientre enorme.

Embarazada.

Chile estaba embarazada, y en su vientre estaba creciendo un bebe.

― Hola Inglaterra… ¿Cómo estás? ― Sonrió sumamente decaída.

― Estás embarazada… Estás… ― Él quiso salir de la ensoñación, pero no estaba soñando ― ¡Que pasó!

― No esperaba que estuvieras aquí.

― ¡Dime que pasó! ― Se acercó a ella, sin saber qué hacer, pero histérico.

―… Estoy gestando una enfermedad Inglaterra. Una enfermedad que ya ha destruido imperios y países con anterioridad…

Ella le hace una seña a la mujer burocrática, y ella se retira con una expresión de tristeza infinita, no puede creer, nadie lo cree. No lo quieren creer.

― ¿Cuánto queda? ― La miró serio, mientras sacó su libro de magia y su barita.

Se aproximó serio a ella, estaba dispuesto a hacer magia, ahí mismo, estaba dispuesto a todo, o a casi todo… Si su magia y sus hechizos podían ayudar… Si nada podía hacerse, él tenía el lado oculto ¡Que Rumania y Noruega vinieran, si él no era suficiente!

― Ya es tarde…

― ¡Puedo hacer algo! ― Tocó su vientre accidentalmente, y el bebe se movió, en ese momento dudó ― Yo puedo hacerlo… Puedo hacerlo.

― No puedes…

La sonrisa tranquila de la chilena, le indicaba que ya había asumido la situación, ella se acercó a él, estaba descalza y parecía que en cualquier momento se podría ir… Dejó lo brazos libres, sus cosas cayeron al suelo, y ella tomó sus dos manos que estaban lanzadas a la nada, y las puso sobre su vientre… Sí. Ya no había algo que hacer.

¿En qué momento había sucedido eso? Un país como Chile… Un país tan precioso como ella, con una sonrisa tan bonita, con una mirada tan profunda ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que sucederle a Ella? Cerró los ojos resignándose, tenía tristeza.

― ¿Cuánto más gestarás la enfermedad? ― Preguntó, aun negándose a todo esto, pero con un toque de resignación.

No era pesimista, era Realista.

― Este niño nacerá sin mancha… ― Sonrió ella.

― ¿Cuánto, Manu?

― Lo suficiente para verlo crecer… ― Se tocó el pecho ― Esta enfermedad se llevará mi vida… Pero aún debo enseñarle e instruirle, guiarle en el difícil camino de ser un pedazo de Tierra…

― ¡Cuánto! Dímelo ¡Cuánto! ― La zarandeó un poco.

― ¡No lo sé! ¡¿Acaso crees que lo sé?! ― Se agarró la cara, luego se sacó ambas manos y sonrió, estaba sensible, necesitaba tranquilizarse ― ¿Acaso crees… que sé cuándo voy a morir?

Su cara relajada y tranquila comenzó a desfigurarse en una mueca, nuevamente se cubre y llora, es muy doloroso, recordar y saber… que morirá pronto. Ya no puede pretender una fortaleza que no tiene, entiende que ya no todo estará mejor después de esto o aquello ¡Ya no tiene un "después"!. Ella no tiene un futuro…

― Tengo miedo… ― Susurró entre llanto.

Él la abrazó… Sólo la abrazó, ¿Qué más podía hacer?

― Quiero vivir… ― Era demasiado doloroso ― Arthur… no quiero morir… Tengo miedo, le temo a la muerte ¡No quiero morir! Quiero vivir… quiero… vivir…

Una mancha inesperada comienza a ensuciar su vestido… Es húmedo, es sangre, Arthur abre los ojos de forma desmesurada, mientras la ayuda a tenderse en la cama, le arregla los cojines… Si ese niño es fuerte, si ese niño tiene derecho a la vida, si ese niño es un luchador como su madre, si ese niño nacerá, lo hará allí, en ese momento.

El rubio sale corriendo por ayuda, pero no es necesario que vaya muy lejos, la dama burocrática mira todo a distancia, un médico y una enfermera acuden al lugar, Arthur se devuelve y se queda a su lado.

Chile lo sabe antes que todos… Es un pedazo de tierra, no es del todo humana, el parto se adelanta, y como no es humana, todo es más rápido…

¿Qué hacer? Inglaterra no lo sabe en verdad, sujeta su mano, siente su fuerza con cada contracción, su sufrimiento, su dolencia.

Jamás esperó sentir ese dolor, esa fuerza tan violenta… siente que la vida se le drena, se le va, se despide de ella… Está al borde de la muerte.

― De verdad quiero esto… ― susurra.

― Por favor Manu, tú eres fuerte, eres increíble ¡Lo haces genial!

― ¿Podrías… prometerme algo? ― Se acerca a ella.

― ¡Claro que sí! Lo que sea… Dime… Dime lo que sea… ― Estaba acostumbrado a decir esa frase durante las guerras… Y sabía que sólo se decía en un momento.

― Ayúdame a protegerlo… Prométeme… que me ayudarás a… Protegerlo.

― Lo haré…

Chile se va, no, eso no está bien… Mira hacia los médicos, ve mucho, demasiado, ve sangre a por montones ¿Es normal? Vamos… La remueve, despierta, Chile despierta y se queja… Es como si no se hubiera detenido de sufrir… Su vientre parece retorcerse. La alienta… Pero no hay caso… Ella vuelve a dormir a por momentos ¿Qué la remueva? ¡Lo hace! ¿Qué le grite? Lo está haciendo… Manu vuelve a despertar una vez más… Está más pálida de lo que estaba…

― Arthur… ― Su voz se relaja y adormece…

― _I'm here_ … aquí estoy… ― Acaricia su cabello, mientras aún sujeta su mano, está desesperado, no esperaba esto ― Por favor… no desfallezcas…

― …Gracias.

Escucha un llanto… Chile se ha quedado dormida. El rubio le hace un cariño en el hombro, la "abraza", está bien, eso está bien… Ha hecho un gran trabajo… El bebe se ve bien, algo azulado y sucio, pero bien… Está bien, todo está bien…

No ha sucedido tanto rato, una hora a lo mucho, sí, es que le indujeron el parto con todo el poder de la medicina, todo ha terminado.

La enfermera limpia al bebe, amarra el cordón umbilical, el doctor aún parece trabajar, la verdad es que la máscara de papel le cubre el rostro, a la enfermera también. Aquella, envuelve al niño en mantas, sin siquiera decir una palabra, desata el vestido de Chile, mostrando así sus grandes pechos llenos de leche, y pone al niño a mamar de ellos.

Él evita mirar, quita la vista, avergonzado, Ella duerme, siente que en cualquier momento va a despertar y se sentirá muy avergonzada que él esté como un idiota viendo comer al "Suertudo" bebe… Que, por cierto, está teniendo un color más rosado y natural, y que es tan calvo, como su rodilla, ok, mala comparación, por alguna razón se siente feliz.

Cuando el niño satisface su hambre, la mujer lo vuelve a tomar y lo pone en los brazos del inglés… ¿Qué va a saber tomar a un bebé él? Él que en toda su vida sólo ha crecido niños que al final terminan abandonándolo. Pero llora el pequeño, es curioso. Tan pequeño, de piel entre blanca y dorada como su linda madre, sus manitos pequeñas y sus delgados dedos… Sus ojos se abren por primera vez, él cree que le está mirando, tiene unos ojos grises, natural en un recién nacido, pero no es cualquier niño, no es cualquier bebé.

― ¿Chile? ― Él se acerca a ella y sonríe ― Chile, despierta… Manu, ya nació, la madre debería ser la primera en cargar a su hijo… es un luchador.

La mujer ni siquiera mueve un musculo, no lo sabía, él había soltado su mano para tomar al pequeño. Pero su rostro parece muy pacifico para ser cierto, y desde que durmió, no ha abierto siquiera un ojo… No ha despertado.

― ¿C-chile…?

Se acerca a su rostro, poniéndose muy cerca… Espera un momento.

…No está respirando.

Deja al bebé acostadito en la cama, comienza a llorar, eso es lo de menos, el bebé está bien. La mueve y la remece, le habla… No hay reacción. Esto le asusta, le asusta mucho… Un calosfrió le recorre la piel cuando el médico la revisa, y finalmente la cubre con una sábana mientras baja la mirada.

― No… por favor― Toma su mano ― No te vayas. No te… no puedes irte. Quédate.

Ya es tarde.

…No puede ser.

― Me niego a creer esto… ― La enfermera toma al niño y se lo pone en los brazos al inglés ― Es que no puedo creerlo… Dijiste que aún tenías tiempo… que ibas a enseñarle lo básico ¡Dijiste que estarías para verlo crecer! ¡Lo dijiste! Lo… dijiste.

Miro al pequeño ser, estaba desnudo bajo esa manta, él y su cabeza de rodilla con apenas unos pequeños cabellos tan delgados y finos que podían ser imperceptibles… Su mente estaba distraída… se quedó sin madre tan fácilmente… "Ayúdame a protegerlo" ¿Se lo hubiera pedido a cualquiera? …A Argentina.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué sentir? Estaba en shok… Le dieron al niño, y lo sacaron de la habitación, mientras alguien le dio otra manta ¿Quién? Daba igual… Ese pequeño ser en sus brazos lloraba… ¿Y qué? Estaba bien… No supo cuándo, tampoco dónde… Cerca, ¿Cerca de qué? Una puerta… Poco a poco se fue acomodando en el suelo, hasta sentarse con el bebé en el regazo, de espalda a la pared… Lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar ¿Qué pasó?

Miró al niño… ¿Eso era todo? ¿Un país podía morir tan fácilmente? Por algo tan… tan pequeño y delicado, tan… Frágil.

Sí, Frágil.

Un pensamiento cruzó su mente como un rayo: "Si este niño muere, podría apropiarme de Chile para siempre, toda la Patagonia sería mía. Podría reclamar posesión no sólo de las Falklands, si tan sólo este niño muere…" ¡No!

― ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme que hacer? ¿Qué se supone que esperabas?

Miró al niño otra vez, lo envolvió y lo escondió al interior de su saco, entre las sombras… Y comenzó a caminar poco a poco, evitando a la gente que comenzaba a moverse como loca por todas partes.

Tenía que salir de allí.

De alguno u otra forma logró escabullirse sin dejar siquiera un rastro. Lo primero que hizo fue dar orden de salir inmediatamente de Chile, rumbo a Inglaterra, ni siquiera esperó a toda su comitiva, al avión subieron los necesarios, nadie le dijo algo al verlo llegar con un niño en brazos, niño, que se negaba a soltar.

Niño, que se le había encomendado, si Chile pidió ayuda externa, es porque algo sabía… ¿Qué cosa? Algo sucedía… ¿Acaso ella creía que ese niño corría algún peligro? Claro, el niño corría peligro, cierto riesgo a su lado también, pero entonces, era mejor tener al peor riesgo como guardián… Preferible tenerlo a él al lado, aun sabiendo lo imperialista y aprovechador que era.

Cuando llegó a Inglaterra… llovía.

Se quitó el saco y en él acomodó a la bebita.

Sí, era una linda niña de tan sólo unas horas de nacida.

La pequeña estaba envuelta en dos mantas, y la tapaba su saco… Cuando bajó del avión, uno de sus hombres de confianza explicó la situación al resto de la comitiva que juró silencio, y así lo harían.

Arthur no estaba bien… Chile había muerto entre sus brazos. El agua se escurría entre sus cabellos, y su camisa estaba tan empapada que comenzaba a transparentarse, pero la bebita estaba protegida… La bebita estaba bien… La bebita estaba a salvo…

Sería la última vez que metería la llave en la cerradura sin esperar que otra persona le recibiera… Estaba por empezar una nueva etapa en esta vida tan complicada. Aunque ahora estaba demasiado Impactado.

Aún con la bebita en brazos, cerró la puerta tras él. No tenía algo similar a una cuna… Arregló el sofá con cojines, le quitó las mantas mojadas y la acomodó en unas nuevas, secas y bordadas por él, a todo esto. La vio dormir por un rato, se sentó en el suelo, frente a ella, y bebió un poco de Ron… Sólo un poco, no quería emborracharse, estaba solo…

Sonó el teléfono.

Eran Alfred y Matthew.

¿Te enteraste lo que sucedió? Sí, lo sabía ¿Acaso no estabas en Chile? Sí, lo estaba ¿Entonces pudiste verla? No, el avión estaba en el aire cuando todos se enteraron de la noticia ¿Acaso no es preocupante? Un país acaba de morir debido a la deuda externa, sí, lo sabía… ¿Te sientes bien? No ¿Quieres que vayamos? No ¿Estás seguro? Sí, ellos debían ser quienes más sufrían… ¿No era Chile parte de nuestra familia americana? Sí, lo era ¡No quiero pensar que ella esté muerta! La situación es grave, ahora todos deben cuidarse ¿Cuántos países más podrían morir de aquí hasta que terminase todo? No lo sabía, esperaba que ninguno más.

La llamada termina.

Arthur Kirkland está aterrado.

No sabía qué hacer, pero no se sorprendió al tener a uno de sus espías en la puerta de su casa, con unas bolsas y un bolsón llenos de cosas que él en su vida había logrado utilizar.

Ropa para recién nacido… Pañales… Fórmula para bebes. Él sabía que la bebita había comido, se supone que al menos bebió de la tibia leche que Manu pudo ofrecerle, se supone que era la más importante ¿No? Estaba bien sí eso sucedía…

Lo aceptó y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Se quitó la ropa y se puso otra…

¿Qué hacer?

Para empezar, olvidó todo y se concentró solo en la niña. Preparó un poco de agua tibia y con un pañuelo, la limpió, el pañuelo se manchó de rosado por la sangre que aún le quedaba a la nena sobre la piel. Tuvo cuidado de tocar su cordoncito. También, le puso los primeros pañales de su vida, y sí, él jamás había cambiado un pañal.

Nunca pensó en ser padre porque era demasiado complejo en ellos.

Oh… vamos Inglaterra, piensa en otra cosa porque te estás volviendo a deprimir.

La terminas de descubrir como una niña, pequeña, dorada, con unas cejas oscuritas y una carita de paz con mejillas rosadas, y unos labios finos y levantados… Es que es tu hija, acabas de adoptarla.

Se había enamorado de ella en aquél momento ¿O antes?

Tal vez cuando por primera vez le colocó su ropita, tan pequeña, ropa blanca con delicados bordados celeste… para hacerla más adorable, le colocó un pequeño gorro de color blanco con una flor bordada en plata.

¿O tal vez cuando la tomaste en brazos por primera vez?

Verla, le llegaba al alma… La toma en brazos, la acuna sobre su plano pecho. Pequeña, frágil, demasiado hermosa, demasiado linda y preciosa, es… es su hija, no puede ser de otra forma.

No puede evitarlo, vuelve a llorar con la niña en brazos… pero ya no es de tristeza, no es pena.

Ella no ha vuelto a llorar después que abrió los pulmones al mundo, pero sí hace quejidos raros cuando la toma de cierta forma… Por eso la acomoda de otra. Él se sienta con ella en brazos, la mira y sonríe, tiene curiosidad de tenerla allí… Ya sabe que casi no tiene cabello, pero sus tupidas pestañas son largas y risadas, aunque no de color negro, aún son herencia de ReChe, o eso supone él.

Necesita dormir.

¿Dónde dormirá ella? A su lado.

Por alguna razón la recuesta en la cama y se quita un poco de ropa, se pone el pijama y se acomoda, o la acomoda a ella, a su lado, toma toda la precaución posible para que no le sucediera algo mientras dormía.

La adecua de cara a él, a su lado, él la rodea con un brazo, y no puede quitarle la vista de encima, la ve dormir, la observa estar tan tranquila.

Arthur Kirkland se duerme con ella acunada a su lado. El cansancio lo orilla a no pensar más.

Al día siguiente despierta y la encuentra frente a él… Lo que creía era un sueño, no era más que la realidad como un balde de agua fría sobre el rostro… Desde ese día todos los demás serían así.

Se encierra en esa casa, tras esas cuatro paredes… Teme salir con la niña y que alguien le pueda hacer algo o arrebatársela, Ella ya no está para proteger a su bebé.

Pero esa pequeña lo tiene a él… su padre.

* * *

 **Mala suerte... Por problemas externos debo volver a subir esta historia.**

 **¡Lo que me da la oportunidad para unir la historia! ¿Recuerdan, los anteriores lectores, que era una historia con dos finales? Pues ya no XD Sólo un final, lo que me da la libertad de unir cosas a los capítulos bifurcados hasta el momento.**

 **¡Saludos, saludosos!**

 **Atte: Reino Inquieto.**


	2. El nido entre los Rosales

**ACLARACIÓN: Hetalia y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidecaz. Latin Hetalia pertenece a la comunidad latinohetaliana.  
**

 **Insultos, nombres de personajes, luchas históricas, saltos futuristas, OoC y +18 (tal vez).**

 ***O*O*O*O***

Narración normal.

 _Cursiva corresponde al cambio de Idioma._

 _ **Negrita y cursiva corresponde a persona del otro lado del teléfono.**_

" _Cursiva entre comillas corresponde a pensamientos"_

― Guion alto, abre conversaciones.

*O*O*O*O*

Capítulo 2: El nido entre los Rosales.

Un Inglaterra sumamente preocupado recorre sus jardines sin ponerse a pensar mucho en las consecuencias de ir corriendo entre la lluvia y sin mirar a ningún otro lugar… Cae, como era predecible y su pantalón y puños quedan enlodados, pero vuelve a levantarse, restándole importancia, teme, más que todo, porque el día está empeorando, su impermeable luce puesto a la rápida, y la verdad es que poco le importa.

― ¡Elizabeth! ― Grita, casi afónico ― ¡Elizabeth dónde estás!

No oye respuesta alguna, se preocupa más aún… Una de las cosas que Elizabeth no hace es quedarse callada, eso le índica solo dos cosas bastantes preocupantes… O le ha ocurrido algo, y dios y la reina quieran que no, o ha salido de los jardines de la propiedad ¡Cosa que es tan o igual de malo que lo anterior!

― ¡Elizabeth, responde!

Empieza a maldecir y a insultar a todo "Estúpida raíz, maldita lluvia, zapatos inútiles, estúpido lodo y estúpidos pantalones" ¿Quién lo culpa? Necesita descargarse con algo. ¡Le falta un poco y perderá la paciencia! Oh, él y su paciencia. Se desesperará, y Scotland le dirá "te lo dije".

Mira por todas partes, rodea los árboles, incluso trepa a la copa de un árbol gigante al que Elizabeth suele trepar, espera que esté allí, pero no lo está… Baja, y sigue buscando en la sima de los árboles, el viento aúlla y un relámpago atraviesa el cielo acompañado por un trueno ¡El clima se está poniendo cada vez más violento!

Vamos… ¿Dónde puede estar? Suspira cansado, y entonces, siente que le jalan el cabello, pero no… no es que le estén jalando el cabello, es una brisa en contra del viento que se dirige a una dirección especifica… ¡Esto ya ha sucedido antes! Sabe que ella está bien, este es su famoso séptimo sentido que solo funciona con ella.

― ¡Elizabeth!

Llega al borde de un peñasco, no… ¡Es imposible que estuviera allí! Pero, escucha algo… Una pequeña vocecita que le índica a otro ser que todo estará bien… ¿Qué sucede? Esa es Elizabeth… Esa es…

― ¡ELIZABETH! ― Grita con todas sus fuerzas.

― _Daddy!_ ― Una voz le responde, casi apagada por la lluvia.

El inglés quiere arrancarse todo el cabello que tiene, ella está allí, en una ladera del peñasco de Tierra, sí, una caída libre de unos 24 metros al mar que se azota furioso bajo suyo… El rubio, empalidece… ¿Cómo puede estar sucediendo eso? Podría ir a buscar a Gilbert, oh, el germano no se pensaría dos veces el arriesgarse a saltar de un acantilado, lo haría encantado y con una sonrisa, si es ella la que está del otro lado… Pero no hay tiempo… La verdad es que antes que esta idea cruzara por su mente, él ya está afirmado en ese pequeño trozo de tierra mientras se agarra del borde… Hay una pequeña cueva y en su interior, rodeada de luciérnagas y abrazada a un conejo blanco como la nieve y de ojos rojos, está ella…

― Mi amor… ― Él suspira tranquilo ― Papá te ha estado buscando ¿Por qué no contestaste cuando te llamé? Ya es muy tarde, papi estaba muy preocupado.

La niña, y sus almendrados ojos grisáceos con una rueda dorada cercana a las pupilas, lo mira muy curiosa, es pequeña, no aparenta tener más de 4 años, usa un vestido color blanco con blondas y bordados azules, y sus zapatos de charol negro están tan limpios como si hubiera levitado por el campo, básicamente, se encuentra bien, y está sana y a salvo.

Suspira con alivio… Aún colgado de alguna forma sorprendente.

― ¿Qué hacías aquí mi niña? ― Pregunta antes que todo.

― Necesitaba ayuda… ― Muestra al conejo blanco… Tiene una pata lastimada, y ella lo carga, parece tan manso en los brazos de la menor que él se sorprende ― ¿Papi vino a ayudar?

― Papi vino a buscarte ― Sonríe preocupado, intentando ignorar el contexto en que se encuentran ― Cuando lleguemos a Casa de tío Ian ayudaremos a _Bunny, Okey?_

― Sí ― Ella le tiende las manitos.

Oh, Inglaterra… Cómo quisiera él tomarle esas manitos lindas y pequeñas, pero si lo hace, él caerá al precipicio… Se adentra un poco en la cueva, y se suelta… Es muy pequeño para él estar de pie. Entonces se coloca firmemente el impermeable y la niña se acerca a abrazarlo, él suspira menos asustado, al menos la encontró.

― Elizabeth… Necesito que abraces muy fuerte a papá ¿Está bien? ― El rubio sonríe intentando sonar tranquilo.

― _Bunny_ también lo intentará hacer ― Ella le muestra al roedor.

― _It's okey!_

La niña se acerca y pasa uno de sus bracitos, rodeando el cuello de su padre, mientras con el otro, sujeta al conejo y también utiliza su manito para sujetarse del mayor… Arthur suspira, se cierra el impermeable, protegiendo a la niña, luego utiliza el cinturón que se ha soltado del pantalón y lo amarra a su cintura, así la niña tiene doble protección, incluso si se suelta, todo estará bien…

― Bien cariño… Aquí vamos…

Una de las cosas que no calculó, fue que el pequeño trozo de tierra no resistiría más peso… Bien, ahora estaba desesperado porque estaba colgando de un acantilado, con su hijita abrazándole con evidente miedo. ¡Él tenía demasiado miedo! Pero que no se note… Si caen… Sólo caerán al mar… Oh, vamos… Eso no puede suceder porque puede ver perfectamente las rocas azotadas con violencia por las olas, no los recibirá el mar, si no, un desfiladero.

Traga pesado… Por la reina, la princesa Diana, por la corona inglesa y todas las islas y el archipiélago británico juntos… Flexiona sus brazos con una fuerza que le sorprende, y poco a poco, puede subir otra vez… Está tan pálido al darse cuenta que están a salvo, que quiere vomitar, pero aún tiene a la pequeña con él.

― ¿Elizabeth? ― Le habla, al sentirla abrazándolo muy fuerte ― Ya está todo bien… ¿Tuviste miedo?

― No… Sé que papi me cuida ― La niña sonríe.

― Por dios mi pequeña… ¿Qué hacías allí abajo? ― Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle ― Ni siquiera me explico cómo llegaste desde los jardines a ese lugar tan peligroso…

― Las hadas… ― La niña apunta a la nada.

Suspira, los niños no mienten, su hijita tampoco, así que él le cree, pero son hadas que él no puede ver. ¿Es posible? Sí, lo es.

El inglés abraza a su hija por encima del impermeable y comienzan a caminar, sigue lloviendo, todo sigue enlodado y peligroso, pero Arthur sabe avanzar con cautela… No va a caer porque la tiene a ella con él.

Finalmente, llegan al pórtico de la casa de Ian… Oh, Escocia se sorprendería de saber lo cerca que él estuvo del mar.

― ¡Pequeña! ― Gilbert aparece de una habitación, secándose el cabello. Parece que también la estuvo buscando, lo hizo.

El albino se acerca a Arthur, éste, se quita el cinturón y abre el impermeable, dejando ver a la niña, ninguna mancha, ni siquiera un poco mojada o algún moretón, ambos hombres suspiran aliviados… La pequeña es tomada en brazos por el seco y limpio tío Gilbert, que se encarga de dejarla en el suelo, mientras su papi aún no sabe cómo responder.

― ¡Encontré un conejito como Gilbert! ― Dijo la niña, pero entonces recordó lo que tenía ― ¿Gilbert puede ayudarlo?

El conejito parece tener un problema en su patita, el albino suspira y sonríe, él, es tan asombroso que puede hacer todo. O al menos eso es lo que él le dice. La niña mira a su papá, y éste le sonríe, tan falsamente que ni él se creería esa sonrisa, pero es sólo una niña…

Él está aterrado aún, tiene una impresión muy fuerte…

― ¡Entonces! El más asombroso tío y, por cierto: guapo, ayudará al conejo de Javi ― El albino se agachó, tomó el conejo de las manos de la niña y le acarició el cabello ― Así papi se cambia de ropa ¿Qué te parece, papá?

― Es una buena idea…

La niña toma de la mano a Gilbert y él sonríe, ambos desaparecieron de la habitación. Y apenas sucedió eso, el rubio cae sentado sobre el suelo ¡Estuvo a punto de morir! Oh, por todo lo sagrado, la magia y las hadas… Daba gracias al cielo que pudieron salir de allí.

Bien, se levanta, sus piernas tiemblan, en aquel momento no pensó tanto en que tenía miedo, ahora, estaba aterrado, no esperaba que eso le sucediera… Pero ahí estaba, cuidando a Elizabeth Javiera.

Después de bañarse y ponerse ropa limpia, volvió un poco más a la normalidad. Elizabeth volvió de algún lugar con el conejo entre las manos, lucía un pequeño entablillado de pata, y ella un nuevo peinado. Arthur levantó la vista de su libro, dejó a un lado su taza de té y le prestó toda la atención del mundo.

Días después, estaban otra vez en situaciones similares…

Unos ojos grises rodeados por una rueda dorada, almendrados y de pupilas negras con un delineado iris gris oscuro observan todo a su alrededor… Eran dos joyas mirando en medio de los arbustos, dos joyas que miraban todo el panorama. Curioso e introvertidamente divertido.

― Ay por Dios… ¿En dónde está?

― Todo esto es tu culpa ― Un pelirojo arrancaba la maleza de algunos arbustos, desesperado ― ¡La consientes en todo! No quiero otro emancipado, idiota, tú siempre terminas pagando tus errores.

― ¿Quieres cerrar la sucia boca? ― El rubio comenzó a trepar un árbol.

― Lo que me sorprende es que no estés histé…

― ¡ELIZABETH! ― Gritó el rubio ― ¡Elizabeth en dónde estás! ¡Responde! ¡Elizabeth papi está preocupado! ¡ELIZABETH! ¡ELIZAAAAAAABEEEETH!

― Sí, lo sabía… demasiado bueno para ser verdad ― Suspiró el pelirojo, y posó su vista en un arbusto ― ¿Hum? ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

La niña salió de en medio de los arbustos, sonriendo y levantando los brazos, señal suficiente para hacerle saber a Ian que debía tomarla en brazos. Eso exactamente hizo, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que sus medias blancas estaban manchadas y que una de sus piernas sangraba. Pero la niña de alrededor de 4 años ni siquiera se inmutó o hizo una señal de dolor cuando su colorín tío tocó su herida.

― Hola nena… ― Suspiró sonriendo.

― Tío Ian ― Dijo abrazándolo ― _Where is daddy?_

― ¡Elizabeth! ― El rubio bajó por el tronco del árbol y saltó al suelo desde unos 2 metros ― ¡Oh Dios, estás sangrando! Tranquila nena, tranquila hijita… Papi está aquí, papi te cuidará.

― Ehm… ¡Okey! ― Pasó de los brazos de Ian a los brazos del rubio.

― Lo mejor será que volvamos a casa ― El pelirojo suspiró y acarició la cabeza de la niña ― Me sorprende que hayamos podido llegar tan lejos buscándola.

― A mí también ― El rubio cerró los ojos y sintió la brisa cálida acariciando su cabello ― ¡Vámonos!

Llegaron a la casa de Ian y lo primero que hizo Arthur, el rubio inglés, fue sentar a la niña encima de la mesa de madera, le quitó los zapatos y las medias blancas… Tenía raspadas las rodillas y una PEQUEÑA cortada que seguía sangrando.

― ¡El increíble tío Gilbert presiente que algo anda mal! ― Abrió la puerta de sólo un empujón ― _Liesel mein liebe!_

― _Her name is Elizabeth!_ ― Dijo molesto el rubio.

― …Que se llama Javiera ― Suspiró el pelirojo.

― ¡Gilbert! ― Gritó la niña.

El albino inmediatamente la buscó con la mirada, y al encontrarla, sonrió muy aliviado de verla allí, sana y… ¿¡Por qué estaba sangrando!? El germano corrió a ella empujando al inglés en el momento y comenzó a examinar la herida, completamente asustado y un poco nervioso.

― ¿¡QUE LE PASÓ!? ― La tomó en brazos ― ¡Al hospital!

― ¡JAMÁS! ― Gritaron los británicos.

― ¿Acaso estás loco? ― El inglés fue por un botiquín y algunos implementos médicos.

Gilbert dejó a la niña en un sillón, mientras le dio una paleta de dulce y puso toda su atención en ella intentando tranquilizarse.

― ¿Ya te olvidaste que ella no debe ser descubierta? ― Preguntó el pelirojo suavemente solo para que el germano lo escuchara.

― Estaría mejor con el más asombroso ― Frunció el ceño molesto ― En Alemania podemos protegerla…

― Alemania está en la mira de todo el mundo ― El pelirojo gruñó ― No es una opción que se mueva de Escocia.

― ¡Apártate no tan asombrosa persona! ― El albino le ignoró totalmente.

Inglaterra volvió con el botiquín de primeros auxilios y fue el albino el que curó y desinfectó la cortada de la niña, insistió en que no era necesario hacerle puntadas, pese a que Escocia lo sugería.

Javiera era la alegría de Arthur y la fuente de sus peores miedos también. Además, era una de las razones que Gilbert logró encontrar para seguir riendo y divirtiéndose en aquél tiempo.

― Papá… ¿Gané? ― Preguntó la niña sonriendo.

― Sí… ganaste ― El rubio la abrazó. ― Ganaste.

Sí… Ella era una gran razón…

Cuando Manu murió, la protectora y representante de Chile, el planeta entero volcó sus ojos al país más largo del mundo, cada representante se sintió mal y se compadeció de la situación del país más Austral. Que un protector muera en una crisis económica es complejo, es como si el país no valiera algo, los demás países, sobre todo los más pobres, se preocuparon en gran cantidad de la situación.

No es que simpatizaran con Chile o no lo hicieran en absoluto, más bien era, que todos estaban temiendo lo peor para ellos mismos.

Nadie sabía del bebé, para ese entonces Arthur ya había huido a Escocia. Para el rubio era un gran problema: Si lo saben, alguien llegará a quitársela, si lo saben, le impedirán verla, llegarán por ella sea dónde sea que él vaya, le harán daño… La convertirán en una nación y la harán crecer a la fuerza por cualquier método.

Manu pensaba explicarle a su hijo lo que significaba ser una nación… Patrañas, ahora Arthur lo sabía y la comprendía mejor, ella sólo quería vivir esa relación que le había sido negada a casi todos los países del mundo: Madre e hijo.

La primera mañana que Arthur despertó con la bebita en brazos, despierta y silente, con esa mirada fija en él, sonrió. Nunca había cambiado un pañal, jamás había hecho fórmula para bebé… Y básicamente, el día siguió igual al anterior, excepto cuando llegó la noche, allí comenzó a pensar… Que, si se quedaba dormido, alguien podría entrar a llevársela ¿Y si a la mañana cuando despertara no estuviese con él? ¡Y si le pasaba algo durante la noche! ¿Y si tenía problemas y él no podía darse cuenta? ¡Y podría enfermar si no la tapaba bien! Podría enfermar del estómago y él no saber, por ejemplo.

Pensar en todas esas posibilidades, le dieron terror y sólo pudo dormir dos horas.

― Anne Elizabeth Adriana Javiera Sophia Gonzales Rodríguez y Kirkland…

El rubio presentó a la bebita de piel dorada y cabellito fino, al pelirojo, dormía y se acomodaba mejor entre los brazos de su padre adoptivo. La bebita de menos de una semana de vida, movió los dedos y se giró, aun soñando. Con un vestidito blanco casi de su talla.

― ¿Qué?

― Mi hija…

― ¿…Acaso te volviste loco?

― _Scotland_ … ¿Por qué siempre me tratas así? Alégrate, eres tío.

― Oh, por la… ¡Llamaré a Gales! Inglaterra está fuera de sí… Ahora terminó por volverse loco ― Comenzó a refunfuñar y a hablar para sí mientras tomó su teléfono y comenzó a marcar…

― ¡No hagas como si no estuviera en la habitación! ― Le quitó el teléfono… ¿Qué haría si no convencía a su hermano y además éste iba revelando el secreto por ahí? Sólo había pensado en contárselo a Escocia, si no lo convencía a él… ¿A quién?

― ¿Te volviste loco? ― Escocia lo mira y levanta una ceja ― ¡Qué crees que va a pasar cuando sepa que secuestraste un bebé! Gales es histérico por naturaleza ¡No quiero a esa plasta gritando por tu culpa!

― No la robé… Es Chile.

― Sí, sí, sí, tú y tus Chile… es Chile, es Chile, es… ¿Chile? ― Se detuvo y se dio vuelta completamente sorprendido.

Allí comenzó todo.

Arthur escapó a la casa de Escocia, en dónde realmente creció Javierita y dónde pasaría sus años de infancia, completamente resguardada y fuera de la vista de los curiosos, sobre todo porque "tío Ian", con el tiempo se había vuelto un consentidor empedernido, era el tío genial y guapo de la familia… según él.

― No entiendo por qué te trajo a esta casa ― El pelirojo la tuvo en brazos ― Teniendo tantos peligros cerca, y tu siendo tan pequeña ¿Acaso no temía tu madre que alguien pudiera hacerte daño? ― Puso su mano sobre su cuello, su mirada verde ardió en maldad y sonrió pensando lo peor ― Lo siento Arthur… Olvidaste lo que te hice, jamás debiste dejar que un país tan pequeño entrara por mi puerta. Dile adiós… Adiós a la pequeña Javie…

No pudo seguir apretando su pequeño cuello, la verdad, es que no era difícil apretar y ahogarla, o apretar y quebrarle el cuello, pero se vio detenido… No por Arthur, por la nenita… Ella y su pequeña mano tomó el dedo meñique del pelirojo, ese dedo blanco, huesudo y largo… Con sus pequeñas manitos. Escocia no pudo hacerle daño, su mirada verde fue robada por sus doradas monedas de oro sobre un colchón gris.

Dos minutos después, Arthur apareció por la puerta sonriendo, ignorando todo lo que estuvo por pasar y jamás pasó. Ian Allistor no sintió remordimiento por lo que pudo hacer. Se sintió vivo y genial, él sería un grandioso tío… Ya lo vería el inglés.

Gales hizo un escándalo que llegó a oídos de la señora Reina que se enteró de la situación y recibió a la niña encantada, ella guardaría el secreto porque su querido Inglaterra se lo pidió. E Irlanda del Norte solo suspiró resignado a jugar con la niña.

― ¿Por qué no fuiste un niño? ― Se preguntó al verla tan delicada.

Pero para no todos era felicidad y alegría…

El mismo día en que nació Javi, muy lejos, atravesando el Atlántico, en la península Ibérica, estaba su abuelo España, despreocupado y con la visión en otras cosas. Él estaba acostumbrado a que la economía en su país no fuera bien ¿Qué le iba a hacer? El granjero, como siempre, llegó de trabajar sus huertos de tomates y olivos, cansado y agotado, quería encender la televisión y dormir la siesta.

Pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, por inercia se agarró el pecho, una fuerte brisa helada le recorrió toda la espalda… Decidió sentarse, la respiración se le hizo agitada, y sintió a su corazón retumbar en su cavidad torácica. Sus manos también, temblaban, estaba fuera de su control ¿Qué ocurrió, que le estaba pasando?

― Cálmate España… Cálmate España… Ah, maldición, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo? No es dolor… es presión… ¿Qué?

No pudo tranquilizarse, el calor de su cuerpo aumentó dramáticamente, cayó de rodillas al suelo y vio el techo de su casa… Una lágrima le cruza el rostro, la quita de forma inmediata, pero tras esa viene otra, y luego otra, da igual que las limpie ¡Maldición! ¿Qué le está pasando? No tiene control de su cuerpo, siente algo horrible crecer en su interior, un miedo atroz, ¿Miedo? ¿Miedo a qué? Pasa una hora…

Pasan dos horas, y ahora está sentado en el suelo, en una esquina del sofá, aun temeroso, aún no puede controlar lo que siente, al menos ya no está temblando. Francia ha llegado a la casa de España jadeando y respirando pesado, no lo encuentra en mala situación, pero si lo ve extrañado… La sensación a España, le está revolviendo el estómago.

― _Mon amour!_ ― Francia abre la puerta desesperado.

― España, bastardo… ¿Ya te enteraste maldito? ― Detrás de Francia, aparecen ambos Italia.

El español les sonríe y niega con la cabeza, una sonrisa semi forzada.

― Entonces, España, Antonio mi amigo… tenemos que darte una noticia. Pero por favor, prométenos que… Que te lo tomarás con calma… ― Francia lo mira serio y traga pesado.

― _Spain-nii-san_ … ― Veneciano se acerca y le pone una mano encima del hombro ― Chile-chan acaba de morir… Di-dicen que no pudo resistir la caída de su economía ¿Lo entiendes?

― Chile está muerta… ― Repite el español.

No hay emoción, no hay reacción… Chile está muerta… No hay movimiento… Chile está muerta… No hay atisbo, y la tensión aumenta.

― Ba-bastardo… di algo… ― Romano está al borde del llanto.

― España… ¿Quieres un abrazo? ― Francia intentó verlo a la cara…

Un halo oscuro se posó en su rostro, abrió la boca de improviso, no dijo una sola palabra, pero pegó un grito desgarrador de dolor… Sufrimiento, desesperación. El daño estaba partiendo su ya herido corazón. Se tomó la cabeza entre ambas manos y comenzó a negar a los gritos bruscamente lo que le habían dicho, se levantó y pateó la mesa de centro contra una pared, tomó el sillón y lo lanzó, dándolo vuelta, los italianos estaban asustados llorando y abrazados…

Francia ya no pudo… ya no pudo soportar verlo así…

De pronto cayó de rodillas, más calmado, totalmente más calmado, con los ojos cerrados, con la cara vuelta al cielo, mientras respiraba pesado, gruesos ríos derramaban sus ojos y se sujetaba el pecho, con gran dolencia, respiró dos o tres veces más y llevó la frente al suelo, empuñó sus manos y comenzó a golpear el suelo.

― ¿Por qué? ― Susurró ― ¿Por qué me hacen esto? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! ¡NOOOO! Me niego a creerlo… ¡Dímelo Francia! ¡Dime que es una puta mentira! Dímelo Francis… Por favor… por favor dímelo… "Feliz día de los inocentes" ― Miró con esperanza, pero le quitaron la mirada ― ¡Feliz día de los inocentes! ¡DIGANLO MALDITOS! Carajo… díganlo… por favor díganlo… por favor… por favor…

― Lo siento Antonio… ― El rubio volvió su mirada al moreno.

― Lo siento… ― Repitió el hispano, apretó los dientes y volvió la frente pegada al suelo ― Lo siento… Perdón… Chile… Chile… perdóname… Perdóname mi niña, lo siento pequeña… Lo siento… perdóname Manu.

Allí llegó todo, cuando España otra vez levantó la vista y comenzó a llorar mirando el cielo… Francia e Italia se le acercaron y los tres lo abrazaron en grupo, mientras el moreno de los ojos olivo seguía mirando al cielo, calmado, pero dolido.

― Señor… ― Comenzó a hablar al cielo ― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te la llevaste tan pronto? Señor… ¿Por qué? Dame las fuerzas… por favor…

Después de eso, España se convirtió en un mar de lágrimas que no dejó de llorar, ya fuera por la verdadera tristeza, ya fuera la rabia o la impotencia. Chile estaba muerta, una de sus hijas había fallecido, eso era verdad.

Al sur del mundo, las noticias llegaban más rápido… Era la Tierra Madre la que lloraba y entre gemidos susurraba su nombre. Al viento no le costó colarse por una ventana, presenciar todo, y volver a salir por una de las rendijas que del Palacio de Gobierno en Santiago… Así atravesó valles, colinas y cordillera, hasta llegar a ella, así suavemente susurrarle al oído la noticia.

― Chile…

Sus labios se tuercen en una leve expresión mientras suelta el canasto lleno de hierbas medicinales que salió a recolectar. Hacia unas noches que la Tierra Madre lloraba y gemía el nombre de su hija… Anoche padre Pillán le mostró un sueño en dónde veía a su hija gritando, más, no podía oírla, pero lloraba, sufría mucho.

Creyó que Chile debía estar enferma, le previó aquello cuando comenzó con la deuda externa, parecía muy enferma desde que estaba embarazada, claro, por estas fechas ya estaba siendo tiempo que pariera. Fue por remedios caseros para todo, sólo remedios, sólo remedios que podían curar casi todo mal y afligimiento… Mas, no podía traer de vuelta a la vida… Lentamente acercó las manos a su pequeño rostro y comenzó a llorar, a llorar y a llorar, era lo único que le quedaba por hacer… Llorar.

¿Por qué Lamngen? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué un padre… una madre, por qué tiene que enterrar a sus hijos? A la mailen eluney su llanto… Alcánzala ¡Alcánzala! Alcanza el cielo, que escuche tus sentimientos. ReChe se arrodilla y de brazos extendidos, abraza el suelo… Pronto, pronto kintrüy. La trutruca en el cielo ¿La escuchas? Es la voz de la tierra madre, es la voz de los ancestros recibiéndola en la bóveda azul, ya ha vuelto al padre… Ahora debe volver a la madre…

La noticia corrió por el mundo con pies ligeros. Suecia y los nórdicos se reunieron, a veces las diferencias hacen separar a las familias. Australia, por primera vez se encerró sólo en su habitación y no permitió que otro ser vivo se le acercara. Canadá… Canadá estaba siendo realmente fuerte, porque, bueno, Estados Unidos estaba completamente ebrio, se bebió hasta lo que era imbebible mientras lloraba desesperado y le hablaba a una Chile inexistente, le pedía perdón por todas las veces que se burló de ella, que la humilló, destruyó e intervino en su casa… Le pidió perdón por olvidarse de ella.

La Europa Latina supo inmediatamente que era lo que debía hacer… Todos acudieron a España.

Los países africanos no tenían ni puñetera idea que había un país llamado "Chile", supongo que, como la mitad del mundo, pero eso no quitó que la noticia les entristeciera y que la respetaran y honraran.

Los asiáticos se reunieron y rezaron por ella.

Los Bálticos tuvieron que reunirse en Polonia, porque Hungría no pudo hacer que Polonia dejara de llorar, el mismo día que sabía que existía un país, era el mismo día en que moría, ósea, estúpida, su sociabilidad, idiota ¡Esto era la nada de Fabuloso!

Prusia seguía sentado en el mismo sillón al que Alemania le ayudó a llegar… La noticia lo consternó, es decir, su ex alumna… la chica rebelde y sucia, de malos modales e impulsiva, tan joven e ingenua… Escuchar de los labios de Alemania, que había muerto, lo tenía sorprendido, y su sorpresa solo crecía y crecía… ¿Por qué moría? No… No debía morir, así no eran los planes… ¿Qué se supone que haría?

La noticia, obviamente llegó primero a los vecinos. Apenas el peruano tomó el teléfono, creyó que sería una mala noticia, él también estaba enfermo, y su hermana jamás le llamaba… Por más que quería ser un buen hermano y ayudar a protegerla, que juntos caminaran por una ruta de las buenas relaciones, que admitieran sus errores, eso no funcionaba con ella, parecía indiferente a que incluso sus antepasados hubieran estado comprometidos, parecía tan diferente a él, que dolía.

― ¡Hermano! ― Bolivia gritó, abriendo la puerta ― ¡Me dijeron que estaba usted muy enfermo!

Miguel estaba sentado en el suelo, la mirada, color oro vacía, puesta en la nada. El moreno menor vio el teléfono balanceándose frente suyo mientras seguía sonando, descolgado. Obviamente que Bolivia se asustó y corrió hasta él preocupado, levantándolo del suelo y sentándolo en la silla, estaba ligero y parecía un muñeco. Parecía un poco ido… se asustó.

― ¿De qué sirve tanta riqueza? ― Miró fijo a Julio ― Dime hermano… ¿De qué sirvió tanta guerra? ¡Esta maldita guerra por una tierra infértil! ¿Sirvió el alejarme de Ella? ¡Valió la pena el salitre por distanciar nuestras relaciones! ¿Acaso… acaso valió la pena?

― Miguel, cálmese ― Julio se preocupó.

― ¿De qué serviría pues? ― Miguel lo miró a los ojos ― …Si Manuela está muerta.

― Hay hermano, no se preocupe. Todo estará bien ― Bolivia sonrió.

― Causa… Nuestra hermana está muerta ― Le tomó de los hombros.

― Manuela no es mi hermana ― Frunció el ceño ― Pero siempre ha salido adelante, de formas sucias y traicioneras, pero sí, lo ha hecho.

― Está muerta ― Le acaricia el cabello ― Manuela está muerta…

Años, muchos años, por decenas de años habían estado peleando y discutiendo, justicia y límites, incluso los límites marítimos, la tierra arrebatada y la traición de esa hermandad que jamás existió realmente. Él es el niño que aún persigue a esos chicos mayores, Brasil, Argentina y Chile… La adolescente mugrienta, de malos modales y propensa a agarrarse a golpes con quien sea.

No puede estar muerta, porque si lo estuviese, perdió el tiempo. El tiempo para preguntarle su opinión. El tiempo para hablar con ella de forma más sincera, el tiempo, para intentar llevarse bien.

Manuela no puede estar muerta.

Martín piensa lo mismo.

Apenas volvió al palacio de "La Moneda" tras la llamada a su jefe, y la encontró fallecida en su habitación, sobre la cama, con un traje blanco, descalza y llena de flores de copihue blanco, no puede creerlo.

Incluso en ese momento… ¿Por qué debió dejarla sola? Ahora se la llevaron, pero hasta sólo unos minutos atrás, él seguía allí llorándole a su eterno amor. No debió dejar que los celos de ver a Inglaterra allí, lo invadieran. Ella pudo haber estado con él hasta el final, si iba a morir, debió hacerlo sobre su pecho, acurrucada por sus argentinos brazos y no sola, abandonada a su suerte, con un desconocido… Si su Manu iba a fallecer de este modo tan extraño, él debió estar con ella.

Él debió estar con ella… Ella de verdad lo necesitaba.

Ella quería verlo, y él se lo negó…

Se torturaba pensando en aquello.

Varias horas después, muchos despiden al país… Él incluido, está mal. Uruguay alcanzó a llegar junto con Brasil, todo está siendo muy rápido. Hacen toda la ceremonia cristiana, pero al entierro, ReChe llega a buscar el cuerpo. Nadie puede negárselo.

No hay poder sobre la tierra que ate a un pedazo de tierra a las leyes de los humanos. Sin cuerpo que enterrar, es una extraña sensación.

Algo le falta al argentino. Le falta su vecina, y ya saliendo de los mismos juegos de siempre, realmente entiende que al mundo le falta Chile.

ReChe les prohíbe entrar a la reservación indígena, no importa cuánto luchen, ella no les dejará ver la ceremonia de entierro, tampoco les dirá el lugar en que su cuerpo desaparecerá para siempre.

Los países se han cerrado, algunos han hecho unas especies de alianzas… Eso ReChe lo entiende. El único que pudo estar en su ceremonia de entierro y ritual de muerte, fue el hijo de los germanos, el albino logró llegar a Chile de forma incógnita, Pueblo Mapuche lo toleró.

La sorpresa fue magnánima, cuando Escocia abrió la puerta de su casa, una semana después al fallecimiento de un país poco conocido, y aparece el hombre alto y fornido preguntando por una persona.

― ¡Qué diablos haces aquí! ― Gritó el inglés escondiendo tras su espalda la cuna y la bebita ― ¡A-acaso nadie te enseñó a no entrar a casas ajenas!

― ¡Quítate pirata! ― Lo intentó apartar, pero no lo consiguió.

― ¡Jamás! ― El rubio cerró los ojos y protegió la cuna ― ¡No te acerques!

― ¡Este bebé es de Manu! ― Levantó la voz.

― ¡Es mi hija! ― dijo convencido el inglés ― No dejaré que le hagas daño. ¡No dejaré que te acerques!

― No pienso hacerle daño ¡Al contrario! ― Forcejeó con el inglés ― ¡Suéltalo de una vez! Este bebé debe crecer protegido, solo el asombroso yo debe cuidarlo ¡Sólo el asombroso los cuidó a ambos antes que naciera!

― ¡Manu me la confío a mí!

Escocia llegó a la sala y tomó al albino, para que se calmara… Él sabía que algo así iba a suceder… El inglés no debió hacerse cargo de esa niña, menos si no iba a obtener beneficio por ello. Pero ahí estaba, en su actitud protectora, tomó a la niña de la cuna y retrocedió, mientras la cubría más, mientras su actitud no cambiaba, temía que ella estuviera en peligro y retrocedía ante la vista del albino.

― ¿Es una niña? ― Preguntó de pronto el albino, un poco más relajado.

El germano avanzó hacia la bebita en brazos de Arthur, y el rubio no sabía cómo más huir, no, Gilbert le arrancaría los brazos antes que él la soltara… No se la iba a entregar… Jamás se la iba a entregar.

― ¡No te la dejaré tener! ― Gritó el rubio ― ¡Vete!

― Manu… Manu te la confío a ti… ― El albino sonrió y bajó la mirada, mientras el británico parecía nervioso ― Se veía tan tranquila… ¿Acaso tuvo miedo? ¿Dudó en algún momento? ― Mostró su blanca sonrisa.

― No se arrepintió… de nada ― Susurró el rubio mirando a la bebita.

En ese momento llegaron a un acuerdo.

Gilbert no se la iba a llevar, porque estaba bien con Arthur, y porque, aunque él era un ser asombroso, admitía que no podría darle todos los cuidados que necesitaba… su pensamiento era crecerla en la reserva de ReChe, pero tomaría tiempo que la niña creciera, y mientras tanto, todos lo iban a extrañar, tampoco creía que Alemania "no" se diera cuenta que él faltaba.

Así que respetaría los designios de Chile antes de morir, y dejaría que Arthur la creciera como su hija. Pero, él la iría a visitar todos los fines de semanas y dentro de la semana cuando él quisiera.

CUANDO ÉL QUISIERA.

Todos aceptaron esto.

Y entonces Gilbert tomó por primera vez en brazos a Javiera. ¿Por qué Javiera? Porque Chile lo había dejado anotado antes de fallecer en una manta rosa… Si era niña, se llamaría Javiera, si era un niño Benjamín Alonso. Y se agradece al cielo que fuera una niña. Esa manta llegó a manos de Inglaterra, y él ingenió su nombre.

― ¡Gilbert, Javi quiere mostrarte el libro de Chile!

La niña de cuatro años se subió a la escalera de la biblioteca de Arthur en dónde estaban. Parecía muy animada, los tres hombres británicos la quedaron mirando asustados, Gilbert sonrió, él entendía las muchas energías de la niña. La escalera comenzó a balancearse, Arthur corrió hacia ella, y en vez de Javiera caer directamente por una ventana, cayó a los brazos del cejón inglés que la sujetó, la fuerza del golpe lo hizo caer a él por la ventana mientras protegía a su niña.

Así el inglés cayó de espaldas al césped con los pies apuntando el cielo.

― Elizabeth… De-debes tener cuidado ― susurró entre quejidos.

― Papi no debería estar de espaldas en el césped ― Dijo ella sobre su pecho, y luego lo abrazó ― Javi quiere a papi.

― ¿Estás bien? ― Preguntó dolorido.

― ¡Papi me cuida! ― Sonrió la niña.

Gilbert saltó por la ventana y tomó a Javi. Los británicos también salieron fuera de la casa. Escocia e Irlanda del Norte estaban preocupados por la niña, mientras Gales se preocupaba por la ventana victoriana rota… Claro… Nadie se preocupa del pobre Arthur de espalda a algunos fragmentos de vidrio.

Solo la brisa, esa cálida brisa le ayuda a tranquilizarse, entonces se preocupa, porque la niña comienza a llorar. Ah… sí, es que él está sangrando. Gilbert deja en los brazos de Escocia a Javi, y ayuda al inglés a levantarse, le ayuda a quitarse el saco en que tiene clavados pequeños restos de vidrio, y aun así, está más preocupado de su hija, lo primero que hace es pedir que la revisen si es que está bien.

Lo está, él no, claramente.

Al interior de la casa, se encuentra aquella curiosa escena dónde el escocés quita con unas pinzas los vidrios de los brazos y hombros del inglés, mientras Irlanda del Norte lleva a Javiera a otra habitación y Gilbert la distrae con el dichoso libro.

― ¿Javi, no quieres salir de paseo con el más asombroso? ― Pregunta con una sonrisa perfecta.

― ¡Quiero ir con Gilbert! ― Y clava sus ojitos de borreguito en su tío irlandés que se cruza de brazos.

― … Inglaterra no te daría permiso ― Dice con voz autoritaria… Y aunque su cara es seria, poco a poco va cambiando al ver a la niña poner cara llorosa ― Arthur se preocupará mucho si sales…

― ¡Oh, pero el asombroso tío más genial del mundo irá con ella! ― La toma delicadamente de la mano ― ¡Tú no tienes que preocuparte! Kesesesese. Anda Javi, despídete del cejón.

― Tío Dylan ― Ella le hace señas para que se agache ― Javi promete que se portará bien y obedecerá a Gilbert.

― Sí, eso creo ― Ella le regala una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla.

Cómo desautorizar a Arthur como padre en tres pasos: Por Gilbert Beilschmidt.

1.. Querer a su hija.

2.. Ser genial como él.

3.. Repetir el paso anterior.

Cuando Irlanda aparece por la puerta, ya Arthur está limpio de cristales y curado, lleno de parches, sobre todo en el brazo con el que más protegió a Javiera. El escocés parece un cirujano de muerte, pero es el que más cerca de la medicina se encuentra de los tres. El galés fue por un contratista para arreglar ese cristal. Cuando el inglés pregunta por la chilena, Irlanda del Norte mira hacia otra parte y le dice que está jugando con Gilbert.

Los ojos de Arthur se ponen aguados y hace un puchero.

― … No puedo creer que estés celoso de Gilbert ― Dice Ian.

― Y-yo no estoy celoso, por favor ― Se cruza de brazos.

― Díselo a tu cara ― Irlanda del Norte insiste ― Tú de verdad no puedes soportar que su atención no esté centrada en ti ¿No?

― ¡Pero es mi hija! ― Dijo el inglés infantilmente.

― Pero va a crecer… ― Dylan suspiró ― Es un país, no lo olvides.

― Le van a gustar otras personas ― Ian sonrió ― Hasta quizás… tenga nov…

― ¡No va a tener novio! ― Gritó el rubio antes que su hermano pudiera terminar la frase.

― No puedes esperar que crezca y siga sintiendo como una niña. Eso es un gran error Arthur ― Ian volvió a aconsejarle.

― Pero es una niña, aún es muy pequeña ― Insistió el rubio.

― Pero… ― Ambos hermanos fueron callados.

― ¡Nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para ella!

Bien, los británicos mejor lo dejaron allí. Ciertamente la niña aún era pequeña, pero el pelirojo temía por la futura vida de su sobrina, a ese ritmo, Arthur utilizaría todas sus fuerzas para espantar a todo ser viviente que se acercara a ella con otras intenciones.

Pobre Javiera, no sabía la vida que le esperaba.

* * *

 **¡Saludos! Aquí Rei.**

 **El capítulo 2 de esta Historia, no es igual al original ¿Por qué? Por la bifurcación. Sin embargo, jamás mezclaré a ambos por completo y partes de la historia se van a perder de forma irremediable, todo tiene sentido lógico ¡No se preocupen!**

 **Un saludo especial a la chilena que vino a visitar a Argentina, si te encuentras con el Tincho, dale saludos y dile que necesito de su colaboración, para que no se me arranque ese travieso XD.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, lamento mucho el drama, pero como siempre dije, es necesario para la continuación de la Historia.**

 **Atte: Reino Inquieto.**


	3. Calor, Dolor y Cariño

**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidecaz. Latin Hetalia pertenece a la comunidad latinohetaliana.**

 ***O*O*O*O***

Narración normal.

 _Cursiva corresponde al cambio de Idioma._

 _ **Negrita y cursiva corresponde a persona del otro lado del teléfono.**_

" _Cursiva entre comillas corresponde a pensamientos"_

― Guion alto, abre conversaciones.

*O*O*O*O*

Capítulo 3: Calor, Dolor y Cariño.

Ian miró la carita sonriente de la niña que ellos estaban creciendo.

Nunca se había subido a un avión, y pese a que pasaba por una etapa de egocentrismo y egoísmo sobre exaltado, era inocente y adorable, siempre lo era. Últimamente no le hacía caso al rubio, que además, estaba descuidándola por las constantes reuniones en la ONU para infomentar la creación de oenegés que pudieran ayudar a los países pobres, y la educación para quitar del poder a los dictadores corruptos que habían seguido la práctica de muchos antes que ellos, de relegar el poder en pocas manos… Chile era uno de esos países.

Javiera/Elizabeth/Liesel, parecía más rebelde de lo que solía ser… Pero eso tenía que ver mucho con el contexto político y social que estaba viviendo su país, entonces, ellos solo podían intentar entenderla.

Imagínense a Arthur la primera vez que vio a su nenita con pantalones cortos y una camiseta gris, con zapatillas… ¿Quién le había comprado esa ropa? Gilbert se dictó como culpable, aunque en realidad nadie podría asegurarlo.

A Gilbert le encantaba esa Javiera, no por su rebeldía, sino, por su fuerza… En ese momento es que él aprovechaba para darle bases en el futuro entrenamiento que recibiría del grandioso él.

Arthur no iba a estar en la Gran Bretaña, y no quería a su séptimo sentido activo como loco mientras algún país planteaba la solución al cambio climático… Tampoco quería que le preguntaran que le había pasado en la nariz ¡O en el ojo! No les podía decir "Mi pequeña hija casi cae de un árbol, así que, para evitarlo, me cayó encima con rama incluida". Javi estaba siendo inquieta y traviesa… Le cambió la pasta de dientes por el jabón para lavarse la cara de Escocia, también le anudó los zapatos y cuando él quiso levantarse, se fue de bruces al suelo.

Fue novedoso para Ian hacerle firmar a Arthur un papel autorizando la salida de Javiera del país… Y el rubio lo firmó, cansado mental y físicamente, no estaba de humor para ponerse a discutir con su maldito hermano… Aunque miedo, claro que tuvo, y sabía bien que no era común en él dar tal permiso, pero sólo irían a Australia.

Para Ian sólo eran el comienzo de las muchas salidas que pretendía organizar en la corta vida de la chilena, a largo plazo.

― Tío Ian… Hace mucho calor ― Dijo tomada de la mano del pelirojo.

― Aguanta un poco, pronto estarás en el hotel y podrás cambiarte de ropa… Enserio, no sé qué le pasa a Arthur.

Él se puso en cuclillas frente a ella, que llevaba un sombrero, un vestido, medias y calcetas, y unos cerrados zapatos. Arthur sabía perfectamente que en Australia hacía un calor del diablo, ¿Por qué la vestía de ese modo? El escocés le quitó el sombrero y le hizo una coleta alta. Ella sonrió mientras le daba un abrazo en agradecimiento.

―… Yo también quiero un abrazo ― El de cabello más oscuro apareció con dos maletas y dos bolsos cruzados, más una mochila en la espalda.

― ¡Tío Dylan! ― Le presentó una hermosa sonrisa.

― Oh, _North Ireland_. Gracias por acompañarme, cuando necesites un favor me avisas hermano ― Sonrió contento, tomando a Javiera en brazos.

― ¿Podrías llevar tu maleta y tu bolso? ― Preguntó serio.

― Lo haría… pero, ¿Quién llevaría a Javi? ¡Tú sabes que se puede perder! ― El escocés puso su mejor cara de inocencia ― Lo mejor será ir por un taxi.

Fresco y Liviano, Escocia con Javi en brazos tomó un taxi. Irlanda del Norte al fin pudo deshacerse del equipaje, con tamaña cantidad de bolsos y sumado al calor del verano australiano, él se sintió por un momento en el infierno, pero ver a la pequeña Chile animándole lo ayudó mucho. Ya en el hotel, Escocia se fue a dormir. El tío irlandés decidió vigilar las aventuras de la traviesa Javiera, pero ella no era así con ellos, parecía que se había ensañado con su padre, de cierta forma, su hermano menor le daba pena, sí… Pero era más gracioso verlo añorar el pasado cuando la niña parecía una mini señorita que estaba detrás de él todo el rato llamándole " _Daddy_ ".

― Tío Dylan… ¿En dónde estamos? ― Preguntó la niña.

― En Australia.

― ¿Australia? ― Ella lo pensó un momento.

― ¿Recuerdas las clases de geografía? ― La niña se quedó dormida al lado suyo antes que se diera cuenta.

Bien… no estaría mal dormir un poco.

Cuando despertaron todos, siendo el primero Escocia, y al poco tiempo también Irlanda, comieron algo liviano y refrescante. La niña se quitó toda esa ropa pesada y calurosa, y se colocó un vestido celeste liviano más unas zapatillas de género. Así decidieron salir a pasear.

― Está lleno de turistas ― Dijo Escocia curioso.

― Iré por helado ― Irlanda miró a su hermano ― Cuida de ella.

Mientras el peli oscuro se separó del grupo, el escocés quedó pensando en lo que el irlandés le había dicho ¿Cuidar de ella? Él cuidaría de Javi, comenzó a pensar en cómo se iba a reír de la cara de celos de Arthur cuando se diera cuenta que él podía cuidar bien a un niño, y que Javiera no le hacía jamás travesuras, le restregaría en toda su "asombrosa" cara a Gilbert, las hermosas fotografías que pensaba tomar de ese viaje, o que Irlanda tomaría por él, daba igual… Él tomaría posición como el tío más asombroso y el mejor "tío" de esa familia.

― Tu padre no cree que pueda cuidarte bien ― Sonrió el peli rojo, no esperó que ella le contestara ― ¡Pero vamos a demostrar lo contrario! ¿Qué dices? Respóndele a tío Ian con un adorable asentimiento Javiera… ¿Javi?

Se detuvo de golpe y puso sus ojos en la silueta que debía ser de la niña, pero que en realidad solo era una sombra… La niña no estaba a su lado, y en su lugar sólo había un vestido que reconoció casi de forma inmediata… Sus ojos se abrieron como verdaderos platos al comprobar sus propias suposiciones, había perdido a…

― Ian ¿De vainilla o choc…? ― El irlandés miró al peli rojo sonreír nervioso mientras levantaba el vestido de Javiera ― Ay dios…

A Javi le ajustaba ese vestido, y la verdad es que Dylan no era un entendido en ropa de mujer, tampoco en ropa de niña, así que cuando la ayudó a cambiarse, le dejó suelto el cierre, fácilmente se le desprendió, lo agradecía, porque tenía mucho calor, para ella, ese vestido, que por cierto, era regalo de su padre, le estaba estorbando, ella simplemente lo dejó resbalar por su cuerpo… La gravedad haría lo suyo. Que suerte que tenía una camiseta de algodón blanca con tiras y unas calzas bajo eso.

Entonces vio a su papá, eso, vio una cabeza rubia en medio de la multitud, y sin ponerse a pensar si era o no su padre, fue tras aquél corriendo, al cabo se había perdido… Ahora que recordaba, su papá estaba en otro país en una importante reunión. ¡Bueno! Siempre podía estar peor…

…Como ahora que estaba en el suelo.

― ¿Qué? ― Dijo alguien sorprendiéndose.

Ella miró hacia arriba… Había chocado con las piernas de alguien, alguien realmente muy fuerte, tanto, que la había lanzado al suelo, ese uniforme… ¿Era un guarda parques? No importa, eso no la tranquilizaba en absoluto, estaba asustada.

― ¡Vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ― La voz alegre y juvenil le llamó la atención ― ¡Una niña! ¿Tus padres están muy lejos? ¡No me digas que estás perdida!

Él se dio vuelta sobre sí mismo y acercándose al suelo la tomó en brazos y la levantó de la cintura, ahora ella estaba a su altura, la verdad es que el joven no se había percatado mucho de su presencia, pero en ese momento ocurrió algo bastante significativo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron.

Las monedas de oro lanzadas sobre el césped sintieron duda y un sentimiento familiar muy extraño que la llevó a levantar una ceja, tenía curiosidad… No muy diferente lucia el muchacho del cabello salvaje, él sintió una nostalgia y una familiaridad que ya había olvidado, no, no lo había olvidado, lo había normalizado: Sólo sentía aquello cuando había otro "como" él cerca, pero él estaba seguro que es niña no…

― ¿Quién eres…?

Él abrió sus bonitos ojos verdes en su inmensidad mientras le otorgaba una de sus lindas sonrisas, ella se avergonzó un poco y desvió la mirada, el momento en que el muchacho se turbó, fue el perfecto para soltarse de su agarre y comenzar a correr sin que las manos de castaño volvieran a agarrarla.

― ¡Australia! ― El de cabello oscuro apareció de pronto y le dio la mano.

― ¿Irlanda? ― Se sorprendió mucho, pero sonrió.

― Hacia mucho que no nos veíamos ― Volvió a la seriedad.

― Sí, si, cierto… ― Comenzó a ver por entre la gente ― Irlanda vi… me encontré con una niña, y se sentía especial, como un país…

― Que va… Yo sólo te he sentido a ti ― El de cabello oscuro lo miró muy concentrado ― Puede que te hayas confundido conmigo cerca.

― No… ¡Estoy seguro de eso! Tengo que ir… Debo alcanzarla…

― ¡No puedo creerlo! ― Apuntó a un lugar ― ¿Es eso un canguro?

― ¡¿Dónde?! ― El australiano salió corriendo hacia la nada.

Lejos de allí, el escocés persiguió a su sobrina, la pasó a tomar de la calle y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la habitación del hotel, mientras ella comía el helado. Ian no pensó en esperar a Dylan, en cualquier momento el irlandés llegaría, pero mientras tanto, la mujercita en crecimiento recibiría un regaño del peli rojo que suspiró cansado.

― Javiera… ¡No puedes irte por ahí tú sola! ― Levantó la voz ― Tampoco puedes quitarte la ropa, y hablar con desconocidos es peligroso ¿Y si hubiera sido una mala persona?

― Pero… ese señor tenía una bonita sonrisa ― Ladeó la cabeza con inocencia ― Me gustaron sus lindos ojos…

― Bien, bien… ― Se acercó y la miró serio ― Eso será un secreto entre tío Ian y Javiera, no se lo diremos a Arthur, no le diremos a tu padre lo que acaba de pasar ¿Estás de acuerdo con ello?

― Hemm… Sí ¡Está bien!

Lo prometido se volvió realidad cuando relató toda su aventura a su cansado padre. Arthur sólo quería dormir, pero al verla llegar, la sentó sobre sus piernas, y se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharla. Ella no le contó que sus tíos la habían perdido, y así todos fueron felices.

Al menos por unos días…

― ¡Gilbert! ― La niña le mira muy cerca, sólo a unos centímetros de su rostro, él sonríe ― Gilbert, Javi te estaba llamando.

― ¡Oh! La pequeña llamaba al tío más asombroso y bello del mundo.

― Jódete Prusia, Escocia es el tío más asombroso, genial y guapo de la familia ― Le dijo el pelirojo a su lado.

― _Nein_ … Aparecido ¡Obvio que yo soy el tío más asombroso y fantástico! ― El albino se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño ― ¿En qué momento llegó el hombre escocés?

― Mientras estabas soñando ― Inglaterra sentó a la niña a la mesa y ella comenzó a dibujar ― _Scotland_ , quiero que te controles, le vas a enseñar malas palabras a Elizabeth.

― Se llama Liesel ― Dijo el albino.

― No, no. Se llama Elizabeth ― Negó el rubio.

― Que se llama Javiera ― Suspiró el escocés, no era la primera vez que interrumpía en esa discusión.

Después de seguir batallando con cosas que ni siquiera iban al caso, como Gilbert, que insistía que él era el mejor para entrenar a Javi, y Escocia, que insistía que debían vestirla con kilt y enseñarle a tocar la gaita, la niña se paró sobre la silla, y nadie fue más rápido como papi Iggy quien la agarró antes que cayera junto con el asiento… Él tenía un séptimo sentido… Los dos otros hombres sonrieron aliviados. Arthur no entendía como su hija era tan dada al desastre… de todas formas le volvió a repetir, que debía ser cuidadosa porque siendo tan brusca se podía hacer daño.

― ¡Es que quiero enseñarles algo! ― Dijo animada y buscó su hoja de dibujo ― ¡Esta es Javi con papi, tío Ian y Gilbert!

― ¿Por qué no me dices Tío Gil? ― Lloró el albino…

― Gilbert ― Intentó forzar el sonido… Sólo podía decir su nombre.

Era un dibujo, claro, de ellos cuatro, la del medio, obviamente era ella, a su lado estaba su papi sonriendo con unas espesas cejas y la tomaba de la mano. Al lado del dibujo de ella, estaba Ian, obvio, era el que mejor estaba hecho y le había pintado la cabeza roja, así como él le había enseñado, y al otro lado, estaba Prusia siendo genial con un montón de músculos y le pintó diamantitos amarillos para que representaran su asombrosidad, él le acarició la cabeza, pero luego se fijó en otra cosa que había pasado desapercibido por los otros…

― ¿Javi, y que es esto? ― Preguntó apuntando una figura blanca.

― Mami que está en el cielo con los ancestros ― Sonrió la niña, feliz que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta.

― Oh, ya veo ― Gilbert evitó poner una cara extraña.

Pero se miraron entre los tres sorprendidos… Esa niña estaba dando unas muestras claras de ser autodidacta. Definitivamente era Chile, cada vez hacia cosas que solo un país podría hacer, y además, de la nada decía cosas sumamente extrañas como eso de "los ancestros".

― Bien, Elizabeth. Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy, a la cama ― Le ordenó el inglés, ella sonrió ― ¿Qué?

― ¿Puedo dormir con Gilbert?

― ¡Claro que puede! ― Gritó el albino tomándola en brazos.

Ella tenía sus razones para no dormir sola… lo detestaba, pero no quería dormir con su padre, o con sus queridos tíos. Cada cierto tiempo, el tío irlandés la dejaba dormir con él y nadie se enteraba de ellos, pero el joven, había marchado apenas llegaron de Australia…

― ¿Sabes? Cuando sea mayor, y tenga novio… No sé cómo lo vas a hacer.

― ¿Qué?

― Tu cara, Arthur… Tu cara… ― El escocés miró a su hermano, las mejillas rojas y los ojos llorosos…

― …No va a tener novio ― Afirmó convencido el inglés ― No voy a dejar que ningún tipo se acerque a Elizabeth ¡No tendrá novio jamás!

"Como si pudieras controlarlo", Escocia se sujetó la cabeza, esta misma conversación sería una guerra más adelante, pero por ahora ella aún era una niña…

Después de eso, por alguna razón, Javiera se volvió más presumida y egocéntrica, las travesuras pasaron a ser demasiado… crueles. Nadie entendía lo que le sucedía, bueno, básicamente era algo normal, pero ellos no entendían porque estaban demasiado inmersos en el desarrollo del mundo, en la conservación de la vida, que la olvidaban.

― Tú no tienes madre, tú eres huérfana… Tu padre no es tu padre… Tú eres un pedazo de tierra en el fin del mundo ― Escuchaba como las hadas le susurraban traviesamente ― Te llamas Chile… Te llamas Chile. Investiga, Investiga… Arthur te está escondiendo la verdad…

Todas las noches que dormía sola, desde que había aprendido a leer, las hadas inglesas y de esa tierra británica, llegaban a su cuarto a susurrarle de forma inocente, las verdades que no se le deben susurrar a un niño. Javiera intentaba cubrirse los oídos con sus manitas… Así que cada noche, debía levantarse y buscar información sobre Chile ¿Quién era ella? Ella no era británica, su rostro, sus manos, su piel, todo la diferenciaba, crecía más rápido de lo normal… ¿Por qué Arthur no le decía la verdad?

Por increíble que pareciera, y pese a que Irlanda del Norte y Escocia se opusieron rotundamente, Inglaterra debió organizar un encuentro de países en Londres… Imagínenselo, pese a que el primero en oponerse fue él, los demás países se levantaron en sospecha: Hacía mucho, mucho, demasiado tiempo: años, que el rubio inglés evadía su país como centro de reunión ¿Qué escondía?

― Bienvenidos a la mesa de discusión sobre la intervención en los países golpistas ― Saludó el inglés ― Nosotros los británicos tenemos el honor de recibirlos en nuestra casa.

Parecían nerviosos, y el galés no soltaba su celular, por supuesto que escondían algo, pero en ese momento se veían normales, era tan típico de ellos el ser cerrados como una ostra, que podían interpretar que, o estaban nerviosos porque temían que algo saliera mal, o porque algo no había salido como querían, o porque ellos estaban cerca de descubrir algo que ellos no querían develar.

En fin, Canadá creía que estaba sucediendo algo, pero no podría decir que era específicamente lo que pasaba… Lo otro ¿Alguien le podría sacar a esa niña de los pies? Resulta que había llegado gateando desde algún lugar, y al parecer nadie se había percatado de su presencia, por algún tipo de razón, había encontrado entretenido jugar con los acetatos de los cordones de sus zapatos. Intentó decírselo a alguien, pero, su ya famosa invisibilidad y su voz tan quedita, se lo imposibilitaron. Y ahora estaban demasiado enojados discutiendo algo como para hablar algo sobre la niña que tenía sentada a sus pies… ¿Otra micronación?

― ¡Inglaterra! ― Gales llamó la atención del rubio que inmediatamente dejó a Francia.

El franco giró la cabeza con demasiada duda. Canadá veía como Gales apuntaba la pantalla del teléfono, y el inglés casi se desmayaba, mientras Escocia lo tomaba del brazo y le echaba aire.

― Eso es todo por hoy, caballeros ― Inglaterra fingió una felina sonrisa.

Si para los europeos era un comportamiento extraño por parte de los británicos, después de haber vivido desde… ¿Siempre? Sí, después de haber vivido desde siempre unos al lado de los otros, imagínense la extrañeza de los latinoamericanos, ellos, que habían tenido contacto con el resto del mundo sólo hacía 500 años, y peor, hacia unos 300 años que recién habían interactuado con más países.

Quedaba realmente poca gente cuando la niña se levantó e intentó salir corriendo, antes que Canadá la fuera persiguiendo para preguntarle quien era, y qué hacía allí. La mano de William tomó el brazo de Canadá preguntándole si le podía pasar algunos de sus apuntes.

― ¡Un OVNI! ― Gritó Escocia apuntando a Estados Unidos.

Todos se voltearon en ese momento a mirar al americano, incluso los demás americanos… Así la niña pasó corriendo sin ser tan notada, incluso, cuando pasó al lado de Argentina, fue este quien llamó la atención al afirmarse en Uruguay.

Ahora estaba quedando loco… El rubio juraba haber visto por el rabillo del ojo a su Manu, bueno, juraba haber visto una niña pasar a su lado, y era idéntica a su Manu, le preguntó a Daniel si había visto una niña, y el paraguayo quedó completamente sorprendido ¿Una niña? ¿Y en la sala de reuniones? No… El argentino comenzó a jurarle a sus hermanos amantes del mate que había visto a Manu niña, él insistía.

― Pero no puede ser… ¿Estoy quedando loco? ― Los otros lo tranquilizaron diciéndole que solo estaba cansado.

Pero los dejó preocupados.

Argentina se tranquilizó… Sí, sólo estaba cansado, sólo estaba cansado y no le ocurría nada. Él NO había visto una niña pasar a su lado, pese a que podría asegurarlo, y definitivamente NO era idéntica a su Manu, por la simple razón terrenal que ella ya no existía… Y aunque lo hiciera, no sería una niña… Respira Martín. Respira.

Nadie reparó que el inglés ya no estaba.

― Javiera, por favor… ― Jadeaba cansado al interior de un auto en movimiento ― Te pedí que te quedaras con el agradable señor espía hasta que llegara Gilbert…

― … Arthur Kirkland, tú, no eres mi padre.

El inglés se quedó sin aire.

El rubio sintió que una de sus ulceras reventaba en su interior al escucharla decir eso, pero era verdad… Él no era su padre, sólo la había criado y crecido, él decidió ser su padre adoptivo, Manuela jamás le dejó esa misión, él se atribuyó esos derechos solo.

― ¡Yo soy un país! Un país como tu…

¿Por qué dolía tanto? Estaba sintiendo frío y sombriedad ¿Por qué parecía tan grande? No lo sabía, pero su estómago estaba doliendo, dolía, dolía. Desvío la mirada y mejor comenzó fijarse en los autos, en los edificios, en las nubes.

A veces, cuando su confusión con esa niña se elevaba, casi… casi podía escucharla, a ella, a Manuela, casi sentía su susurro, ahora, por ejemplo, su hija le estaba haciendo una pataleta, pero se sentía confortado, como si le estuviera abrazando por detrás, como si tuviera su rostro a su lado, como si le diera fuerzas…

― ¡Padre hazme caso! ― Gritó sulfurada, con los ojos lagrimosos, y la cara totalmente roja.

― ¿Ahora si me consideras tu padre? ― El inglés sonrió molesto, cansado, pero enternecido ― Ciertamente no compartimos sangre ¡Pero yo te crie! Y estás muy equivocada si crees que porque no soy tu verdadero papá me vas a desechar tan fácilmente, no señorita, tu madre me confío tu cuidado ¡Y eso haré, te guste o no te guste!

Aclaremos algo: Le dolía.

Le dolía mucho que ella estuviera haciendo esta diferencia de pronto, no sabía cómo a la niña se le ocurrían estas cosas, pero la verdad es que últimamente se notaba caprichosa y egoísta. Había molestado al mismo Gilbert, pero no por ello la iba a dejar, no, el albino ya había dado su palabra, desde antes que naciera ella, de entrenarla y cuidarla.

Porque no hay nadie más asombroso que él, para entrenar a Chile… Otra vez.

― Javiera… Yo no voy a estar contigo para siempre ― Dijo Arthur, finalmente ― Pero hasta que el día en que te entregue a Pueblo Mapuche, tu abuela, te quedarás conmigo…

― Pero… ― La niña no alcanzó a chillar.

― Las cosas no van a cambiar ― Él suspiró mirándola ― Yo siempre voy a ser el hombre que te cambió los pañales, y tu primera palabra siempre será mi nombre.

― …Lo siento ― Dijo en un susurro la de cabello más oscuro.

― ¿Lo siento qué? ― Se cruzó de brazos.

― ¡Lo siento papá! ― Ella se lanzó a los brazos ingleses, llorando.

Y él la recibió con gusto.

Ya no era el adolescente conflictivo que cuidaba de sus hermanitos, o de quienes consideraba "sus hermanos", no, era un adulto, y esa niña, era su hija, quizás no suya, de sus entrañas, de su cuerpo, pero él la estaba creciendo y criando, eso la hacía suya ¿No?

La niña se sentía un poco más tranquila, pero estaba muy confundida, debía estudiar más, debía saber que era lo que le inquietaba tanto. Quería saber… Saber todo, tenía mucha curiosidad de su país.

Es como si cada cosa que leía de su país, las sentía muy suyas.

Ese mismo mes Escocia la llevó a un recorrido por África, y ella vio mucho, sintió mucho, lloró mucho, se contuvo mucho… Su mirada cambió. Su visión del mundo cambió más cuando ese viaje se movió a las Islas del Caribe… Haití.

― Ellos todos, son tus hermanos ― Dijo Escocia arrodillándose y abrazándola, ella temblaba ― No es fácil vivir… Nosotros recordamos la Época en que vivíamos con temor a desaparecer, los latinoamericanos no fueron los únicos que soportaron la marca de la esclavitud…

― Tío Ian, vámonos, vámonos ― Susurró.

― Abre los ojos Javiera ― Ian no la llevó al mejor lugar, no la llevó a una playa o un resort ― Tú también eres un país… Y esta es la realidad.

― Quiero volver a casa, tío Ian, por favor ― Se aferró al colorín.

― Somos el mundo ― La tomó en brazos y se la llevó ― Somos el mundo Javiera, y tu deber, y nuestro deber, es hacer que todas las personas se den cuenta que deben cuidar sus vidas, y la vida de la Tierra.

― Lo entiendo, lo sé, lo siento…

― Arthur te protege demasiado pequeña ― Susurró cerca de su oído, siendo más amable ― Todo el mundo pasa hambre, pobreza, pocos tienen mucho, y Muchos, la mayoría, tienen poco o nada… Esta es la realidad.

Pasaron muchos meses, casi dos años, y la niñita rebelde, se convirtió en la jovencita flacucha, casi amarilla, tenía un aire latino inconfundible, pero con lo recto y aburrido de su educación en las islas británicas, pues… Podría decirse que se veía bastante común, una chica del montón. Los países crecían rápido… Demasiado rápido.

Arthur lo entendió de mala manera, otra vez…

― ¡Papá! ― La voz inconfundible de su niña llamándolo lo sacó de su libro ― Papá… Yo… No sé cómo decirlo…

― Dímelo… ― Se puso nervioso por alguna razón.

― Papi… ― Ella se arrodilló a su lado ― Me llegó el período…

Oh… El monstruo horrible que visitaba a las mujeres, a todas las mujeres, o al menos a la mayoría, una vez al mes… Él tenía experiencia con eso, es decir, no él, si no, sus adoradas reinas.

Ahora ese mismo monstruo se haría amigo de su hijita… su pequeña que había crecido como jamás esperó. ¿Le daba vergüenza? Si lo hubiera dicho otra mujer, quizás… Oh, pero era su niñita, y eso cambiaba las cosas. Dejó el libro a un lado, acarició su carita, y besó la coronilla de su cabeza.

― Felicidades ― Le sonrió, acariciando su cabello.

El bebé que había robado de los brazos de su inerte madre tras una promesa, la pequeña bebé que robó el corazón de los británicos, la misma que había hecho llorar a Gilbert… La pequeña que le enseñó a cambiar pañales, la que dijo por primera vez "papá", refiriéndose al rubio, la misma que caminó hacia él la primera vez que se puso de pie tambaleándose… La niña que enseñó a vestirse, la que le hizo perder cabello cada vez que inocentemente se ponía en peligro. La misma niña que berrinchudamente aprendió de la paciencia y la amabilidad.

No debía engañarse, se lo esperaba: Chile estaba gestando una revolución contra el dictador y el sistema de corrupción… Sus académicos estaban exiliados en otros países, y sus jóvenes llenaban las cárceles, no mandaba a matar a las masas, no morían por decenas, pero las familias ya habían perdido a sus hijos en las cárceles, o en los juicios contra los sectores más letrados, llamándolos como "Traidores a su patria" y expulsándolos del país en que siempre vivieron…

Quien se pudo imponer fue ReChe.

ReChe bloqueó el paso a sus dominios que se extendieron legalmente con el fallecimiento de Manuela.

La despedida había llegado.

Ellos desaparecieron del archipiélago británico ¿Y en dónde estaban? Bueno, en un país al sur del mundo, internos en una selva austral, en dónde el suelo era blando y verde, por todas partes había naturaleza. Llevaban una maleta y un bolso.

― ¡Te extrañaré mucho! ― Gales la abrazaba y no quería soltarla.

― Ejeje… tío Willliam… De verdad debes soltarme ― Aseguró avergonzada ella.

― No quiero dejarte ― La apretó más…

― ¡Ya suéltala! ― Inglaterra apartó a su hermano mayor de su hija.

― El tío Dylan quiere un abrazo ― Ella cruzó el estómago plano del irlandés ― Cuídate mucho pequeña, no olvides repasar tus lecciones.

La niña que se estaba convirtiendo en mujer, sonrió y le agradeció sus palabras. Exactamente al frente, había un grupo de gente bastante seria, pero que se veía muy feliz y amable, y su líder, una mujer muy pequeña, de largas trenzas negras, y que parecía una adolescente, y que vestía a la antigua usanza de su pueblo.

― Javiera, no olvides todo lo que aprendiste, ahora debes aprender más aún ¿De acuerdo? ― Ella lo abrazó y escondió la cara en su pecho, probablemente él tuvo mucho que ver con su formación ― Nunca olvides que tienes un lugar en Escocia para mí. Cuídate mucho ― Y luego le susurró ― Ten cuidado, tu padre está muy sensible.

Irlanda del Norte y Escocia intentaron consolar a Gales a un lado, mientras la mujer de trenzas largas recibió las pertenencias de Chile, sí, ahora era Chile. De ese modo le dieron espacio al rubio inglés y a su hija…

― No creo que pueda despertarme cada mañana sabiendo que estás tan lejos, papá ― Dijo ella bajando la mirada, sonriendo melancólicamente ― Me gustaría poder quedarme más tiempo contigo… pero… pero entiendo que esto es necesario…

― Elizabeth, no, Javiera… ― Él tomó su mentón y acarició su mejilla con cariño y suavidad…

― ¿Papá? ― Sintió mucha tristeza cuando su padre se quedó en silencio, se perdió en sus ojos verdes, los mismos ojos que siempre le gustaron.

― Crece tan hermosa y fuerte como tu madre ― Soltó el rubio de pronto, besando su frente.

La jovencita de cabello oscuro quebró su fortaleza y abrazó a su padre llorando… ¿Qué era un país? ¿Que ella era una protectora? Pero era débil y debía crecer en esa tierra… ¡Pero! Pero… pero Arthur Kirkland era su padre, es decir… Él la había cuidado todo ese tiempo ¿Quién estuvo a su lado la primera vez que se enfermó? Su padre rubio de cejas gruesas, despierto toda la noche con ella… ¿Quién le repitió hasta 50 veces las lecciones para que ella aprendiera a leer? Y las veces que se puso en peligro, el inglés fue quien siempre la encontró. Él siempre encontró la forma de calmar esa impotencia y esa personalidad en la chilena, que cuando se desbordaba, era como un terremoto y un torbellino juntos…

― No llores… ― El rubio frunció el ceño y se secó una lagrima ― Vendré a verte seguido…

― Pero no vas a estar conmigo arropándome por las noches ― Dijo de pronto muy emocionada ― Y tampoco escucharé tus reclamos molestos, ni tu voz mandona, ni tu manía por el impecable orden…

― _Mari Mari chuchu_ … Yo soy _ReChe_ ― La mujercita de trenzas largas les interrumpió ― El _wingka_ inglés debe irse. Yo te voy a cuidar muy bien desde ahora, te enseñaré y guiaré.

La primera vez que se separaba tan brusca y tan lejanamente de su hija, era la vez que la entregaba a su abuela para que esta la creciera y la criara… No dejó de verla hasta que se internaron en un camino de piedras y la vista ya no se lo permitió.

El espíritu, _am,_ de Manuela era visible solo para los ojos de _ReChe_ , que llevaba de la mano a su linda nietecita… Así que los rumores del viento no se equivocaban…Su hija pidió un favor a su _Pillán_ , el dios _Antü_ seguro le concedió aquello. Manu estaba ligada a ese rubio… Lo abrazaba por detrás y se sujetaba a él por los hombros, no se extrañaba que el inglés dijera tener un séptimo sentido… También había escuchado de los otros _wingkas_ , que el inglés estaba más relajado… ¡Claro que lo estaba! Manuela susurraba palabras amorosas en su oído y cantaba para él, quitando tensión de su cuerpo.

* * *

 **Tercer capítulo... Otra vez, hay mezclas extras.**

 **Lamento mucho lo ocurrido estos últimos días, así que mis sentimientos están con ustedes, Turquía, Rusia, Alemania... Pero no nos olvidemos que todos los días ocurren incidentes como para enlutarnos. Si de verdad quieren hacer algo, ¡HÁGANLO! Necesitamos cambiar el mundo para bien... No más violencia, a este paso acabaremos nuestra Tierra, y ¡Sorpresa! No tenemos otra.**

 **Saludos!**

 **Atte: Reino Inquieto.**


	4. Se quiebra el cascaron

**DISCLAIMER: Himaruya Hidekaz es dueño de Hetalia y todos sus personajes. Latin Hetalia pertenece a la comunidad latinohetaliana y es libre como sus países.**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Insultos, nombres de personajes, luchas históricas, saltos futuristas, OoC y +18 (tal vez).**

 ***O*O*O*O***

Narración normal.

 _Cursiva corresponde al cambio de Idioma._

 _ **Negrita y cursiva corresponde a persona del otro lado del teléfono.**_

" _Cursiva entre comillas corresponde a pensamientos"_

― Guion alto, abre conversaciones.

*O*O*O*O*

Capítulo 4: Se quiebra el cascaron.

ReChe(*) miró a la niña muchas veces… No era una niña, era una jovencita que habían separado de su nido, el perro de mar no lo hizo con ese propósito, cuando lo conoció, años, muchos años atrás, le pareció fuerte, inteligente y poderoso. El _wingka(1)_ inglés dejó de aparentar poderío y fuerza, pero bastaba ver sus ojos para entender que esa fuerza no había decaído siquiera un poco… Los fuertes nunca lo aparentan, ella temía más de aquellos.

― _Manque(2)_ ― La mujer le golpeó con una cucharon de madera las manos.

― _Chuchu(3)_ ― La señorita sonrió y sacó de su bolsillo las flores que había arrancado del bosque ― Lo siento.

― Aprende manque ― La mujer frunció el ceño ― Nada te pertenece exclusivamente, tú, con egoísmo has cortado las flores de _Latué(4)_ , sin dejar a cambio ofrenda alguna, y los _copihues_ que arrancaste sin pensar pronto marchitaran… manque inconsciente. Ella va a la selva sola, que atrevida, si _Pangui(5)_ viene y ataca, manque estaría sola.

― Lo siento abuela ― Agacha la cabeza.

ReChe la mira con sus agudos ojos negros, está molesta por su actitud tan inconsciente, pero también entiende que esa Chile, creció como _wingka_ , que no entiende la cultura de sus antepasados, ni siquiera a su _pillán(6): Antü(7)_. Le espera un largo camino.

― _Chuchu_ , tienes el pelo sucio ― Dijo de pronto al inspeccionar sus trenzas.

― Pero me bañé ayer… ― La mapuche suspiró.

― Eso de bañarse cada varios días no es una costumbre nativa (8) ― Buscó una de las toallas bordadas que le había enviado el inglés a su niñita hacía unos días, y también un frasco de vidrio con una sustancia amarillenta ― Si hubieras conocido a mi ex novio… Se bañaba dos veces al día de forma sagrada.

― ¿Ex novio? ― La jovencita de 12 años miró curiosa a su abuela.

Pero la mapuche no dijo palabra alguna, así como estaban, pescó su mano y la guió por la selva, sus dominios nativos, los dominios de la tierra y del padre, la reserva mapuche que se había extendido con la muerte de su hija, sabía que el territorio chileno no estaba bien, pero la niña que debía estar al frente de Chile, aún no se sabía asear todos los días. Mientras pensaba eso, llegaron a una cascada.

― ¿ _Chuchu_ me vas a hablar de tu ex novio?

Javiera se quitó la ropa junto con su abuela, la de las largas trenzas negras seria, como siempre, se encargó de inspeccionar su cuerpo por si tenía alguna suciedad que tullir en especial, o algún moretón o cortada, porque valla que era traviesa la niña de Manuela.

― ¿Acaso es mi _cheche(9)_?

Se sentaron sobre una piedra a orillas de la cascada, con medio cuerpo en el agua, agradecían que hacía calor y que aún fuera de día, parecían dos hermanas, la mayor, ayudando a la menor. En este caso, ReChe ató sus trencitas sobre su cabeza y soltó las de su nieta, inmediatamente le tiró agua, la peinó con los dedos y le untó su melaza amarillenta que a Javiera le parecía muy dulce.

― … _Chuchu_ … ― La niña pidió muy interesada.

― Antes de conocer a tu _cheche_ … tenía un novio ― Narró la mapuche, seria y con la voz sumamente firme ― Más bien… Un prometido.

― ¿Y qué pasó con él? ― La niña sintió como un poco de espuma iba a parar a su nariz ― …Con tu novio.

― Desapareció ― La Mapuche le lanzó más agua.

― ¿Y lo querías mucho? ― La niña le miró de reojo.

― No lo sé… ― Sentenció ― Pero era mi enemigo, nuestro matrimonio se concretó sin mi autorización, yo no quería casarme, y menos con ese _wingka_ … él había estado casado con una mujer mayor, era viudo, y yo era muy joven.

― ¿Quién era? ― Ella quiso saber más, pero sintió otra vez el agua sobre su cabeza.

― El Inca ― Dijo la mapuche con una pronunciación extraña.

Ambas salieron del agua, y la abuela se sentó tras la nieta para pasarle la toalla por el cabello, creyendo un momento de tensión, Javiera inmediatamente cambió el tema, poniéndose un chaleco que había tejido Arthur para ella… Su padre, era la mejor madre.

― Mi… _daddy_ ― No quería decirlo en español por respeto a su papá, pero tampoco podía decirlo en la lengua mapuche por respeto a su abuela ― Me bañaba el cabello con manzanilla…

― Lo sé… ― La mujer sonrió ― Yo lo hago con _Quillay(10)_.

― ¿ _Quillay_? ― Javiera daleó la cabeza.

― Esa también fue la expresión de _Netherlands_ cuando se lo dije ― La mapuche parecía recordar algo muy agradable ― Aunque probablemente haya sido porque no entendió lo que intenté decir.

― ¿Conociste a Países Bajos? ― Ya vestida, la niña se exaltó.

― …Esa es una muy larga historia ― Reconoció en un suspiro la mujer, muy cansada, valla nieta tan curiosa tenía.

Eso le agradaba.

*O*O*O*O*

Esta era la asamblea general de la ONU en dónde participarían todos, o al menos, la mayoría de los países después de la abrupta caída de la economía mundial. Luego de eso, a algunos países les costó ponerse en pie por muchos años, otros países no sintieron el golpe, pues ya estaban en la miseria desde antes.

Otros países cayeron bajo gobiernos militares y el control monopólico del Estado. Ciertamente no hubo violaciones a los derechos humanos, pero la represión se mantuvo por muchos años… No podían salvar un país que no tenía futuro, por eso el poder pasaba a manos de unos pocos, así como las decisiones. Se ponía un quiebre a la democracia natural que por años había imperado, con el objetivo de salvar al país de la ruina.

Otros países se recuperaron rápido, claro, tenían la experiencia de cientos de años, y otros países ya estaban en crisis de antes.

… Países que siempre habían estado en crisis: España, puede que, por ahí, compañía le haga Argentina. Aunque no era ni secreto ni novedad.

En él, aún había esos repentinos calambres, la fiebre que volvía cada cierto tiempo, y el malestar, como esa vez…

Ese día…

Argentina estaba más enfermo, tenía fiebre y además se sentía mal… Nunca se le ha dado bien el ser rechazado por ella, la mina más linda que conoce… La crisis le afecta demasiado, no tiene dinero más que para regresar a casa, a ese paso tendrá que vender hasta sus vacas. Chile estaba peor que ellos. Pensar en ella lo marea…

― Tenemos que volver al palacio de la Moneda… ― Le dice su jefe, mientras el rubio país se levanta de dónde estaba recostado.

― ¡Pero loco! Acabamos de venir de allá ¡Y viste que estaba el inglés trolo! No, no, no, Yo no me banco al pibe ese… ― se cruza de brazos totalmente molesto y haciendo un puchero.

― Argentina, no hay opción… Vas a querer venir ― Su jefe lo mira serio y le pone una mano en el hombro ― Se trata de Chile… de Manu.

Suficiente…

No duda más al subirse al interior de otro auto, por alguna razón siente una pequeña incomodidad. Su chinita estaba bajo resguardo, por eso no la podía ver desde hacía unos meses, pero tampoco la había visto por cámara, y eso le hizo pensar que ella lo estaba evitando ¿Qué pasa? Vuelve a marearse… ¿Acaso le pasó algo? Que esté bien… que esté bien, eso ruega, eso pide… lo anhela.

Tiene una mala sensación, quiere vomitar, pero intenta ignorar esto e imagina que a ella se le ha ocurrido una solución definitiva para levantar su economía y que lo necesita a él, para que vuelvan a trabajar juntos… Esta vez lucharan solos… Lucharan juntos.

Esta vez será diferente, claro que será diferente ¡Todo será diferente!

No se anima.

Entra al Palacio de gobierno casi de forma desesperada, ve a todo mundo con sus mejores galas. No. Sonríe e ignora eso, Chile está pobre y aun así malgasta en ostentosidad… Quiere creer eso.

Sentía una extraña tensión, no importa… lo ignoró.

La misma mujer burocrática vestida de negro los recibió y los guio por los pasillos del Palacio blanco invierno, ni siquiera se entera que están hablando… Él siente… él siente un vacío, el ambiente se ha vuelto de ese modo, vacío y triste ¿Por qué nadie se cruza en su camino? Acelera el paso y por alguna razón corre hacia la habitación que él ya conoce.

Entra a la pieza sin pedir permiso…

― Flaca… ¡Mi chinit…!

Allí, está… Sobre la cama, tan pacifica… tan pálida, un poco hinchada, su rostro luce hermoso, es como si estuviera soñando bonito, como si estuviera descansando, sabe que no es así… ¿No ha cambiado un poco? Lo primero que nota es que ella está más "desarrollada" en ciertas áreas de su cuerpo, pero también inmediatamente se da cuenta… Que no se mueve ni respira.

Luce un vestido blanco y un chaleco de lana chilota, usa medias blancas y está descalza… La han adornado y le han puesto flores por encima.

Se acerca ya sabiendo la respuesta… evita llorar, evita todo. Se sube a la cama y besa su frente, está horriblemente fría, esta horriblemente pálida… No… no… Lo niega, no puede ser…

― Chile… ¿Chile?

Se sienta y la mueve, sus piernas son el mejor cojín para la negra cabeza que tanto le gusta a él… Lo siente con sólo moverla… No hace movimiento alguno… Lo sabe, él, ya ha tenido muchas guerras antes como para saberlo… Ha visto a demasiados muertos… Ha visto a…

― Manu linda… por favor despierta… ― La abraza, la acaricia por unos momentos, no puede soportarlo, pero él es fuerte ― … Murió hace pocas horas ― Afirma, mientras el nudo en su estómago crece, crece y se expande ― El rigor mortis está poniendo su cuerpo muy duro…

Pega un gruñido… No le es soportable la frialdad ¿A quién quiere engañar? La sangre latina le recorre el cuerpo… La frialdad no es lo suyo, la abraza, pega sus frentes, y como si intentara devolver el calor al cuerpo muerto, la mese de izquierda a derecha, como a un bebé… El dolor de Martín le quema… es un cuchillo clavándosele muy profundo…

Le quema… duele, es demasiado, demasiado doloroso… Se detiene…

― Esta no es mi Chile… ― Reflexiona el argentino, mientras la vuelve a dejar como la encontró ― Chile no puede morir… ¡Ese es sólo un cuerpo vacío!

― Nación mía… Cálmate… ― Pero el rubio le ignora.

― ¿Por qué pasó esto? ― La rabia del argentino sube de escala ― ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso se olvidaron de ella? ¡Banda de pelotudos! ¡¿Acaso la dejaron sufrir todo sola?!

― No sabemos qué sucedió ― La jefa de Chile apareció por la puerta con la mirada vacía ― Ella estaba tan bien… Hoy sonreía porque te iba a ver… Pero no pudo ser… ― Ella dejó un copihue blanco adornando uno de sus largos mechones de cabello ― Inglaterra se fue después de verla, tan rápido que ni siquiera se llevó toda su comitiva… Después la encontraron sufriendo y delirando…

― Señora, intentamos todo ― Interrumpió la señorita burocrática ― Pero después de unos minutos en que el médico impidió a todos entrar a verla, ya no… Sólo durmió, y ya no volvió a despertar de sus sueños…

No despertó de su sueño…

Argentina salió de allí, corriendo y entre arcadas, entró a uno de los baños, allí descargó su almuerzo, su desayuno, la cena que había comido… Todo lo vomitó, mientras lloraba, desesperado, dolido… Oprimido… ¿Por qué? Si él la amaba… ¡Si él la amaba tanto! ¿Por qué se iba? Así… así nunca podría alcanzarla…

Sus recuerdos se ven interrumpidos por ciertas hermanas que suelen ser conflictivas en Sudamérica. Ambas lo abanican, es que estaba blanco como un papel, memorias volvían a jugarle una mala pasada… Es que ella siempre iba a estar presente, porque si él la olvidaba, todo acabaría. No podían olvidarla, y él debía encargarse de recordarla siempre, siempre.

― Mi pana… ¿Está bien? ― Pregunta una, él sonríe, pero no responde.

Y en otra parte de aquél mismo edificio…

― ¿Disculpe? ¿Hola? ― Una vocecita le llamó ― ¿Podría decirme dónde se realizará la reunión general de la ONU?

― Por supuesto señorita, en el salón de siempre ― Se arregló los lentes, mirándola con suficiencia. ― ¿Algo más?

― Sí, lo lamento ¿Podría indicarme la dirección para llegar allí? ― Ella sonrió otra vez.

― Por supuesto, sigue aquella puerta y luego giras a la derecha ― Él hizo mención a una enorme puerta ― Eso es todo, cuídate.

― ¡Muchas gracias! ― Él siguió caminando y no le tomó más atención.

La muchacha se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro, siguiendo sus indicaciones, no la podían culpar, era su primera vez en ese lugar. El hombre un poco mayor que ella se sentó en un banco, evidentemente cansado, mientras se abanicó, hasta que un rubio lo interceptó.

― Austria… ¿Quién era esa niña?

― No lo sé, parecía estar perdida.

― ¿Y a dónde la mandaste?

― ¡Que pregunta más obvia! Al lugar que buscaba, el salón dónde se realizará la reunión de la ONU ― Se arregló los lentes.

― …Pero por allá queda la salida… ― El rubio suspiró cansado.

― ¡Llegará de algún modo u otro! ― Burda excusa para no reconocer que se había equivocado ― Vamos, llegar tarde es una falta de educación, te sigo…

― Ah… _Ja. Ja. Ja_ ― El rubio comenzó a caminar ganándole velocidad casi de inmediato, por lo que a intervalos debía esperarle.

Por alguna razón que ella no alcanzaba a comprender del todo bien, había llegado al punto de partida otra vez. Suspiró cansada y caminó un poco. Llevaba un vestido a la rodilla de color palo de rosa con bordados de rosas rojas, sus medias eran de color negro transparente y sus tacones eran altos con broche cruzando sus tobillos y de color grafito, además, tenía un chaleco tejido a mano, de lana natural de oveja, y un cintillo hecho a telar con motivos nativos de su región. Su cartera de cuero falso y barnizada, cruzada, había sido un regalo, y era lo único que le servía para entretenerse en ese momento… Abrir y cerrar el broche, revisar los bolsillos…

― ¿Qué hago? ― Buscó su teléfono ― A este paso nunca llegaré… Y papá ya debe estar dentro… No debo molestarle...

De pronto vio un… ¿Pony? Eso era de lo más extraño que había visto, gira la mirada a todas partes y decide acercarse sin precaución, entonces se detiene al escuchar la voz de alguien, mira atentamente, escondida tras la pared, tres muchachos están discutiendo… Parecen un poco mayor que ella.

― ¡Ósea, tú no eres nada fabuloso!

― ¿A quién le importa eso? ― El moreno parecía ser el más enojado.

― Da igual, no eres nadie para decirme que tengo que hacer o no.

― ¡Te lo digo! Si no tiene agua y comida, es maltrato animal.

― Chicos… ― El tercero parece sobrar allí.

― ¡Obvio no! Eso no es divino, no estás siendo nada lindo.

― Vamos, chicos… calmémonos…

― ¡Lituania quédate fuera de esto! ― Le dijeron los dos chicos.

― Bien… Bien… ― El castaño desaparece por un momento y cuando vuelve lleva implementos.

― Okey, tendré que dejarle ese nada fabuloso ni lindo recipiente que no es color rosa ¡Todo por tu culpa Australia! ― El rubio hace un puchero.

― ¡Anda! Pero si al final sí tenía recipiente ― Reclama el castaño moreno sonriendo.

― ¡Ósea! Ubícate cariño, soy demasiado amante de los ponis como para maltratarlos… Ahora, ¡Vámonos Lit!

― Ejeje je je. Sí… ― El castaño se rasca la cabeza ― Lamentamos todo el problema Australia, nos vemos…

― ¡Lit! ― Le llama el rubio.

Apenas el castaño de ojos azules sale de allí corriendo para alcanzar al rubio alto que parece todo un modelo sacando de las revistas de la alta costura, ella vuelve a mirar al pony, y allí sigue el muchacho moreno, alto, lo ve acariciar la crin del equino, luego desaparece. Suspira y vuelve a la entrada de la gran puerta, sin siquiera quererlo, choca con la espalda del mismo muchacho que no hace mucho vio.

― L-lo siento… ― Dice con lágrimas en los ojos sujetándose la nariz, le duele.

― ¡Ah, sí! ― Sonríe como si no hubiera sucedido algo ― Debes fijarte por dónde caminas.

¿Por qué esta situación le parecía tan familiar?

Ni siquiera se da vuelta a ver si ella está bien, es que no está preocupado de eso, está peleando con su corbata… Él mismo le pidió a Nueva Zelanda que le hiciera el nudo, pero Polonia y su concepto de la moda, le desarmó la corbata, muy molesto. Ahora no sabía hacerlo y cada vez le quedaba peor.

― Eto… ― Se sujeta aún la nariz, la tiene roja, no importa.

― ¿Sí? ― Sigue peleando, bien, estúpida corbata, la jala de uno de los extremos y la guarda en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, se arregla el cuello de la camisa, también se ve bien llevar la camisa así.

― ¿Podría decirme el camino para llegar a la Asamblea general de las Naciones Unidas?

― ¡Por supuesto! ― Sonríe, ni siquiera le toma atención ― De hecho, ahora mismo me dirigía hacia ese lugar, supongo que puedes acompañarme.

― ¡Muchas Gracias!

Caminaron un poco, y tal como comprobó, el camino era totalmente diferente al que había tomado antes… O alguien le había intentado hacer una broma, o esa persona estaba más perdida que ella y sólo no quiso parecer idiota, así que le inventó una dirección. Suspira, el australiano, como sabe gracias al muchacho al que le dijeron Lituania, camina muy rápido y a ella, realmente, le da pena pedirle que la espere, así, ella siente presión en sus pies, sumado a ello, él ni siquiera le presta la menor atención.

― Bien ya llegamos ― Abre la puerta y la deja pasar primero ― ¡Que te vaya bien, suerte!

― ¡Gracias, a ti también!

Se separan, nadie le toma mucha importancia a ella.

Suspira y comienza a buscar su lugar, así, finalmente encuentra el nombre de su país arreglado con una pequeña banderita y un adornito pequeño de rosas amarradas del tallo con cintas plateadas. Al llegar allí se sienta, y mira el adornito otra vez, alguien lo dejó allí para ella, no era cualquier persona, sonríe muy animada al leer la tarjetita, una hermosa caligrafía que ella conoce a la perfección… Abre su cartera y saca un pequeño termo, es té, bebe un poco antes que la reunión de inicio.

A la distancia, Inglaterra y Francia están discutiendo por… ¿Dulces? Eso llama la atención de la muchacha que ha sido ignorada por todo el mundo. Su mirada penetrante hace que el rubio de ojos verdes y cejas espesas gire su atención en la chica, como siempre, su séptimo sentido jamás le falla… Ella está ahí, y le hace una señal sobre el adorno, le sonríe agradecida. Él ignora a Francoise, se sienta, y le sonríe diciéndole con la mirada un "No hay de qué".

Su padre es un romántico detallista empedernido.

Lo ama, es cierto. Pero mientras todos están en ese lugar metidos en el caos, tiene que controlar sus ganas infantiles de levantarse, correr a abrazarle y que él bese sus cienes como cuando era niña y estaba nerviosa o asustada. Debe enfriar esos sentimientos, le cuesta, lo sabe… él también se ve un poco incómodo y triste, tenerla tan cerca y no poder correr a abrazarla y decirle lo linda que se ve.

― ¡Te descubrí! ― Francoise le golpeó el hombro ― Oh, _mon ami_ … Una belleza… ¿Quién es?

― ¡Que te importa! ― Se removió refunfuñando.

― Oh, de la delegación chilena ― El francés puso cara de malicia ― Te vi poniéndole flores… ¿Te gustan jovencitas no?

― _France shut your fucking mouth!_ ― El rubio de ojos azules sonrió.

― _Oui, oui, oui_ … Puedes venir con France-nii-san a pedir consejos cuando quieras, señor "aguanto más que el resto" ― El inglés enrojeció hasta las orejas ― _Au revoir_ …

La asamblea dio inicio finalmente, vio que muchos países estaban solos, pero otros, tenían a alguien a su lado: burócratas, escribían hasta las comas de los discursos. El moreno alto de recién, a quien localizó inmediatamente, no llevaba a otra persona y anotaba algunas líneas, en cambio otro muchacho, rubio y blanco, que parecía escondido tras un oso polar, no movía siquiera un dedo porque alguien más anotaba todo por él, era el país del norte… Canadá.

Ya se sentía presionada, ella no quiso traer a la señora burócrata, aún recordaba como la perseguía con los libros en la mano por todas partes.

Además, la reunión se le hacía tan aburrida… No podía bostezar, se acomodó mejor en su asiento, por supuesto, su padre tenía un ojo en ella, se sentía muy presionada por ser, exactamente esta, su reunión de presentación ante los demás países… Muchos ya habían hablado…

¿Cómo actuarían al saber que ella era una nueva protectora?

― Bien ― El rubio fornido le llamó la atención ― Ahora el turno es para el representante de Chile… De Chile… ¿Representante de Chile?

Los países se miraron sorprendidos los unos a los otros y hubo un murmullo continuo. Entonces las miradas se posaron en la mesa vacía, se dirigieron entonces a la joven dama que se instaló frente a todos en el podio. El rubio no entendía… ¿Habría leído mal? No… Él no se había equivocado, miraba el papel y a los demás, a los demás, y a la chica…

― Buenas Tardes ― Ella sonrió… Nunca había tenido a tantos ojos encima ― Mi país, Chile, terminó un gobierno militar que debió asumir el control de mi territorio cuando la economía cayó… Trabajando durante un par de años junto a toda mi gente, pudimos hacer una nueva constitución representativa. Las leyes están siendo revisadas. Chile intenta unirse al desarrollo internacional…

― Disculpe señorita ― Un rubio se dirige al centro ― Esta reunión solo la pueden presidir los países…

― ¿Eh? ― La jovencita centra sus ojos en él, y él se molesta, se molesta mucho al ver esos ojos.

― Che… Aquí sólo pueden estar los países ― Dijo más enojado, frunciendo el ceño ― Usted no debería estar… Por favor salga…

― ¡Silencio idiota, déjala hablar! ― Se levanta de su silla el inglés.

Todos giran su vista al rubio británico… Es una cosa de no creerse lo que está sucediendo, primero hay una Chile, después él inglés la defiende, ¿Qué viene ahora? ¿Acaso se van a casar al fin Estados Unidos y México? No, esa sería una broma demasiado negra…

Por otro lado, para el inglés todo es ignorado, es decir… ¡Nadie se mete con su niñita! ¡Nadie!

― Disculpe ― Alemania se mete en medio del cono sur americano, siendo lo más amable posible ― ¿Podría aclararnos su identidad, por favor?

― Lamento el retraso en mi presentación ― Suspira ― Soy la Representación física de la República de Chile.

La reacción general fue imitar a un mimo. Bueno, todos menos Iggy. No se movieron durante varios segundos, estaban en blanco, sus neuronas funcionando e intentando conectar las cosas… Ya, cuando pudieron entender un poco más, tenían una expresión de sorpresa que no cabía en sus caras… Nadie podía creerlo. El rubio inglés estaba de brazos cruzados, mientras sonreía orgulloso.

― Oye, oye… ¿No estás siquiera preocupado? ¡Hay un protector nuevo! ― Francoise lo sacudió un poco ― ¡Es la chica!

― Ya lo sé, idiota ― Él sonrió con afecto.

― Eres un viejo zorro pervertido ― El inglés lo miró más molesto de lo que estaba hace un segundo ― Digo… ¡La ves con una cara pervertida!

― ¡¿Cómo va a ser pervertida, maldito idiota?! ― Bien, se calma un poco, es Francia… es Francia…

En el podio, las cosas parecían no ir mejorando, en absoluto. Empezando porque prácticamente, el argentino tenía el ceño fruncido ¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso es una broma? Manu murió ¡Manu murió hace más de 10 años! ¿Por qué hay un nuevo protector? ¡Por qué se están burlando de su memoria! ¿Acaso no les bastó con matarla? ¡Quien era esa niñita que se creía con el derecho tan libre de presentarse como Chile! No lo iba a aceptar… nadie la iba a reemplazar ¡Nadie tenía el derecho de ir a reemplazarla como si fuera tan cómodo!

― Vamos, Cálmate… ― Canadá llegó hasta el podio, intentó manejar la situación, eso, no funcionó mucho.

Por otro lado, los países sudamericanos estaban mirándose los unos a los otros, y los ubicados más al sur se reunieron en una sola mesa cerca del podio, al parecer para ver mejor a Chile.

― No es Manuela ― Dice Uruguay mientras detiene a Bolivia que llora y berrea por ir a ese lugar y abrazar a Chile.

― ¡Al fin podré volver a pedir mar! ― Llora el altiplánico ― ¡Chile, Chile volvió con nosotros hermano!

― ¡Tenemos un nuevo miembro en la familia pe! ―Llora también Perú.

― ¿Você sólo fala de eso? ― Pregunta el moreno alto, deteniendo al moreno de ojos dorados como el sol.

― No es Manuela… che, es verdad ― El menor hace el alcance ― Pero vos también podés sentirla ¿No? Es como nosotros…

― Esto es malo… Martín debe estar perdiendo la cabeza ― Suspira el descendiente Charrúa.

― ¡Qué Chile volvió con nosotros pe! ― Grita Miguel.

La chilena, detrás de Canadá, escucha eso y pone su atención en esos cinco hombres que parecen tan diferentes, pero que ella los sientes casi iguales, por alguna razón suspira… El rubio delante suyo está discutiendo con Alemania. Javi asiente a lo dicho por el país al norte suyo.

Por alguna razón decide poner toda su atención en el rubio, su vecino… ¿Por qué siente cierta atracción hacia él? Todo en él despierta su curiosidad, y si se diera la oportunidad… ¿Por qué le es tan familiar? Tiene algo, tiene "ese" algo que le llama, pero en ese momento, solo ver su rostro confundido, abre una pequeña herida muy dentro suyo…

― ¡Yo no te reconozco como país! ― Grita Argentina molesto.

Y eso fue como un balde frío, la descompensó, pero si algo había aprendido del inglés, era a ser fuerte y a sobreponerse… No iba a demostrar debilidad, ReChe se lo advirtió desde el principio.

Por otro lado, él se siente muy confundido ¿Quién es esa niña? ¡Por qué se parece tanto a su chinita! Casi se le heló la sangre cuando la miró a los ojos y ella le devolvió la misma mirada que tenía Manu. No… esto no le hace bien, él… él tiene que salir de allí. Cierra los ojos, los abre, la vuelve a mirar… ¿Por qué se parecen tanto? ¡Maldición, eso no lo puede soportar! Está muy confundido, gruñe y sale de allí, rápido, necesita aire… Abandona la asamblea, casi enfermo.

― ¡Ay causa, suelta! ― Reclama Perú.

― ¡Que ahí está Chile! ― Hace presión el boliviano.

― No van a… ¿Dónde está Paraguay? ― Sebastián mira a todos lados, al igual que Luciano… El menor de todos… pasa desapercibido.

Canadá y Alemania están intentando llegar a una solución a esto, el americano, porque él se encargó de la organización, y el alemán, porque él envió las invitaciones… Gilbert se encargó de hacerlo… Un pensamiento rápido cruza su mente, y tendrá que discutir con su hermano eso.

Mientras tanto, Paraguay está abrazando a Chile, sí, nótese, la abraza y con bastante entusiasmo, ella está un poco avergonzada cuando el guaraní toma su mano y le deposita un beso. Arthur ya se dirige allí bastante molesto, mientras Francoise cree que es más que celos… Hay algo raro en el inglés, no sabe que es. En fin…

― Soy Daniel… Paraguay.

― Y yo Javiera, represento a Chile.

― Que alegría que puedas estar aquí, hermana.

A ella se le escapa una pequeña lagrimita de felicidad, y sonríe… Sonríe tan feliz, que, al dúo de altiplánicos, se le suma Brasil y así, ya Uruguay no los puede contener (Tampoco hace algo por contenerlos, es decir, obvio no), los tres corren como un grupo de mocosos y llorosos, a intentar abrazar a Chile. Pero pasan de largo y terminan besando el suelo. Sí, es que Inglaterra la toma en brazos y la levanta, alejando a su linda Chile de las manos "largas y sucias" de los americanos.

― ¿Estás bien Elizabeth? ― Él la deja delicadamente en el suelo y revisa su carita de niña adolescente.

― Sí papá, no te preocupes… ― Dice ella mientras sonríe.

Él también, suelta el ceño, menos preocupado, toma sus manos entre las suyas, y besa sus dedos. Ignorando, claro, la reacción de todos los países en sus respectivos asientos.

― ¿Pa-papá? ― Pregunta Canadá levantándose, pues fue arrastrado con la turba de sudamericanos.

― ¡¿PAPÁ?! ― Gritan los países poniéndose de pie con cara de exigir una explicación.

Oh… esto estaba mejor que novela mexicana. Alfred no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, como la mayoría. Francoise en cambio, mordía un pañuelo mientras se preguntaba qué historia de amor y romance había tras toda esta trama, la verdad es que ninguna, pero el francés es… él.

― ¡ATENCIÓN POR FAVOR! ― Gritó Alemania ― Por causas externas, adelantaremos la salida a almorzar. Nos vemos en 3 horas, eso es todo.

La chilena suspira, se siente un poco culpable. Se despide de Paraguay, y ve a los otros sudamericanos que lloran como niños pequeños mientras pelean los unos con los otros, el rubio de lentes, Uruguay, la mira con atención, es interesante. Arthur le tiende su brazo y ella se lo toma, mientras hablan de otras cosas y abandonan la sala.

Dejan el caos tras las puertas.

― ¿Cómo que es Chile?

― ¡Olvida eso! ¿Cómo que Inglaterra es su padre?

― Ay, no me digas… ¿Manu y Arthur…?

― ¡Por supuesto que no! ― Venezuela y Colombia gritan defendiendo a su hermana muerta.

― Mi Chile… ― Perú seguía llorando, hasta que Venezuela le pegó con su tazón de chocolate.

― Cállese marico ― Suspira molesta.

― Mi mar… ― Los sudamericanos miran a Bolivia con cara de…WTF.

― ¿¡Es enserio!? ― Colombia lo regaña ― ¡Aparece Chile e Inglaterra es su figura paterna! ¿Y tú te preocupas por el mar?

― Bla bla bla ― El altiplánico mueve su mano cansado ― Simples excusas… Usted no lo entendería, hermana Colombia.

― Oigan… ― Ecuador llama la atención de todos.

― ¡Qué! ― Pregunta el resto de la turba sudamericana.

― ¿Quién se lo va a decir a Martín? ― Esconde la boca tras la tortuguita con complejo de sombrero.

Todos miran al sonriente Luciano, que ignora por qué lo miran… Un momento, su rostro cambia rápido.

― No… ― Dice en español para ser entendido, pero lo siguen mirando con esperanza ― ¡No! Yo no lo haré, por supuesto que no lo…

30 minutos después…

― Y esa es la situación… ― El moreno sonríe nervioso.

― ¿Qué pavadas vos me estás diciendo? Jah… ¿Es una broma no? Y, Lu, ahora resulta que sos un brazuca burlista ajjajaja ― Comienza a reír como un loco y se detiene de golpe ― Pero no es gracioso boludo.

― Martín… ― Brasil pone una mano en su hombro y suspira.

― No… ― Sus ojos verdes se ponen llorosos, y poco a poco comienza a sentir una furia muy dentro ― ¡No, no, No! ¡NO!

Parándose de golpe, lanza un manotazo a su mate, con tanta fuerza, que se estrella contra la pared y el contenido se esparce por todas partes, Luciano quedó con el brazo estirado y mirando el mate, no se asustó, ventajas de conocer a Martín, ya sabía lo fuertes que podían ser sus golpes, pero lo noble que en verdad era su corazoncito argentino, así que sabía que esa noticia lo desarmaba.

― …El inglés no puede ser el padre de Javiera… ― Levantó el mate con delicadeza, se sentó otra vez, con los hombros bajos y miró con los ojos llorosos a Luciano ― Mi chinita y el inglés… no… No Luci, no…

― Tranquilo ― Luciano sonrió ― Nadie sabe si es su padre de verdad, pero ella lo reconoce como figura paterna.

― ¿Pero en dónde había estado hasta ahora? ― Martín se desesperó otra vez y comenzó a tocarse el pelo, a peinarse con los dedos ― Yo debería haber visto a Manu embarazada, es que vos no entendés, yo vivo al lado, si la flaca tuvo un romance, yo lo sabría che, que vos no sabés, mi chinita y yo fuimos unidos che, unidos de verdad ¡Que esa niña no puede existir! No… No lo entiendo che. ¿De dónde salió esa flaca? ¡Pero si es una niña! Esperá boludo, que no debía ser así… Si hay un nuevo protector debería ser un adulto, como vos, como yo… O como los pelotudos que están escuchando tras las cortinas.

― Panas, Tincho es perspicaz ― La venezolana saltó de allí.

― ¡Sáquese parce, que me está apretando! ― dijo sonrojada Catalina.

Colombia golpeaba el hombro de Perú con un abanico, de forma suave, mientras este tenía el mentón apoyado en su hombro y gran parte de su pecho, aplastaba el pecho de la morena, pero aunque estaba sumamente rojo de la vergüenza, y quería salir de allí, porque él era un caballero, no podía porque Bolivia estaba de espalda a él y ejercía presión porque Paraguay estaba haciéndole espacio a Uruguay que a su vez, sostenía a Ecuador.

― ¡Eh man, suelta a mi hermana! ― Gruñía furioso el ecuatoriano.

― ¿Estás celoso porque él tiene a tu hermana o porque tu hermana tiene a tu novio? ― Preguntó Venezuela con sonrisa zorruna.

― ¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS! ― Gritaron ambos sonrojados.

― Lo que sea, pero… pero… pero mi-mis pechos… me van a dejar plana― Alguien… quien sea, apiádese de los pechos de Colombia.

― ¡Uh, una moneda! ― Uruguay sonrió saliéndose.

― ¡Uru no…! ― Demasiado tarde, sin el soporte de Uruguay, todos se fueron al suelo.

Y una escena bastante explicita de una colombiana bajo el cuerpo peruano bajo el cuerpo boliviano… Uy sí, que sexy, sándwich de sudamericano, carne 100% latina.

― … ― Martín parpadeó.

― … ― Brasil se rascó la cabeza, muy apenado.

― … Y cómo te iba diciendo… ― Martín iba a seguir.

― ¡No nos ignores! ― Gritaron los demás todos juntos, pero rápido se levantaron y se sentaron cerca del rubio.

― Han pasado más de 10 años y apenas es una adolescente che... ¿Acaso estará bien? Digo, viste que como es una nena… la nena de Inglaterra… ― Sus ojos refulgían al decir su nombre ― Si le hizo algo, yo lo mato, ustedes están de testigos, y bueno, que lo mato…

― Calmáte un poco pibe ― Uruguay pescó el abanico de la colombiana y comenzó a abanicarlo ― Vos te calentás rápido Martu, Él, la defendió de éstos torpes ¿Acaso la banda de pelotudos no se puso a pensar que si se le tiraban los tres encima la iban a aplastar?

― ¿¡Qué hicieron qué!? ― Martín pareció más furioso, les dio un coscorrón a los tres en la cabeza ― ¿Qué tienen que decir?

― Argentina apesta ― Dijo Perú.

― Narigón racista ― Dijo Bolivia.

― _Missões è brasileiro_ ― Dijo Brasil.

― ¡¿QUÉ?! ― El argentino parecía aún más molesto, y pese a que Venezuela y Colombia le echaban aire, no parecía funcionar.

―… Que Javiera casi estira la pata por estos manes ― Ecuador pone a Gapi sobre su cabeza.

― ¡Cierto! ― El argentino se sentó más tranquilo ― ¿Cómo se dice?

― Lo sentimos/ _sentimos muito_ ― Los tres bajaron la cabeza.

― No son los únicos que tienen que disculparse con ella ― Paraguay levantó la voz como muy pocas veces.

― Es verdad ― Colombia y Venezuela lo apoyaron y miraron feo a Argentina que levantó una ceja.

― Alguien aquí la trató muy mal pe' ― Los ojos color oro de los hermanos altiplánicos acusaron al rubio.

― _Que vergonha_ ― El moreno alto le dio unas palmaditas.

― "Yo no te reconozco como país" ― Uruguay suspiró ― Eres su vecino más cercano bo'…

― ¡Ey! ― Perú y Bolivia reclamaron.

―… Bueno, bueno. Ustedes comparten una de las fronteras más grandes del mundo, son el cono sur de América, y vos la tratás peor que a un gato. Tenés que pedirle disculpas bo' ― El rubio de lentes suspiró cansado ― ¿Quién te entiende loco? Primero la tratás re-mal y armás quilombo, y ahora te preocupás por ella… no te entiendo Martu.

Mientras tanto, padre e hija almorzaban muy bien, rápido se les sumó una pareja de hermanos alemanes, al rubio de ojos celestes le contaron toda la historia, o al menos casi toda, excepto las partes sensibles que después se las podrían contar, cuando Javi no estuviera presente.

La reunión siguió unas horas después, pero por precaución a cualquier incidente, Chile fue movida a la mesa de Alemania con la excusa de: que, por ser un país nuevo, o casi nuevo, tenía que tener la ayuda de alguien mayor, y pues… Alemania era la mejor opción.

Por otro lado, los sudamericanos no pudieron intervenir ni acercarse más a la nueva integrante de la familia, Inglaterra no lo permitía, esto parecía un recuerdo del pasado, Perú y Bolivia tuvieron un Déjà vu.

Martín no tenía las fuerzas de enfrentar la situación, porque cada vez que la miraba… Esos malditos ojos y esa mirada… Eran las de su Manu.

Al final la reunión terminó sin contratiempos, todos estaban por marcharse, mientras tanto, Arthur fue a conversar algo con Francia, y la dejó cerca de Alemania que estaba con Canadá.

―… Me sorprende que hayas sido arrastrado en ese alboroto ― Decía el alemán serio.

― Eje je je… No es nada… ― Se rascaba la nuca el canadiense, cuando tenía un rasguño en la mejilla.

― Disculpe… ― Ella se metió de forma educada ― Tengo una bandita…

Unos momentos después, Alemania se cruzaba de brazos mientras observaba fijamente como Chile sacaba una bandita de su bolso, la abría y se la colocaba con cuidado en la mejilla al americano.

Canadá al tenerla tan cerca, se sonrojó, ella olía tan… "dulce".

Otra persona que veía desde muy lejos, era _Netherlands_ , que miró a la niña, entrecerrando los ojos casi podía ver la figura de la niña que él había conocido hacía unos años… ¿Qué habría sido de ella?

Esperaba… que no hubiera desaparecido.

Lejos, muy lejos de allí, a los pies de la cordillera, casi de forma inmediata, el viento remeció con fuerza contra ReChe que llevaba un canasto lleno de verduras, tanta fue su violencia, que sus dos trenzas se soltaron dejando libre su largo cabello que fue peinado por el viento.

* * *

 **(*)** **ReChe:** "Gente de aquí", en realidad, sería como la nacionalidad mapuche, aunque es complejo ahondar en ese tema, la mami de Chile tenía un vasto dominio del cono sur.

 **(1) Wingka/ Huinca:** "Extranjero", es el "otro", antes eran los europeos, ahora, incluso a los chilenos se les considera wingka. Puede escribirse de varias formas porque este pueblo no desarrolló la escritura. /Como dato anecdótico, unas de las primeras gramáticas publicadas de forma escrita sobre la lengua de los pueblos "mapuche", fue la obra "Chilidugú sive Res Chilenses", del sacerdote jesuita alemán Bernhard Havestadt.

 **(2) Manque** : Cóndor.

 **(3) Chuchu:** Abuela materna (Nieta/o). A diferencia del castellano y de casi todas las lenguas, la sociedad mapuche hace diferencia entre la abuela paterna o materna, y hay dos formas para decir abuelo y dos para decir abuela, para la forma paterna de abuela, sería "kuku".

 **(4) Latué** : El palo de muerto. Es una planta sagrada para la cosmovisión mapuche, sus flores y frutos no pueden tomarse sin dejar algo a cambio, además, se considera un fuerte alucinógeno y es considerado una planta medicinal.

 **(5) Pangui** : Puma.

 **(6) Pillán:** Es una especie de divinidad familiar, corresponde a los antepasados, una especie de "padre".

 **(7) Antü:** Dios Sol, padre creador. Para este caso de países y naciones personificadas, Antü es el padre de ReChe, por lo tanto, abuelo de Manu y Pillán de ReChe, Manu y Javi.

 **(8) La cultura de bañarse** era muy importante para los mapuche (Si, mapuche, sin "s" al final, pues la palabra ya está en plural), la limpieza y los baños diarios, lo bueno, es que Chile heredó la higiene de su madre.

 **(9) Cheche:** Abuelo materno, la palabra para el abuelo paterno es "laku".

 **(10) Quillay** : Es un árbol, el destilado que se obtiene de su corteza se utilizó en la cultura mapuche como jabón, como antes escribí, ellos eran muy limpios y la higiene era una parte fundamental en sus vidas, así, como en muchos otros pueblos vecinos; por lo que se bañaban con Quillay, que además, tiene unas propiedades similares a la Jojoba. En Chile, actualmente hay muchos shampoo que son de Quillay ¡Y es altamente recomendable! Basta con ver las cabelleras indígenas, limpias, cuidadas y sedosas. De hecho, en el campo aún se utiliza la corteza de Quillay para sacar las manchas de la ropa.

* * *

 **Ok, me extendí con las notas al pie.**

 **¡Un saludo muy especial a los lectores! Es increíble lo lejos que pueden llegar estas historias.**

 **Los quiero, muchos besos y abrazos, espero que sigan leyendo, aunque es su elección el hacerlo o dejarlo.**

 **Atte: Reino Inquieto.**


	5. Graznido

**DISCLAIMER: Himaruya Hidekaz es dueño de Hetalia y todos sus personajes. Latin Hetalia pertenece a la comunidad latinohetaliana y es libre como sus países.**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Insultos, nombres de personajes, luchas históricas, saltos futuristas, OoC y +18 (tal vez).**

 ***O*O*O*O***

Narración normal.

 _Cursiva corresponde al cambio de Idioma._

 _ **Negrita y cursiva corresponde a persona del otro lado del teléfono.**_

" _Cursiva entre comillas corresponde a pensamientos"_

― Guion alto, abre conversaciones.

*O*O*O*O*

Capítulo 5: Graznido.

ReChe abrió la puerta de la cabaña de su querida nieta, pero inmediatamente la cerró de un golpe. Contó hasta tres y respiró, soltó el aire, se relajó, sonrió, eso no podía estar sucediendo, menos en ese lugar, y menos en ese momento… Pero el golpeteo insistente la hizo temblar, y no precisamente de emoción.

― Abuela… ¿Qué sucede chuchu? ― La jovencita salió del interior con una copa de helado ― ¿Quién era?

― Eh… ¡El cartero! Pero ya se fue… ― Sonrió la mapuche nerviosa.

― Naaaah Nah… ― Se escuchaba en la puerta a alguien tocando.

― ¿… El cartero? ― Javiera levantó una ceja ― ¡Pero si a este lugar no llega el cartero! Es obvio que hay alguien en la puerta.

― ¿Tú crees? ― La mapuche se puso como escudo mientras los golpes se hacían mucho más insistentes ― ¿Qué te hace creer eso?

― ¡Nah, nah, ReChe ábreme! ― La voz varonil le llamó inmediatamente la atención.

― … Para empezar, parece que hay voces y te conocen… ― La chilena caminó hasta la puerta y apartó un poco a su abuela.

― ¿Es un juego? ¡Ya sé, con palabras mágicas! ― la voz se entusiasmó ― ¡Ábrete olivo!

― …No abras, te lo pido, por todo lo que quieras, si le abres sólo te traerá problemas, te prometo que dónde él esté ocurren cosas, no le abras, no le abras chuchu… ― La chilena apartó a su abuela más y le sonrió.

― Pero estamos en plena cordillera… ― Miró a su abuela quien no parecía compadecerse, suspiró ― Vamos… No puede ser tan malo…

Abrió. Y en la puerta, un hombre… joven, bastante joven.

Piel tostada, alto, bueno, no tanto, al menos más bajo que su daddy… Pero las monedas doradas lanzadas a ese fondo musgoso, se encontraron con los olivos, los olivos más grandes, dos joyas que parecían más esmeraldas olivadas… Era tan guapo… Con su cabello, más largo de lo usual, completamente alborotado, cayéndole aquellos risos por los ojos.

Javiera llegó a la conclusión que no era de esos lugares, lo extranjero se le notaba de lejos, bastaba verlo vestido de pantalón blanco, camisa y chaleco con zapatos café, como para darse cuenta que no tenía ni idea en qué lugar estaba. Ella se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar, parecía querer convertirse en un cubito de hielo, había que tener valentía para subir a la cordillera ligero de ropa en pleno invierno, o ser idiota... Todo sucedió sin ninguna palabra.

― ¡Me marcho! ― Dijo la mapuche al borde del colapso, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se iba sin los zapatos con los que había llegado.

― Calma ReChe… ― El hombre suspiró sonrojado, estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo actuar ― Vamos tía… Tenemos que conversar esto ¿Vale? Piensa, que he venido hasta aquí arriba a enfriarme los cojones por veros…

La mapuche sintió que, al escucharle hablar, se le erizaba el cabello de la nuca, su piel se encrespaba… Después de tantos años, ya había olvidado actuar sin emoción y sin sentimientos. Si Manuela hizo una cosa bien, esa fue alejar a su madre de esa persona… Quizás no de las entidades gubernamentales que la atacaban constantemente, pero a quien ReChe no toleraba era a otro sujeto, de hecho, Manu le había asegurado que había muchas medidas para que "él" no se le acercara, porque si lo hacía, ella…

― ¿Ni siquiera me vais a saludar? ― Él agarró uno de sus largos mechones de cabello y lo dejó caer hilo por hilo ― Hace un mogollón de tiempo que no te veía…

Javiera se interpuso en el medio de ambos. La niña de color miel no sabía a ciencia cierta quien era ese tipo, pero su forma de ser, su sonrisa y su actitud poco entendida, le dio una impresión extraña, su espalda se tensó… Porque otra vez esas esmeraldas olivadas la miraban. No le gustaba esa mirada… De pronto, sólo sintió sus brazos rodeándola…

― Esta vez no puedo dejarte ir… ― Metió su nariz tras su oreja dónde llevaba un aro de plata que casi mata a su daddy al verlo y saber que se había atravesado una oreja con un metal ― ¡Eres más guapa de lo que creía haber visto! Y te pareces tanto…

La separó y con una de sus manos, tomó su carita redonda y la obligó a verlo. Javiera sentía que… por alguna razón si fuera otra persona, estaría muerta de vergüenza, si fuera otra persona… Pero este hombre tan guapo, tan cálido, tan… cercano, se sentía diferente.

― Venga… ¿No reconoces a vuestro abuelo? ― Comenzó a reír como un loco de verdad, al mismo tiempo que lloraba ― Chile, soy vuestro abuelito, abuelito España…

La chilena estaba muy confundida, ¿España, ese país que estaba en constante crisis? Ah… sí… Chile fue una colonia en el pasado y al País Mapuche él… Oh. Así que era eso, la chuchu y ese hombre eran los padres de su madre… lo que lo convertía en aquél cheche perdido del que su querida abuela no le quería hablar de su identidad, y que siempre había dejado en incógnita.

― ¿No vais a decir algo? Venga… abuelito España está esperando ― Se secó las lagrimitas ― No sabes cuánto sufrí cuando supe que Manu… ¿Por qué no te presentaste antes…? Abuelito España hubiera sido tan feliz…

― Vaya… tú eres el que dominó medio mundo ¿El Imperio en dónde nunca se pone el sol, eras tú? ― Ella sonrió.

Su abuela la miraba con una ceja levantada ¿Acaso eso era un halago? No entendía, la cara de su querida chuchu estaba fría… Es como si fuera una imitación del perro de mar. A veces se olvidaba que no se parecía tanto a Manu. Físicamente, no había duda, pero cuando actuaba… Ah, daba igual, ahora España sonreía complacido recordando quizás su pasado glorioso.

― ¡Exacto! Mi nietecita… ¿Será acaso que tienes de verdad un poco de sentimientos ante vuestro abuelito? ― Él sonreía enternecido.

― ¿…Y no crees que eso es triste? ― La cara de España cambió por completo, ante él veía la sonrisa del… ese maldito ― ¡El Imperio que nunca se pone el sol es sólo un país más del montón! Ni siquiera tu historia es clara, y tus ex colonias se independizaron de ti casi al mismo tiempo… Jajjajaja Por dónde lo veas, es bastante penoso ¿No crees?

― ¿Eh? ― Ahora retrocedía un poco contrariado, con tantas emociones juntas, que aún no podía sobrellevar ― Su-supongo que es una mala racha y… ¡Pero en algún momento recuperaré el poder! Fusososo.

― Claro, soñar es gratis ― Ella se cruzó de brazos ― España… ¿Qué se siente perder el control del Mundo? No lo sé… yo creo que es: Patético.

― Yo… Yo… ― El moreno retrocedía ya fuera de la cabaña― Ya lo olvidé, el pasado es el pasado.

― Ya. Pero ni en el presente estás bien…

― Me recuperaré, yo me… ― Miró a ReChe que reía con malicia ― ¡¿Tú le enseñaste esto?! ¡Se supone que las parejas separadas…!

― ¡No somos ni fuimos pareja! ― La mapuche cambió su cara de inmediato.

― Aunque no estemos juntos tiene que tener un cariño familiar…

― ¡¿Qué familia?! ¡Ni siquiera cuidaste bien a Manu! ¡La abandonaste!

― Venga vuestra majestad, la señora divina de lo bueno y lo malo ¡También la abandonaste! Y eso que es tu única hija…

― ¡Promiscuo, mujeriego, gigoló! ― Le gritó con fuerza.

― ¡Se supone que no debes enseñarle a odiarme! ― Apuntó a la pequeña Chile que estaba muy incómoda.

― ¿Enserio crees que yo le enseñaría a odiarte? ¡Tan rencorosa crees que soy! ― España levantó una ceja ― Bueno ya… ¡Puede que sea muy rencorosa, pero no le enseñé a odiarte, idiota!

― ¡Olé! Hasta que reconoces algo… Vuestra tozudez siempre causa problemas tía… ¡Coño, que cuando andas con esa actitud no te aguanto!

― ¡Maldito saco de caca! ― La mapuche contraatacó ― ¿Ves? ¡Por eso nunca más te busqué! Tienes el cerebro relleno de aserrín. ¡Wingka idiota!

― ¿Tú me dejaste? Y, creo que tu ancianidad te ha hecho olvidadiza… Yo te dejé…

― ¡¿Qué?! ― Ella agudizó la mirada y lo encaró ― ¡No puedes dejar a alguien que no ha aceptado una relación! ¡Abusador!

Ahora imagínense la situación, ReChe de un metro y medio, de contextura muy pequeña y delgada, encarando al español de buen físico y su metro setenta y cuatro… Él hasta parecía agacharse para dar la cara y mostrar su descontento…

― Por la virgen que no soporto tu voz… ¡Por eso cuando no nos entendíamos era mucho mejor! ¡Sí tuvimos una relación! Por algo nació Manu.

― Sigue soñando, yo jamás he tenido una relación ― Ella se cruzó de brazos.

― ¿Y el Inca? ― Preguntó inocentemente la adolescente.

― Ah… cierto… ¡Sólo estuve comprometida en contra de mi voluntad con el Dios Sol! ― Contraatacó ― Aunque si hubiera sabido lo que deparaba el destino, me caso sin pensarlo… Hasta le hubiera dejado tocarme, con tal que no lo hubiera hecho éste.

― ¡" Éste" tiene nombre! ¡Y claro que eso no pasaría! ― El Español parecía más molesto ― Yo habría aparecido una y mil veces para impedir ese matrimonio.

― ¡Pero que presumido! Yo caigo una sola vez ¿Quién te crees que soy?

― ¡Es que fuiste mi mujer! Te conozco… ― El español sonrió ― Aún sientes cosas por mí, yo lo sé.

Ahora era un 1 contra 1, ReChe dejó de sentir la inseguridad y el nerviosismo que había sentido apenas lo vio cruzar por la puerta, tan guapo como lo había visto hace unos años, más maduro y más adulto, pero igual de candente que la última vez que lo vio, aun mirando todo el mundo con esas esmeraldas olivadas que tenía por ojos.

Mientras tanto, Javiera ¿Por qué sentía que el adulto responsable era ella? Su abuelita era una de las personas que más quería en todo el mundo, aunque con ella, la crianza no fue miel y rosas, es más, muchas veces deseó volver con su daddy y sus tíos, pero quería tanto estar en Chile, y deseaba tanto surgir como el país que era, que aguantó todo… Lo que habitaba en su corazón, eran dudas sobre su madre. Las mismas dudas que la habían hecho rebelde de niña, las dudas que la llevaron a hurgar en lugares donde no debía en Inglaterra… Su daddy se sorprendería de saberlo.

Al parecer sus abuelitos, su cheche y su chuchu, estaban demasiado entretenidos peleando y agarrándose a gritos para darse cuenta que su nieta se estaba cansando de la situación: a las maduras nacionalidades se les ocurrió una forma de calmar la frustración, habían decidido armar una guerra con bolas de barro y nieve, y pedazos de humus… Vaya par.

Lo que sucedió antes de presentarse en la ONU como un país, y después de ser entregada por los británicos a Pueblo Mapuche, quedó muy poco esclarecido, ella no quiso referirse al tema. Tampoco se desentrañó muy bien, como, a pesar de Manuela Gonzáles haber muerto hacía 12 años, Javiera, su hija, representaba 16… Para ella tampoco es que fuera muy sencillo de explicar, ser un país, se volvía complicado. Arthur le había advertido que en poco tiempo ella alcanzaría la adultez completa.

― Hermanita… ― Carlitos apareció siendo empujado por un borreguito, mientras el niño se frotaba un ojo ― ¿Por qué hay tanto ruido?

― España hizo su aparición para conocerme… ― La adolescente tomó en brazos a su hermano mayor ― …Pero a chuchu no parece agradarle la idea.

Ella abrió la puerta y dejó ver a Carlitos el espectáculo, España siendo perseguido mientras reía entretenido por el "nuevo juego", mientras ReChe iba detrás con un cargamento de perfectas bolas compactadas de barro y humus recubiertas en nieve… No por nada era una perfecta estratega con habilidades militares sorprendentes, a diferencia del europeo, no se estaba divirtiendo, para ella era una pelea a muerte, o hasta que uno se rindiera.

… Y ya sabemos que no sería ella.

Chile ayudó a Carlitos a subirse sobre un banco y así terminar de comer la copa de helado que no hace mucho comía ella, pero que veía feliz, como su hermano mayor se devoraba los pequeños trozos de chocolate.

Lo que sucedió fue complejo… No esperaba ser entendida, no esperaba que todo sucediera tan rápido, porque las enseñanzas de ReChe fueron solo la mitad de lo que tuvo que soportar en realmente muy poco tiempo, aún no terminaba de aprender mucho de lo que la cultura indígena, pero cuando se paró delante de los dirigentes de los diferentes grupos que planeaban una revolución contra la última dictadura, eso no importó.

Guiada por un sueño, y escapando de la vigilancia de su abuela, hacía dos años se dirigió a Puerto Montt, una ciudad que representaba el sur, los extremos no estaban siendo afectados y la ley de la selva primaba como recurso, no se pondría a desenmascarar eso en aquél momento. En Puerto Montt se aseguró la ayuda de fuertes grupos de pescadores, camioneros y estudiantes, algunos militares, algunos grupos, periodistas, distintos sectores… la revolución del sur se dio como una distracción mientras Javiera podía ir subiendo por el cuerpo largo y angosto de Chile. Entonces llegó a Valparaíso, dónde el descontento era tal, que daba igual quien llegara, se seguiría a cualquier alborotador, su primer aliado fue el joven alcalde. Amparados por su carisma, y por ser el único que sostuvo a su población, los demás grupos los siguieron sin dudarlo. Valparaíso, el puerto más importante de Chile cayó bajo la anarquía, y se unió a la revolución levantada en el sur.

El grupo que se formó en Chile, en oposición a la dictadura, en oposición a los gobiernos, y en contra del todo el sistema imperante, era el grupo político extremista "Húsar de la muerte", se decían herederos de Chile, y sacaban a la luz todos los fallos que los fundadores e independentistas del país fallaron y pasaron por alto por estar preocupados de sus intereses personales. 200 años después, Chile, el joven país había caído bajo una pobre política, estaba otra vez oprimida bajo un gobierno militar poco extremista, pero aplastante.

Uno de los militantes de los húsares de la muerte, encontró a la doncella que representaba a su país, y juntos planearon la vuelta a la democracia. Él no debió someterla a prueba alguna, cuando era un niño pequeño, de la mano de su madre, había visto a Manuela, claro, en ese momento le importó poco, luego valoró ese recuerdo. Javiera era una réplica de su madre. Los húsares de la muerte, bajo una bandera blanca con una calavera de huesos negros, llevaron a todas partes la noticia que "Chile había regresado", El norte y el sur se aliaron como nunca antes, y avanzaron hacia el medio del país, al centro del poder. Muchos militares y carabineros esperaron la llegada de un ejército que jamás llegó, porque en ese mismo momento, Javiera estaba ante el militar, de la mano de los húsares que sitiaron la casa de gobierno con suma delicadeza en un plan que les llevó años.

― Yo soy Chile… Y no te acepto como jefe ― Dijo al hombre que, arrinconado contra su silla, temía a la anarquía que esa jovencita podía representar ― ¡Vine a recuperar lo que me pertenece!

No sabía que eso estaba siendo transmitido en todas las televisiones a lo largo del país, y la verdad, es que no pensó bien en sus palabras, tampoco pensó en cómo actuaría, solo se guiaba por lo que sentía. Cuando todo hubo acabado, y el dictador dejó el poder, un presidente interino tomó las riendas del país, en conjunto con los húsares, este hombre al que el partido militante obedecía, era un anciano que juraba ser momentáneo, y así fue. Un año en el poder mientras había estabilidad.

Sentados los representantes y las personas cabezas de Chile en una mesa, este anciano presentó su renuncia oficial junto con la disolución de los húsares de la muerte, Javi quiso llorar, pero comprendió que debían hacer las cosas rápido. Por lo que comenzó las ordenanzas.

― …Podríamos avanzar más rápido si trajéramos políticos y expertos de otras partes del mundo ― Plantó la idea uno de los consejeros.

― Me opongo ― ReChe, que después de años, había asistido a una de esas reuniones.

― Yo también. ― Todos quedaron mirando a la niña, porque era eso, una niña, pero que en sus manos tenía el poder absoluto del país, debido, a que aún no escogía a quien entregarle esa responsabilidad ― Escúchenme todos… Finlandia tiene la mejor calidad de educación, Australia y Canadá la mejor política de inmigración, los nórdicos el mejor IDH… Pero no podemos copiar sus políticas.

― Pero… ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Acaso no deberíamos seguir su ejemplo? ― Otro político levantó la voz.

― ¡No soy ellos! ― Gritó, apasionada como solo Chile podría ser ― No podemos exportar la educación finlandesa a Chile sin tener en cuenta su economía, sus horarios, hasta incluso su propia cultura.

― Eso es comprensible… ― ReChe suspiró ― Es como cuando intentaron copiar el modelo francés, que fue un fiasco, por cierto. En Francia funcionó porque la gente sabía leer y escribir muy bien, en Chile la población aún es iletrada y poco culta, incluso ahora, ese modelo no funcionaría.

― ¿Ministro de educación? ― Javiera llamó.

― ¡Aquí! ― Se levantó un caballero bastante pintoresco.

― Usted es profesor, supongo, requisito mínimo para ser ministro de educación ― Sí, algo mínimo que comprender, pero que hasta hace 11 años era impensable ― Nuestro modelo educacional es bastante bueno, nuestros jóvenes pudieron planear una revolución, inteligencia nos sobra, y todos los estudiantes que salieron de la cárcel, están ahora licenciándose… ¿Cuánto confiaría en los universitarios egresados? Digamos… ¿Usted confiaría su vida a un médico titulado de Chile?

― …Sin lugar a duda. Nuestros estudiantes, y nuestra educación es competente, altamente calificada ― Dijo quedando rojo, orgulloso de sus creencias ― A nivel mundial, nuestra educación está bien posicionada.

― Bien, entonces partamos por eso ― La jovencita anotó algo en su cuaderno y sonrió ― A Chile los chilenos, por el momento nos basaremos en eso.

― Pero… ¡Qué sucederá con los inmigrantes! ― Una persona se levantó alterada ― ¡No podemos ser juzgados como un país racista!

― ¡No podemos recibir inmigrantes si no tenemos buenas políticas migratorias! ― Gritó contraatacando Javi ― ¿Cómo vamos a recibir más población si no podemos llevar comida la mesa de nuestra propia población? No han entendido… Vamos a hacer todo, todo, todo de nuevo… Nuestro bienestar como país es lo principal, región por región… ¡El centralismo ha ocasionado la junta del poder! No queremos eso. Por eso confiaremos todos en las manos de nuestros profesionales en lo burocrático, confiaremos en nuestros ciudadanos y pobladores ¿Qué educación debemos impartir? Será decidido en un congreso de profesores y estudiantes, ¿Qué necesita cada ciudad? Lo decidirán ellos. Nosotros no moveremos ni un dedo ¡Desistan de la política descendente! El pueblo decide, y sus leyes ascienden, no al revés.

― Con-concuerdo con Chile ― Tartamudeó con miedo el ministro de educación ― Las necesidades de los sectores de la sociedad deben ser decididas por ellos… No por otros… Aunque quisiera defender a un acusado delante de la justicia, no puedo, no soy abogado, las leyes no son mi fuerte… Soy pedagogo, y aunque puedo aportar a un trabajo interdisciplinario… Confío, en que como hago bien mi trabajo, ellos también lo harán bien, y así con todos los sectores pecuniarios.

― ¡Hasta que por fin alguien entiende! ― ReChe se puso a reír ― ¡200 años de políticas ineptas que se resuelven en 10 minutos! Sin duda eres de mi sangre, Chile.

― Es una… una política de locos ― Murmuraron muchos, pero no se opusieron al ver la sonrisa de Chile.

El nuevo protector llevó a cabo su presentación con rapidez. Su población la recibió con los brazos abiertos, con llantos y risas… Era la única esperanza que surgía después de años de desesperación, era algo tan hermoso que ella estuviera allí con ellos, la felicidad era tal, que hasta era doloroso… Muchos viajaron desde el extremo norte para conocerla, otros viajaron del extremo sur. Aunque la noticia se trató con extremo cuidado y recelo, Chile era fuerte, lo estaban comprobando al darse cuenta que sus políticas comenzaban a funcionar, pero aún era débil e inestable, una cualidad perfecta que otros podían aprovechar a su favor… No era el momento para algún tipo de invasión o alguna guerra o alguna alianza ¡Claro que no! Se callaron para protegerla.

Cuando se calmó la situación, la oportunidad para presentarse al mundo como país llegó desde las manos de Gilbert, que la estaba entrenando, aunque en cosas básicas. Él, por petición de Alemania, debía enviar una carta a los protectores de cada país para avisar de la asamblea general de las Naciones Unidas, y así fue como llegó aquél día, como se perdió, y como terminó siendo reconocida por todos los países, menos por Argentina.

― Hermanita, es Pa… ― El niño apuntó la ventana.

― ¿Qué? ― La mujercita se levantó a abrir la puerta.

― ¡Sorpresa! ― Corearon dos voces sonriendo.

― ¡Dani! ¿Uruguay? Y… Argentina ― Ella se hizo a un lado ― Pasen por favor…

― ¡Papi! ― Carlitos se bajó de un salto y corrió hacia los brazos de su padre, quien, al verlo, lo recibió muy alegre y recomponiéndose ― Viste que ahora soy el hermano mayor…

Mientras Argentina y su bebé conversaban, Daniel abrazaba a Javiera, mientras Uruguay levantaba una ceja y tocia, expresando su claro interés en la parejita que parecía muy unida desde que Chile le otorgó derechos marítimos a Paraguay en el norte, desde entonces el muchacho y la hija de Manuela, eran más cercanos de lo que ya lo eran antes. Sebastián, como el observador caprichoso que era, sólo esperó el momento oportuno.

― Sabés Chile, que Argentina tiene que decirte algo, a vos sola… ― Martín dejó de sonreír y miró el suelo ― Podrían ir al pueblito cerca y comprar unos dulces para el mate… ¿No?

― Eh… claro ― Javi buscó su bolso.

Martín no dijo palabra alguna, sólo tomó de golpe las llaves del jeep, y salió como un ogro, pero en vez de ir directo a la puerta del conductor, se giró y abrió la puerta del pasajero, esperando que ella se sentara, luego le puso el cinturón de seguridad y sin decir palabra alguna, y teniendo la misma cara, dio la vuelta por el frente y se subió en el puesto de conductor, saliendo de allí.

― ¡Bebés!

Escucharon a lo lejos y salieron de la cabaña, encerrando a Carlitos con Como tú.

― Eh… Oye Uru… ― Paraguay parecía nervioso.

― ¿Sí? ― Sebastian miró acercarse la desgracia.

― Es… Es España y viene hacia acá ― Dijo tarde el paraguayo.

Cuando los alcanzó, lo primero que hizo fue abalanzárseles encima, completamente sucio, enlodó a los recientes visitantes. Ellos detestaban cuando se ponía así de meloso porque se olvidaba de casi todo… A él, poco le importaba, le encantaban esos niñitos… ¿Dónde estaría el hermanito rubiecito de su querido Romano? Argentina faltaba al trío mafioso del mate.

― Mari Mari Sebastián, Daniel… ― ReChe sonrió ― ¿Dónde está Javi? ¡No me digan que en aquél auto!

― Argentina está con ella ― Dijo despreocupado el uruguayo ― No te preocupes…

― Exacto… pero es Argentina ― Paraguay sonrió nervioso.

Todos se preocuparon de pronto, y miraron a la distancia como se alejaba el jeep. España estaba por decir algo, pero vio a la mujer cruzarse de brazos y mirar preocupada la carretera, así que suspiró y se quedó callado, aunque ahora lo rechazara, él la conocía, y aunque le costara reconocerlo… él quería que ella fuera feliz, no le gustaba verla triste o preocupada. Si había cosas de las que se lamentaba, era haberle robado su sonrisa, y aun la recordaba, grande, hermosa, sana y bonita.

Amarraron a España a un poste y lo estaban utilizando como plato de tiro con bolas de barro y humus, era una forma de demostrar sus sentimientos, esto probaba cuanto lo amaban esos tres personajes, que por alguna razón, sonreían al estar juntos. Carlitos fue bien envuelto en chaquetas y botitas, a Como tú le pusieron un chaleco y los dejaron correr y jugar en la nieve, punto a favor de hijo de Martin y Manuela, que era muy lindo y tierno y se contentaba de jugar independiente, sin temor a que pudiera sucederle algo.

― Me parece que solo ayer eran unos niños ― Decía la mapuche sería, pero relajada, casi podrían jurar que estaba feliz.

― ¿Es que para vos siempre seremos unos niños? Mirá que estuvimos no hace mucho juntos… ― Uruguay se arregló los lentes.

― Ustedes no lo notan… ― Ella miró el cielo y suspiró tocándose el pecho ― La madre tierra lo dijo… Todo lo que estaban pasando, lo bien que lo están llevando… Sobre todo tú, Paraguay, te has sabido recomponer bien.

― Si me quedo en el pasado… ― El chico suspiró soltando tensión ― Sólo puedo sufrir… ¡Pero si avanzo, puedo ser feliz!

― Dani… ― Uruguay miró a su primo con alegría.

― ¡Mis bebés se parecen tanto a papi España! ― Gritó el español, causando la furia en la mapuche.

― ¡Cállate! ― Ella lanzó una bola de fango, le llegó en la bragueta del pantalón blanco ― ¡No se parecen a ti!

No sabían que había sucedido en el corto paseo de la cabaña al pueblito más cercano, pero Martin salió del auto llorando con dos pies de manzana y durazno envueltos en cartón. Mientras Javiera sonreía y llevaba una caja de pequeños pastelitos, nadie entendía que era lo que habían hablado, pero su relación se vio mejorada desde entonces.

― Niña, perdonáme… Sos igualita a mi Manu… Y, el negro me relató la situación viste… ― Dijo el argentino al interior del auto. ― No soportaba la idea que alguien la reemplazara che, casi como si la olvidaran tan fácil. No podría haber soportado que jugaran así, viste, porque yo… a tu mamá, yo…

― No eres el primero que nota nuestro parentesco… ― Ella desvía su atención ― ¿Cómo era ella…mi madre?

― Era… ― Argentina se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos, sonriendo, pero con un deje de tristeza ― Era la mina más linda que jamás he visto… Vos te parecés, pero al mismo tiempo sos, che… diferente.

― Argentina… Papá y tú no se llevan bien ― El rubio casi muerde su lengua explicándole a través de toda la historia lo que él había vivido a manos de su padre inglés y lo mucho que lo detestaban ― …Él dijo que eras un buen país para tener como vecino. Y sé que no se equivoca ― Sonrió ― No fue tu culpa, es normal que actuaras de ese modo, creo que te entiendo. Por favor Argentina, espero tengamos una buena relación…

Todos se juntaron y se sentaron a tomar mate, a compartir dulces y a conversar cosas de países, hablaron de estrechar lazos, Martín le pidió a Javiera matrimonio, y fue rechazado, pero no por la chilena, ni por la mapuche, que a fin de cuentas, insistía que esa unión le devolvería sus territorios y haría grande a Carlitos. La ex banda oriental quedó en blanco, fue Carlitos el que se opuso rotundamente.

― ¡No se va a casar con nadie! ― Gritó abrazándose a su hermanita y sentado en su regazo ― ¡Yo no lo permito! Lo siento Pa, pero vos te buscás otra novia ¿Verdad Como tú? ― El borrego berreó en apoyo y luego salió con una de sus frases memorables ― Además, si mi hermanita se quiere casar… ¡Se va a casar conmigo!

Todos se pusieron a reír, mientras felicitaban al futuro novio y Martín lo mostraba con alegría "Ese es el nene de Pa, hijo de tigre ¡Viste!", claro que los dichos de un niño, eran eso, dichos. Después de celebrar la proeza, siguieron comiendo y tomando mate, mientras acordaron pasar la noche allí por el frío y las malas condiciones del clima. Y hablando de eso…

― Bebés, ya aprendí la lección, ya podéis soltarme… ― España… seguía amarrado en el poste mientras temblaba de frío ― ¿Hay quien me escuche? Soy España… No sé si os dije, pero tengo frío… ¿Hola?

Meses después Chile celebraría el cumpleaños de su madre, la independencia. ReChe seguiría a su lado hasta que fuera mayorcita, porque en todo ese tiempo, no había crecido, y era preocupante. España, siguió cada paso de su nietecita. Gilbert fue enterado de todo, porque no había podido estar presente debido a su misión nueva para repasar su modelo militar prusiano, y de ese modo limpiar el de Chile.

Por otro lado, Arthur estaba muy preocupado de su niñita… Quería verla, dejaría todo lo que hacía por tomar el teléfono y marcar a Chile en ese mismo momento. Sus ganas de controlar todo lo asfixiaban, pero debía recordarse una y otra vez, que él había prometido cuidarla y protegerla, y ya lo había hecho, ya estaba bien cuidada y protegida, y ningún cerdo o rana bastarda pondría sus ojos en su hermosa hija… últimamente su niñita estaba avanzando cosas y era noticia, él encontraba arriesgados sus movimientos, pero… Escocia lo había obligado a repetir una y otra vez, que él podría entrometerse o aconsejarla solo si ella se lo pedía, antes no. Y no saben lo difícil que es para un padre que te digan eso… ¡Cuando él sólo quería evitarle caer!

Sentía el estrés recorrer su cuerpo, la fotografía enmarcada de Elizabeth, lo miraban. Extrañaba los días en que la pequeña corría tras él llamándolo "Daddy", por todos lados… El ser necesitado por otro, y el ser admirado por un ser más pequeño, que el pequeño país fuera una niña a la que él podía cuidar, todo se aglomeraba en su interior. Se sentó rígido del estrés, poco a poco comenzó a calmarse.

Últimamente Inglaterra se calmaba con solo estar sentado, la verdad tras su calma y su relajamiento, es que estaba atado al espíritu de un muerto, y solo los ojos expertos podían ver aquél anima blanca y pura, traslucida e incolora que solo poseía solidez en la mirada, y que cantando a su oído una canción muda de la madre Tierra, así lograba calmar la ansiedad del inglés que comenzaba a respirar con calma.

El día que Manu dejara para siempre el mundo, no estaba tan lejos, y entonces Arthur perdería su séptimo sentido y también la capacidad para tranquilizarse escuchando esas canciones sin sonido. Aunque claro, él no sabía que Manu seguía con él en un afán extraño de permanencia. Cada mañana, Manu aparecía al lado del inglés, en el momento en que despertaba. Nunca podía separarse demasiado, porque era una especie de parasito que se alimentaba en muy poca cantidad de la energía del rubio, y de todas formas, Antü la obligaría a volver. Sentada sobre un mueble, veía al británico despertar con una sonrisa y prometiendo que sería un buen día, pero mientras las horas corrían, sus responsabilidades y sus obligaciones, que no eran pocas, lo comenzaban a amargar y estresar… No decía directamente lo que pensaba y sabía perfectamente que muchos lo creían un gruñón. Para calmarlo le daba un masaje fantasmal, utilizaba su poca energía para disolver su cansancio físico… Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por quien se hizo padre de su hija y la cuidó.

Él jamás se daba cuenta de ella, bueno, nunca lo había hecho en vida, no lo haría si más encima ahora estaba muerta y era transparente, así que estaba segura.

Otras veces, Inglaterra debía acudir a algún tipo de reuniones con los demás países, siempre le molestaba la chillona voz de Estados Unidos, y las peleas con Francia eran una realidad que poco quería aceptar… Cómo bien decían ellos mismos, estuvieron en guerra y se odiaron por tanto tiempo, que bien podían seguir discutiendo, lo mismo con el idiota de España, que no hacía muchos días había ido a reclamarle por haberle ocultado a Antonia ¿Quién era Antonia?, su nietecita… Ah, y su nietecita era Elizabeth. Él no pudo decir mucho. Lo mismo en las reuniones, últimamente tenía una capacidad increíble para relajarse. Pero no era su capacidad, era que Manu susurraba palabras en su oído, lo abrazaba por la espalda y pegando sus labios a uno de sus oídos, cantaba canciones que los vivos no podían escuchar, todos estos versos de la madre Tierra, tenían propiedades curativas.

Francia se daba cuenta de la tranquilidad del inglés, pero creía que era por su labor paternal…

Chile no lo sabía, pero el haberse trasladado hacia el sur cambiaría su estabilidad en la vida, sobre todo al puerto del comienzo sureño, estar cerca del embarcadero, le dio una vista asombrosa, y su mirada se perdía en el horizonte… Mirando hacia el puerto, en la borda de un barco, había alguien que ella no se esperaba, pero que jugaría un importante papel en su desarrollo y crecimiento. ¿Podrían cruzar miradas?

* * *

* Omake: Clases del buen hermano mayor *

― ¡Al fin es el turno de aparecer de mi grandiosa persona! Kesesese Hoy, vamos a lidiar con las clases del buen hermano mayor, lección 1 ¡Así que presenten atención! Bueno, comenzando, mi labor como hermano mayor siempre fue proteger a West... ¡Y west era tan adorable de pequeño! ― Saca un álbum de fotografías y comienza a hojearlo mientras hace caras raras ― ¡De pequeño era todo un hombre! Ah... por supuesto que lo sacó de mi grandioso ser porque fui un buen ejemplo a seguir... ¡Siempre fue un placer protegerte west! Ahhh West tan lindo con su ropa Tiroles...

― Bruder... ― Alemania aparece sonrojado y apenado.

― ¡Oh, west! ― Lo abrazó y sonrió ― ¡La lección 1 es proteger a tu hermano de todos... menos de ti, claro! Eso es todo, nos vemos en otra lección ¡Apreta firme las piernas y...!

― Guten tag! ― Dicen al mismo tiempo los hermanos al despedirse.

*FIN?

* * *

 **¡Feliz año 2017!**

 **Lamento el retraso, la verdad es que no encontraba la suficiente inspiración para conectar los hechos, inclusive, copie muchas partes de las primeras ideas del capítulo cinco... Que vergüenza de escritor, lo siento.**

 **¡Pero espero mejorar! Pese a que este capítulo no fue tan relevante, pues ya apareció Carlitos, lo que tuvo que pasar Javi para posicionarse como una protectora, y también el séptimo sentido de Iggy ¿Por qué no el sexto? Su magia...**

 **¡Cuídense mucho! Espero que este año sea productivo en todos los sentidos.**

 **Atte: Reino Inquieto.**


	6. El último vuelo

**DISCLAIMER: Himaruya Hidekaz es dueño de Hetalia y todos sus personajes. Latin Hetalia pertenece a la comunidad latinohetaliana y es libre como sus países.**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Insultos, nombres de personajes, luchas históricas, saltos futuristas, OoC, Muerte de un personaje.**

* * *

Capítulo 6: El último vuelo.

Él tenía cientos de años más que su querida, adorada y preciada hija, él, sabía lo que era crecer, pero ella había crecido en realmente poco tiempo… ¿Qué edad representaba ahora el bebé de América? 17 años… Lo de "bebé de América", había sido una concepción de Estados Unidos que le ofreció ayuda apenas la vio, y ella, sutilmente ni lo rechazó ni lo aceptó, inconcebible, pero en ese momento lo manipuló muy bien, tanto, que no se dio cuenta el norteamericano, hasta que ya fue tarde y estaba tomando un tazón de café en su casa.

Volviendo al tema de la edad, no sería tan importante, si es que no se diera cuenta que su querida hijita, o más bien, la belleza de su querida niñita, pues… Llamaba mucho la atención, llamaba demasiado la atención para su gusto, claro, que llamara la atención ya era preocupante ¿Qué él no podría controlar la situación? Claro que no lo conocían, y últimamente había encontrado un aliado que jamás esperó: Carlitos. Sí, el niño tenía complejo de hermana, él, como el hermano mayor, no quería que se le acercara sujeto alguno, el pirata sucio, como solía llamarlo, no era un peligro, aunque tampoco es como si lo aceptara y fueran amigos para siempre, no, él no se olvidaba de todo lo que le hizo, y que hacía unos años había reclamado su paternidad y todas esas cosas desagradables que recordaba de Arthur Kirkland.

Bien… Lograron alejar a Estados Unidos de Javiera, también lograron alejar a otros seres del mal, como Suiza y Dinamarca, entre otros. La verdad es que ningún país estaba particularmente interesado en la chilena, pero para Arthur no era excusa, para Carlitos tampoco, veían a todos, pero a TODOS con muy malos ojos, incluso a Venezuela, que comenzó a hacerle visitas a Chile. En poco tiempo, también se decidieron a separar a Paraguay de Chile, pero al final no lo lograron. Dani y Javi podían estar de la mano paseando y a nadie le parecía mal o incorrecto. La primera vez que Arthur los vio de ese modo, casi se le salieron los ojos.

Mientras ellos planeaban la construcción de un muro móvil para alejar a todas las posibles amenazas, Javi ignoraba todo lo que pensaban su padre y su hermano mayor. Cuando actuaban de ese modo, aunque parezca increíble, la ignoraban. Estaban tan preocupados de protegerla, que les pasaba desapercibido todo lo que ella hiciera, incluso si se le ocurría salir de viaje, ellos no se darían cuenta al estar preocupados de otras cosas.

Chile, sí, porque Javiera era Chile, hizo una mochila con unas cuantas prendas y salió de viaje. Se despidió de ambos sin palabras, sólo besó a cada uno en la frente y los dejó maquinar sus planes malévolos.

Bien. Ya en el sur del territorio, en un puerto dónde llegaban decenas de barcos por día, Javiera estaba compartiendo con las señoras de allí, una simpática mujer la había invitado a tomar té mientras conversaban de los turistas que llegaban, porque ella vendía artesanía y podía dar una vista general de la situación. A Chile le interesaba comprobar esos tediosos asuntos por diferentes razones, pero también había recibido una llamada de Argentina para que pudieran reunirse en Chile en unas horas, y la embajada argentina había extendido la invitación de una visita de unos días de la joven a su vecino.

En ese mismo momento, aquél barco llegaba al puerto chileno, después de haber navegado por días por el Océano Pacifico de oeste a este, con la esperanza segura de encontrar cobijo en un puerto chileno, los últimos días en que habían caído bajo un oleaje incansable, los tripulantes lo pasaron encerrados bajo cubierta y no se animaron a ver el paisaje, habiendo excepciones claro, pero además de ser intrépidos aventureros, eran una tropa de científicos que se habían lanzado a las aguas con un doble propósito. El primero, era dar una conferencia en las universidades de Latinoamérica, por lo que varios de los tripulantes se separaban en ese momento. Quienes seguían, irían hasta las australes aguas del sur del mundo para seguir la migración de ballenas y mamíferos marinos, su viaje terminaría en la antártica en la base científica.

― Tengo frío… ― Dijo alguien estornudando.

― Mi querida nación… ¿Acaso no te dije que vendríamos a tierras australes? ― EL capitán de la tripulación se quitó la chaqueta y se la dio al joven.

― Oh… Gracias ― Se la colocó y entró en calor casi de inmediato ― ¡Pues nosotros somos la tierra Austral! Jajajajajajja Creí que el clima podría ser similar, y quizás entrar al agua.

― Eh… No. Y no intentes entrar al agua, en este momento debe estar a unos -3 grados ― El canoso hombre sonrió ― Y dónde vamos, la temperatura en la base ya es de una graduación menor a 0 grados… Deberías ir con los demás, viajaran hacia los países del norte para la conferencia.

― Bueno… Soy la persona que más sabe sobre la Gran barrera de arrecifes, además, es una buena idea que, como protector, los acompañe en su recorrido ― El chico miró hacia el sur ― Puedo ir a la Antártica en otro momento Steve… ¡Pero debes llevarme las grabaciones de sus cantos!

― ¡Claro, las ballenas no se extinguirán tan fácil! ― El hombre le puso un brazo encima ― No lo vamos a permitir ¿No es así mi querida nación?

― Sí. ― El joven con pantalones cortos sonrió, pero estornudó inmediatamente ― ¡Oh, por las cejas de Inglaterra! Debemos bajar rápido a tierra, necesito unos pantalones y unos abrigos con urgencia.

― Lo que me extraña… Es que hayas traído tan poca ropa, y tan ligera, cuando te dije que vendríamos a Chile ― El caballero se rascó la cabeza preocupado ― Y ya has estado antes en Chile…

― Sí… ― Se abrazó a sí mismo ― Pero estuve en dónde hacen vino. Manu me llevó a la fiesta de la vendimia y allí hacía un calor mediterráneo y era casi como estar en España o en Italia…

― Pero viniste más de una vez a Chile…

― Es que las otras veces estuve en Santiago en verano y en el extremo Norte… Ya sabes, el desierto árido es un espectáculo realmente raro ― Él se quedó mirando en la baranda, y justo en ese momento su vista fue robada por un lejano punto blanco ― … Pero es lo más hermoso que puedas ver.

Esas fueron las palabras de Manu… Él no entendía porque la morena lo había mandado a buscar con tanta urgencia. Su cabello casi siempre liso con unas pequeñas ondas, lucia despeinado, y no tenía un compartimiento, por lo que andaba por todos lados, y un gran mechón separaba su rostro, él, con paciencia sonrió y le colocó un pin para arreglarla, ella sonrió e inmediatamente lo jaló hacia la nada, o eso creía él, no hacía mucho que había llegado bajo la promesa que vería algo realmente hermoso.

― Duermen bajo las arenas… ― Comenzó diciendo agachándose hasta el árido suelo y tocándolo con delicadeza ― Cada ciertos años, las condiciones climáticas son óptimas y… ― Se levantó y abrió un paraguas, colocándose a su lado y cubriéndolos a ambos, claro que él tomó el aparato, no pretendía que ella estuviera en la puntilla de sus pies para cubrirlo ― …Llueve…

― Manu… ― Inmediatamente comenzó a llover, su sorpresa fue magnánima ― Asombroso…

― El agua les da vida… ― Salió de debajo del paraguas, mojándose y riendo ― Esta es la segunda vez que llueve en sólo un día Kyle… En un lugar que no ha llovido por más de cuatro años…

― Oh… Increíble, pero ¿Qué es lo que duerme? ¿Qué querías mostrarme aparte de la lluvia?

― Espera… ― Así lo hicieron, en silencio, por unos minutos ― ¡Allá!

Su vista se acostumbró a la tranquila y débil lluvia, y entonces vio a la distancia un pequeño parche rosado, luego enfocó su visión, y cerca de ellos, vio flores amarillas, así, de la nada, el seco, árido y casi muerto desierto cubierto por la arena, se levantó en un espectáculo sorprendente, por todas partes, se llenó de vida, miles de flores cubrieron la arena en unos minutos, él estaba demasiado abrumado, la veía a ella, con una enorme sonrisa mientras corría de un lado a otro, bajo la calma lluvia que comenzaba a detenerse, el árido lugar se había vuelto fucsia, pero era su sonrisa y su mirada lo que más llamaban su atención.

― Esto es lo que quería mostrarte… ― Susurró recogiendo un ramito pequeño y poniéndolo en los bolsillos del australiano ― Esperaron muchos años para florecer, para que el clima fuera optimo, pero sólo duraran unos días y se marchitaran, quedando sus semillas enterradas bajo el desierto, esperando… Porque cuando vuelva a llover, serán otras las que florezcan… Ellas se guardaran por varios años… Demasiados años, quizás nunca más nos volvamos a encontrar.

― No digas eso ¡Este es un espectáculo! Es a lo que llamas desierto florido ¿No? ― Él sonrió y también colocó una flor sobre su cabello ― ¡En unos años volverán a nacer! Y vendré a verlas otra vez contigo…

― ¿No es lo más hermoso que puedas ver? ― Ella sonrió ― No lo es, estoy de acuerdo… Pero, aunque sea por unos minutos, tus ojos fueron robados ¿No es así?

Sí, lo era, sus ojos habían sido robados por unos minutos, pero no necesariamente por las hermosas flores, que como ella había dicho, días después desaparecieron. La mirada del australiano se había posado en su sonrisa, en su alegría, en sus ojos inquietos y almendrados, unas monedas de oro tiradas sobre una plancha de cobre, diferentes a los ojos del Inca, ojos que habían heredado Perú y Bolivia, diferentes a los felinos ojos amarillos Charrúa, que había heredado Uruguay, incluso era diferente a los ojos color tierra de su madre, el pueblo mapuche. Chile, era diferente, y con cada pequeño acto, demostraba quien era. No era esa tsunder y gruñona indecisa y bipolar chica que muchos se habían esforzado en hacerla parecer.

Pero lo que ella dijo se cumplió, un año después, la economía se iba a pique de una forma cruel y decisiva, no pudiendo levantarse, muchos enfermaron, a duras penas él pudo manejar su país y ayudar a sus hermanos, a un mes de este duro golpe, se enteraban que ella había muerto. Nunca más volvió a ver las flores del desierto, que pese a cualquier adversidad, volvían a florecer, una y otra vez, cuando la tierra parecía muerta y acabada, tragada por las dunas desérticas y las arenas, allí, un poco de agua y surgían, llenando de vida sobre la tierra, como un recordatorio, que incluso en la peor situación, siempre habría algo bueno, aunque solo durara un instante… Eso siempre estaba allí, siempre quedaba.

― …Con el rompehielos ― Aseguró el hombre mayor, luego lo remeció ― ¿Australia, sucede algo? ¿Te sientes mal? Estas pálido, mi querida nación.

― Eh… no, no… ¡No te preocupes! ― Sonrió, indicando que todo estaba bien ― ¿Crees que demoremos mucho en este país?

― Tú deberías estar en Argentina en unas horas ― El hombre suspiró ― Los demás estaremos unos días reponiendo nuestras reservas.

― ¡Suficiente para explorar! ― Sonrió el muchacho.

Chile estaba muy contenta, no hacía mucho que un crucero había llegado a sus costas, y mucha gente de otros lugares, y del mismo país, había desembarcado en el puerto, un frío tormentoso calaba los huesos, pero los turistas parecían complacidos. Por otro lado, un barco expedicionario que se dirigía al continente antártico había pedido su protección, y ella lo había aceptado, a bordo, se supone que llegaría la representación física de Australia, pero cuando ella fue a recibirlo, pues él ya se había ido corriendo a otro sitio de su interés.

Por su parte, no es que él estuviera huyendo de ella, es que vio a un hombre que vendía la concha de los caracoles, ya secas y barnizadas, y le llamó la atención. Luego le llamó la atención el hombre cantando con una guitarra, cuando se detuvo, lo que robó su mirada, fueron unos jóvenes que vendían adornos para el cuerpo, y se puso a conversar con ellos… Poco a poco se hizo muchos amigos. De hecho, en 20 minutos ya era amigo de todos los jóvenes allí, y ofrecía los adornos a la gente como si fuera uno más de ellos.

Una lástima que no pudiera encontrarse con la representación física de Australia, quería darle las gracias de mejor forma por aquella vez que la ayudó a llegar al salón general de la ONU, acompañarlo por un momento, quizás, hasta podrían juntarse los tres países. Para ella era toda una experiencia, descontando a los británicos y a Prusia, por obvias razones, ella no tenía mucha experiencia compartiendo con otros países, o con más de un país a la vez. Uruguay y Paraguay eran una ayuda, claro que sí, pero Daniel actuaba como su amigo, y Seba, como si fuera el chaperón o el "adulto responsable", pero bien que se interesaba de las niñas e inocentes conversaciones sobre juegos o cosas divertidas.

Australia se acercó a las galerías en la calle, todo era maravilloso a sus ojos, tantas cosas preciosas. Sin dudas las artesanías de Chile, y todos esos objetos y devenires, estaban hechos con lo autóctono, tal como pensó, la cultura era muy diferente a la suya, y muy diferente a la misma cultura chilena que él había conocido. Pensó que los países, sean de dónde sean, siempre tienen más de una cultura, estar en los extremos de un país, siempre sería como estar en dos países diferentes, y más teniendo en cuenta, que Chile era el país más largo de todo el mundo.

Ella se sentó en un cajón de madera, relajada por los suaves vapores del té, aún divertida por la conversación que mantenían los lugareños a su alrededor, el crecer con Inglaterra, no la hizo una gran chileno-parlante, había muchas palabras que aprendió por su cuenta, porque su "Daddy", apenas y hablaba castellano, mucho menos iba a enseñarle palabras de un dialecto. A su té, le puso un poco más de azúcar.

El castaño de parche en la nariz, estaba preocupado en cubrirse del frio, la ropa colgando a poca altura, imposibilitaban su visión, chocaba con todo el mundo, y sólo esperaba poder salir de ese lugar, porque ni siquiera veía a quien pasaba a llevar… eso… hasta que algo caliente pasó cerca de su piel.

Ella se levantó en el acto y sacudió su vestido. La señora cerca suyo le quitó la taza de las manos antes que se terminara de volcar sobre su rostro. Ah… El vestido blanco, con hilos color cían, que Arthur había bordado con sus propias manos estaba arruinado. Perfecto y cómodo para viajar y estar presentable… Lo había escogido pensando que le agradaría a Martín, o al menos no la vería con malos ojos. En ese momento supo que sería al contrario, estar desalineada no causaba una buena impresión, y no alcanzaba a ir a su cabaña por un vestido nuevo... Chile suspiró, todo esto le pasó por la cabeza antes que su salud.

― ¡¿Estás bien?! ― Un joven, muy alto, salió de entre medio de los bolsos colgados, haciéndolos a un lado y mirándola con esos llamativos ojos verdes.

― Australia… ― Ella lo quedó mirando muy sorprendida.

― ¡Mire jovencito lo que ha hecho! ― La señora tomó un paño y limpió a la muchacha ― ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera agarrado esa taza? ¡Se da cuenta que pudo quemar a la señorita! No puede andar como ciego, ¿Para qué le sirven esos ojazos verdes si no los usa pues? ― Humedeció el paño y limpió el vestido.

― Yo… yo… si veo, pero… ― El australiano comenzó a balbucear.

― Mira esta mancha. No, no… No sé si vaya a salir ― Dijo dándose cuenta que ya todo estaba arruinado ― ¡Ya pues muchacho! ¿Qué espera? Discúlpese pues.

― Lo siento… ― Él se rascó la nuca sonriendo.

― ¡Lo siento! "Lo siento" dice, con tremenda sonrisa, sin culpa alguna ― La señora parece más enojada que la afectada ― Agradezca que ella está bien, porque o si no, aquí mismo lo subimos a un barco y que se lo lleven. Mírenlo, actuando de este modo no deja buena impresión ― La señora seguía regañándolo y hablaba consigo misma ― ¿Qué dice hijita, le duele algo?

― No mamita, no se preocupe. Ya no lo regañe, no es su culpa ― La jovencita le sonrió calmándola ― ¡Además! Ya nos conocemos, y no lo hizo a propósito.

― ¿Nos… conocemos? ― Él daleó la cabeza pensando eso.

La señora tenía cara de enfado y de querer seguir regañando a Australia, pero en ese momento, Chile se despidió de ella y le prometió que todo estaría bien. La muchachita del vestido blanco tomó de un brazo al australiano y caminando detrás de él, lo empujó por la calle, llevándolo hasta un lugar menos transitado. Al parecer la voz había corrido, y todos salían de sus puestos artesanales y los veían pasar, sonriéndole a ella, y a él, mirándolo con mala y amenazante cara.

― Soy Chile ― Respondió a medio camino ― Estuvieron sin un protector por mucho tiempo… ya sabes, la gente y… Cuando me presenté, ellos… ¡Yo les prometí que los protegería! Ellos, me juraron que cuidarían de mí, es por eso qué te miran así.

― Sólo nos vimos una vez ― Insistió el australiano.

― Suficiente para poder diferenciar a alguien ― Ella se detuvo.

― Los comprendo… ― El castaño los miró ― Tienen miedo que puedas dejarlos también… Temen que te suceda algo que los separe de ti como hace unos años pasó… ¡Un perrito!

Toda la seriedad se esfumó, y justo cuando el corazón de la chilena comenzaba a palpitar más rápido al enterarse del pasado, y por consiguiente: de su madre, el australiano va tras un perro vago, muy común en Chile. Ella, camina tras el joven que parece cautivado por el canino que, al ser acariciado, siente un poco de temor, pero se encariña rápido con el bronceado joven que no se molesta de los lengüetazos del perro.

―La llegada de tu visita no me fue anunciada con anticipación ― Ella se arrodilló a su lado ― Lamento decirte esto, pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, debo ver a Martín en unas horas…

― ¿Argentina? ― Él se reincorporó, concentrado totalmente ― ¿Te estás disculpando por no poder quedarte conmigo mientras estoy en tu país?

― Claro que sí ― Ella levantó una ceja ― Aunque tu llegada haya sido una sorpresa, aún estoy sujeta bajo los códigos de la diplomacia, me es obvio, que, aunque estés unos minutos, debería recibirte como una digna anfitriona.

― Claro, deberías ― Afirmó él, mirándola ― Lamento lo del vestido, se ve realmente feo con una mancha.

― Ahs… ― Suspiró ― Martín va a enloquecer cuando lo vea… Seguro me arrastra por las tiendas para comprar ropa que no necesito, y con el dinero que él no tiene, endeudándose más de la cuenta.

― ¡Yo puedo hacer eso! ― El australiano saca de su pantalón una billetera ― ¡Dólares!

― Olvídalo, en Chile no usamos el dólar, sino, mi peso ― Ella suspiró otra vez ― Y no quiero que gastes tu dinero en algo que no necesitas.

― Pero lo necesitas tú… ― Él levantó una ceja.

― Por favor Australia, no hagas esto, créeme, estoy bien ― Ella sonrió.

― Por favor Chile… ― Él lo pensó un segundo, era muy raro, extraño y difícil, llamar a alguien, esperando que sea otra persona. Acepta la realidad Australia, aunque te caiga como agua helada, Manu está muerta ― Es mi culpa que ese vestido esté así ¡Vamos a comprar otro!

― No…

― ¡Si, vamos! ― Insistió despreocupado.

Ella suspira, siente que está luchando contra una pared, por alguna razón Australia no está entendiendo su negación. Ella no quiere otro vestido, es cierto que el que trae puesto se ve horrible con la mancha, pero no por ello comprará un nuevo vestido… no lo hará, claro que no… ¡¿Por qué diablos están frente a una tienda?! Él le abre la puerta y ella entra por inercia.

― ¡Australia! ― Ella lo mira sorprendida.

― Sólo es un vestido, no te preocupes ― Él levanta el pulgar.

― Pero no tengo el dinero para comprarme un vestido nuevo ― Ella suspira ― De verdad está bien, en mi equipaje tengo más vestidos.

― ¡Yo lo pagaré, por supuesto! ― Él saca una tarjeta.

― No me entiendes, no puedo devolverte en dinero.

― No te lo estoy prestando… ¡Es un regalo! ― Él sonrió ― Además necesito unos pantalones.

― Pues tus piernas lo necesitan, sí que lo necesitan… Pero de verdad, no necesito un vestido.

Tarde, sale de allí luciendo un vestido rojo nuevo, hermoso, elegante, cómodo y tela de gran calidad, de todo su gusto, y seguro su padre lo aprobaría, pero… Sentía que era un regalo innecesario, doblado en una bolsa de papel, su vestido blanco, lo llevaría a que lo lavasen de forma especial, seguro la mancha podía salir. Detrás de ella, el australiano lucía feliz con sus nuevos pantalones. Suéter, chaqueta y pantalones de genero grueso, lucia feliz, se puso encima la chaqueta del instituto científico que traía, y en una bolsa de papel, acomodaron sus pantaloncillos y su delgada camisa.

― ¡Luces muy bien! ― Dijo dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro.

― Gracias, pues… pues… Tú también te ves bien ― Él sonrió ― Y gracias por esto… Por el vestido…

Crease o no, fue Australia quien escogió el vestido rojo de Chile, insistió en que se le vería bien y que se acomodaba a su estilo, al ser obligada a ir al probador, ella se tomó su tiempo, y cuando salió, él ya estaba vestido de pies a cabeza, y también, se fijó en cada detalle del vestido e insistió en su aprobación. Pagaron y salieron de allí. Ella aún no entendía que sucedía, pero estaba bien.

― Dijiste que te verías con Argentina ― Comenzó diciendo él.

― Sí, tenemos una reunión de negocios ― Ella caminó a su lado, recogiéndose el cabello ― Lo acompañaré de vuelta hasta Buenos Aires.

― ¿Puedo acompañarlos? ― Preguntó sonriendo.

Y así fue como Australia se sumó a los planes Argentino-Chilenos.

Mientras esto sucedía en Chile, en Inglaterra la noche había caído hacia unas pocas horas antes. Arthur, podía quedarse despierto hasta la madrugada para seguir pasando molestias y escribiendo unas admirables cartas de reclamos por "tal" o "tal" cosa. Parecía que lo único que hacía, era escribir críticas y decir su opinión sincera a todas las cosas que sucedían en el mundo, con la dulzura sarcástica conocida, y con una sinceridad admirable. Claro, tanta sinceridad y crítica, no hacia ninguna gracia a otros… En fin, él pudo hacer eso, pero daba el caso, que sus hermanos habían llegado de visita, y en ese mismo momento dormían. No es que él quisiera ir a dormir como ellos, es que eran un continuo y constante dolor de cabeza que explotaron todo su mal humor y su histeria en pocas horas. Estaba cansado, los había soportado todo el día, sólo quería dormir.

Eso hizo.

No lo sabía, pero Manu, el espíritu blanco que estaba ligado a él desde el momento de su muerte, había esperado ese momento por varios meses después de mucho reflexionar. Sentía que sus fuerzas decaían, poco a poco, su energía se hacía más dispersa, el cantar, el hablar, el moverse, todo la agotaba, ya no podía seguir siendo un bulto que colgaba del cuello del inglés, la nube flotante que las hadas notaban, pero que ella les hizo prometer guardar el silencio. Antü la iría a buscar en cualquier momento, y quería irse cuando aún tuviera la voluntad para hacer… lo que planeaba hacer esa noche.

Quería dar las gracias.

Como la suave brisa que corre al mover una hoja, Manu se separó de Arthur, que comenzaba a ponerse la pijama, pero en vez de simplemente esperar a que él durmiera y robar parte de sus suspiros para al día siguiente, tener la suficiente energía, corrió por los pasillos. Por primera vez, recorrió los cuartos de Arthur, alejándose del inglés, corriendo el peligro de alejarse lo suficiente, entró al cuarto de Irlanda del Norte.

El guapo muchacho dormía muy tranquilo, tieso, no hacía ningún ruido con la respiración, ni movía un musculo demás, como si en cualquier minuto fuera a despertar… Ella robó su energía, parte de sus suspiros, absorbió más de lo que debería, Dylan Kirkland despertaría cansado, pero no importaba. Luego, se separó de él, y corrió al cuarto continuo, Gales, William… Rubio y calmado, se había quedado dormido con las luces encendidas, ella las apagó, ahora que tenía un poco más de fuerza, se acercó al mayor de los británicos, y absorbió su energía, agradecía que fueran países y su energía era mucha… también amanecería muy cansado. Después de esto, sentía como fluía en ella la energía. Se miró al espejo y pudo verse, aún transparente, espectral, pero casi sólida, hasta podía sentir el suelo, y sus pasos eran oídos.

Cruzó el pasillo, y entró a la habitación del peli rojo… Escocia, Ian Alistor, dormía plácidamente, se acercó con cautela, y se admiró nuevamente de aquél cabello, más oscuro que el fuego… tiziano… Se acercó a él, sabiendo que terminaría todo, y…

― …Hola hermoso fantasma…

Horror de horrores, Escocia estaba despierto… Se retiró lentamente, pero aún en ella estaban posados los ojos verdes del hermano de Inglaterra. No… No podía retirarse, él la estaba viendo, sea como fuera, él la había visto, no había vuelta atrás, todo acaba, le diría a Inglaterra, ella debería irse sin más.

No podría despedirse.

― Creo que tengo un vestido por aquí… ― Escocia buscó en su armario ― No pienses mal, una vez le hice una broma a Iggy con él, y se molestó tanto, que no tuve tiempo de revelarla… En fin, hubiera sido peor ¿No?

Ella lo miró preocupada, no sabía si su voz era audible, y aunque lo fuera, aún no estaba lo suficientemente firme en ese lugar, como para desperdiciar el poco tiempo que le quedaba siendo visible con el hermano equivocado… Sería interesante, verdad, pero su tiempo estaba contado.

― No pensé que te aparecerías desnuda, es decir… Ya sabes, creí que los muertos al menos tenían una túnica, como los ángeles ― Él le ayudó a poner un vestido de genero blanco, le quedaba grande, pero estaba bien ― Vi lo que hiciste con William… Necesitas energía ¿No?

Ella lo miró con interrogativa. Ahora estaba cubierta, y la verdad, no le importaba el haber sido vista por Escocia desnuda, total, ella no tenía un cuerpo físico, por lo que era absurdo sentir vergüenza.

― Y supongo que también viniste a hacer eso conmigo… ― Él se sentó en la cama y se rascó la nuca ― La verdad es que preferiría no ser acariciado, y aunque no lo creas, aprecio mi energía, sino, ¿Cómo podría joder a Iggy? Una vida sin incomodarlo, es una miseria…

Ella se acercó a él y suspiró, no lo haría, no podía tomar su energía mientras él estaba despierto, para ello, debía acariciar su frente y pegarse a su corazón por un momento, y Escocia no lo permitiría. Ella estaba por rendirse, cuando él se levantó y se paró, cuan alto era, frente a ella.

― Aprovecha lo que pueda darte, y toma más de lo que creas necesario… Soy fuerte ― Acarició su mejilla, y la besó.

Besar a un ente fantasmal era… ¡Suena extraño! Pero Manu ya estaba muy sólida, y aunque al principio no lo pareció, ese beso se sintió real, para ambos. Largo, intenso, profundo… Tan profundo como para que ella tomara lo que necesitaba, tan cercano, como para que ella sintiera los latidos de su corazón. En cierta parte, cuando sintió que era necesario, quiso parar, pero Escocia no la dejó, solo respiró por un momento, para volverla a besar, para volver a estar en ese punto… La besó hasta que ya no pudo más, el sueño y el cansancio le ganaron la batalla y se separó, cayó sobre su cama y la miró respirando pesado.

― El mejor beso fantasma de la vida…

― Gracias… ― Susurró ella.

El peli rojo sonrió, e inmediatamente quedó dormido, ella se acercó a él y acarició su cabello… Todo se sentía tan sólido, sus manos, su piel, hasta había escuchado el sonido de su voz. Tapó a Escocia y se apresuró a salir de allí, a paso rápido, se dirigió otra vez al cuarto de Arthur.

Despacio, abrió la puerta y se coló dentro. Al rubio casi le da un ataque… El que vea fantasmas es raro, le cuesta verlos y siempre es sorprendente, pero que vea un fantasma tan vívidamente, y que más encima sea un fantasma de alguien que él conoce, nunca deja de ser una sorpresa. Es ella… es Manu, luce un vestido blanco, va descalza y su apariencia parece sana y juvenil. No es la Manu que murió, eso seguro, es la Manu que todo el mundo conocía, pero como con 20 centímetros más de cabello.

― ¡Pero claro! ― dijo en voz alta golpeándose la frente, saliendo del asombro ― No es que seas un fantasma, es un sueño… ― se cruzó de brazos y se calmó, afirmando su conjetura ― Mi subconsciente te ha recreado, porque seguro cree que te necesito ¿Es sobre Javi? Ya sé, me regañaré a mí mismo, pero con la figura de Manu, sí, ya lo sé… Estoy siendo un poco celoso con mi hija y quizás debería darle más confianza.

― Arthur… ― Ella sonrió emocionada.

― Pero para ser un sueño… Eres muy real ― El inglés se dejó llevar, su voz tembló― ¿Manu?

― ¡No sabes lo emocionada que estoy! Entonces sí puedes verme… ― Ella dio un giro ― ¿Puedes hacerlo no?

― Claro que puedo verte… sí… Puedo verte perfectamente bien ― Eso, era problemático.

― ¡Y puedes escucharme! ― Comenzó a reír ― No sabes lo idiota que me sentía, yo… te hablaba todo el tiempo, todo el tiempo te susurraba. A cada hora te cantaba, o versaba para ti los poemas de la madre Tierra… Pero no me oías, nunca me oíste. Jamás me oíste, no sabes lo frustrante que es…

― Estuviste… ¿Aquí? ― Él se levantó y se acercó a ella tomándola de un brazo ― Eres… eres un sueño. Esto es… Es demasiado perfecto para ser real, porque yo… Yo puedo sentirte, te estoy tocando como si fueras real, te escucho, y puedo verte… ― Se remeció la cabeza ― ¿Me habré vuelto loco?

― Vamos, viste a otros antes que a mí y nunca dudaste de tu cordura ― Ella sonrió ― ¡Alfred decía que estabas alucinando! Pero siempre creí en lo que decías, y que todo era real.

Un golpe en la cabeza… No, eso no había sucedido últimamente, y su estrés estaba bajo control. Esa semana sólo había visitado a Canadá ¡Y el muchacho es ordenado y pulcro! Todo en orden, su ansiedad no había surgido, su magia… ¿Había sucedido algo? ¡Porque las hadas! ¿Por qué con lo chismosas que son no le advirtieron sobre esto? No… Manu no podía existir en este mundo después de más de diez años muerta ¡No podía estar en ese momento! Así que sí, él se había vuelto loco.

― … Te ves tan real…

Él suspiró, y de estar encarándola, soltó todo el aire mientras caía sentado sobre su cama, quitándole la vista de encima. Estaba visiblemente afectado, pero no afectado por algo en especial, es que todo le parecía tan increíble. Ella estaba allí, obviamente era un sueño, los fantasmas de verdad no pueden ser sólidos, él sabía que no era más que un juego de su subconsciente: una mentira.

Una dulce mentira.

A la mierda la lógica, él se iba a creer esa mentira.

― ¿Por qué? ― Se levantó y caminando hasta donde ella la encaró ― ¿Por qué estás aquí?

― Yo… Yo quería verla crecer… ― Ella suspiró ― Pero desde que ella se fue… Arthur estoy en este momento aquí porque quiero agradecerte que hayas crecido tan bien a nuestra hija… Que le hayas brindado todos los cuidados que necesitaba, y que le dieras el cariño que yo no podía…

― Manu… ― Él, con una mano… lentamente, acarició con un dedo el perfil de su rostro, podía sentirlo, ella cerró los ojos. Cuando eres un fantasma por tanto tiempo, olvidas lo placentero que es cuando alguien te roza la piel ― ¿Cuándo llegaste? Te ves tan… tan tú.

― No me fui… ― Al mismo tiempo que él la acariciaba, ella levantó su mano, y comenzó a hacerle lo mismo al inglés, tocar su rostro, dibujar su perfil ― Le pedí un favor a Dios, padre Antü intercedió por mí… Y sólo unos minutos después de haber dejado el cuerpo físico… Me uní a ti.

― Tú eras… el viento cálido ― Él sonrió comprendiendo todo, pasó sus manos por su cuello, y haciendo círculos con sus dedos, se deslizó por sus hombros y brazos, llegando a sus manos, y entrelazando sus delgados y largos dedos blancos con la mano de ella ― Tú me guiabas…

―…Cada vez que Javi estaba en peligro ― Ella apretó la mano del inglés ― Mi hija nació siendo amiga de los desastres. No podías verme… Pero me sentiste.

― …Yo soy su padre ― dijo serio mirándolo a los ojos ― No quiero saber quién biológicamente lo es… Yo la crie, es mía, es tuya… es nuestra.

― Lo sé ― Ella cerró los ojos al sentir la frente del inglés sobre la suya propia, sus cabellos rubios alborotados y cortos, causándole leves cosquillas ― Estuve contigo Arthur… todo el tiempo estuve contigo. Te abracé lo más fuerte que pude cuando la tenías en brazos, te guie hacia ella todo el tiempo, te calmé cuando creíste que todo se salía de control, siempre intenté que te tranquilizaras, siempre a tu lado… Siempre estuve contigo, pero ahora debo irme.

― No… no te vayas. ¡Javi…! Javi puede ver "cosas" ― Él puso los brazos de la chilena sobre sus hombros, así, él pudo acariciar su largo y liso cabello negro ― Como tú… como yo… Ella estaría encantada de verte, de saber de ti… de conocer de ti, de lo grandiosa que eres y…

― Art… no puedo quedarme más tiempo ― Ella le acarició la mejilla ― Desaparezco…

― Ne-necesitas energía… ¡Un poco de magia lo solucionará y…! ― Ella bajó la mirada ― Viviste pegada a mí por más de diez años… Unos días más no harían la diferencia ― Desvío la mirada ― Quédate… porque si lo que necesitas es un cuerpo para vivir… Pue-puedes tener el mío.

― No puedo quedarme más tiempo… Entiéndeme. Yo soy el pasado… Represento todo lo que mi país quiere enterrar… Javi, ella, ella es el futuro. Nuestra esperanza ― Ella buscó su mirada ― ¡No quiero irme! Pero… pero esas ganas de querer quedarme, son las mismas que me obligan a marchar… ¿No lo entiendes?

― Lo entiendo… sí, lo entiendo ― Se separó un poco ― Pero no me pidas que pueda aceptarlo tan fácil ¿Por qué tienes que irte? ¡Deberías quedarte! Martín siempre te compara con el viento, tan libre que jamás podrá alcanzarte y es frustrante… Dime algo que pueda probarte ¡Porque esto es la nada de real!

― Cuando duermas… ― Ella sonrió ― Esperaré a que duermas…

― …Y mañana por la mañana habrás desaparecido… ― Él se dirigió a su cama, la abrió, y esperó a que ella se acostara con él ― Me siento como un egoísta… ¿Por qué conmigo? Hubiera sido Argentina, ¿No?

― El destino… ― Ella sonrió y él comenzó a entrar en un trance, un profundo sueño producido por ella como un regalo de despedida ― Estaba destinado….

― No… no quiero dormir… ― Él parpadeó dos veces seguidas ― Si duermo te irás… desaparecerás…

― No luches contra lo imposible, sólo haces esto más complicado ― Ella besó su frente ― …Me utilizaste muchas veces Inglaterra, jugaste conmigo y te aprovechaste de mí… Pero eres un gran chico Arthur Kirkland.

― Pedir disculpas, en este momento, no ayudará… ¿Cierto? Si te vas… sólo voy a quedar… más sólo ― Luchó contra la inconciencia ― Javi… Javi te necesita… Yo no puedo… no puedo hablarle sobre todos los temas… Yo… enloqueceré cuando vea a un chico cerca suyo… Yo lo sé…

― Lo has hecho bien… lo haces bien ― Pone una cara melancólica ― Haz sido un amigo… Tú, sé que si estuvieras consciente, que esto está ocurriendo en verdad, no te mostrarías tan sincero… Ni admitirías tu soledad, luchas por aislarte, cuando sólo no sabes interactuar con ellos…

― Olvídate de eso ― Cerró los ojos, pero los intentó tener abiertos ― No Manu… No… Quédate… aquí.

― Arthur… ― Su templanza se fue al suelo, y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas ― No quiero irme… No quiero marcharme ¡No quiero desaparecer para siempre! Abre los ojos, aunque sea un poco más… mírame con esas esmeraldas… ¡Mírame una vez más!

― Tú… vives… ― El inglés acarició su mejilla y vio la solidez increíble de esas lagrimas ― Vives en ella…

― Adiós Arthur…

― No… no… n… ― Él durmió, ella besó su frente.

El rubio cerró los ojos, después de una ardua batalla por mantenerse despierto por más de 10 minutos.

Ella se quitó las lágrimas, y se dio cuenta que eran sólidas y cristalinas. Dejó al inglés y salió de allí, huyó… A la pieza de Escocia, en dónde apenas llegó, el vestido la atravesó, abrió la boca para hablar, pero ya no escuchaba su voz, y poco a poco, el suelo bajo suyo perdía sensibilidad, se llevó las manos al cuello y luego al rostro, intentando no llorar. Atravesó las murallas y salió fuera de la casa, miró al cielo que lucía, increíblemente despejado.

Las estrellas… El cielo estrellado, las nebulosas a cientos de kilómetros y los astros en su punto cúspide, la vía láctea poco visible. Todo la llenó de paz, de una energía equilibrada y astral. Una estrella descendió hasta la tierra, y de ella surgió un hombre, un ser… Un dios, el padre sol de vida, Antü. Enorme y poderoso, imponente, miró a su nieta y le tendió una mano. El blanco espíritu que comenzaba a tomar una calidez y brillantes sorprendente, se unió a él, convirtiéndose en una niña. Inmediatamente el camino al cielo se abrió, y ambos pudieron subir a la bóveda azul tomados de la mano, dónde la esperaban los ancestros y Dios.

Lejos, ya en Chile, las cosas estaban más… divertidas.

― ¡Sí! ¡Otra vez campeón viste! ― el argentino celebraba riendo.

― …Ya ríndete… ― Manu estaba agachada ante Australia ― Él es realmente bueno jugando a la pelota… Él respira fútbol, vive fútbol… El fútbol es su pasión, y es difícil derrotar eso.

― Pero… pero… ― Australia tenía el marcador en las manos, una hoja de papel con rayitas de cada lado ― ¡Pero no ha perdido siquiera una vez de las 75 veces que lo hemos intentado!

― Sos un mal perdedor eh Australia, vos no podés contra la grossa República ― El rubio sonrió satisfecho ― Eh que son unos niños… ¡Que quilombo Chile! Seré el guía de dos niños… ¡Australia mis dos estrellas brillan en lo alto! Jajajaja ¡Soy el mejor! Messi es argentino… El número 1, el grandioso, el más grosso, ese soy Yo.

― Lo mínimo es que seas nuestro anfitrión si hemos de ir a tu país como visitantes ― Ella levantó una ceja.

― Sí, bueno… tenés algo de razón ― Él hizo un puchero, pero sonrió otra vez ― ¡Che! ¿Otra partida?

― No… _thanks, but I have pride and self-esteem._ ― El australiano sonrió.

― ¿Qué dijo el gringo? ― Preguntó Martín a Javi.

― Es australiano… ― Le recordó la muchacha, además, ni siquiera era rubio, sólo le decía así porque era anglo-parlante.

― Ah, la misma cosa che ― Martin, claro, le restó importancia ― Heredero de ese inglés trolo, es igual.

― No quiere jugar más ― Tradujo ella.

― Anda… ¿Por qué? Si nos divertíamos ― El argentino levantó una ceja ignorando totalmente todo ― ¡Ya filo! Chile y Australia irán a mi casa ¿Qué se siente ir a la ciudad más romántica del mundo?

― … ― La chilena y el australiano intercambiaron miradas.

Después de la reunión que Chile y Argentina tuvieron, y en la que discutieron diversos temas, como los puentes en construcción entre ambos países que los uniría más, después de su éxito con los anteriores túneles hacia unos años, se reunieron con Australia.

Argentina aún tenía… cierto rechazo a Javiera. Verla casi idéntica a su Manu, lo descolocaba, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo… Era tan diferente. Y sobre el vestido al que hicieron tanta exageración, a Argentina le agradó, de hecho, eso fue lo primero que le hizo saber, que tenía un lindo vestido. Aunque ella le restó importancia a ese pequeño cumplido, se sintió internamente muy feliz de saber que se veía presentable a su lado.

Javiera buscaba la aprobación de Argentina… Por alguna razón, ella esperaba a lo que él le dijera, sus impresiones, sus pensamientos.

No, no se había enamorado a primera vista del rubio. Tampoco era una lame botas que quería tener a su vecino en una falsa relación amistosa. Era… Javiera sentía, que Argentina era su familia.

No podía tener una relación incierta con su familia.

Martín… No. Martín no se había notado de esta visión, ni siquiera se percataba, que su forma de tratarla, era mucho más brusca y dura que con otros.

*o*o*o*

* * *

 **¡Fin al sexto capítulo! Se me hizo demasiado largo así que tuve que cortarlo... Ahora, como adelanto del próximo capítulo, sólo puedo decir que los recuerdos invadirán a nuestra querida ReChe por culpa de Toño. Argentina caerá enfermo apenas Australia se marche a Uruguay, con Javi en casa, ambos tendrán un momento juntos. Supongo que más sorpresas debido a que no controlo los sucesos, sólo los guío.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Atte: Reino Inquieto.**


	7. El Polluelo

**DISCLAIMER: Himaruya Hidekaz es dueño de Hetalia y todos sus personajes. Latin Hetalia pertenece a la comunidad latinohetaliana y es libre como sus países.**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Insultos, nombres de personajes, luchas históricas, saltos futuristas, OoC y +18 (tal vez).**

* * *

Capitulo 7: EL POLLUELO.

Espléndida Buenos Aires, la ciudad porteña que tenía el descontento de las provincias. Argentina estaba muy desconsolado por esta forma que su misma gente se detestaba entre sí, pero bueno, entendiendo que no todo siempre podía ser miel y rosas, soportaba la situación lo mejor posible, como todos, creía.

Desde que había llegado a ese lugar, había sufrido un cambio repentino en su salud y ahora tenía una alta temperatura, su transpiración excesiva le hizo retirarse de la junta con los otros dos países, con una excusa tan tonta, que probablemente nadie podía creerle, pero estábamos hablando de la aún niña e inocente Javiera, y de Australia, el amable Kyle que, si veía ciertos cambios en el argentino, pero calló sutilmente.

Dejarlos solos mientras tomaban el desayuno, esa fue su solución. Se dirigió a su cuarto en el hotel y entró al baño, viéndose en el espejo… estaba rojo y sus ojos llorosos. Se recargó en la pared, eso no estaba bien… ¡Enfermo otra vez!

Mientras tanto, los jóvenes estaban conversando amenamente sobre sus pasatiempos, a Kyle le gustaba surfear y nadar, y a Javi también le gustaba pararse sobre una tabla, claro que no era una experta, pero sus playas eran aptas para este deporte, respecto al nado, pues… Prusia le enseñó a nadar cuando solo era una niña, así que no sabía si disfrutaba de nadar tanto como le gustaba al australiano, pero concordaban que el mar era un constante recurrente en sus conversaciones.

― ¡Deberías venir a mi casa! ― Estalló de pronto el australiano ― Quería invitarte desde que te vi…

― Eso fue ayer…

― Jajaja El tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes ― Sonrió ― Hoy debo ir a Uruguay… Hum… después a Paraguay, Bolivia, Perú y Ecuador…

― ¡Pues dale mis saludos a Daniel cuando estés en Paraguay! ― Saltó ella emocionada.

― ¿Daniel? ― El australiano sonrió, levantando una ceja ― ¿Chile y Paraguay van a estrechar lazos?

― Eh… No es lo que piensas… ― Ella se sonrojó… E inmediatamente desvió el tema ― ¿Visitaras Brasil?

― Jajjaja No te pongas así, sólo era una broma ¡Relájate! ― Él le puso una mano en su hombro ― Y sí, debo ir por toda Latinoamérica, bueno… no pisaré Norteamérica.

― ¿Por qué no?

― México… ― El australiano suspiró ― México no está en condiciones de recibirme, seguro está muy ocupado en otras cosas y no quisiera interrumpirlo precisamente… ¿Es eso un gato? ¡Sí, es un gato!

La chilena vio cómo su gentil y formal acompañante salía corriendo hacia el barandal dónde un gato de extremidades delgadas y finas, caminaba con elegancia. De pronto se vio sorprendido por el australiano, pero inmediatamente se hizo su amigo, y se dejó acariciar por el castaño, y sus ojos verdes hipnotizaron al gato que comenzó a ronronear entre sus brazos. La chilena no se dejaba sorprender por los trucos del australiano, pero de pronto el gato se dejó estirar, y si, Australia lo tomó del lomo y el pecho con ambas manos y vio cuanto podían estirarse sus patas traseras y su cola…

Mientras tanto Argentina bajaba, aún mojado y con ropa nueva, no sabía que sucedía así que sólo le restó importancia… Desde que Javi era una niña, había aprendido, que los países solían tener ciertas extrañas aficiones, quizás al rubio de ojos verdes de Sudamérica le gustaba estarse cambiando de ropa cada cierto tiempo, quien sabe, ella no, no quiere saberlo tampoco…

Hablaban sobre banalidades, cuando gente externa y vestida formalmente, interrumpieron la reunión de una forma muy cortés, tomaron a Australia, dieron una pequeña disculpa, y se lo llevaron muy rápido hacia otra locación.

― Él debería estar dando una charla sobre la Gran barrera de Arrecifes y la vida Marina…

― Oh… Eso lo explica todo, eh ― El argentino suspiró, cansado, se echó en el sillón.

Silencio…

Cruzaron miradas… Momento de extraña y lograda tensión.

Más silencio.

Estuvieron mucho tiempo de esa forma. Martín no encontraba qué tema tratar con ella, sólo se ocupaba de leer el periódico y tomar café… ¡Claro, ni que fuera el estúpido inglés! Él en realidad, estaba mirando a la jovencita de liso cabello oscuro mientras ella le ignoraba, porque ella lo descubría mirándola, y él volvía a las noticias escritas haciendo como si nada estuviera sucediendo, así, le quitó la vista otra vez y se preocupó de su café… Oh valla, que lindo café… Luego de un momento se fijó en ella, y ella ya no estaba allí, se dirigía a la puerta sin decir ni una palabra, pero luego se dio vuelta y dijo algo que lo dejó sin respirar por unos dos segundos: "Me aburrí". Salió por la puerta, y él volvió a respirar.

Otra oportunidad para hablar arruinada.

Mientras tanto, la jovencita idiotizada por lo agradable que era estar con Australia, se dejó guiar todo el día por el muchacho, que aparte de estar trabajando, parecía divertirse en lo que hacía, porque él creía en cada palabra de sus discursos. Le sorprendía su forma de pararse ante todos esos estudiantes de las universidades argentinas. Le recordaba lo que ella misma había hecho hacía unos años para poder ganar el respeto de su gente.

Los países no eran tan diferentes entre sí.

No había visto a Argentina durante toda la tarde, y no es que no quisiera verlo, es que las ocupaciones del australiano la habían llevado a varios lugares y había conocido mucho, pero lamentablemente, todo lo que ella sabía ahora de esos lugares, no había sido algo que el argentino le mostrara y describiera de su propia boca, no era un recorrido que guiara él, y la verdad, es que se estaba portando como un pésimo anfitrión, pero Australia parecía suplir al rubio, y hasta el momento él le había explicado, como pudo, parte de la historia de Argentina, que sinceramente, era muy compleja. Hablar de Chile y dejar fuera a Argentina era cosa poco probable, por lo que ella se sentía decepcionada que no fuera Martín el que le estuviera enseñando de su rica cultura.

Parecía que se hubiera ausentado todo el día, pero de pronto, cuando la última conferencia terminó, un rubio seguía sentado en las butacas, y al verlo mejor, era él: Martín Hernández. Se levantó y se acercó a la comitiva del angloparlante. Ignoró otra vez a Javiera. Pero se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa, y por alguna razón, por más desafiante que fuera su actitud, ella se alegró que Argentina estuviera sonriendo.

¿Sería muy malo pedir, que él siempre tuviera esa sonrisa?

Como país, Argentina entendía perfectamente bien que debía hacerse cargo de Chile por estar en el país de él, pero es que ella… aún, aún él no la podía ver de un modo amigable ¡Ni siquiera conocía a la chica, y aun así sentía un rechazo hacia ella! Intentaba que no le influyera, o que se notara lo menos posible, pero Uruguay ya se lo había dicho, su discreción era mínima y su desprecio por ella, aun en pequeña escala, era muy notorio.

El sol ya se ponía cuando fueron a despedir a Australia en el aeropuerto. Una mochila mediana y su sonrisa, sus compañeros de viaje: una bandada de científicos, y una dirección de correo electrónico que había pedido a la chilena, además de su número de teléfono personal y unas cuantas fotos digitales. Era un jovencito que adoraba las aventuras y tener gente con quien poder pasar un agradable momento ¿Ser feliz era un crimen?

― ¡Ahora visitaré Uruguay! ― El australiano se despedía de Argentina ― Fue genial estar en tu país, muchas gracias por permitirme estar aquí.

― Vamos, nos seás boludo ¡Sos bien recibido cuando querás! ― El rubio le dio la señal de un gesto de cariño: un abrazo ― ¡Che un abrazo de despedida!

El australiano, no muy acostumbrado a esas muestras de afecto, hizo el intento. Los países latinos eran demasiado… cercanos, porque su varonil y formal abrazo, se vio interrumpido y totalmente fraguado, por los brazos argentinos que lo estrecharon, reconfortándolo. Luego, fue el turno de Chile, parecía más difícil. Ella le tendió la mano en saludo, sonriendo, él se la aceptó gustosa, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla, y dos segundos después, estaban abrazados mientras sólo cerraban los ojos en despedida, era probable, que no se fueran a ver en un tiempo, y aunque habían estado poco tiempo juntos, se habían hecho amigos.

― Muchas gracias por todo… Por el vestido, lo atesoraré. Gracias Australia ― Ella le regaló una cálida sonrisa mientras se separaba.

― Sólo Kyle, ese es mi nombre… ¡Y ya sabes, eres bienvenida a mi casa cuando quieras! ― Sonrió dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda ― Muchas gracias por haberme recibido en tu casa, aunque fueron solo unas horas ¡Me quedo con ganas de estar más tiempo!

― Pero puedes concretar una visita más adelante ― Ella lo miró y parpadeó dos veces.

El australiano debió irse, ellos vieron su espalda al marchar, y unos minutos después, vieron el avión despegar, sabían que, en menos de una hora, se encontraría con Uruguay, y seguiría su recorrido por toda Sudamérica.

Y ahora, sin ningún intermediario, Chile se encontraba de pie al lado de Argentina, en un silencio total… Hasta en el cementerio había más ruido que entre los dos en ese momento.

― Si me aceptas como nación… ― Empezó hablando ella, sin siquiera mirar al rubio que parecía esconder la mirada ― Entonces trátame como tal… Ni más ni menos. No pretendí jamás que Manuela muriera, pero ya está ¿No? Ni tú pudiste hacer algo para mantenerla con vida, ni yo tuve la culpa de su acelerada muerte ¡Supéralo de una vez! Habrás perdido a tu vecina, a tu hermana, o lo que sea ¡Pero yo perdí a mi madre! Entiéndelo de una jodida vez, no eres el único que sufre su muerte, porque desde que era una niña yo…

Se giró hacia el argentino, y de pronto… Sólo lo vio tambalearse y afirmarse contra la pared, respirando pesado, con la cara muy roja, sudando, con los ojos cerrados y con el rostro intranquilo. Su impulso inmediato fue ir dónde él, pasarle un brazo alrededor de la cintura, mientras él se sostenía de ella. Ella tenía que sacarlo de allí lo más rápido posible y ponerlo en su cama, o en algún lugar dónde descansar, en ese momento, el argentino era débil.

Fuera del aeropuerto, los esperaba un auto de la embajada chilena, lo único que ella pudo hacer en esas condiciones. La ayudaron a subirlo, y lo tapó con una manta de emergencia, mientras daba la orden de dirigirse a la casa del argentino. Las calles estaban hechas un lío, y aunque no se encontraban a tantos kilómetros de distancia, llegar allí, sería complejo y tomaría un poco más de tiempo. Ojalá eso durara menos…

― Ella era… ¡Compartimos toda una historia! ― Exclamó de pronto el argentino con las manos empuñadas ― Más de 400 años de conocernos, nuestros antepasados, ¡Inclusive tenemos cierto parentesco! Pero vos no lo entendés… Mina, vos naciste libre y en una cuna de brocado inglés creciste… ― Él pasó su mano por su cara redonda y delicada ― Boluda, vos no sabés realmente lo que es tener la marca de la esclavitud… No, vos no podés nunca saber una cosa así, che, ella jamás me lo perdonaría… Debo… Yo debo cuidarte de eso… El abandono y la soledad… No ser aceptado, y ser doblegado por todos ¿Entendés lo que es cuando tu propio pueblo se va en tu contra? Cuando un golpe de Estado ocurre…

Argentina, acarició a la joven con una delicadeza increíble, con la yema de los dedos, y al decir esas palabras, ella al principio se asustó, pero cuando Martín dejó inconclusa su última frase, notó un deje de dolor en su mirada, una cicatriz… No, una herida abierta, aun sangrante, aún punzante… Aún le dolía. El rubio se peinó hacia atrás en un intento por mantener la calma, sus manos temblaban, pero él no era como los demás, y quizás fuera por la fiebre o por las palabras de la muchachita, pero todo le había explotado en su interior, la sensibilidad en su punto y sus viejas herida le presionaron… Estalló en lágrimas, en quejidos, en chillidos, mientras sus manos sostenían su rostro desgarrado por el dolor.

― ¡Ella no debió haber muerto! ― Gritó entre lágrimas ― ¡Esto parece una pesadilla che! No me lo creo che… Cuanto quisiera despertar ya de este sueño… Me tenés que estar bardeando… Manu… Mi chinita… ― Pareció calmarse, al menos ya no gritaba, Javiera le puso una mano en su hombro en señal de consuelo… pero poco a poco, ella comenzó a abrazarle, y él, por supuesto, aprovechó para poder estrecharla entre sus argentinos y masculinos brazos ― Yo… me alegro que hayas nacido Javi…

Eso fue como un detonante dentro de la chilena. Es cierto que todos sus tíos y su _daddy,_ siempre habían expresado su felicidad al estar con ella, pero era la primera vez que alguien se alegraba de ella haber nacido, que ella viviera. Eso, tocó un punto muy importante dentro de la adolescente, ¡Llevaba a cuestas todo un país en poco tiempo y se había criado con los duros y estrategas británicos! Pero aún… aún dentro de ella, había una pizca de infancia, de una infancia marcada por la soledad y la no pertenencia.

Lloró.

En el hombro de Argentina, lloró.

Al llegar a la residencia, aún permanecieron varios minutos al interior del auto, porque el argentino era ahora quien consolaba a la pequeña chilena, mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello, en silencio, y mirándola con compasión… Entendió rápido. Así que la hija de Manuela no era muy diferente de su madre, parecía dura, pero era dulce y sensible. Martín comprendió lo que los demás no sospecharon nunca.

Javiera buscaba a su madre en cada esquina del mundo.

En un tiempo, fueron uno solo, un solo ser. Pero ese momento se rompió al ella nacer, su padre fue totalmente sincero al decirle, que su madre no la tomó en brazos siquiera, porque falleció casi al instante, también le dijo todo lo que ella le había dicho, cuanto quería enseñarle, y las muchas ganas que tenía de verla crecer, pero también, lo apegada que estaba a la vida, y sus ganas de vivir, aunque sea un poco más, pero su desgastado estado de salud, colocaban la muerte en primera instancia.

Neo Chile a veces se sentía culpable, a veces se sentía sola. En los libros, era siempre la mamá la que cuidaba de la hija, en los cuentos y en lo referente a educación… Pero ella no tenía una figura materna en su vida. Cuando Escocia la llevaba por el mundo, veía a las niñas abrazar a sus madres, y a las madres, abrazar y cuidar de los pequeños… Se había fijado en sus delicadas manos, acariciar sus cabezas y su rostro, hacerles peinados y dejándose maquillar. Los británicos tenían unas manos finas, pero grandes y un poco torpes.

Javiera no conocía el calor de una madre, porque ni ReChe le ofreció aquél calor, que muy en el fondo, ella no sabía otorgar… La pequeña Javiera, la hija de Arthur, escurridiza y callada, siempre leyendo la historia de Chile y siempre buscando algo que la relacionara con su madre muerta… Antigua Chile y su sonrisa que a veces le parecía tan lejana…

Al calmarse las cosas, Argentina fue llevado a su cuarto y él mismo se recostó en su cama, tenía fiebre, y estaba mareado. Chile descansó a su lado mientras él le contaba muchas cosas sobre su madre, cuando ella intentó matarlo, la primera vez que él atravesó la cordillera de los Andes, la columna de la madre tierra… Cuando ReChe detuvo su mano, sus primeros encuentros como colonias, lo linda que era, lo fuerte y obstinada que nació, hija de dos testarudos con una increíble tozudez, y aún los podía ver luchando de vez en cuando.

Durmieron… Bastaron sólo unas horas para que Argentina se recuperara.

Vio dormir a la jovencita a su lado ¡Que cosita tan bonita! Es cierto que no era una jovencita tan guapa, como muchas señoritas que él había visto por allí, pero ahora la veía con otros ojos… Javi era la hijita de Manu, de SU Manu, y eso, le daba toda la belleza del mundo. Ya no la veía como a cualquiera, ahora la veía a través de sus ojos amorosos, ella le era especial.

Se levantó, la tapó y acurrucó, encendió su laptop y comenzó a mandarle un correo electrónico al único ser en ese continente que tenía un control estable de las cosas, y que no se entrometería en los asuntos de la joven. Pese al haberse criado con el inglés, él no la iba a ayudar ni le enseñaría algo que pudiera comprometerlo… Javi no sabía ni lidiar con lo burocrático, ni lidiar con lo económico, ni lo político. Y en su mente, llegó al acuerdo que, ciertamente, él era el más grosso y la mejor república, pero ahora tenía unos pequeños problemas y no quería que ella viera con más profundidad en su grandiosa conducción económica y política… ¡Entonces debía buscarle un profesor y que ella pudiera seguir admirándolo a la distancia! Argentina, eres un genio.

A miles de kilómetros de allí, y preparándose para dormir, había un guapo muchacho de rubios cabellos… Estaba agotado mentalmente, pero aun así, aún en sus manos tenía una novela francesa. No era la primera novela francesa que leía sobre "eso", el romance y lo pasional no se le daba bien, porque, bueno… Él no tenía mucho amor romántico en su vida, amaba a su gente, amaba a su país, amaba la naturaleza… Amaba casi todo, pero no, no había un él o ella especial en su vida.

Suspiró… Vancouver le estaba cansando y absorbiendo todo de sí, incluso estaba teniendo esos pensamientos poco naturales en él. Lo mejor sería huir, quizás a Montreal.

Terminó de leer el capítulo, marcó la página y dejó el libro sobre su mesa de noche, y justo antes de apagar su teléfono, le llegó un correo. Como todo ser curioso, tuvo una pequeña duda si dejarlo para mañana o abrirlo en ese mismo instante. El señor Kumajoso-san seguro le regañaría y él lo dejaría para el día siguiente, pero… ¿Pero y si había sucedido algo malo y se necesitaba de su ayuda? Aunque siempre quedaba la opción que simplemente fuera su gemelo de cualquier parte del globo contándole sobre una peculiaridad estúpida que en su cabeza había tomado otra connotación y que necesitaba contárselo a alguien, y sin importarle la hora, simplemente se lo había mandado… La sola posibilidad que fuera él, le enojaba, claro que tenía que ser su hermano y vecino ¡Era Obvio! ¿Quién más lo notaba? Ah, pero eso no quedaría así, lo contestaría al día siguiente...

¿Quién más se acordaba de su existencia de todos modos?

¿Sería… trabajo? ¡Cabía la posibilidad que fuera trabajo! Y al diablo, él estaba fuera de su horario de trabajo. También le molestaba que fuera la única forma que se acordaban de él, aunque… Se sentía un poco feliz que se acordaran de él, aunque sea de ese modo… Y de todas formas, podría esperar hasta el día siguiente…

Un momento… ¡Sus hermanos americanos también lo podían ver! ¿Y si era alguno de ellos?

Corrió a ver el mensaje con prisa. Sólo pensar si lo debería revisar le llevó tiempo, y después de descartar todas las posibilidades, varios minutos habían transcurrido. Leyó rápido, claro, algo normal en un ávido lector, y una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro, cada palabra le agradaba más que la anterior, olvidando que la primera parte sólo era una presunción de lo genial y grosso que era el emisor. ¿Quería salir de la rutina? ¡Bien, porque haría un viaje mañana mismo! Pero un viaje, que le transportaría de un extremo al otro del continente.

Y al día siguiente, al otro lado del mundo…

― ¡Vais todos a Chile! Esto es tan injusto tío… ― España miraba con tristeza a los hombres allí reunidos.

― _Non, non, non. Mon ami_ … La última vez que fuiste, peleaste con _L'belle_ Mapuche ― Francia le puso una mano en su hombro ― Ella tiene más autoridad ahora, además, es sólo un partido amistoso.

― Pero… pero… ¿Por qué vais todos? ¿Por qué no puedo ir yo también? ― El de pelo revuelto y castaño, veía a los demás ― Países Bajos ni siquiera quiere gastar en el pasaje…

― Pero es que el partido de fútbol es entre Países Bajos y Chile… ― El rubio insistía.

― Pe-pero… Es que Italia también va con vosotros… ― El de ojos verdes parecía no rendirse.

― Van a Argentina ― Replicó el francés.

― ¿Y no puedo ir yo a Argentina? ― Sonrió como si se le ocurriera una idea.

― Non… Arrancarás a Chile, y tendrás problemas con Mapuche, no España, te quedas y te quedas ― Francia le dio dos besos en cada mejilla.

Todos se marcharon y dejaron atrás al español. Italia, Países Bajos y Francia se iban a Sudamérica porque Chile y Países Bajos tendrían un encuentro amistoso de fútbol, y sería Francia el juez y arbitro de aquél. Los Italia irían a Argentina, aunque… primero verían el encuentro de fútbol, claro, no se perderían esa oportunidad, aunque eso quedaba en secreto. Y, a España, su jefe se le negó ir después de enterarse que él y Mapuche habían discutido la vez pasada, que habían peleado otra vez. Su entrada al país más largo del mundo, por el momento estaba prohibida, para que ReChe se calmara y le olvidara por un momento, no podía ir allí y empeorar más su relación.

Mientras tanto, el más alto de los cuatro, tenía en su cabeza el coste del billete de avión, más el hospedaje, más la comida, más los días que estaría, todo pesaba más que el hecho de jugar un partido de fútbol, si hubiera sido por él, se quedaba, de todas formas, se podía apoyar a su selección a través de una pantalla de TV, y sus jugadores hubieran entendido que él les hubiera dado ánimos antes de salir de Europa ¿No?

Aunque también, ahora que comenzaba a dormir, su mente parecía divagar en el pasado, cuando Francia había tocado el tema de ReChe, de pueblo mapuche, la imagen de la mujer pequeña de largas trenzas, lavando su cabello, se le vino como recuerdo. Su mirada llena de odio y de un alma sumida en un sentimiento de libertad implacable habían calado en él desde el principio… Esos rasgos nativos americanos, sus pequeñas manos peinando su cabello rubio y sus delgados labios pronunciando su nombre…

― Nederland… ― Abrió los ojos, y su casi vecino le miraba ― ¿No te le temes a los aviones o sí? Oh _Mon amour_ … Temo decirte que debemos llegar rápido a Chile…

La mirada penetrante verde ambarina, atravesó a Francia, que sonrió nervioso, dándose cuenta que había interrumpido y molestado al neerlandés, y que la altura y los aviones, no eran precisamente lo que ocupaban la cabeza del rubio. Los italianos cuchicheaban sobre otras cosas, haciendo apuestas y hasta Veneciano preguntándole a Romano sobre Países Bajos, después de todo, hacia un tiempo, habían vivido juntos en la casa de España, pero el italiano mayor solo ignoraba el tema mientras temblaba pensando en cuanto miedo le daba el país vecino de Alemania.

De vuelta en la ciudad de la furia de Soda en la voz de Cerati, en la querida Buenos Aires de Gardel, ya era de mañana, y Chile despertaba sola, se avergonzó un poco, esa era la primera vez que despertaba en la cama de un hombre que no fuera su padre o uno de sus tíos, pero… Cuando era una niña, eso no contaba, en cambio ahora que ya era una adulta, las cosas eran un poco diferente, ni siquiera quería ver la expresión de su padre al saberlo.

― ¡Buenos días! ― Argentina apareció desde la puerta con una hermosa sonrisa, mientras le llevaba el desayuno… Ahora que se fijaba bien, él llevaba puesto un delantal de cocina.

― Hola… Lamento las molestias que estoy causando, yo… ― Fue callada, Argentina le besó en ambas mejillas.

― Te preparé el desayuno ― Él le dejó la bandeja en la mesa de noche ― ¡Al parecer ayer te di algunos problemas jajajja! Vos no te preocupes, soy demasiado fuerte, la mejor republica ¿Lo olvidás? ¡Debes comer bien! Hoy no te dejaré, eh nena, que seré yo quien te guíe por la historia de la magnífica Argentina. Preparáte.

Ella suspiró rendida. Se alegró que el argentino se viera repuesto, de hecho, no parecía enfermo en absoluto, y estaba sonriendo, su actitud gallarda estaba en pie, de hecho, no la había dejado terminar de decir su frase cuando él ya le estaba diciendo otra cosa… De hecho, no le dio tiempo para negarse o cambiar los planes.

*O*

* * *

 **Fin al séptimo capítulo ¿Qué les parece? Mi opinión personal, es que avanza muy lento, como no tengo criticas ni malas, ni buenas, ni constructivas, y ni una señal que alguien lee esto, es complejo ¡Supongo que está bien! Debo mejorar mucho más. Hice este capítulo más corto de lo normal, pero esa es la idea, comenzar a acortar, a veces me olvido que no es una novela, es un fic, no necesita tanta complejidad ni tanta explicación.**

 **¡Gracias por todo! Muchos besos y abrazos, gente hemisferio sur, pónganse bloqueador solar.**

 **Atte: Reino Inquieto.**


	8. ¡Vuelan Plumas!

**DISCLAIMER: Himaruya Hidekaz es dueño de Hetalia y todos sus personajes. Latin Hetalia pertenece a la comunidad latinohetaliana y es libre como sus países.**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Insultos, nombres de personajes, luchas históricas, saltos futuristas, OoC y +18 (tal vez).**

* * *

Capitulo 8: ¡Vuelan Plumas!

La ruta de Buenos Aires hacia Mendoza fue menos complicada, Martín la acompañó todo el camino, y la verdad, es que no tuvieron interrupciones ni fueron interceptados por ninguna fuerza extra… Llegaron en perfectas condiciones al aeropuerto, Javiera fue hacia la zona de embarque y el rubio favorito de toda Argentina, pudo retirarse satisfecho de la compañía de la joven adolescente. Su mente estaba cegada por el agrado y el dulce momento, se sentía un poco más liberado, hasta podría soportar la risa y el hablar en idioma inentendible del brasileño y…

― ¡Javi, Canadá llegará a tu casa en unas horas! ― Se paró de pronto y lanzó un grito hasta dónde estaba la chilena ― ¡Va a ser tu profe, señorita mía!

No estaba seguro si la cara de la muchacha había sido de sorpresa feliz, o de sorpresa desesperante que luego pasaría a rabia o a odio… En fin… ¡El cumplía con avisar! Por supuesto que sus decisiones eran las mejores, y que se hubiera olvidado de avisarle a la chilenita, eso… ¡Eso no quitaba que sus planes fueran excelentes! Canadá se mostró dispuesto a ayudar, y manifestó su agrado por enviarle un correo electrónico… Quizás debería hacerles unas cuantas visitas a la estudiante y al profesor ¡Les llevaría turrón dulce!

El vuelo en sí, no demoró más de 20 minutos, quizás menos, el aterrizaje, y la salida del aeropuerto, un poco más, lo importante, es que en una hora y treinta minutos, estuvo en su casa en dónde dio la voz de alarma sobre los planes que eficientemente Argentina, había mandado por correo, explicándole mejor la situación. Aparte de eso, le avisaron que su país disputaría un partido amistoso de fútbol con la selección de Países Bajos, ella pidió que le reservaran dos entradas para ir.

Mientras tanto…

― Wey, no mames… ¡Eso si está bien culero! La verdad sí, no está padre mi chavo ― Un muchacho de piel morena y cabello negro protestaba ― Además no es para el narigón de Argentina, ese si está bien idiota…

― ¡Oye! Que estás hablando de alguien de mi casa pues ― El moreno de ojos color oro lo interpeló ― ¡Y sáquese esa idea de la cabeza! Siento en mi interior que mi hermana del sur apreciará el gesto…

― ¿Ahuevo? Pues que me da igual compadre… Solo vengo por cumplir, ni que estuviera bien cabrón de hipócrita ¿No? ― Suspiró molesto.

― Desde que Manu murió, está bien alejado pues… Se le extraña causa ― El de ojos oro sólo miró su sartén y siguió salteando su platillo.

― Con el pinche gordo del norte, ya tengo suficientes problemas… hasta problemas internos y externos, y por todas partes… ― Parecía más molesto ― ¿Y para cuando va estar lista esa comida? Mira que suficiente tengo con el anillo… ¿Seguro que le gusta a Chile? Porque parece algo que le gustaría al narigón…

― México, ya le dije causita… No se exprese así. Mire que bien mal nos llevamos entre nosotros como para empeorar las cosas con usted pues.

― Enserio wey ¿Para qué te esfuerzas en mantener unas relaciones casi inexistentes?

Perú se preguntaba lo mismo mientras servía en dos platos la comida que había preparado.

Mientras tanto, el cuarteto de europeos estaba ya en Chile, mientras los italianos intentaban conseguir una cita con la pequeña Javiera, que apenas llegando desde Argentina, se vio invadida por los países de la bota itálica, por el francés, que también la hizo sentir un poco intimidada, pero que descubrió, como un país bastante agradable y por el serio neerlandés. La saludaron a dos besos, sólo que con Francia, esta acción se repitió tres o cuatro veces.

― Dentro de unas horas… llegará Canadá ― Dijo a sus visitas ― Y deberé dejarlos en compañía de una persona de confianza que los guiará y acompañará, debo ir en su encuentro… Espero puedan entender que los deje solos por un momento.

― _Ma petit Canadá!_ ― Exclamó el franco emocionado ― ¿Sabes como tratarlo? Sé cariñosa con él y dale dos besos, como te enseñé… Un fuerte abrazo no estaría mal tampoco ¡Canadá es un país tan fascinante! Deberías saberlo de antemano…

― ¡Muchas gracias! ― Sonrió ella encantada. ― La verdad es que no tenía idea como tratarle, la diferencia cultural es mayor y me aterraba un poco tratar con él.

― Oh cariño, cuando quieras… ― Sonrió, mientras sólo se lamentaba el no poder estar allí para ver la reacción del chico.

El alto y guapo neerlandés y los candentes hermanos Italia, miraron acusadoramente a Francia… ¡Abrazar y besar a un perfecto desconocido! Era poco probable que eso fuera una práctica cultural en Canadá. De hecho, los países norteamericanos, incluyendo a México, no es como si fueran cariñosos en el saludo… Era más bien, como al estilo de Alemania, un fuerte apretón de manos y ya… Francia los miró con cara de inocencia. Ellos suspiraron cansados, los juegos de Francia siempre trascendían a algo mayor, quizás pronto lo entenderían…

ReChe suspiró cansada mientras atendía el teléfono celular y hablaba con su nieta. Javi había comprado entradas para el partido de fútbol, sin embargo, ella ya tenía su propia entrada, es que había un muchachito de la reserva que debutaría y quería ir a ver su desempeño, para ella, no había mejor deporte que la chueca, pero allá ellos. Su hermosa nieta le pidió que fuera hacerle compañía a sus invitados mientras ella iba a por su nuevo "profesor" al aeropuerto, la mujer de sangre completamente indígena no se negó, sabía que estaba Francia, y ese tipo le causaba gracia, era un ser tan curioso… Su curiosidad siempre presente le causó problemas algunas veces, pero también la llenó de buenos momentos.

¡Más de 24 horas de viaje! ¿Cómo se pudo demorar tanto? En vuelo, no era tanto, pero estar en cada gran aeropuerto de cada país con trámites burocráticos por todas partes y hasta la revisión de su equipaje, quitaba mucho tiempo… Incluso, ya estando en Brasil, creía que no podría soportar más… Claro que entendía que todo era por seguridad, y que era bastante afortunado, de no tener problemas, porque si no, su viaje hubiera demorado muchas más horas.

Finalmente, estaba en Chile.

Apenas salió de la zona de embarque, vio los letreros de todas partes, taxis, familias, saludos en varios idiomas, gente de toda clase, trabajadores, turistas… de todo. Hasta se encontró con Venezuela en el aeropuerto, ya embarcando a su país.

Era simple, recatado, un jovencito invisible del montón, aunque no era necesariamente así, que él se sintiera invisible no significaba que los demás lo ignoraran. De pronto, a su vista, aparece una señorita vestida de fucsia, con el cabello trenzado hasta la cintura. Él sonríe, sólo sonríe. La ha visto antes, y puede comprobar una vez más que es la hija de Manuela Gonzales la muchacha que le mira, que se le acerca, que ignora su mano y lo abraza… Eso es tan extraño para él, incluso aunque quisiera corresponder ese abrazo, ella lo ha dejado congelado y su cuerpo se ha tensado por completo. Le saluda a dos besos… no es que sea desconocido para él, y debe ser la razón por la que su cuerpo actuó de forma menos incomoda. Le gustaría un saludo tan cariñoso, cada vez, todas las veces, y en todas partes.

Pero… Pero es este mundo. Este momento… este tiempo y lugar.

En este mundo tan violento… sería peligroso saludar con un abrazo.

Esta vez ha sido movido por su filantropía, porque ella lo necesitaba, porque Argentina se lo pidió con urgencia, porque las cosas se dieron así, porque quiere ayudar, siente amor por ayudar.

¿Es eso Canadá? ¿No sacarás beneficio alguno de este pequeño acuerdo? Adoras ayudar a otros… Porque recibes la sinceridad de un "gracias", porque simplemente amas ese sentimiento… ¿Es eso? ¿No es tu egoísmo? No… No lo haces por ellos. Es por ti.

Todo siempre se trata de ti.

Hace años fuiste invisible. Pero hoy, todas las miradas están puestas en ti… Sabes que hasta Estados Unidos envidia tu orden, y cuando tus pequeños y preciosos hermanos americanos necesitan tu ayuda, los ayudas sin costo aparente ¿Es eso? Sentirte bien, ayudar, te hace tener un sentimiento bueno, por un momento eres un héroe, mucho más real que Alfred… El verdadero hermano mayor… El verdadero ejemplo ¿No te gustaría que fueras tú?

Tan lindo, tan calmado y tranquilo, de voz quedita y un aura silente, pasas desapercibido en una habitación, pero es probable que bajo la mesa, hayas impulsado una que otra cosa en esa reunión, es el punto crítico. Si fueras más llamativo, moverte con naturalidad y sencillez sobre los demás, para influenciarles, sería complejo… Pero con los americanos, eso no funciona.

Porque, Canadá, eres visible para todo el continente americano, ellos te ven como ejemplo, sobre todo en Sudamérica. Ayudas sin costo… ¿Seguro sin costo? Siempre hay un costo, es que… "Fue Canadá", y tu nombre resuena… Resuena… y vuelve a resonar… De su boca, de sus labios… hace años… Hace… muchos años…

― ¡Canadá! ― Recuerdas su voz con nostalgia.

― ¿Chile? ― Abres la puerta de la casa y la sujetas ― ¡Chile! ¿Q-qué pasa? ¡Mira tus heridas! ¿Qué te pasa? Por favor dime algo… De-debo traer ayuda… ¡Ya sé! Iré por Alfred y…

― ¡No! ― Ella te toma la mano y te aprieta ― Yo estoy bien… Pero por ningún motivo involucres a Estados Unidos en esto…

― ¿Eh…? ― Te preocupa más, tus lentes resbalan sobre el puente de la nariz y los arreglas con bastante nerviosismo ― Algo malo sucedió en tu casa también… ¿Verdad?

― Escúchame… pronto vendrán también para arrestarme ― Aprieta más tu mano ― Y acudirán a ti pidiendo ayuda… Por favor Mattie… Cuídalos por mí…

― ¿Qué? ¿A quién? ― Preguntas.

Matthew Williams, te sientes muy confundido, hace solo unos momentos bebías una taza de café con unos dulces encima, y de pronto debes atenderla… Por donde le mires no está bien. Su cabello negro parece haber sido arrancado o cortado con las manos, llena de golpes, moretones y cortadas, en pésimas condiciones, con un rostro pálido y marcado por las grandes ojeras

― ¡A quienes huyen Matt! ― Besa tu mano y se arrodilla frente a ti, ya sea por cansancio o porque te ruega con desesperación ― Te deberé este favor toda mi vida, así que por favor…

― Manu… Puedes contar conmigo… dime qué sucede… Manuela, por favor ― La ayudas a levantar y sientes una opresión ― Es como si fueras a desaparecer… ¿No te vas a ir, verdad? Estas herida. Debemos cuidarte… Llamaré a Martin o a Sebastián…

― No pueden… ― La miras sorprendido… Es la primera vez que notas su mirada vacía ― Ya nadie puede salvarnos… ¡Tengo que irme!

― ¿Qué? No… ¿Cómo? ¿Con esas heridas? ― Pero se levanta y comienza a caminar, se devuelve y te mira con una sonrisa triste.

― Protégelos… acógelos… ― Poco a poco se ve vacía, se ve triste, se ve… etérea ― Porque Yo ya no puedo protegerlos…

Y la viste correr a la nada, no intentaste detenerla, no lo hiciste con mucha fuerza. Pudiste haberlo hecho mejor… Las noticias llegaron a ti solo unas horas después ¿No? ¿Cómo ibas a saber, ese frío año de 1973, que algo tan desquiciado había llegado a suceder? No te diste cuenta en el momento, pero aquél día, 12 de septiembre, cuando Manu había llegado desesperada, te daba la respuesta… Solo la madrugada anterior… solo la madrugada anterior había soportado un golpe de estado, y había corrido a ti, no para tu intromisión, para tu ayuda… Cuando le abriste tus puertas a los primeros perseguidos políticos que habían escapado de Chile, de Manu, a los primeros de los cientos que serian… A los que nunca más se fueron… a quienes luego tuvieron hijos e hicieron de ti, su país, su hogar… Pero siempre tuvieron ese vacío… siempre. El vacio que se tiene al vivir tanto tiempo alejados de la nación, por una fuerza brutal, aplastante… Implacable. "En guardia estamos por ti… Canadá"… Canadá… Se aferraban a ti, todos te hicieron un mejor país.

― ¿Canadá? ― Los recuerdos… fluyen, siempre en momentos increíbles.

― Lamento haber tardado tanto ― Sonríes volviendo a la normalidad.

― No, por favor, es un gran regalo que estés aquí, y me siento muy feliz al tener este encuentro afortunado con condiciones tan oportunas ― Chile sonríe.

Pero… no es "Ella".

Oh, Canadá. El ayudar sin recibir nada más que una sonrisa y un "gracias", es lo que te hace un filántropo, pero al mismo tiempo te encuentras hipócrita. Porque es el "Gracias, Canadá", lo que siempre esperas. Es "Gracias CANADÁ", Canadá, Canadá, te sientes bien, al recordarles quien eres, no es "Gracias Estados Unidos", no es "Gracias Francia", no… eres tú, "Gracias, Canadá".

Y que nunca se les olvide. Sí… El mundo podrido, te ha corrompido un poco. Desde la caída estrepitosa de toda la economía, no es como que algo en ti hubiera cambiado de inmediato. Fue gradual, como tu economía se estabilizó rápido y fuiste uno de los primeros países en ponerse de pie, los demás necesitaron tu ayuda… Y se sintió muy bien ayudar a cambio de escuchar tu nombre en sus labios. Pueden llamarlo reconocimiento, o como les plazca, pero no quita el hecho, que el nuevo orden mundial formado apenas unos días después, había cambiado. Lo primero que apareció en ti, Canadá, fueron estas pequeñas luchas filosóficas en tu interior, el darte la importancia que siempre debió ser…

Porque, se siente bien ser admirado. Y si te hace soberbio, es lo que eres, la orgullosa nación canadiense, admirado por muchos… Ejemplo para otros…

La tierra de la oportunidad.

Porque Canadá tomó lugar, salió de la sombra y demostró cuál era el sitio que le pertenecía, el que siempre le perteneció, no es que ahora fuera fuerte, es que ahora todos los demás lo sabían… Nadie quiere saber cuan fuerte es. No le interesa ser descrito, solo se siente bien el reconocimiento, aunque puede vivir sin él, después de todo… Lo ha hecho toda la vida.

En el hotel, las cosas no hacían más que complicarse. Es decir, ReChe, había ido para atender a los invitados de Chile… Ella sabía que estaría Francia… luego de quitarse a los italianos de encima, que la acosaban con invitaciones y propuestas, se dio cuenta que el tercer invitado era Él…

Ella sabía que Él iba a estar en ese lugar… es decir, ella compró el ticket para el partido de fútbol. No esperaba, que el reencuentro fuera de ese modo…

Ahora estaba atada a él… literalmente atada. Es decir, es decir… ¿Quién iba a pensar que su chal se engancharía en su reloj? Ahora la lana se escurría y los puntos se desarmaban, Roma y Veneciano intentaron desatarlos, pero solo consiguieron que el chal desapareciera para convertirse en una madeja de lana en la que se encontraban envueltos… De frente, mirándose de forma penetrante a los ojos, con la concentración propia, dentro de lo que podían, era una sorpresa encontrarse de ese modo, es cierto, pero las miradas fijas en el otro, llamaban la atención.

Que Italia Veneciano comenzara a correr en círculos cuando escuchó que Inglaterra llegaría a ver el partido de fútbol, no fue de ayuda, solo terminó apretándolos más, porque se llevo uno de los hilos por delante. Eso se volvió cómico para el francés, él ya veía a Países Bajos desesperado para que los liberaran de tan vergonzosa situación… pero no ocurría.

― _Conosci i mio amico?_ ― Romano le pregunto a Reche, interrumpiéndolos.

― Nederlands… ― Dijo ella, con una pronunciación perfecta.

― Creí… que no volvería a verte… ― Todos ignoraron a Italia, el menor se escondió tras un florero, y el mayor, sobraba en el momento.

― Te recuperaste… ― Ella le sonrió y parecía aliviada ― Luces saludable… luces fuerte…

― Sí… ― Él suspiró, semi sonriendo… No es como si él sonriera, al menos Francia y Roma se dieron cuenta que esa mirada y ese gesto, eran lo más cercano a una sonrisa en el neerlandés.

― _Hon hon hon Mon amour!_ ― Francia sonrió ― Entonces… ¿Ya se conocían? Oh… ¡Vamos Vince!

― Más o menos… ― Balbuceaba Países Bajos.

Romano sacó un cuchillo, de algún lugar de su ropa, y comenzó a cortar la lana que los ataba. Es decir, él no los veía incomodarse, no parecía que les afectara el hecho que se estuvieran tocando y que su espacio personal y privado fuera violado. Algo raro en el neerlandés, y no podía hablar por la abuela de Chile, pero si tenía que adivinar, pues sus súper sentidos napolitanos, le decían de forma intuitiva, que ahí había algo más que un encuentro de conocidos.

Javiera tomó el bolso de Canadá, ayudándole a cargar, aunque él se negó rotundamente a darle sus cosas, no por desconfianza, es decir… Él quería ser caballeroso… A ella no le importó, él llevaba una mochila y tiraba de su maleta, además del oso blanco ¡En algo debía ayudarlo! Luego de eso, subieron a un taxi que los dejó en la casa que compartirían ¿Casa? Mejor dicho, mansión.

― Aún no es tarde… ¡Bienvenido a Chile! ― Ella sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras le ponía una corona de flores y una más pequeña para el señor Kumajiirou ― ¿Le molesta algo?

¿Molestarle? ¿Qué puede tener de malo que una chica linda te trate con cariño? ¡Hasta hizo una corona de flores silvestres para él! Era solo una niña… aún era solo una niña. Entonces… ¿Por qué lucia de ese modo? No habían pasado tantos meses desde su estrepitosa aparición en la reunión de las Naciones Unidas, pero parecía mayor… Sin dudas, era mayor, no mayor, era… ¿Más madura? Su sonrisa y sus ojos…

― ¿Señor Canadá? ― Javi parece perturbada ― ¿No le gusta?

― ¿Señor? ― Susurra Matthew ― No soy un señor… soy Canadá…

― ¡Lo sé! ― Javi parpadea dos veces ― Es usted Canadá… Ya nos habíamos visto antes ¿Verdad?

― Sí… pero estábamos todos juntos y yo… ― Él parecía desconcentrado, ella lo estaba viendo fijamente, a él ― Alemania estaba allí y… Al estaba allí y…

― ¿Al? ¡Alfred! ― Ella une piezas ― Pero el señor Estados Unidos… estaba más lejos. ¡Se me olvidaba! Debo darle gracias, porque usted me ayudó aquella vez, aunque resultó herido…

― Debía hacerlo… era mi deber, además… Entiendo lo que les llevó a actuar de ese modo.

― ¡Seguro fue una gran sorpresa para todos! Papá me dijo lo difícil que sería, para todos fue una sorpresa cuando la representante de Chile no fue… Manuela ― Lo último pareció un susurro ― Jajajaja Mi madre debió ser asombrosa como para que todos la adoren como lo hacían…

― Soy Matthew Williams… ― Le tendió la mano.

― Eli… ― Lo pensó mejor, mientras tomó su mano ― Soy Javiera Fernández.

― ¡Puedes tutearme! Me siento muy mayor cuando alguien me trata de "usted" o "señor"… Además, no pareces tan joven como para hacer una diferencia en el trato.

― ¿Entonces parezco vieja? ― Preguntó con una ceja levantada.

― Idiota… ― Susurró el oso blanco.

― ¡N-no quise decir eso! ― Se disculpó con un tono de voz más elevado ― Yo solo… yo solo…

― Puedes llamarme Javi ― Ella sonrió ― ¿Puedo llamarte Matt?

― Eso sería agradable ― Sonrió.

Javiera pensó mucho tiempo en la sonrisa del canadiense. La verdad, desde la entrada del Palacio de la Moneda, hasta guiarle a su habitación, la habitación que había sido de su madre… Claro que remodelada y todas sus cosas fueron enviados a la misteriosa cabaña en el sur, así que no había allí nada más que espacio y Mattie no tenía por qué saberlo.

Dejó a Matt descansando y corrió hacia el hotel en dónde había enviado a su abuela. Cuando llegó allá, se sorprendió de la escena, pero la cara de póker que había aprendido de Ian Allistor Kirkland, le ayudó a mantener la compostura. Su abuela estaba sentada en el medio de los dos italianos, cada uno tomaba una de sus manos y le declaraban lo bella que era, y hasta escuchaba a Veneciano hacer una declaración a su belleza… Y Francia, conversándole a ReChe, ignorando por completo a los italianos y sus alabanzas hacia la mapuche… Y en un sillón aparte, con una cara de pocos amigos, a Nederlands, con los brazos cruzados.

Estaba en eso, cuando por la puerta… aparecieron Argentina, Uruguay y…

― ¡España! ― Dijeron y gritaron sorprendidos Italia, Chile, Francia y ReChe.

― Las mentiras son cosa fea ― Apuntó a Italia ― Vosotros dos no estabais en Argentina… Así que también me traje a Uruguay para asegurarme ¿Pero con qué me encuentro? ¡Tíos, que estáis en Chile! Y eso, que me habéis jurado no venir…

― Eh… ¿Y desde cuando debemos darte explicaciones, bastardo? ― Romano levantó una ceja ― Ni que fueras nuestro maldito padre ¿Sabes? Pedazo de mierd*, ¿Acaso nos estás ordenando algo, maldición? Ehhh… ¡Ningún idiota nos manda en nada!

― _Fratello… Non mi piace il dramma!_ ― Veneciano le tomó la mano ― _Vorrei una bibita fresca! Andiamo Lovino?_

Los italianos marcharon, no muy lejos de allí, pero lo suficiente como para calmar a Romano, Veneciano entendía que su hermano estuviera un poco más explosivo de lo normal, todo tenía que ver con su pobre estabilidad económica y las imposiciones de los demás países. Italia del sur se veía mucho más afectado que el norte, porque, Romano era puro corazón y ese tipo de cosas, le afectaban más de lo que se podría imaginar.

― ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ― El neerlandés se levantó y le preguntó directamente al español.

― ¡Países Bajos! Hace un mogollón de tiempo que no te veía ¿Cómo está tu hermana?

― ¡Javi! ― Argentina corrió a tomarla de la cintura de un abrazo ― ¿Me extrañaste? Dame un besito rápido nena ¿Ya viste a Seba? El boludo te vino a ver jugar ― Levantó la voz y se giró gritando ― ¡Seba, boludo, vení! ¿Qué hacés ahí che? ¡Vení, vení!

― Que ruidosos sos… ― Uruguay besa a Javi en la mejilla ― El Dani no puede venir esta vez che…

― ¡Eres bienvenido a retirarte! ― ReChe gritó, haciendo que la atención se centrara allí ― Si no te vas en este mismo momento, no seré responsable de lo que te pase ¿Me entiendes?

― No me voy y no me voy ¡Yo también soy su abuelo y quiero verla! Exijo mis derechos ― Protestó el español cruzándose de brazos.

― ¡Tus derechos! ― Parecía sorprendida de lo que escuchaba ― ¿Qué derechos? ¡No seas más idiota de lo que ya eres! Ahora, retírate con dignidad.

― No me muevo mujercita. No me vas a intimidar ― El español sonrió.

Javiera fue tomada por Sebastián y por Martin y salieron de allí. Las peleas entre dos tercos no solían terminar muy bien. Martin siempre recordaba cuando el Pampa peleaba con ReChe, y claro, la sangre pampina, de la que él era heredero, podía ser bastante porfiada, pero no importa cuanta obstinación tuviera el Pampa, jamás se comparó con la fuerza de voluntad y la tozudez de ReChe. Quizás América no vio jamás a alguien tan testarudo, no hasta que llegó España al menos, aún sorprendía a los modernos historiadores que la guerra entre España y Mapuche (Como se le llamó luego), durara tanto y que ninguno cediera ante el otro ¡Es decir, los hechos eran bastante concluyentes! Por un lado, España, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, era un invasor que amenazaba a un pueblo que conocía como extremadamente Belicoso, en un terreno en su contra, con un clima totalmente adverso y con un ejército absolutamente reducido; el sur, el territorio de ReChe, era hondamente pobre a comparación con otras tierras, estaba llena de gente nativa, pero Antonio, tenía entre ceja y ceja el apoderarse de las tierras de los araucanos aunque eso generara más gastos que los ingresos de la producción. Por el otro lado, ReChe, Mapuche, sentía su libertad amenazada por un invasor que mataba cuanto ser vivo se le cruzara por delante y hacia suyas hasta las tierras, ella, la mujer a la que nadie le podía llevar la contraria, porque era una total pérdida de tiempo, abrió su pecho a la libertad, a mantener su soberanía y llegó a la simple resolución, de no dejar avanzar por el sur a España, cierto es que habían unas ciudades en las costas, pero ellos no lograrían entrar a sus territorios. ¡Ninguno cedió siquiera un poco! Ni el español con su desventaja numérica y estratega, ni la mapuche, con su desventaja logística en cuanto a los inventos en la guerra y las armas de muerte del español. Francia e Inglaterra lucharon 100 años, eran solo unos novatos… España y ReChe lucharon prácticamente… Siempre, cerca de unos 500 años. Para ReChe primero fueron los españoles, después fueron los criollos, y después, los chilenos y argentinos… Y actualmente, sigue luchando. Ah, y tiene bastante rencor contra Antonio. Y otra cosa: No se va a rendir.

En el mundo había testarudos, porfiados con extremada obstinación, y después de todos los tozudos, ahí al final, estaba ella.

― _Anthony mon ami_ … Deja a madeimoselle ― Francia lo separó un poco de la mapuche ― Te pedí que te quedaras en Europa… Y en el último de los casos, Antonio, amigo mío, que bajaras un poco los ánimos, ReChe te detesta ¡Y lo sabes! ¿Por qué vienes a buscar pelea con ella? Es como si intentaras llamar su atención, cosa que no creo, porque ya eres bastante mayor.

Mientras Françoise y Antonio discutían por la permanencia del español en ese lugar, y mientras Sebastián y Martín intentaban distraer a Javiera con otra cosa que no fuera ver a sus familiares peleando, alguien en el salón se sentía muy ignorado.

Vincent Van Der Hoeven, representación física del reino de los Países Bajos, mal llamado Holanda. Se levantó de su ensimismamiento, siendo seguido por la mirada de allí varios, y caminó hasta donde ReChe refunfuñaba y de vez en cuando intercambiaba una frase de disgusto con el español. El rubio de jopo engominado hacia el cielo miró atentamente a los fieros ojos color de la tierra que ReChe poseía, y fue como sus ambarinos y verdes ojos, calmaran el rostro de la hija de la tierra. Países Bajos le tendió una mano a la abuela de Chile, y ella, sin siquiera una duda, se la tomó, y él la guió fuera del hotel y desaparecieron.

― Che… el gringo loco del gel tiene que… ¡Tiene que tenerlas bien puestas como para calmar a Reche! Che, que el desgraciado ese me agrada ¿Viste su estilo? ¡Me gusta! ― Reverenció Argentina, haciendo sus comentarios un poco desacertados y fuera de lugar.

― ¡Eh, boludo! ¿No que no te agradaba? Criticaste hasta el color de su camiseta ― Seba le interrumpió.

― ¡Ah, sos un papa frita! ― Sonrió y le dio un pequeño empujón a Uruguay ― Eso es fútbol, che, ¡Fútbol! Pero loco… ¡Mirá qué actitud tiene el pibe ese! Claro… ¿Viste, viste? ¡Le da mil patadas al español éste!

― Y, bueno… Le quedarían 999 ― Pensó Uruguay en voz alta luego de recordar cierto famoso incidente en cierto mundial de fútbol.

España no podía abrir más la boca. Sus ojos olivados no podían creer lo que estaban viendo ¿Cómo Vincent, Países Bajos, cómo pudo llevársela tan fácilmente? ¡Sin siquiera una palabra! Sólo la miró a los ojos y le tendió una mano y… le dio la seguridad como para seguirlo ¡¿Por qué a él le seguía sin siquiera dudarlo?! Porque parecía que había que aclarar un poquito las cosas ¿Alguien más siente que se está perdiendo algo de la historia? Porque España se hacia la misma pregunta que muchos nos hacemos…

¿Por qué ReChe siguió a Nederlands sin ningún problema?

Francia no lo sabía, pero presentía que había una sincera, triste y dramática historia de amor imposible detrás de todo. ¿La verdad? Pues… solo la sabían ellos, y había un tercer sujeto, a miles de kilómetros cruzando América y el Atlántico, pero que estaba intrínsecamente involucrado en esta historia y su testimonio sería crucial para interpretar el desenlace de los acontecimientos con cierta parcialidad.

― _Dad?_ ― De pronto, Chile los interrumpió a todos, los sacó de sus pensamientos.

― _Elizabeth!_ ― Él corrió hacia ella, soltando su bolso y la abrazó ― Estoy tan feliz de volver a verte y… ¿Acaso a todos se les ocurrió llegar a Chile el mismo día? ¡Acabo de ver a Países Bajos con Mapuche! Les cedí el auto de la embajada británica… ― El rubio levantó una ceja y pareció mucho más sorprendido, estaba claro que sucedía algo ― ¿Qué diablos les pasa?

Quizás el tercer sujeto que podría explicar un poco del ocaso de los acontecimientos, había llegado a ellos de la nada, ahora como caballero, pero si la historia mal no lo recuerda, presenció todo, como un pirata.

* * *

 **¡Lamento el retraso! No pondré excusas, pero mi PC no prende hace una semana y media... ¡No volverá a suceder, de verdad!**

 **Espero disfruten la lectura... Y no sean imprudentes, el cono sur de América es un Santuario natural, hay que proteger lo que queda de los incendios forestales. Fuerza Argentina, Fuerza Chile.**

 **Atte: Reino Inquieto.**


	9. Vacío

**DISCLAIMER: Himaruya Hidekaz es dueño de Hetalia y todos sus personajes. Latin Hetalia pertenece a la comunidad latinohetaliana y es libre como sus países.**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Insultos, nombres de personajes, luchas históricas, saltos futuristas, OoC y +18 (tal vez).**

* * *

Capítulo 9: Vacío.

Le asombraba su increíble capacidad para atraer los problemas. Ahora se preguntaba si los planetas, las estrellas, el zodiaco chino o la deidad cósmica que sea, se habían puesto de acuerdo para darle aquella suerte… intentaba que todo pasara inadvertido, que sus pensamientos y emociones no fueran tan evidentes, intentaba mostrar la cara de muñeca de porcelana sin emoción, esas con las que Arthur había adornado su cuarto de pequeña. El inglés nunca le dijo que controlara lo que sentía, eso, ella lo aprendió mirándolo. Aunque también lo aprendió del mundo mapuche, la seriedad y la serenidad, al menos. El decir sin miedo sus problemas, es algo de lo que aún dudaba.

Nadie le dijo que controlara sus emociones, ni siquiera una sola vez, ella lo aprendió sola.

― ¡Goooooool! ¡Sí, Gol! ¡Gol chilena, gol! ― Sintió como la abrazaban.

― _Yes! The football is so funny!_ ― El hombre a su lado parecía realmente emocionado.

― Ni puta idea que dijo ¡Pero estoy de acuerdo!

Ambos hombres a su lado, parecían muy emocionados.

― Eh… Sí… ― Sólo intentó sonreír.

La situación no estaba saliendo para nada lo que esperaba…

― Híjole compadre… Que el holandés ya se chingó… ― Le susurró el moreno al oído del otro norteamericano al ver la cara del europeo ― Oiga mano… ¿Por qué es que estaba usted aquí?

― Voy a enseñarle a Javi un poco del dominio que deben tener las naciones ― Dijo, un poco más fuerte de lo normal al estar en el estadio.

― Jajajajaj ¡Güerito, no manches, no jodas así cabrón! ― El rubio sonrió e inmediatamente recibió un fuerte golpe del emisor ― ¡No mames, ya la armaste wey! ¿Lo sabe el gringo?

― N-no debo decirle a Al todo lo que pasa… ― Se acomodó los lentes.

Javiera se sentía incómoda, no por el hecho que Argentina la estuviera abrazando con su brazo extendido alrededor de sus hombros desde el comienzo del partido. Tampoco era la incomodidad que sentía de tener a Inglaterra y representante de todo el Reino Unido, abrazado a su brazo… Después de media hora de tironeo, forcejeos, insultos y peleas infantiles, parecía que el deporte les había llenado la cabeza y por el momento se estaban comportando, aunque… Tenía la leve sospecha que eso no duraría mucho tiempo. Se sentía incómoda, porque no esperaba la repentina (inoportuna) visita de todos quienes estaban allí.

Ella había tenido la leve esperanza de sentarse al lado de Matt, ya que habían congeniado tanto… y cerca de su abuela, para que estuvieran juntas un poco… Pero no… la visita de su padre estaba planeada y también que fuera al estadio, pero…

― ¡Vamos Europa! ― Gritaron a dos voces los italianos.

― ¡El viejo mundo se pone la camiseta! ― Gritó el moreno mayor de ojos verdes poniéndose de pie.

― ¡Hum! ― Apoyó lo anterior, con una especie de asentimiento el más alto de todos.

― ¡Hermano Francia no puede apoyar a ninguno pero que gane el mejor! ― Se metió en la barra el rubio de cabellera perfecta (Tiembla Selena Gómez).

― ¡Vamos América! ― Gritó de pronto a su lado, al lado de su oído, su vecino.

― Ya sabía yo que esto era un provocación directa ― La mujer de largas trenzas, en vez de estar disfrutando, parecía muy enojada y tensa mientras balbuceaba― Ese maldito español me las va a pagar… No me deja ver lo que está pasando… Como si la carne de burro fuera transparente…

― ¡Chile! ¡Chile! ― Coreaba con dos banderines en cada mano el mexicano ― ¡Te apoyo un buen! ¡Siéntense europeos que no dejan ver!

― Gane quien gane, yo gané dinero con este partido ― Asintió el rubio, arreglándose los lentes.

― ¡Pero si yo aposté a que ganaría Chile! ― De pronto, el argentino soltó a Javi y se dirigió hacia su hermano ― ¿Cómo podés haber ganado así como así, eh Uru?

― Ahí está el problema boludo… Yo aposté que ambos equipos meterían un gol al menos, antes que termine el primer tiempo…

― ¡Que quilombo para vos, Sebas! Quedan 4 minutos pibe, ve pasando esa guita ― Sonrió el argentino.

― Calláte y mirá bien… Que aún queda tiempo bo' ― El uruguayo parecía muy tranquilo.

― Seguí siendo rebelde boludo, no hay manera que el gringo ese pueda meterla, che…

Martín estaba seguro que tenía asegurado el dinero de su hermano en el bolsillo, pero ver a Seba tan tranquilo, lo descolocaba un poco, su hermano era especialista en fútbol, él claro, era mucho mejor, más grosso y mucho más genial… Pero cuando la naranja mecánica hizo su jugada y resultó con la pelota en el arco contrario, el argentino se dio cuenta que estaba en serios problemas.

― ¡Por la concha de la…! ― Gritó cerrando los ojos, mientras su voz se perdía en el ruido que se levantaba desbocado

― ¡Goooooooooooooooooool! ― Gritaron los europeos.

Fue emocionante para ellos, pero eso, se levantaron y gritaron, ni comparados a los americanos, que se habían abrazado y estrechado… Bueno, Martín lo había hecho… Por otra parte, el inglés se había sentado huraño, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados.

― ¡Hostia, alégrate tío! Que te hayas salido de la Unión Europea, no significa que no seas europeo tonto inglés. Venga hombre, celebra con nosotros― El español lo encaró con malicia disfrazada tras su sonrisa relajada.

― ¡Ya siéntate de una vez que no me dejas ver! ― ReChe le golpeó el hombro.

― Vale, vale… no tienes que recurrir a la violencia, por dios ReChe… ― Se sentó muy tranquilito.

La incomodidad la estaba molestando mucho… Demasiado. Esto se había transformado en una guerra de americanos y europeos, un motivo para conseguir más dinero, la excusa perfecta para sacar a relucir viejas rivalidades, y una oportunidad para coquetear y tocar demás, miró a Martín.

Cuando fue el medio tiempo, se excusó con Inglaterra por tener que dejarlo solo, y le pidió a Argentina que la soltara para que ella pudiera salir. Con sólo un asiento separando a los viejos rivales, no tardaron ni 30 segundos cuando comenzaron los comentarios ácidos y después del minuto, la guerra estaba desatada. Al mismo tiempo, el rubio americano de lentes y ojos azules fue tras ella. Sin ninguna razón en especial, bueno, sí… Había una pujante razón por la que quería hablar con ella, pero entre tanta gente, y situaciones tan diversas… La verdad, es que no habían intercambiado muchas palabras, y eso, le preocupaba.

― ¡Chile! ― Se atrevió a gritar, e inmediatamente ella se dio vuelta.

― ¿Canadá? ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Ambos se juntaron y comenzaron a caminar.

― ¿No puedo? ― Él sonrió.

― No es eso… ― Ella le tomó la mano y lo guío fuera del estadio ― lamento hacer esto… Hasta estabas disfrutando de eso, pero de verdad… no puedo permanecer más tiempo allí… Lo siento, pero voy a tener que secuestrarte, o si no, jamás tendremos tiempo.

― ¿Tiempo?

Se sentía vacía.

Matthew suspiró, por un momento sólo vio un deje de tristeza en la joven. Se preguntaba si todo estaba bien con el pequeño país. Quizás por eso no dijo siquiera una palabra cuando tres hombres vestidos de negro los acorralaron, la tomaron y levantándola, la metieron dentro de un auto, por un momento él tuvo la inquietud, es decir, a todas luces parecía un secuestro, pero ella no quitaba la mirada de él, y una sonrisa extraña… Lo que le hizo quedarse quieto y no mover siquiera un musculo. El auto quedó con la puerta abierta, y uno de los hombres se puso a su lado. Una invitación indirecta a entrar al lado de la nación chilena.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― Preguntó al cerrar la puerta del auto, ya a su lado.

― Yo… ― Ella suspiró y sonrió con odio ― Creo que excedí mi… "libertad".

Todo pasaba lento para su vista… La cara de miedo de los niños, su decepción. Martín era el más frustrado, mientras Pedrito golpeaba con el puño el asiento vacío a su lado. Seba le gritaba al árbitro una sarta de insultos… Al parecer su buen carácter y su elegancia, sólo duraron hasta el primer tiempo del partido de fútbol. Por el contrario, el inglés estaba felicitando al europeo más alto por haber ganado el juego, los italianos se abrazaban y Antonio la intentaba rodear con sus brazos… A ella. Rápida como el viento, sacó su punzón de algún lugar, la punta del artefacto hecho de plata brilló en la luz del estadio e hizo retroceder al español con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Sólo verlo le recordaba todo… Las florecitas cuando era una niña, sus palabras bonitas y su gallardía, el cautiverio en su adolescencia, del que por cierto, quedó embarazada… Era cruel y era amable, dual, no era una cosa por completo, porque luego de intentar llegar a su corazón, fue agresivo, fue tosco, fue brutal. La quiso, y luego le hizo daño, la curó para solo volver a herirla.

De cuclillas, sujeta a un poste, mientras le tiraban el vientre… Cuando entró por primera vez a las gélidas aguas cordilleranas con la niña recién nacida en brazos. Con miedo notó la diferencia inmediata con los otros infantes… Y luego tuvo un compendio de emociones distintas, desde felicidad, hasta odio… y no negaría que pensó en ese momento en dejar ir sus brazos y que la niña se hundiera y fuera llevada por la corriente, pero, al mismo tiempo de tener estos pensamientos, sus brazos se aferraron más fuerte a la bebé. Algunas veces se recriminó el no haber hecho lo que su mente pensó… Y por eso no entendió por qué sufrió tanto cuando su hija murió… Fue como si le arrancaran algo en lo más profundo de su interior… Ese vacío, que no podía llenar, y aunque entendía la muerte, no podía dejar de cuestionarla, simplemente no podía aceptarlo.

Ver a Arthur Kirkland, y que a su lado no estuviera ligado el espíritu traslucido de Manu, le provocó una honda tristeza, por más que intentaba acomodar sus ojos sobre el inglés, no lograba ver a su hija… Tan concentrada estaba, que no se dio cuenta que el otro rubio del lado la miraba.

El Reino de los Países Bajos.

― Un momento… ¿Dónde está Chile? ― Martín se levantó de pronto, buscándola con la mirada por todas partes ― ¡Eh, inglés! ¿Dónde está Javi?

― ¿No estaba acaso a tu lado? ― Le respondió el de las cejas crecidas.

― ¡No seas hijo de p…! ― Sebastián le tapó la boca.

― ¡Cuates! ― Pedro se levantó de su lugar y los miró asustado ― Ay compadres… ¿No vieron al güerito éste? Fui bien estúpido wey, me perdí en el partido de fútbol y no vi cuando salió el canadiense ¡Ay carajo!

― Tranquilo, quizás solo se perdió ― Le dijo Inglaterra pestañeando y cruzándose de brazos.

― ¡No manches! ― El mexicano tomó aire ― Si ni siquiera conoce bien el lugar…

― ¿No os parece extraño que se hayan perdido juntos? ― España apareció riendo frente a ellos, mientras Lovi y Feli le hacían gestos para que se callara ― ¿No serían muy extraño que se hubieran ido solos los dos por ahí? ― Los italianos ahora con nerviosismo, negaban lo dicho y hacían gestos para desprestigiar la mente del español ― ¡Probablemente andan juntos hace un rato! ¿Verdad?

Al terminar de hacer esa pregunta abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al parecer, no se había dado cuenta de lo que él mismo decía, y entonces, una oscura y pesada aura negra lo rodeó. Lovino se golpeó la frente mientras Feliciano miraba atentamente como la sonrisa y la mirada nerviosa de Argentina comenzaban a ser aterradoras y una extraña aura le comenzaba a envolver… Con Uruguay eso no ocurría, pero quien lo conociera, diría que estaba molesto y un poco menos delicado, más alterado, la idea no le hacía gracia alguna.

Francia, que había estado tranquilo viendo la escena, quiso comenzar a reír y a molestar, a ayudar a la imaginación de los americanos, pero una mano más o menos grande lo detuvo, el ente de aquella lo miró con sigilo para que se abstuviera de decir cualquier cosa. La sonrisa del inglés daba miedo, sus ojos se habían prendido, no necesariamente como el país que era, muy dentro suyo había una pequeña molestia como Arthur, el papá de Javiera…

― Híjole compadre… ¿En dónde pudieron ir en una hora? ― Preguntó México sin saber lo que los demás estaban pensando y que era más grave que la ubicación.

― ¡Yo lo mato! No puede… ¡No puede comerse el dulce de leche! ― Argentina comenzó a peinarse el cabello hacia atrás ― ¿Dónde están? ¡Por qué no vuelven!

― La pregunta no es dónde pudieron ir en una hora… ― Dijo Sebastián agitando su cabello, México aún no entendía, pero encontraba bastante gracioso los brillitos del uruguayo.

― ¿Qué hicieron en… esa hora? ― Preguntó de pronto Francia, metiéndose en la conversación.

― ¡A dónde se la llevó! ― Gritó Martín furioso dando por hecho algo que no sabía con exactitud.

― Que rece para que no lo encuentre primero ― Corearon a dúo España e Inglaterra.

― ¿Y dónde se fue el güero con la tía Re? ― Llamó la atención el mexicano, Nederlands y ReChe habían vuelto a desaparecer, para la atenta y sorprendida mirada de España.

― ¡Esto se va a descontrolar! ― Gritó con furia el argentino mientras los italianos se abrazaban.

El rubio neerlandés tiraba de la pequeña muñeca de la mujer de los largos cabellos mientras ella corría con agilidad a su lado, miraron hacia atrás y ya no estaban a la vista de los niños, según la mapuche sólo eran eso, unos niños… Aunque el hombre alto que tenía en frente, ella también lo consideraba un niño. Al pensar en eso, el calor invadió su rostro y se detuvo, él también, mientras se volteó a verla, solo miraba el suelo mientras escondía un puchero en su chal delgado.

― Ya no están cerca…

― Es la segunda vez que huimos de los demás… ― Frunció el seño y se atrevió por fin a mirarlo ― No hay necesidad de hacerlo. Yo… Tengo que ir a buscar a mi nieta.

― ¿Te acompaño? ― Él la miró serio.

― No…

Ella sonrió, levantó su mano y lentamente le dio la espalda, sabía que él tenía fija la mirada en su nuca, que no se había movido ni siquiera un poco. Ella se alejaba de Vincent y sentía a su corazón latir cada vez más rápido, por alguna razón, sintió que si seguía caminando, Países Bajos se daría la vuelta, y esa vuelta sería permanente. ReChe le temía a los Europeos… razones para mantenerlos alejados, tenía, y muy buenas razones… Pero él… Él había sido diferente con ella…

― No soy como España… ¿Lo sabes, no? ― Escuchó de pronto.

― Me lo dijiste antes… Lo sé ― Lo sabe, pero aún no está del todo dispuesta a abrirse a otros, se siente sola, quiere conversar con alguien, pero aún Países Bajos no es una opción ― ¿Van a celebrar toda la tarde? ― Vince afirmó que así sería ― Podríamos ir a cenar… Mandaré alguien a recogerte, solo en ese momento decide.

― Voy a estar en…

― Lo sé… ― Se volteó sonriendo ― Podría encontrarte dónde sea…

― Si… ― La miró con nostalgia, y luego… vacío ― Pero ese discurso, la última vez no funcionó.

La conversación llegó hasta allí, él la vio fruncir el seño sin saber bien qué contestar, suspiró y dejó las cosas fluir, se dio vuelta y levantó la mano, girándose a verla momentáneamente, en señal que no estaba molesto, él esperaba que ella entendiera que realmente quería ir a cenar con ella.

Ambos siguieron su camino, pero ella se topó con la voz del inglés, saliendo de las sombras y cerrándole el paso, señal que quería algo, y presentía lo que seguiría…

― Errática y testaruda…

― ¿Qué quieres? ― Lo miró sin expresión.

― ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad? ― Él cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Ella no necesitaba que él le aclarara de qué hablaba ― ¿No te harás la desentendida?

― No necesito hacerlo… Mi pueblo siempre es así, no necesito esconderme ― Él sonrió ― ¿No deberías estar buscando a Mailen?

― Se llama Elizabeth.

…Que se llama Javiera.

― ¿Apareció mi nieta?

― Netherlands… no quería hacerte daño ― El inglés clavó su verde mirada en ella ― Ninguno de nosotros queríamos hacerles daño expresamente. Ni siquiera Esp…

― Una palabra más y te arrancaré la lengua ― Lo miró con expresa furia, detrás de él, llegaron todos los demás ― No me importa lo que querían… No me importa lo que sentían… Lo importante es lo que hicieron. Todas las acciones demuestran quien eres… Decir "No soy igual a España", y luego demostrar que no hay diferencia (1), no es la forma. Ahora escúchenme… Nosotros éramos manchones de diferentes colores, teníamos nuestras propias tradiciones ― Ella baja la mirada con melancolía ― "Éramos", porque todos se fueron… y yo me quedé sola. ¿Crees que importa? ― Se dirigió otra vez al inglés, Francia cerró los ojos ― Seguro estás comparando nuestros casos, debido a que también tú eres un solitario, la diferencia es, que tú eres un joven con mentalidad de viejo, amargado, tienes la decisión para estar con los demás, pero te alejaste... No sabes lo que daría por recuperarlos a todos… La guerra siempre trae muerte y desequilibrio, la sangre solo llama sangre y el castigo por mi terquedad… ― Sonrió con amargura ― Yo seguiré aquí… viéndolos desaparecer, viendo como se matan unos a otros, sabiendo que no puedo intervenir… Ustedes lo hicieron, se lavaron las manos, y hoy mueren miles, por sus decisiones… ¿Cómo Europa puede dormir sabiendo que han jodido a medio mundo? Es qué, piénsenlo… Ustedes son la peor enfermedad, dónde llegan, todo lo cambian, a largo plazo solo producen la destrucción, así qué… La ñuke mapü muere. Gracias Europa, tu amabilidad duele, pero gracias ― Le dio un empujón a Inglaterra ― No me vengas con "no queríamos hacerles daño", tú y los demás, sabían a qué venían, y no era para hacernos sus amigos.

― ¡Olé, ReChe, que te estás pasando! ― España parecía disgustado, así que le puso una mano en el hombro, y casi tan rápida como el viento, ella le enterró el punzón en el dorso, él la soltó.

― ¡Te dije que no me tocaras! ― Le gritó dándole la espalda ― No soporto tu piel ni tu calor.

Para ese entonces, Francia detuvo todo, vio como Antonio dejaba atrás su faceta de despreocupado, veía en él esa sonrisa siniestra, si él no hubiera intervenido, seguro los latinoamericanos hubieran visto algo que no querían volver a ver…

― Vivíamos bien sin ustedes… ¡Todo era mejor sin ustedes! ― Parecía una voz quebrada, otra vez, era como si su voz fueran miles de voces juntas, molestas… ReChe estaba enojada ― Mientras mi mundo florecía, ustedes todo lo quemaban ¡Bajo sus pies todo se destruía!

― Eh… Bella… Señorita mía… ― Romano y Veneciano se le intentaron acercar y calmar.

― ¡Religión! ― Gritó apuntándolos con el punzón, y el viento se levantó con fuerza ― Nos mataron…

― ¡Tía Re! ― Y parecía como si ésta, fuera la única voz que ella escuchó, misteriosamente el viento dejó de soplar y se normalizó.

― _Bilué_ … ― Sebastián le puso la mano en su hombro, y una de sus palmas acarició su rostro ― ¡No es justo! Son unos ladrones… ¡Asesinos! ¿Por qué no tienen castigo? ¡ _Bilué,_ España sigue celebrando cada 12 de octubre un genocidio! ¡UN GENOCIDIO! ¡ASESINO!

― Tía Re… Nosotros prendemos velas y hacemos un minuto de silencio… Cada 12 de Octubre, por ellos ― El rubio acarició a la mujer mayor ― Nosotros los recordamos… Ellos viven en nosotros… En nuestro interior…

Los europeos parecían muy incomodos, mientras España estaba visiblemente molesto.

Martín apareció, cortando la tensión, dándose cuenta que la situación se tornaba extraña, Francia aprovechó para regañar a España, mientras Romano le limpiaba con un pañuelo, una herida sangrante en la mano. Inglaterra estaba apartado hacia un lado, Argentina se rascó la cabeza sin saber que sucedía, desconcertado y a su lado, aparecía México con una sonrisa.

― Eh… ¿Ya se aburrieron de buscar a Javi? ― Preguntó el rubio riendo luego de escuchar las últimas frases de su hermano ― ¿Oye Sebas, estás drogado?

― Martu, loco… ¡Sos un pelotudo! ― Escuchó a su hermano y sólo entonces entendió que algo importante había sucedido.

Sebastián había llegado primero a la escena, ignoró la hemorragia del ibérico, y en vez de eso, se dirigió a paso rápido hacia el lado de la mujer de largo cabello negro y corta estatura. Le puso delicadamente las manos en los hombros y le habló en otra lengua. Uruguay comprendió que Mapuche había tenido miedo, entre sus manos apretaba el punzón de plata, y controlaba sus temblores, pero su rostro, con los ojos cerrados, le aseguraban sus razones. Él le pidió que soltara el arma, y así lo hizo.

― Bo´, hacéte cargo ― Sebastián miró directamente a los ojos verdes de Martín, y el argentino comprendió lo que tenía que hacer.

― ¡Eh, pelotudos, muevan el cul*! ― Gritó llamándoles la atención ― ¡Mi Javierita se perdió con el canadiense puto ese! Y ustedes ahí, che, haciéndose la manicura…

― ¡Es verdad! ― España fue el primero en asentir ― Es que tíos, el honor de mi nietecita está en juego ¡hombre! Hay que buscar a Toñita…

― ¿Toñita? ― Preguntaron todos.

― Antonia, mi nieta.

― ¿Antonia? ¡Es lo más ridículo que he escuchado! Se llama Elizabeth.

Uruguay aprovechó los alegatos sobre el nombre de Javiera, para tomar a la mujer mapuche y llevársela lejos de allí, lo suficiente al menos para que la mujer se calmara. El que la miraba hasta desaparecer, era el inglés. Había cosas que podían pasar desapercibidas para los ojos y oídos de los demás, pero él estaba casi seguro que la madre de Manu tenía muchos secretos que podría compartir con él… Quizás ella pudiera explicarle cosas que no entendía, como el alma de Manuelita pegada a su persona, y el porqué de su ida.

Pasando a otro tema… Ella, Mapuche se había librado de la gran pregunta, como todo un señorito inglés, dejó las cosas allí, pero sabía que toda la verdad, siempre sale a la luz… Nada queda en el olvido, y el ataque de ira reciente de ReChe hacia España sobre los hechos ocurridos hace más de 500 años, eran la prueba más clara que nada, absolutamente nada quedaba en el pasado.

Nada cae al olvido, alguien siempre tiene algo que decir.

― ¡Un momento carnales! ― México los detuvo mientras miraba su teléfono ― ¡El güero está con Chile!

― Lo sabía ― Argentina miró con ojos maliciosos a todos mientras caminaba como un toro embravecido hacia cualquier lugar, como si recto por esa línea, fuera a encontrar a Javiera.

― ¡Que te esperes argentino! ― El mexicano los detiene ― Dice que están estudiando y… Algo sobre la libertad de Javi y el dominio de una nación… Al parecer están ocupados…

― ¡Profesor! No estoy de acuerdo que sea su maestro ― Se cruzó de brazos España.

― ¡Yo pude enseñarle todo! ― El inglés lanzó un manotazo al aire, volviendo al tema de inicio.

― Ya bueno, si estamos así… eh… Yo creo que está bastante bien que Javi aprenda… ¿Los acompaño al aeropuerto? ¿O nos vamos todos juntos? ― Martín sonrió.

― Hay mi Martincito… Tan cariñoso que eres, y tan rápido que te acostumbras a que la hija de Manu esté con otro ― España lo abrazó ― ¿Nos vamos, Ita, Francia?

― Hermano Mayor lo acepta ― El rubio se aferró al brazo del español ― Nosotros nos vamos. ¿Ita, no se iban con Martín?

― ¡Entonces vamos a la capital cruzada por un río, más hermoso del mundo! ― El rubio sonrió…

― Eh… ¿Londres? ― Preguntó Veneciano.

― ¡Buenos Aires! ― Gritó fuertemente el argentino, ofendido.

― ¿Y Sebastián? ― Romano preguntó preocupado.

― Ese se vuelve solo… ― Martín hizo un puchero.

Sin embargo, cuando se subieron al auto para cruzar la frontera, Sebastián estaba allí para acompañarlos, para Martín no fue una novedad… el viaje le salía gratis al uruguayo, no esperaba sacárselo de encima hasta llegar a Buenos Aires.

El inglés se mezcló con los demás, y nadie estaba seguro si se había ido con Francia y España o si se había quedado por allí. México, sin embargo, agarró el primer vuelo a su país y se marchó. ReChe se fue a la casa de Javi y se quedó allí, pensando, sólo pensando.

Esa noche, le mandó un mensaje a Vince para decirle que no irían a cenar, que ella estaba muy confundida… Vincent arrugó el papel, y a primera hora del día siguiente, se fue con su selección de fútbol hacia su casa, a su país.

Muchos días después…

Javiera vio a su abuela en su habitación, tejiendo en el telar, con suma paciencia, una imagen, con lana de colores, una imagen que por el momento era confusa, borrosa, aún no había allí un pensamiento. Parecía confusa, triste, ida… No entendía bien por qué…

― Mi abuela no es así, en absoluto… ― Javi suspiró.

― Ven… Dejémosla sola ― Canadá tomó su mano y delicadamente la jaló.

― No lo entiendo… ― Javi bajó la mirada ― Pasando a otro tema… Ya estamos bastante lejos…

― Eh… creo que sí… ― Matt miró hacia atrás.

― Entonces… ¿Qué nos tomemos de la mano es parte de tu plan para enseñarme a ser un buen país? ― Ella le apretó fuerte.

― ¡Eh… Yo! ― Matt sonrió nervioso y cuando intentó soltarla, ella le apretó más fuerte.

― Tu mano es tan grande, Matthew ― Dijo la más pequeña ― Más grande que la de _Dad_ …

Mientras ellos se miraban fijamente en un aterrador y nervioso silencio, ReChe dejaba el telar, cortaba los hilos y tenía el cuadro sobre el suelo, la imagen, un bosque verdoso, una quebrada, un salto de agua… En primera plana un hombre, rubio, con armadura gris, y frente a sus ojos, lo que parecía una sirena, apenas perceptible, que no se ha dado cuenta que está siendo observada.

Con una mirada vacía, llena de melancolía, lleva la mano hacia el hombre, acaricia su cabello hecho de fieltro amarillo con líneas castañas.

― … Nederland.

* * *

 **(1) Los corsarios Neerlandeses que estaban en Chile no mataron (o no se sabe bien), indígenas, pero si fueron sanguinarios con españoles e incluso, cuando tomaron Chiloé por la fuerza, hicieron una masacre con los españoles, los reche supieron esto, y los neerlandeses cuando llegaron dónde ellos en Valdivia y sus alrededores les dijeron "Nosotros no somos igual a los españoles", pero sus manos estaban igual de manchadas de sangre que las de los castellanos o hispanos, lo unico que los diferenciaba en aquél entonces era a quien habían matado, sin embargo, para el pueblo ancestral era como "Muerte es muerte, la sangre llama sangre". Es una explicación MUY simplificada.**

 **Lamento mucho el retraso, me estaba cambiando de casa y he tenido poco tiempo. Además, Febrero fue un mes de mierd* para mí, una vez alguien me dijo que no escribiera si no tenía la inspiración... Siento que la historia ha dado un giro que no esperé.**

 **La verdad, es que muchas cosas pasaron, y no pude concentrarme en esto, quería llegar más allá, pero supongo que los dejo con las dudas y con las ganas de saber más.**

 **Estaba intentando re subir "Punto Chileno de la Discordia", pero me mudé y no puedo seguir haciéndolo hasta dentro de 4 semanas.**

 **Me queda... Pedirles paciencia, y también disculparme. Para mi los lectores son importantes, y sé que aunque una historia no sea tan popular, siempre hay alguien que está leyendo... Muchas gracias por leer, de verdad, no saben lo que significa.**

 **P.S: ¿Por qué hay más lectores de la Federación Rusa que de Argentina? ¡País de mi amor! ¿Qué te pasa Tincho?**

 **P.S.2: El nombre humano de Países Bajos: Vincent Van deer Hoeven, no sé quien lo inventó, pero Julchen me ayudó, gracias Jull.**

 **Atte: El nick más avergonzado del momento, Reino Inquieto.**


	10. La invasión neerlandesa

**DISCLAIMER: Himaruya Hidekaz es dueño de Hetalia y todos sus personajes. Latin Hetalia pertenece a la comunidad latinohetaliana y es libre como sus países.**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Insultos, nombres de personajes, luchas históricas, saltos futuristas, OoC y +18 (tal vez).**

* * *

 _ **Para Mely-Val.**_

* * *

Capítulo 10: La invasión neerlandesa.

Su máximo enemigo era España. De eso no había duda alguna.

Tratar de vencer al Gran Imperio Español, dueño de medio mundo (literalmente), no era sencillo.

Una cosa estaba clara… ¿Cuál es la mayor debilidad de un gran Imperio? Cuando lo pensó, parecía que sus ojos ardían en fuego. Un Imperio siempre cae desde su interior.

Roma, por ejemplo, la crisis caló hasta el corazón del Imperio y lo destruyó casi por completo.

Flandes era una lucha…

América sería otra.

Países Bajos, a diferencia de sus entonces, pares, tenía una nueva forma de manejar el dinero que podía ser bastante útil. Además, la Reforma religiosa llegó en el mejor momento. La gente más adinerada no lo parecía… El luteranismo les había hecho entender, que no necesitaban exhibir sus lujos, mas, sin embargo, pronto comprendieron la importancia de ver muchas posibilidades.

Estudiar mucho, hacer negocios y… ¡Ganar dinero!

Autorizados bajo el corso, sus delegaciones se habían presentado en la parte Sur de América, habían hecho grandes, bueno no grandes, pero si variados "servicios".

Nor-Europa no podría compararse al Imperio español o a la corona portuguesa, por eso Inglaterra se había, en parte, mantenido al margen.

El Reino de los Países Bajos quería gobernar el mundo.

No solo porque quería hundir a su enemigo, eso era una razón, UNA GRAN RAZÓN, no es como si estuviera CELOSO porque su hermana lo hubiera preferido a ÉL. Era más. Mucho más.

Después de varias expediciones, no le quedó de otra más que ir él mismo, el siglo XVII se abría como una oportunidad para un reino que comenzaba a surgir bajo un nuevo sistema económico, ideológico y también, con intereses nuevos, entonces había innovación.

El camino fue agotador. La trayectoria específica, poco clara. Quería llegar a América, sí… Pero en el norte estaban los piratas y corsarios ingleses… Ah, eran un dolor en el trasero y probablemente si veían una expedición neerlandesa, los apresarían y luego cobrarían rescate, y en eso podían pasar meses, en los que lo más probable, es que España se enterara y sus planes se fueran a pique como los barcos de Calígula.

Si se cuidaba de la flota de barcos españoles y de los piratas y corsarios ingleses, debía cuidarse también de no ser visto por los piratas franceses… Esto de querer invadir un territorio, es mucho más complejo de lo que la gente común y corriente se imagina.

Pero sus planes debían ser extremadamente precisos.

El norte de América no era de fácil invasión por… Duh, Iggy. España tenía al virreinato de Nueva España bastante cerca de allí. Eso quedaba descartado. Obviamente, la parte oriental de la América del Sur era un paso ultra mega restringido, porque él, no era el que se iba a buscar el mal humor y la guerra contra Portugal. No. La corona portuguesa era un problema que él simplemente no se iba a bancar. Pasando por estos territorios, siguió más al Sur… Más al sur de los territorios portugueses y vio en el mapa un hermoso lugar para comenzar a conquistar… Río de la Plata. ¡Río de la Plata lo tenía todo! Hasta tenía un paso hacia el interior y desde allí, el estrecho descubierto por el portugués españolizado Fernando de Magallanes.

Los rechazos y los desprecios de la corona portuguesa a todos estos hombres que pidieron su auspicio y luego corrieron hacia los brazos de los reyes católicos, seguro le pesarían unos años más.

Sus planes iban de maravilla, sin embargo, a medio camino, debió ponerse a buscar una nueva ruta. Al parecer la antigua "Santa María del Buen Aire", no era lo que esperaba… Un nido de piratas, corsarios y todo tipo de maleantes, indígenas, criollos. Cierto es que desde allí, Lima y Potosí le quedaban cerca, muy cerca. Pero si quería ser capturado por un barco del inglés, mejor se iba a entregar solo, no necesitaba que lo persiguieran, además, en su barco no sólo había intrépidos marinos y perros de mar, entrenados soldados poco… A bordo iba gente que tenía conocimiento marino, pero que, a su vez, se ayudarían a cartografiar el territorio, claro, no es como si España le fuera compartiendo sus mapas a sus enemigos. También a bordo iban hombres con una buena mano para el dibujo, si había criaturas exóticas, lo recomendable sería dibujarlas… El intentar llevarlas también sería conveniente. Sin embargo, tenía entendido que no muchas sobrevivían al viaje. Necesitaba viajar y conocer, cosa que no haría cautivo a bordo de un barco inglés o español.

Necesitaba tener acceso a Magallanes, era como el Gibraltar Europeo, o el Cabo de Buena Esperanza portugués… Necesitaba Magallanes, porque era el único que podía unir los dos grandes océanos. Si lograba apoderarse del único paso seguro que unía el Atlántico con el Pacifico, podría tener soberano derecho a cobrar el paso de todo navío que cruzase de un lado al otro.

Estratégicamente, el estrecho de Magallanes era de suma importancia en las Americas.

Y si el Río de la Plata estaba bajo la vista del inglés… ¿Qué tal el otro lado?

Lleno de indígenas belicosos… "El Flandes americano". Por otro lado… Un lugar abandonado. A nadie le importa.

― Mi señor Nederland… Río de la Plata fue sacado de su lugar, ahora está en Lima ― Le informa de la nada uno de sus oficiales ― Más ahora, el lugar es un nido de piratas y maleantes.

― ¿Cuántas Colonias tiene España al Sur del Mundo? ― Preguntó de pronto.

― ¿Una? ― El hombre lo pensó ― ¿Tiene dos? Pero sólo tenemos noticias de Río de la Plata… Siempre nos llegan noticias de ReChe, pero nada de una nueva colonia.

Tal como esperaron siempre, de alguna u otra forma, lograron llegar, luego de varios intentos, al océano Pacifico, sí, estuvo en el Estrecho de Magallanes, pero no pasó por allí. Complicado, invierno en esas tierras australes… Finalmente se encontró en un archipiélago de Islas. Los indígenas le llamaban Chilwe, comprendió luego que los hispanos deformaran el nombre. Atacó a los pocos españoles que existían allí.

Asombroso, no había resistencia alguna para sus tropas no aptas para la batalla. Tierras abandonadas, tierras de nadie. Dónde el sol no alumbraba lo suficiente, tierras alejadas de la mano omnipresente de Dios. Él creía, claro que creía, pero era complicado entender por qué Dios no había mandado a sus mensajeros en tantos años a aquél lugar tan hermoso… Cuando España lo describió como el paraíso en la tierra, todos los demás se burlaron. Pero luego, todos quisieron aquél paraíso para ellos.

Egoístas. Todos querían esas tierras para ellos. España sobre todo, quien borraba lo autóctono y lo reemplazaba por lo antiguo, su historia, su imperio. Había que documentar y estudiar ¡Era un nuevo mundo! Literalmente…

El oro Inca y la plata de Potosí.

La plata de Potosí y el oro Inca. Quien dominara ambos, tendría el poder. Quien dominara esos territorios, tendría la llave hacia lo demás. Quien dominara América, dominaría el mundo.

España no sabía sacar provecho a sus tierras.

Él tenía más buques y presencia neerlandesa, de la que España tenía en esas tierras ¿Cómo era posible? Chiloé cayó bajo su poder, mató a los españoles, hizo cautivos a los criollos ¡Fácil!

Debía tomar el territorio continental ¿Su destino? Valdivia.

Sabía bien que Valdivia había desaparecido como pueblo, después de un levantamiento indígena, probablemente lo único que iba a encontrar, sería unas ruinas tragadas por la selva americana. Estaba agotado. Si tomaba Valdivia, y ponía de su lado a los belicosos araucanos, podría expulsar a España de aquellos territorios, entonces, el Reino de los Países Bajos reinaría en ese lugar, y ya instalándose en el sur, trayendo soldados y más gente, más barcos, más marinos… Podría encaminarse a su sueño.

La plata y el oro americano.

Dominar el mundo. Porque sentía que era su deber.

Lima y Potosí serían suyos.

― Valdivia no es más que una maldita selva húmeda ― Se quejaba un oficial de otra nave ― ¡Está lleno de insectos! Dónde uno mire, está cerrado por plantas y esos animales extraños que huyen de nosotros ¡Nuestro objetivo es Potosí! Debemos llegar a aguas más cálidas.

― Recalaremos en Valdivia ― Ordenó el rubio alto de ojos verdes.

― ¡Pero señor Nederland! ― Le replicó ― No podemos perder más tiempo. Si las tropas del Virreinato nos descubren antes, este viaje habrá sido en vano.

― Pues tenemos que dirigirnos a Valdivia ― Con suma tranquilidad levantó un mapa y ciertas tabulaciones, que misteriosamente tenían el sello real del imperio español ― Según sus arcas, cerca de estos lugares existen minas… Aquí ― Apuntó un lugar ― "Nueva Imperial" está rodeada de oro, las minas más ricas de este lugar están cerca de dónde nos encontramos.

― Pero el monte de Potosí, mi señor… ¡Una montaña hecha de plata! ― Continuó.

― Para llegar al Alto Perú… ― Comenzó gruñendo entre dientes ― Vamos a necesitar comida y agua… ¿No eres tú un experto navegante? ¡No podremos llegar ni siquiera al Callao sin provisiones!

Su molestia estuvo presente varios días, o al menos, los suficientes antes de fijarse en el punto a la distancia. Si sus cálculos no fallaban, llegarían antes del anochecer, momento perfecto para poder acampar en la orilla.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras todos estaban durmiendo, ocurrió el hecho maravilloso que él tildaría de frustrante… Entiéndase, que a él, en ese momento en específico, no le gustan los niños.

Desde las ruinas de la quemada ciudad, apareció un niño, un pequeño niño vestido pobremente, con el cabello a los hombros, embarrado y sucio. Se subió a un trozo de corteza de árbol y con unos remos cortos, llegó hacia el barco principal neerlandés. Utilizando sólo sus manos, comenzó a trepar por el casco.

La alerta hubiera pasado desapercibida, pero la mala suerte hizo que el niño resbalara y casi cayera al mar, fue suave, pero el arrastre de sus pies sobre el casco, despertaron el liviano sueño de Netherlands. En ese ese momento, el neerlandés se levantó de su cama, se puso pantalones y botas, y tomó su espada y silente, como el hombre con experiencia que era, salió a cubierta.

Cuando el niño hubo llegado al fin a cubierta, lanzando su pequeño cuerpo al interior, descubrió un barco abandonado, si no fuera por la pequeña presión que sintió en la espalda. Una espada… Lentamente se giró hacia el adversario, y se fue de espalda, cayendo sentado al suelo apenas se dio cuenta que estaba ante un hombre alto, robusto, imponente…

― No es España… ― Dijo con una voz dulce.

― Soy Nederland ― Dijo en perfecto y fluido español… Barreras idiomáticas.

― ¿Qué es eso? ― El niño lo miró con asombro ― ¡Es usted otra nación! ¿De Europa?

― Vaya niño, sabes mucho… ¿Qué eres?

― Soy una capitanía ― Levantó la mano sonriendo ― ¡La capitanía general de Chile!

― Eh… ― El rubio sonrió con maldad, y a la vez, con curiosidad.

― ¡Oh, es verdad! ― Se tapó la boca ― Él dijo que no confiara en todos. ¿Debo desconfiar de ti?

― Bueno… ― Lo pensó un momento ― ¿Quién te dijo que no debías confiar en los demás? ¿Acaso fue España?

― No… ― Frunció el ceño ― España se fue con Río de la Plata… Yo me quedé aquí.

― Entonces podría tomarte como una colonia de mi propiedad y España no vendría a salvarte ¿No es verdad, pequeña capitanía general de Chile? ― Él lo miró con arrogancia.

― Eh… Si po. ¿En teoría? ― La pequeña capitanía retrocedió asustada.

― Así es… ― Comenzó a reír para sí con maldad. ¿Quién era "Él"?

Pero antes que pudiera fijarse mejor en el niño, éste, sin previo aviso, se lanzó al agua, de forma sumamente torpe, cayó de cara y comenzó a hundirse. Neth lo quedó mirando despreocupado, bah, en algún momento saldría a flote… Pero luego de unos segundos, las burbujas de aire dejaron de salir a la superficie, pegó un grito dando una señal, sacándose las botas y soltando la espada, sus hombres lo vieron lanzarse al agua.

Unos minutos después…

― Lamento las molestias… ― El niño estaba sentado sobre una roca.

― Eh si... ― El neerlandés miraba como sus hombres se instalaban.

Mientras la pequeña capitanía estaba sentada, llegó un estricto oficial que, además, era párroco, solo ver al niño en esas condiciones, le hicieron desplegar todo su equipo de limpieza. Así que el rubio vio cómo su oficial agarraba las tijeras y las peinetas y le cortaba el pelo al niño… No entendía muy bien por qué él tenía que estarse haciendo cargo de una capitanía española, pero así se habían dado las cosas. Se contentaba diciendo que, si esa sería su colonia, era un avance. Finalmente, el párroco le terminó lavando la ropa y recortando una de sus antiguas camisas para que el niño anduviera decentemente vestido y como Dios manda.

― España descuida a sus colonias… ― Le dijo el hombre a su lado ― Trata a sus hijos y hermanos, como salvajes, los abandona a su suerte… Tiene preferencias por algunos de ellos.

― Hm… ― El neerlandés suspira.

Luego de un rato, la colonia y pequeña capitanía, estaba perfectamente vestida.

― ¡Me veo como Martín! ― Dijo con una agudísima voz el niño, girando sobre sus pies ― Gracias.

― Hum… ― Afirmó Netherlands cruzándose de brazos, aunque él ni idea tenía quien era Martín.

― ¡Debo ir a mostrárselo a mi mamá! ― Dijo feliz corriendo, luego se detuvo ― ¿Quieres conocerla?

La travesía para llegar dónde los dominios de la mamá de la pequeña capitanía, fue extensa. Él y un selecto grupo de sus hombres partieron hacia el interior de la selva, mientras seguían al niño y dejaban tras ellos una marca y un camino.

― ¿Falta mucho para llegar? ― El neerlandés sentía que lo miraban desde todas partes, probablemente estaban rodeados.

― No, si ya estamos por llegar al claro… ― Decía confiado el niñito ― Ella ya sabe que estamos en sus dominios… Quizás viene en la noche.

El rubio no sabía específicamente quién era la madre de la pequeña capitanía. Suponía que algún pueblo indígena. Quien fuera, le podría ayudar a llegar al interior de la organización indígena predominante del lugar… Les plantearía la unión, tenían un enemigo en común: España.

Los pueblos indígenas de su lado, y expulsaría con facilidad a España de ese lugar de América, después de todo, las diferencias, podían ser conciliables después.

Por el momento, Países Bajos necesitaba aliados que pudieran darle comida y bebida. Lo suficiente para llegar al Callao en Lima y subir hacia el alto Perú y apoderarse de Potosí, la mina de plata más grande del mundo caería bajo sus dominios, le daría la corona del mundo, le daría el Imperio del Sol. Le daría todo, él dominaría el mundo… Pero necesitaba empezar por este lugar, por el sur, por el punto abandonado de Hispania.

Hicieron una fogata, cazaron los animales que la pequeña capitanía les indicó. Luego comieron y la noche comenzó a caer.

― ¿Quiere bañarse, señor Netherlands? ― La pequeña capitanía le preguntó, traviesa.

― No me apetece el agua salada… Quisiera agua dulce para beber también ― Se aseguró de no demandar, pero de hacerse entender.

― ¿Ves esos árboles? ― Eran unos enormes árboles a una distancia relativamente corta ― Detrás de esos hay una gran roca que esconde una charca en la que cae un salto de agua. Por eso el agua dulce llega a la playa.

― Hum… ― Hizo una señal de entender.

El rubio se levantó solo, se llevó una camisa limpia y un pequeño barril y siguió las indicaciones del pequeño. Efectivamente podía ver un salto de agua, la tarde estaba cayendo y el cielo se teñía de rojo, mientras el sol comenzaba a hundirse en el horizonte.

Antes de meterse por completo a terreno abierto, vio una sirena.

Era una… ¡Tenía que ser una sirena! Un salto de agua y una hermosa y pequeña mujer, nadando en él. ¡No hay mujer que él conozca que pueda dar aquella belleza! Debía acercarse… debía acercarse y verla mejor… Mientras estaba sobre la roca sentada, mientras estaba de espalda, con el cabello tan negro, liso, grueso, suelto… Bajo sus pies se rompió una rama, y entonces, ella clavó su oscura mirada en él.

La asustó, antes que él pudiera decir algo, ella saltó al agua y desapareció.

A la mañana siguiente, luego de poner su armadura y alistarse para un día pesado, se dio cuenta que habían sido visitados y la pequeña capitanía ya no estaba. Al atardecer, las cosas se ponían muy tensas. La colonia Chile no estaba en lado alguno. Sin Chile cerca, se perdía toda la posibilidad de llegar a un entendimiento, pues no había traductor… Justo ahora que la tenía, de la nada, en frente.

― ¿España? ― Preguntó la mujer, recién salida desde la nada, apareció como un fantasma.

― ¿Quién eres? ― Cansado, se sentó sobre una piedra.

― ¡Es una salvaje, mi señor! ― Sus hombres empuñaron sus armas.

― ¡No, retrocedan! ― Molesto les gritó.

Entonces, de entre los árboles, los arbustos y toda la selva, salieron guerreros, empuñando sus armas, dispuestos a defender a su señora… Todo anunciaba un mal final si no se tranquilizaban.

― ¡¿España?! ― Preguntó a los gritos, ella apuntándole.

― No. ― Se tocó el pecho ― No España.

― ¿No España? ― Ella hizo una señal, sus hombres bajaron las armas.

― No España ― Hizo la señal a sus hombres, pero parecían dudar ― Tiren sus armas y muévanse con tranquilidad, despacio… Estamos rodeados.

― Pero… ― Finalmente todos hicieron lo que se les ordenó.

― No España ― Ella sonrió, y le tocó el pecho, acto que puso en alerta a sus hombres, pero luego se tocó el pecho ella ― No España… ¡No España!

― Nederland ― Dijo él tocándose el pecho, luego repitió el acto ― Nederland.

― ¿Nie shte lan? ― Ella repitió confundida. Él se acercó un poco y descendió lentamente.

― Nederland ― Repitió unas veces más tocándose el pecho.

― Nederland ― Repitió con éxito, a lo que recibió una aprobación, ella se tocó el pecho ― ReChe.

― ¿ReChe? ― Él la apuntó, luego se apuntó a sí mismo ― Nederland ― La apuntó a ella ― ReChe.

Ordenó que le quitaran la pesada armadura, en señal que estaban en confianza y que él no le temía. Así fue. Para la mujer de las largas trenzas negras, fue sorprendente ver a alguien tan alto, creía que era familia con el Pampa, muy alto, pero blanco… No había visto de cerca a personas tan blancas. Cuando ella se acercó a él y comenzó a tocar con sus pequeñas manos su rostro, se fijó en sus ojos… Eran verdes como los de España, el ser que ella odiaba. Pero al mismo tiempo, eran distintos… tan distintos, desde el puente de su nariz hasta…

Él se dejó tocar, y comprendió que ella tenía curiosidad hacia su cabeza, es decir, miraba su cabello cada cierto tiempo, pero se resistía a tocarlo. Él bajó la mirada y lentamente tomó su mano, poniéndola sobre su cabello. La reacción fue sorprendente, diferente a lo que esperaba, parecía una niñita que ha descubierto los dulces.

Y claro que era sorprendente para ella ¡No había tocado el cabello rubio! Jamás… España no era rubio, era moreno y castaño, los españoles que habían invadido esas tierras, no tenían el cabello rubio, no tan rubio… Y ella no tuvo la oportunidad de tocarlo como sí lo hacía ahora ¿Por qué tenía el cabello como el sol? ¿Acaso serían hijos del sol? ¿Parientes de Antü? ¿Por qué Nederland era tan blanco y alto? ¿De dónde venía específicamente? Qué lástima que no pudiera entenderlo.

Pasaron algunos días y ellos se hicieron "cercanos", se llevaban bien al menos.

Ella les daba comida y agua, en grandes cantidades, y ellos, a cambio, le daban armas y pólvora, municiones ¿Qué daño puede haber en un intercambio? Él no creía que ellos pudieran o supieran como utilizar las armas de fuego… Quizás blandir sables sería bueno para ellos, para que se defendieran, pero de ahí a que pudieran tener una pelea con los demás… Lo dudaba.

Lo dudó en ese momento… No debió subestimarlos.

Países Bajos volvió a la realidad. En su casa, en el milenio vigente, Chile ya no era una colonia, estaba muerta y su hija reemplazaba a la República. La abuela de la niña era esa mujer, que se contentaba tocando su cabello… Pero que le había rechazado.

ReChe le abandonó hacía 4 siglos, cuando ellos estaban en la cúspide de su relación colaborativa.

Y hoy en día, le volvía a rechazar, después de estar él en Chile… No entendía.

* * *

Omake: Lecciones del buen hermano mayor 2.

― Siendo un gran hermano mayor, debes tener tus trucos Tanska ― Fin-san le mira asombrado.

― ¡Bueno, yo como soy genial, la verdad, no tengo trucos! Jajajajaj ― Den-san se pone las manos en la cintura y rie.

― Que ruidoso... Él no es un buen hermano mayor... Sólo es un ruidoso ― Nor-san no parpadea.

― Hum... ― Le apoya Su-san.

― Eh chicos... ¡Pero si fui un gran hermano mayor! ― Dinamarca, no se va a rendir ― ¿No es verdad Is?

― Eh... ― Se siente incomodo al ser abrazado por los hombros, tiene la mirada fría como el hielo de Noruega, y a Suecia, quien parece penetrar en todo su ser, a su lado la mirada azul y brillante del antiguo rey del norte ― Eh... No sé... Mah... Supongo...

― ¡Ahí tienen chicos! jajajajaj.

― Is, ignora a ese idiota... ― Noruega le limpia las manos, como si fuera un bebé ― Tu hermano mayor cuidará de ti. Y de tu higiene.

― Para ya... No soy un niño ― Exclama molesto, quitando sus manos.

― Los hermanos mayores debemos ser un buen ejemplo para nuestros hermanitos...

― ¿Esa es la lección de este capítulo? ― Fin-san pregunta sonriendo a Noruega, pero recibe esa gélida mirada.

― ¡Claro que debemos ser un ejemplo! ― Den-san los abraza.

― Nadie quiere ser como tú... Debemos ser un BUEN ejemplo ― Comienzan un alegato entre frialdad y risas, mientras Islandia se siente semi a salvo con Suecia.

― Pero si soy grandioso...

― Näkemiin! ― Fin-san se despide y se va con sus hermanos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10 fin.**

 **Sé que me demoré, en fin, tengo poco tiempo.  
Nos leeremos en un próximo capitulo, pronto,**

 **Si tienen dudas o consultas, pueden escribirme o mandarme un mensaje.**

 **Atte: Reino Inquieto.**


	11. ¡A tierra!

**DISCLAIMER: Himaruya Hidekaz es dueño de Hetalia y todos sus personajes. Latin Hetalia pertenece a la comunidad latinohetaliana y es libre como sus países.**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Insultos, nombres de personajes, luchas históricas, saltos futuristas, OoC y +18 (tal vez).**

 ***O*O*O*O***

Narración normal.

 _Cursiva corresponde al cambio de Idioma._

 _ **Negrita y cursiva corresponde a persona del otro lado del teléfono.**_

" _Cursiva entre comillas corresponde a pensamientos"_

― Guion alto, abre conversaciones.

*O*O*O*O*

Capítulo 11: ¡A tierra!

― England… Hola.

― Eh… ¿Hola? ― Al abrir la puerta, el inglés parpadeó dos veces ― Puedes entrar, pasa.

― Gracias.

― Pues… ¿A qué debo la visita? ¿Tenías un boleto gratis a Londres, acaso? ― Preguntaba mientras ponía la tetera eléctrica ― Por favor, toma asiento ¿Quieres una taza de… café?

― Hum. Por favor ― Inmediatamente tenía una taza frente a él.

― Bien…

El inglés se sentó frente a él con una taza en sus manos, luego de haber dejado el colador de papel y la capsula metálica del té. El visitante se sorprendió que el inglés pudiera hacer ese tipo de cosas bien, pero que fuera tan terrible en otras (como cocinar)… Luego su atención fue robada por el cruce de piernas del rubio con cejas gruesas.

― ¿Sabes hablar? ― Preguntó con los ojos cerrados.

― ¡Qué…! ― Esa, seguro, era una falta de respeto, pero calma… era el inglés.

― ¡Valla, fantástico! Si sabes…

― Tú…

― ¡Asombroso! Tu habilidad de comunicación ha mejorado ― Sonrió ― ¿Otra cosa que no sean monólogos cortos, por favor?

― Tu hija…

Y eso le ardió hasta la garganta. De pronto ya no se divertía tanto.

― ¡Eso sí que no! Mi querida Elizabeth es sólo una niña, y tú eres un viejo, un anciano, eres demasiado mayor ¡Y aunque te gusten las jovencitas, sin dudas debo oponerme!

― No es eso ― RESPIRA. ¿Cómo puede ser tan desesperante? ― hum. ¿chilena?

― Sabía que tu capacidad ahorrativa era fantástica, pero no sabía que la laconia era una de tus formas ― El inglés tomó su libro, que estaba en una mesa ― ¿A qué quieres llegar con exactitud?

― ¿Cómo son las mujeres chilenas? ― No es exactamente la pregunta, pero vale, por algo se parte, y él, ya ha comenzado con ello ― … De América, y Sudamérica, sabes mucho.

¿Mujeres Chilenas? Mujeres americanas… Una nube rosa invadió la mente del inglés, poco a poco se fue avergonzando, claro, comenzaba a recordar y a pensar en su glorioso pasado, en aquellos días en que llegaba a los puertos con sus hombres, luego de haber estado semanas e inclusive meses en el mar. Y las damas de aquellos puertos o enclaves en dónde pasaba a esconderse o simplemente a descansar por un momento… Pero ¿Qué recordaba de Chile? ¿Qué recordaba de Sudamérica, en realidad? Damas le gustaron por montón, sin duda…

― Son… ― Lo pensó cuidadosamente y por un momento volvió a ser un hombre de mar de aquella época, no pensaba como el caballero inglés actual ― Limpias.

― ¿Qué? ― Eso descolocó mucho al otro.

― Son… ¿Limpias? ― Preguntó, volviendo a la realidad, como si a quien tenía delante lo supiera, y estaba clara la respuesta ― Pues… Son aseadas *ejem *ejem Ya sabes, pero no arregladas… Creo que se le llama ser natural, simple.

La mente de ambos rodó a dos mujeres diferentes. En el caso del inglés, pensó en su adorada hija, pero luego pensó en la madre, "la Manuela". Esa sí que era una mujer, salvaje, tan fuerte, aguerrida, luchadora. Poniéndose de pie una y otra vez.

― …Tan testaruda y perseverante ― Rugió molesto.

― ¿Qué? ― Para éste momento, sin dudas, el visitante estaba perdido.

― ¡Si! Ya la ves a ella, ¡Ahí estaba con el loco de los olivos! ― Parecía… no, estaba molesto, pero no por la situación actual, más bien por el recuerdo ― Lavando sus camisas, como si fuera lo más importante, inmediatamente después de la catástrofe. Más preocupada de las botas de México, Perú y Argentina… Inmersa, arrastraba sus pensamientos ¡Cómo si nada la pudiera atar! Y entonces, supe que nada haría que se quedara ― Pensó en su fantasmagórica silueta ― Nada…

― Iggy…

― ¡¿Por qué rayos quieres saber de un país pobre del tercer mundo?! ― Rugió más molesto, él otro se daba cuenta que los recuerdos lo habían molestado.

― País no… ― Hizo el alcance.

― ¿Mujeres? ― Ya más calmado, el inglés suspiró y se cruzó de brazos ― Sólo sé, que sean de dónde sean, siempre son complicadas, y créeme… No las vamos a entender. Seguro hubiera sido mejor preguntarle a tu hermana. De todas formas, seguro son más cariñosas que tus chicas.

― Hum.

― Deberías hablar con ReChe ― El visitante ya estaba de pie al escuchar esto, y continuó escuchando hasta llegar a la puerta ― Ella no te odia.

― Gracias por todo ― Como siempre, ahorró palabras.

El inglés suspiró al cerrar la puerta. Ojalá todo se solucionara, sabía que no habría provecho alguno en éste entuerto para él, pero era justo… Lo que ella hizo, debía tener al menos un reconocimiento. La mujer de las largas trenzas negras… Aún recordaba la mirada que le dio, al dejar al neerlandés durmiendo _"¿No te vas a despedir?"_ , y simplemente marchó. Pero él se dio cuenta… que el pueblo indígena americano, aquella vez, estaba llorando.

Chile y Canadá estaban leyendo en la gran librería que poseía la mansión.

Matthew parecía tan concentrado en la lectura, que le aburría de gran manera a ella. Una adolescente que no siempre quiere estudiar… También tenía curiosidad por saber quién era su profesor. Claro que Matt no tenía conocimiento de esto, es más, no estaba siquiera cercano a saber lo que ella pensaba, es decir, no es como si todos se preocuparan por él… O como si lo notaran.

Ella agachó la cabeza y siguió la lectura de su libro… Un libro sobre derecho internacional… Tan aburrido y tan rígido. Hizo un puchero, pero luego solo lo ignoró y lanzó un suspiro.

En ese instante, en que ella regresó la vista a su libro, Matthew giró un poco los ojos y la miró, al verla concentrada, ahora se permitió observarla mejor, moverse… Cuando lanzó un nuevo suspiro, no supo exactamente por qué, pero le tocó con un dedo la nariz, y cuando tuvo su atención, él le sonrió, con un poco de miedo, y evitando rozarla, tomó uno de sus lisos mechones de cabellos y lo acomodó mejor tras su oreja… Inconscientemente ella se acercó al rubio y se miraron.

Sólo se quedaron mirando.

Solo se sonreían…

Pero cuando él clavó directamente sus ojos azul profundo en los caramelos revueltos que tenía ella por ojos, entonces la muchacha parpadeó dos veces y se sonrojó desde la nariz hasta la punta de las orejas y desvió la mirada para centrarse otra vez en su libro.

Acto que extrañó a nuestro querido joven franco-anglo-americano, pero no acostumbrado a ahondar en los sentimientos de los demás, no sabía cómo preguntarle… Estaba abriendo la boca para decir algo, cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría de golpe.

Alguien había pateado la puerta.

― ¡Alto ahí cabrón! ― La voz de una mujer.

― Ya wey… ¿No fuiste demasiado lejos mujer? ― La voz de un hombre cansado les llama la atención.

― ¡TÚ TE CALLAS WEY! ― Aguda le grita en el oído ― ¿Por qué te quedas parado como zopenco, tarado? ¡Ve y trae al güero!

― ¿Pero me vas a mandar a hacer todo yo solito? ― Se apunta con el índice.

― ¡O lo haces o no hay chile en tus tacos cabrón! ― La sola idea apura la situación.

― Lo siento pues compadre… ― El chico se agacha, y haciendo usufructo de la fuerza que no tiene, levanta al rubio del suelo, se lo carga, y salen corriendo ― ¡POR UN MUNDO CONDIMENTADO!

― No mames… éste si está bien naco… ― La misma mujer levanta una ceja mientras ve desaparecer a los dos hombres.

Chile queda completamente… en blanco.

― ¡Órale! ¿Qué cosita bonita tenemos aquí, muchachita? ― La morena se puso ambas manos en las caderas y caminó hacia ella ― Sin dudas wey, tu eres Chile…

― Eh… ― Ella parpadeó dos veces.

― Soy Itzel, México del Sur.

Los chicos habían aparentado tranquilidad por mucho tiempo, entonces ya lejos, México bajó al canadiense y le dijo que volvieran, él no tenía confianza en su hermana, y menos para dejarla con un país relativamente nuevo, y menos si la nación era representada con forma femenina, el canadiense suspiró, y tuvieron que volverse por dónde había caminado, Matt no entendió por qué todo el rato Pedro caminó a su lado en la puntilla de sus zapatos, él debería andar más derecho también, esa manía a encorvarse un poco parecía ya muy intrínseca. Mientras Pedro, sólo quería parecer más alto al lado del joven Canadá.

― ¡Itzel, el canadiense se me esc…! ― Ambos se quedaron mudos.

― …Una copa más ¡Copa C! ― Gritaba Itzel al mismo tiempo.

Matthew y Pedro tuvieron reacciones muy distintas… Pedro abrió los ojos como dos platos de cocina, y Matt… El pobre Matt desvió la mirada muy avergonzado, sentía la cara hervir, de hecho, al parecer le sangraba la nariz y necesitaba algo para detener la hemorragia. No por perversión, pero, ¿Qué esperaban? Itzel estaba detrás de Javiera, cruzándole los brazos, casi le tenía medio vestido fuera, al menos la parte de arriba y agarraba, apretaba y le movía los pechos en círculos… Matt y Pedrito vieron el brasear de Chile, y ahora, además sabían que era copa C… Genial idea… No es que fueran pervertidos, y ellos ya eran adultos… Pero ver a dos chicas en esa faceta… Suena hasta un poco machista, pero… Ellos lo sentían tan… "estimulante".

― ¡Sáquense, babosos! ― Y así dos chicos terminaron golpeados ― ¡Mírale eh! No pos, una aquí toda buena haciendo sus cosas, y zas que aparece el par de mirones ¡Zopencos, pervertidos! Del bruto de mi hermano me lo esperaba ¿Pero de ti wey? Tú, el que mejor nos cae de los dos güeros.

― Itzi, fue un accidente ― Se sujetó la mejilla, muy molesto y comenzó a gruñir.

― ¡Detén ahí tus quejidos, coyote! Me casaste wey… ¡No hay tamales de almuerzo!

Mientras ellos peleaban… Chile se fue poniendo en parte su vestido, poco a poco se acercó a Matt, tomó lentamente su mano, y lentamente fueron retrocediendo hasta salir de la habitación y cerraron tras de sí, luego caminaron hasta otro lugar, y se fueron corriendo por el frente del palacio blanco invierno, ya pudieron salir, tomaron un auto con placa del Estado y pudieron descansar un momento, mientras daban una vuelta a la manzana lentamente.

― ¿Qué fue eso? ― Preguntó Ella pestañeando dos veces seguidas.

― Eh… ― Sólo abrió los ojos como platos, y negó delicadamente, no lo sabía.

― Disculpa… Matt… ― Ella le dio la espalda y se levantó el cabello ― ¿Me ayudas?

Él sonrió, tomó el carro del cierre, y lo subió con delicadeza, a su vista, ella era muy pequeñita, quizás sólo una niña, sí, una niña, la niña de Iggy. La niñita que recientemente crió… Estaba pasando por encima de su sujetador, y luego le quedaba la mitad… "Copa C", ese pensamiento le hizo un llamado de atención ¿Qué niñita? No, esta muchacha, no era una niñita, quizás una jovencita, aún no podía llamarla una adulta madura… No era como España, Inglaterra o Francia… Era más bien… algo un poco menor… Era… era… ¿Cuánto menor que él era ella?

Entonces comprendió algo: Ella estaba en su mismo rango de edad.

Y si él era un adulto joven, hecho y derecho, entonces ella, ella… ¿Igual?

"Copa C"

Canadá… contrólate.

La primera vez que escuchó más de la parte sur de América, ya en lo austral, fue en 1599. Todo era tranquilo… O relativamente tranquilo, es Europa el escenario en que hablamos, así que sí, todo estaba en relativa calma… Entonces un día se corrió el rumor: España había llegado de las Américas.

Bel y Roma relataron lo ocurrido; de la nada, apareció España en su casa, herido brutalmente de guerra, con un genio como el diablo, y las pocas veces que tenía la sensibilidad para decir algo, contaba historias fantásticas, que no daban crédito a la realidad.

― Es cómo un Flandes… ― Oyó sin querer un día, de la boca del español hacia Bélgica ― Los indios de esas tierras inhóspitas son belicosos e intratables… ¡Los mataron! Indios caníbales come hombres ¡Que Dios se apiade de sus almas condenadas! Se comieron el corazón del gobernador.

Pero ReChe…

― … Lo siento, volveré en otro momento.

Recordó haber dicho…

Había algo más.

Algo sucedía en ese lugar, algo más que él precisamente no sabía… Quería averiguar la razón por la que ella estaba allí, la razón por la que no estaba sometida. ¿España no había terminado de hacer su trabajo? Y la había dejado, así como así.

Y él que no entendía, y ella que encontraba interesante al rubio… Jamás podrían entablar una conversación o que ella le prestara mayor atención. Su relación, hasta el momento, se basaba en él dejándose tocar, y en ella, hablándole en una lengua extraña, que hasta el momento él no entendía más que lo básico. Pero no significaba que todo esfuerzo fuera inútil.

Él sólo quería bañarse, por lo que ir al salto de agua era lo común, hacía mucho calor, llevaba sus calzoncillos largos y nada más… Claro que, para europeos, era una inmoralidad, para esas tierras era suficiente, ni siquiera ellos se cubrían ¿Por qué esperarían que los demás lo hicieran?

Quería bañarse… O eso pensaba hacer…

Hasta que la vio a ella. Estaba ya allí, y el salto de agua por completo estaba lleno de niñas y jovencitas, no sintió mayor vergüenza… Sólo se sorprendió de aquello, el verla salir de debajo de la cascada, mientras todas las jóvenes traían flores en el cabello, y ellas se peinaban entre sí. Y se frotaban pequeñas cortezas.

― _Wignka!_ ― Le gritó ella mientras le saludaba a distancia.

― Ah sí, una lástima, lo siento… Vuelvo en otro momento ― Se dio la vuelta, un poco nervioso.

No debió hacerlo, ella buceó hasta su lugar, y saliendo del agua, le tomó la mano y lo jaló hacia sí. En ese momento pensó que su fuerza era bastante mayor a su apariencia, así, él, inevitablemente sintió el golpe de agua helada en todo su cuerpo. Inevitablemente, por su peso, se hundió hasta el fondo del pequeño lago formado por el salto… Lentamente abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de lo cristalino que era todo. Muy buen momento para recordar que estaba en el fondo, que no escuchaba ni podía hablar, levantó la vista, y vio a las sirenas nadando a su alrededor… No lo eran, tenían piernas, pero incluso así… De entre todas, apareció ella, con ese largo y hermoso cabello liso y negro… De verdad era una de las sirenas, de esas de las historias… Pero en vez de ahogarlo, ella le estaba jalando, para que ambos salieran a flote.

― _Netherlands!_ ― Gritó ella prendiendo a él, sacándole a la orilla.

― Y… ya te aprendiste mi nombre, ReChe…

Sentado en una piedra.

Así es cómo sentía que pasaba los días, con la diferencia, que ahora estaba sentado entre muchas niñas que se le subían a la falda, que observaban sus ojos, incluso si él los cerraba, ellas comenzaban a protestar en aquella lengua. Era muy molesto, se sentía incómodo… Entonces apareció ella semi desnuda, con unos trozos de junco hueco, y se dejó hacer… Sentía que le ponía una extraña sustancia en el cabello, estaba detrás de él, a su espalda… Si quisiera hacerle daño, le habría matado, o si ella intentara algo, él la mataría.

Así de volátil era la situación en esos días.

Por el contrario, él sentía que le masajeaba el cabello con un líquido espeso, sólo por curiosidad tomó un poco… Hacia espuma, ¡Vaya, hacia espuma! Si le decía lo que era, y cómo se hacía, él buscaría la forma de hacerlo un tipo de jabón y lo vendería, estaba seguro que a Bel le encantaría aquél producto… Pero ella no le iba a decir, claro.

Ellas le lavaron el cabello, y le peinaron con un peine de hueso, que no le hizo daño.

Luego se quedó sentado al lado de la mujer que contemplaba con una sonrisa a las jóvenes. Quizás no era una sonrisa, porque no la veía en su rostro, en sus labios, pero la veía en sus ojos. La imagen que él contempló, fue el de niñas y jovencitas, que aún no tenían edad para casarse, que nadaban entre las pozas de agua, que se peinaban en las rocas sus largas cabelleras, que se adornaban con flores y extraños aceites que perfumaban sus trenzas negras.

― Su cabello las une a la Tierra, siempre estuvieron con él ― Dijo ella en su propio idioma, y claro, él no le entendió ni siquiera una palabra ― Me gustaría que Mailen Eluney estuviera aquí…

No necesitaba entender para darse cuenta que ella estaba un poco triste. Por eso, tomó el peine de hueso, y posicionándose detrás de ella, con mucha delicadeza, comenzó a peinarla. Eso pareció llamar la atención de la mujer, la distrajo, y le hizo poner otra cara. Parecía feliz, así se dio cuenta cuando cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar guturalmente, parecía que, hacia el sonido del agua al correr, luego lo fue transformando en el viento.

Una de las niñas más pequeñas del grupo observó al neerlandés, como la peinaba, y comenzaba a trenzar su largo, larguísimo cabello, en una trenza que nunca ellas habían visto, muy pegada a la cabeza, despejaba sus rasgos, todas se sorprendieron, el neerlandés otra vez fue puesto como centro de atención. Pero parece que ReChe se había dado cuenta de la incomodidad, y dijo algo, para que las niñas le dejaran en paz.

Era sólo una mujer, peor, era una nación, a la que no le conocía edad y no había sido sometida por España, presentía que era mayor que él, y a la vez, mucho más inocente…

Era bastante cómodo estar con ella… A veces el silencio era lo más grato. Pero el tiempo apremiaba. En unos días más terminarían de trazar la carta de navegación, estaban terminando de cartografiar y retratar los animales y plantas del lugar. No lo pensaría más, en unos días le preguntaría si había oro en ese lugar.

― Cómo me gustaría llevarte a Europa ― Dijo él también, en su propia lengua.

" _Seguro les agradarías a los demás y serías un instrumento y poder asombroso en contra de ese idiota… Te llevaría, pero los riesgos son altos, y los hombres no soportarían una mujer a bordo… Me gustaría, pero no soportarías ese lugar ¿Podrías acaso, dejar este paraíso? No vivirías, no podrías vivir alejada de ésta tierra"_ Él suspiró. Volvió a mirarla mover los pies en el agua, a veces parecía una niña, una niña que ya era una mujer, que tenía un hijo, pero… Quizás no había jugado como solían jugar los niños, y las naciones en el otro mundo.

Pero sus ojos, su mirada… Aún eran los de un animalito Salvaje y curioso que no tiene miedo.

― ¡Hermano! ― Bel lo sacó de sus recuerdos ― Deberías abrir las ventanas… Tanto humo *cof *cof *cof… Seguro no le hace bien a nadie… *cof *cof *cof

Dejó la pipa a un lado, los tiempos cambian, los vicios no.

Al otro lado del mundo, la pequeña mujer de nobles orígenes indígenas estaba aburrida del juego de los hermanos más nortinos. Itzel había terminado cediendo porque Pedro se terminó enojando y ahora estaban por todo el palacio presidencial peleándose y persiguiéndose… Esos juegos…

― ¡Jajajajaj Chinga a tu madre Norte!

― ¡Que tenemos la misma madre, Sur!

― ¿De veritas? ¡Híjole cabrón! Pero tú eres nieto de Azteca.

― ¡Y tú de Maya!

― ¡Qué bonito es ser una nación! ― Dijeron a dúo y se abrazaron y comenzaron a bailar el can-can.

Esa forma tan gritona de hacer las cosas…

― ¡Me pisaste el pie, cerebro de ajolote!

― ¡No me jales el cabello mal intento de país!

― ¡Que somos el mismo país!

― Pues que yo sepa, a mí no me invadió el gringo.

― ¡Y a mí no me metió la lengua hasta la garganta!

― ¡Pedro, cabrón, cierra la sucia boca!

Ella no…

― ¡Jajajaja! Está para un jarabe tapatiao ― Pisó con ritmo el menor.

― Así pos sí ― Ella le acompañó.

Ella no soportaba tanto ruido.

― ¡No me sueltes cabrón!

― Pues baja de peso, ¡Vaca holandesa!

― ¡Vaca holandesa tu abuela!

― ¡No tengo! Jajjaja ¡Enana porte de un corcho! Estás bien pendeja Sur, pero con respeto.

― Awww… El enano hablando de pequeños… ¿Sabes lo que tienes pequeño?

― ¡Sur!

― ¡La nariz, zopenco! Eres un pervertido mal pensado muajajajjaja.

― ¡Sólo era un niño, ya déjalo en el pasado!

Tanto ruido, ella no…

― JJAJAJAJAJ ¡EL PINCHE GRINGO TIENE MÁS SENOS QUE TÚ!

― JJAJAJAJAJA ¡EL ARGENTINO TIENE LA NARIZ MÁS GRANDE QUE TU PEQUEÑO P…!

― ¡BASTA YA! ― Gritó indignada la mapuche ― ¿Acaso no se pueden comportar? ¡Están en una casa ajena! Y lo que es peor… deshonran a sus ancestros.

― Pero tía Re… ― Ambos se abrazaron del susto.

― ¡No! ― Ella los fulminó con la mirada ― ¡Se van a su cuarto!

― Pero… ― Pedro tenía ganas de seguir jugando…

― Dije… ¡A su cuarto! ― Ambos se abrazaron y caminaron tranquilamente ― Están castigados, y sabré si desobedecen… Créanme que lo sabré.

― Todo esto es tu culpa ― Le decía Pedro.

― ¿Por qué? ― Ella aclaró la idea ― Ten en cuenta que iba a decir pie. Tienes un pie chico.

― Ya cállate…

― Tú igual cállate ― Iban murmurando por el pasillo.

La mapuche siguió tejiendo en su telar. Pronto contaría una historia a los niños, y ese trozo, era el último pedazo que le faltaba para contar su historia… Unos minutos después, muchos niños llegaron corriendo hacia ella y la rodearon, mientras adultos iban detrás.

Era una concurrida tarde sin su adorada nieta por allí, ojalá volviera rápido…

― Cuando aún el padre Antü gobernaba los cielos… ― Comenzó ella relatando.

Hace 400 años, cuando el Reino de los Países Bajos, el mal llamado Holanda, llegó a América e intentó hacer una alianza con el pueblo ancestral y originario del lugar, había dos cosas que estaban pujando y dando malas señales para adelantar que toda esta interacción saldría mal. Esas dos cosas eran también dos palabras que ReChe odiaba con toda su alma: España y Oro.

España se había enterado de alguna forma que Netherlands estaba en territorio mapuche. Desde su perspectiva, eso era insano. Su pequeña colonia había sido llevada otra vez a Santiago ¿Por qué siempre se movía de allí? Era un dolor de cabeza, no le obedecía, además, no le contaba realmente las cosas que sucedían, es que sucedían tantas cosas que olvidaba u omitía información, consciente o inconscientemente. España quería creer en la segunda opción.

Con varias tribus se habían logrado acuerdos de paz. Habían logrado hacer parlamentos, en dónde celebraban pactos y tratados para detener las hostilidades. ReChe tenía conocimiento de esto, y ella misma, había tenido que ir a alguno de ellos, pero recatada y precavida, jamás dejó que el católico la tocara o tan siquiera se le acercara.

España rompía esos pactos con facilidad. Pero ella era mujer de palabra, jamás iba a romper un tratado, y siempre respetaría lo acordado mirándose a los ojos. Sabía perfectamente que en unos meses el español rompería el acuerdo, pero aun así firmaba aquella garante con celebración.

Países Bajos no sabía estas celebraciones. Tampoco sabía de los acuerdos. Sólo paseaba a su lado esperando preguntar lo que quería desde hacía semanas.

― ¿Por aquí cerca hay oro? ― Recordó su pregunta en una lengua rustica.

Ella se detuvo de golpe, y la realidad le golpeó en la cara. Querían lo mismo. Esperaban lo mismo. Se llenaban con lo mismo. Ambicionaban igual. Una rabia muy potente surgió de su interior, pero también, una tristeza que la llevó al borde del abismo... Pero no cayó, porque ni siquiera España la había logrado arrojar allí. Europa… Invasores… _Wingkas_ , todos eran iguales.

El neerlandés… era exactamente igual a España.

― _Wingka_ … ― Ella se alejó de él por unos pasos y se contuvo ― No... Ya no hacemos eso. No hay Oro.

Sólo querían oro. Sólo querían tener el poder para mandar sobre los demás, llevarse a su gente, no importa quien fuera. Europa estaba enfermo por el oro… No podía confiar ¡No debió confiar! Pero desde ahora nada le cambiaría.

…Todos eran iguales.

* * *

 **Hola! Aquí Reino Inquieto... Han pasado 84 años... Ok. No. Lamento no haber actualizado en... ¿Un mes? Tenía las ideas, pero no el tiempo ni las ganas. En mi cabeza este capítulo sigue, así que el próximo será muy pronto (no, enserio será pronto).  
**

 **Comprendo que es un poco denso de entender, y más que todo porque mezcla historia con la ficción, y además palabras en un idioma muy poco conocido, también costumbres que pueden resultar extrañas. Comprendo si no entienden las referencias, explicaré un poco, y si aún así quedan en blanco, ¡Bien pueden contactarme! A esto nos dedicamos los que estudian la historia.  
**

 **Referencias:  
**

 **1598-9: Levantamiento indígena masivo contra España. "Batalla de Curalaba". Nunca ninguna rebelión fue tan exitosa, ni siquiera las rebeliones indígenas de Tupac Amaru II. Aquella vez ganaron los indígenas y lograron expulsar a los españoles de sus territorios... Causó mucho eco, porque durante esta rebelión, se dio muerte al gobernador. Se quemaron muchas ciudades, y muchas de ellas jamás volvieron a levantarse otra vez. También fue plasmada en "La Araucana" de Alonso de Ercilla y Zuñiga , si no la han leído ¡Qué esperan! Es uno de los poemas Épicos más recordados y se dio en** **Sudamérica, vamos, como el Mío Cid.**

 **1600 (aprox): - Invasiones neerlandesas. Querían dominar el mundo, descubrieron que Chile era un lugar despoblado y "abandonado" con indígenas belicosos, por lo que querían tomar la colonia y penetrar hasta el corazón del Virreinato del Perú, hacerse con la plata de Potosí. Aunque nunca lograron su objetivo porque las fuerzas españolas los detuvieron cerca del Callao. [spoiler histórico ajajaj]**

 **\- Luego del "Desastre de Curalaba" (Para los españoles [perdedores! XP]), la sociedad española en América, se dio cuenta que no podrían ganar contra el pueblo "mapuche", así que celebraron parlamentos, en dónde ciertas tribus prometían la paz con España, otras tribus no, y así estaban, en períodos de guerra y paz continua. Por otro lado, España rompía estos tratados seguidos, por diferentes causas: Dentro de los términos, estaba la reducción de milicias en el Sur del Mundo, pero el Imperio tenía que mandar más hombres al Sur para protegerse de los piratas ingleses y además, frenar los intentos neerlandeses por apoderarse de la colonia. Otras de las causas, era que muchos españoles seguían entrando al territorio ReChe y haciendo "Malocas", secuestrando indígenas para luego venderlos como esclavos o llevarlos a trabajar a al infierno de Potosí.**

 ***O*O***

 **Saludos!  
Atte: Reino Inquieto.**


	12. Revoloteo del Águila Imperial

**DISCLAIMER: Himaruya Hidekaz es dueño de Hetalia y todos sus personajes. Latin Hetalia pertenece a la comunidad latinohetaliana y es libre como sus países.**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Insultos, nombres de personajes, luchas históricas, saltos futuristas, OoC y +18 (tal vez).**

 ***O*O*O*O***

Narración normal.

 _Cursiva corresponde al cambio de Idioma._

 _ **Negrita y cursiva corresponde a persona del otro lado del teléfono.**_

" _Cursiva entre comillas corresponde a pensamientos"_

― Guion alto, abre conversaciones.

 _"Cartas narradas"_

*O*O*O*O*

Capítulo 12: El revoloteo del águila Imperial.

― Re… ― La llamó.

― ¡Tú! ― Ella corrió internándose en el bosque.

― Re… ― Volvió a decir.

― ¡España! ― Lo derribó. ― ¡¿Qué haces en mis dominios?! Te dije que, si te volvía a ver en este lugar, te mataría.

― Eh, calma, calma fierecilla, puedo explicarte porque estoy aquí.

― ¡No explicarás! ¡Aquí vas a morir…!

― ¡Tengo a Chile! ― Gritó el español deteniendo momentáneamente a la mujer, levantándose y aprisionándola en sus brazos con suma fuerza ― Tengo que decirle en dónde está su madre…

― ¡Defendiendo a su pueblo como el guerrero que sin duda es! ― Rugió la mapuche intentando soltarse.

El español, sin ningún impedimento, la aprisionó contra sí.

Una cosa era una lucha… Otra cosa era la fuerza.

En ese momento, España era la potencia más grande del mundo, sólo igualado a su hermano Portugal, el diablo blanco, a quien vio una vez en sueños acorralar a Iracena y a Senaqué. Le bastaba para saber mucho de él, incluso el parentesco con aquél que tenía en frente.

España era cientos de veces más fuerte que ReChe. ¿Por qué nunca logró dominarla entonces? Ni él mismo lo sabía bien.

― ¿El guerrero que sin duda sois? ― Le habló cerca del oído ― Pues me han contado que te han visto paseando con cierto rubio neerlandés.

― ¿Rubio neerlandés? ― Parecía confundida ― ¿Qué es eso?

― Tiene los cabellos como el sol ― Fue calmando su agarre ― …Y los ojos verdes como las pampas, parecen almíbar. Viene de un país europeo, su casa queda cerca de la mía ― Ella hacia la relación y se sorprendía, pero no quería que él lo supiera ― Netherlands… Vuestro amiguito ha profanado todo ¡Se ha metido en nuestros dominios con toda voluntad colonizadora! ¿Y vos no te has dado cuenta acaso?

― Mientes ― Ella sólo estaba molesta. Pero tenía desconfianza y sospechas.

― ¿Miento? ― Sonrió ― ¿Creéis que miento?

― Es lo único que sabes hacer ¿Por qué habría de creerte?

Él la soltó, cosa que sorprendió a la mapuche que ya estaba pensando en morder sus brazos hasta que la soltara y golpearle la cabeza hasta hacerlo más idiota y estúpido de lo que era. No fue necesario, el español dio muestra de buena voluntad al soltarla, pero no se alejó de ella, sólo la soltó, pero su presencia era notoria.

" _En cualquier momento puede dañarme, sabe que lo sé, sabe que no tengo la fuerza… Lo sabe, por eso me suelta"_ El miedo, que claramente siempre había tenido, no la hizo bajar la mirada, todo lo contrario, le enfrentó.

― ¿Por qué le defendéis?

― ¡No defiendo invasores!

― ¿Y cómo podéis confiar tanto en él? ― Parecía absorto ― ¡Sólo quiere molestarme! Hace solo un parpadeo dejó mi casa e intenta ponerse en mi contra. Intenta no pregonarlo, pero lo sé. No soy idiota. No quiero que mi mujer se haga ilusiones con otro, él no tiene sentimiento alguno por vos.

― ¡¿Tu mujer?! ¡Prefiero ser la mujer de la serpiente!

― ¡Sois tan arisca! Justo lo que me gusta ― Le cerró un ojo sonriendo, luego se le acercó más ― Es verdad, créeme… Sólo quiere aprovecharse de vos.

― ¿Y eso en qué se diferencia de ti?

― Es enserio ReChe. Yo soy un gran tipo comparado con él ― Se puso un poco más serio ― Le defiendes, pero no erres de esta manera, tus ojos no me mienten, desconfiáis de él ¿No te ha preguntado acaso? ¿No te ha hecho llevarlo a tu ruka? ¿No jugó también con las niñas?

― Eso no tiene que ver, es sólo…

― ¿Sólo? ― Ella le dio la espalda, él la abrazó por detrás ― ¿No te ha preguntado ya si hay oro?

― ¡NO ME TOQUES! ― Lo apartó de un empujón.

― No te equivoques ― España suspiró y frunció el ceño ― A diferencia de ti, yo me preocupo por nuestra hija.

― ¡Esa niña es un…!

― ¡Un regalo del cielo! ― Gritó cortando sus palabras ― ¡Y no dejaré que Vincent le ponga las manos encima!

― ¿Qué? ― Eso sorprendió a ReChe y le contuvo.

― Vos creéis en él, allá tú, si logra domarte, yo le detendré. Pero, ¿No te has puesto a pensar en qué sucederá con Chile si eso pasa? ― Tomó una rama y la quebró por la mitad ― Piénsalo. Netherlands matará a mi pequeña capitanía, a mi Chile, a mi querida hija.

― Vete.

― ¿Me vais a dejar ir, así como así?

― ¡Que te largues!

Se fue y desapareció en medio de la maleza. La mapuche se quedó en silencio, sólo en silencio meditativa. No confiaba en España, en él nunca, pero el Imperio más grande que ha existido jamás, no tenía razones para mentir. Países Bajos estaba teniendo un aceleramiento a nivel mundial, crecía con su nuevo sistema económico, pero eso ReChe no lo sabía.

¿Y si de verdad Chile estaba en peligro cerca de Netherlands?

Él… le había mentido al decir que no era igual a España.

¡Chile corría peligro!

Su mente vagaba difusa hasta escuchar aquello…

― ¡No lo acepto!

Golpe de realidad para ReChe.

― Ya te dije que no es lo que estás pensando.

― ¡Aléjate de mi querida sobrinita!

― ¡Yo solo…! ― Un latino se sobaba la nariz ― ¡A su puta madre! ¡¿Me rompiste la nariz cabrón?!

― Jah, más debería romperte a vos hijo de la grandísima… ― Alguien sonaba molesto tronando sus nudillos ― Salí del medio ¡Mexicano puto!

― Mein gott! Mi pequeña sobrinita, el grandioso tío Prusia ya está aquí para ser genial y brillar para ti ― El albino levantaba a la chica del suelo y se la llevaba cargada.

― ¡Me quieres dejar como tu chingada nariz deforme y gigante! ― El Mexicano se levanta y le devuelve el golpe ― Toma eso mal teñido de mierda.

― ¡Italia! Tanto tiempo ¿Por qué te ves tan femenino? ― Uruguay abrazaba a Itzel ― Y tan pequeño bo' ¿Siguiendo alguna dieta?

― ¡Corre Estados Unidos, corre! ― Gritaba Prusia.

― ¡Soy Canadá! ― Corría el norteamericano al lado de Prusia, que llevaba en brazos a Chile.

― ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo pasó todo esto? ― ReChe estaba en medio del desastre.

― ¡Pinche narigón todo esto es tu culpa! ― México hacia fuerza con Argentina ― ¡Eh cabrón, tú, suelta a mi hermana!

Resulta que estaban tomando once, o merendando. Chile estaba en medio de Canadá y México, e Itzel hablaba hasta por los codos. Sin ser invitados, llegó Argentina tirando del brazo a Uruguay que parecía bastante "distraído", si es que se le puede llamar así, los ojos rojos y la sonrisa extraña lo acusaban de algo que olía a ilegal.

A Argentina le entraron los celos cuando vio que Chilecita le daba un trozo de galleta con mermelada en la boca a México del Norte. En ese momento llamó a Prusia que estuvo en 15 minutos, apareciendo justo cuando Argentina pateaba un adorno de yeso a la cara del mexicano, con toda la intención de romperle la nariz. Así comenzaron a pelear, viendo la discusión, Prusia tomó a Chile que estaba en el suelo buscando uno de los aros que le había regalado Canadá hace poco. Fue tomada por sorpresa y el rubio de ojos azules malva y el albino, corrieron con la chica en brazos. Mientras Uruguay, en su "estado" confundió a Itzel con Italia por razones desconocidas.

― ¡Bilué! ― Tomó a Sebastián del cuello de la camiseta ― ¡Bilué, reacciona!

― ¡Ya wey! Quítese cabrón ― Itzel estaba avergonzadísima.

― Pero Italia bo'… ¡Antes eras re-franela! ― Uruguay apretó más a Itzel.

― ¡Kyaaaa! ― la mexicana ya no lo resistía.

― ¡Mal parido! ― Le gritaba Argentina haciendo fuerza también.

― ¡Bilué, Sebastián! ― ReChe insistía ― ¡¿Dónde está Chile?! ¡URUGUAY!

― ¿Abuelo sos vos? ― El rubio castaño comenzó a buscar con la mirada.

― Está re-colgado che ― Dijo Martin, haciendo tregua momentánea con el mexicano ― No tiene caso tía Re.

Argentina logró que Sebastián soltara a Itzel, sólo para que cuando se viera libre, la mexicana le diera un manotazo en toda su bella y uruguaya cara. Los lentes volaron, pero Sebastián soltó los brillitos locos y la encandilaron. En ese momento Pedro tomó a su hermana, que caía desmayada muy al estilo telenovela…

En otra parte de un lugar similar, Chile se había zafado de los musculosos brazos de Prusia y de la linda y hermosa… mirada de Canadá.

Rondaba sola, esperando que sus pies la llevaran a cualquier lugar, pero nunca esperó que la llevaran a esa parte en específico. Sólo ver la puerta, le pareció algo muy extraño. No había carabineros apostados en los pasillos y era uno de las secciones históricas que estaba cerrada a los visitantes y al público, la curiosidad innata la guiaba a abrir las puertas…

…La guiaba a caminar por el pasillo oculto tras ellas…

La llevaba a cerrar tras de sí, la llevaba a descubrir un frío estudio abandonado. Le gritaba para encender las luces, para abrir el gas y encender la calefacción. La guiaban para sentarse en la silla del escritorio.

― Mamá… ― Dijo sin percatarse aún que la sentía tan presente allí.

No sabía que era el escritorio personal de su madre, que la última vez que había estado allí, había sido sólo un poco antes que ella naciera. Esas mesas de viejo roble austral, y esas librerías enormes, eternas y repletas de libros… El mismo escritorio, hecho de alerce milenario con una enorme plancha de mañío, como la silla, forrada en terciopelo rojo.

Era esa extraña sensación de saber en dónde estaba y qué hacer, pero nunca había estado en ese lugar. A excepción de cuando estaba dentro del vientre de Manuela, pero eso no contaba en si ¿Alguien recuerda su vida nadando al interior del útero de su madre?

Pero estas cosas ya le habían sucedido antes. Cómo si guardara el conocimiento de las cosas, cosas, por otro lado, que jamás había visto. Como si se sintiera muy cómoda, como si supiera que esos libros habían sido leídos, que había un libro boca abajo en la segunda sección del tercer estante, que en su tapa tenía la llave que abría el compartimiento dentro del escritorio accesible por uno de los cajones.

Metió las manos y tanteó, era suave, y un poco más al fondo, encontró algo duro, comenzó a jalarlo. Un libro.

Sudaba, en sus manos tenía un libro muy viejo, no tan gordo, pero de unas hojas delgadas y delicadas al comienzo, en su parte final parecía tener hojas blancas agregadas.

La tapa estaba hecha de una encuadernación de cuero, y al pie, cercano a los bordes, estaban tatuadas las iniciales en fina caligrafía el nombre de su mamacita. J.M.G. Rodríguez.

Lentamente soltó las amarras de un fino lazo y abrió la encuadernación, un olor extraño inundó sus fosas nasales… Era un olor que ella conocía, pero que en ese momento no recordaba del todo bien.

Hojeó rápido, parecía que era un diario atemporal, que pertenecía a la anterior entidad chilena, comenzaba a mediados del siglo XVI con una escritura un poco más formada que las primeras.

" _Nueva Imperial, marzo del año 15XX de nuestro señor Jesucristo._

 _¡Realmente odio hacer esto! Escribir no es algo que me apasione. Admito que es una buena distracción. España sigue siendo un idiota._

 _Sé que soy una capitanía general, un lugar de avanzada militar, pero me aburro de sobremanera estando sola. Odio haber nacido mujer entre un nido de varones… Ah, España estará de espanto si logra leer esta hoja, no estoy escribiendo como se supone debería, con todos esos adornitos en las frases… Bien, aquí voy… Al despertar el medio día y con una vanagloriada misteriosa en la mirada, bajo el cielo de nuestro dios… (Verdad que va en mayúscula Dios), mi humilde persona cabalgaba… No, no puedo… De todas formas, ni él ni Virreinato lograrán leer esto jamás._

 _Hoy…_

El viento era manso. Se había aburrido de permanecer en dónde le había dejado España, así que como la buena niña desobediente que era, apenas el español se marchó, ella arrancó a jugar por ahí, de una forma u otra llegó a orillas de la playa. Si ninguno de los otros niños quería jugar con ella ¡Pues jugaba sola! ¿Qué importa?

El estúpido de Perú, que había nacido en cuna de oro, literalmente, ahora había crecido mucho, y se podía ensuciar el vestido si es que estaba allí, con eso que ahora se creía príncipe, el favorito del idiota de Antonio ¿Qué le había visto su madre a ese estúpido? Pues inteligencia no fue, de eso seguro. ¡A quién le importa!

Ella podía jugar solitariamente… No es como si importara realmente… Hasta los pescaditos andan en grupos, pero ella estaba aislada, sola. ¿Y quién la culpaba? Ella había ido a nacer allí, prácticamente en tierras australes que colgaban del resto del mundo.

Sus ojitos como el oro sobre el cobre se aguaron un poco ¡Sólo un poco! Pero algo la guiaba a no soltar siquiera una lagrima, se pasó la mano por la cara.

Estúpido Martín que se fue a su casa con sus hermanos… Ella no lo extrañaba ¡Mejor que se fue! Así tuvo tiempo a que le cortaran el cabello que ya le estorbaba. Martín creció un poco más que ella, así que en su última visita le había llevado de regalo su vieja ropa que le quedaba pequeña. Manu agradeció el gesto, pero mucha de las vestimentas del trasandino eran extrañas para ella… al menos se contentaba con las camisas y las botas, que, aunque calzaba un poco más, ella se ponía medias y le entraban perfectamente, mejor que sobre a que falte, pensaba tranquila.

Así que así era su vida ¡Gracias Martín por las camisas! Que suerte.

Manu era una niña, pero… Vestía como un varón. España insistió en que la vistieran como una damita de las cortes, cuando sus intentos no dieron resultado, él mismo intentó colocarle un vestido, y en el forcejeo, el español había terminado con un ojo morado de la súper patada que ella le había dado. Como resultado, el resto de los castigos fueron encerrarla en la cárcel y… ¡Que la dejara en paz con esa ropa! Ella no iba a cambiar.

Era todo un tema de comodidad. Hasta había cortado sus largas trenzas, y se preguntaba por qué es que les tenía tanto afecto, si en la práctica sólo eran un estorbo. Había olvidado, gracias a Antonio, mucha de su crianza mapuche, a veces parecía que se iba a olvidar hasta de cómo hablar con su madre…

¿Y qué importa? Todos la abandonaban, sólo la volvería abandonar una vez más. Al caso… Ya le había dado la espalda anteriormente, nada le impedía volver a hacerlo ahora ¿Verdad?

Claro, en ese momento le daba igual que creyeran que era un chico, ella no le daba el valor a la diferencia ¿Qué importa? Pensaba.

― Estúpido Miguel… Estúpido Martín ¡Claro que pueden irse con sus hermanitos preferidos! Yo… No tengo hermanos ¡Y no es cómo si los quisiera tener alguna vez!

― Los hermanos son como bestias esperando destrozarte ― Escuchó de pronto a otra voz.

Ella no se movió de su posición, sólo giró la cabeza, y a su lado, muy cerca de ella, había un muchacho, que vestía de forma extraña, muy extravagante, además traía un trapo en la cabeza ¡Y vaya que sable tan enorme llevaba colgado en el cinturón! Era tan genial.

― No lo sé…

El joven estaba riendo malévolamente hasta que escuchó la respuesta, del que él creía el niño. Detuvo abruptamente las carcajadas y levantó una ceja, estaba bastante curioso.

― Supongo que tienes razón ― Sonrió la niña.

― Oye… ¿No tienes miedo?

― No ¿Por qué? ― Ella parpadeó confundida ― ¿Debería tener miedo?

― Ehhh… No sé, supongo… Bueno, algunos estarían aterrados de tenerme a su lado… ¿Es que no sabes quién soy?

Se quitó el sombrero y el trapo, dejando ver un espeso y enmarañado cabello rubio. Combinaba perfectamente con la piel blancuzca, pero la niña era poco impresionable, además, seguía molesta y de mal humor.

― No. Ni idea.

― _Holy shit!_ ¡¿Acaso tus padres no te enseñaron a desconfiar de los desconocidos?! ― Parecía que se arrancaría todo el cabello.

― Mi madre me dejó al cuidado de Antonio, y Antonio se fue… Tiene más hijos regados por todas partes…

― ¿Abandonado? ― Susurró pensando para si el rubio ― ¿Y quién te está creciendo entonces? Ya sabes… ¿Hay alguien cuidándote?

― ¿Cuidar? ― negó con un gesto ― ¿A qué te refieres con crecer? ¿Cómo Miguel y Martín? Pues… Yo… ¿Supongo que nadie?

― ¿Nadie? ― Levantó una pesada ceja ― ¿Te sustentas por ti mismo?

― Claro que si, en mi casita ― Sonrió, llamando la atención del joven.

― Tu casita… ― Algo no parecía bien en todo esto / ¿Aló, servicio de menores? / ― No deberías darles información a las personas, y mucho menos a un completo desconocido.

― ¿No?

― No ― El rubio de ojos verdes miró al horizonte mientras contuvo un suspiro pesado, eso no estaba en sus planes, pero ¿Ya qué? ― Yo soy Inglaterra ¿Tú eres la capitanía general de Chile, ¿no?

― Sí… Al menos eso creo.

― Bien pequeño Chile ¿Quisieras ser mi colonia? Yo te trataría muy bien, y jamás te abandonaría.

― No gracias.

― ¿Seguro?

― Si ― Lanzó una piedra al agua ― España me dijo lo mismo, y lo primero que hizo cuando encontró Oro, fue largarse.

― ¿A Perú?

― Si ― Contestó sin darse cuenta de la información ― Ustedes tienen una enfermedad que sólo el Oro los cura y al mismo tiempo, los enferma más… ¿Qué es el oro realmente? A mí me parece sólo una piedra, ni siquiera sirve para comer.

― Es complicado de explicar ― Sonrió ― ¿Qué idioma estás hablando? Suena simple de entender…

― ¡Ahhh! ¡No me vayas a acusar con España! Es que su idioma es tan extraño, todo suena como un gran siseo y le agrega los "éis" a las frases "¿Entendéis?" ― Ambos se pusieron a reír, luego la niña sonrió ― No quiero ser tu colonia, aunque suena interesante.

― Ya veo ― El rubio le acarició el cabello ― No te preocupes

― ¡Por cierto! ― Ella se paró sorprendiéndolo ― ¿Quién es que eras?

― Soy Arthur Kirkland, Inglaterra.

― Bueno… Inglaterra, debo irme… Tengo hambre. Te invitaría a cenar, pero dijiste que no debo confiar en desconocidos.

― Oh, está bien… ¡Al menos aprendiste algo!

― ¡Sí!

― ¿Podrías mantener mi visita en silencio? Sería problemático que Antonio se enterara que estuve aquí, él no quiere que haga amigos.

― Hummmm ¡Bueno! De todas formas, no pensaba decírselo.

El inglés, muy confundido sobre lo que había sucedido, se rascó la nuca y sonrió, se ató el trapo a la cabeza y se puso su gorro. Internamente estaba preocupado que un niño tan simpático y pequeño fuera tan vulnerable. ¡Enserio que nunca entendería a Antonio! Dejaba abandonadas sus colonias, cuando podría ser tan fácil secuestrarles. Subirle a un bote y arrebatarlo del cuidado de España… Aunque pensándolo bien… España no le daba cuidado alguno, así que daba igual.

Sí que era… Inocente.

… _a los lejos pude ver como Inglaterra remaba solo en un pequeño bote, hacia un enorme barco que le esperaba ¡Que genial! Espero que pronto vuelva, le daré una gran sorpresa._

 _J.M.G. Rodríguez"_

Siguió hojeando… El encuentro de sus padres le causaba escalofríos. Ella sabía muy bien que Arthur no era su papá biológico, que solo la había criado y la había crecido protegida hasta que ya fue mayor. Una cosa era crecer y proteger, que puede hacerlo cualquiera con un mínimo de interés, y otra cosa es criarle, y Arthur lo hizo muy bien, con ayuda de todos, claro, pero fue bastante bueno, cómo si ya tuviera la experiencia, claro… Había crecido a Estados Unidos y a… Ca-canadá.

Su madre no escribió en un largo tiempo, porque la siguiente página…

" _Valdivia, diciembre del año 160X de nuestro de Señor Jesucristo._

 _¡Mi ñuke me regaló un vestido! Resulta que el rubio alto de la pipa, ha estado aquí por bastante tiempo, y sus camisas se apolillaron, cuando comenzó a quemarlas y deshacerse de ellas, ReChe le detuvo y se quedó con tres, a cambio le dio un poncho de lana. Él no entendía para qué quería esas cosas tan viejas, y sinceramente, yo tampoco (Por cierto, me volví a escapar de Santiago, espero que esta vez España no se entere). Pero mi mamá hizo de las camisas un vestido ligero de verano para ella, remendándolo con lanas de colores, y también hizo un vestido ligero de verano para mí, similar al de ella. Y me gusta mucho._

 _¡Hoy jugábamos en la playa los tres! Bueno, el señor Netherlands sólo estaba parado allí mirando. Me pregunto si así se siente… ser parte de una familia._

 _PD. Mi mamá luce más feliz que de costumbre._

 _J.M.G, Rodríguez"_

Javi cerró el diario y lo mantuvo cerca de su pecho. Ella, que siempre buscaba a su madre… Pero cada vez intentaba huir de Manuela. Se contentaba con saber sus historias, las cosas que había hecho, y simplemente tomarla como una persona más… Pero no puede evitar ignorar sus retratos. Arthur le dio una fotografía especial de Manuela ¿Por qué tenía él algo así? A ella le dieron celos y la rompió.

Sí… Tenía celos de su madre, por eso la evitaba. Quería que Arthur la mirase sólo a ella, que el mundo al fin sepa que ella era Chile. Manuela estaba muerta, no volvería, ¡Ella estaba allí y aún no tenía el titulo definitivo de ser Chile! Incluso cuando la estaban hostigando tanto en el congreso, incluso cuando la obligaban a hacer ciertas cosas, no podía contra ellos y ellos no podían con ella.

Pero Manuela tenía más años que ella, y había vivido todo con ellos. Javi era sólo un parpadeo.

Manuela tenía sentimientos… que ella no podía entender.

Manuela estaba presente allí mismo en todo, incluso en ella.

Pero Ella era la única que no la podía encontrar. ¡Y era quien más la necesitaba!

Salió de allí y se fue a su habitación.

― Javi, al fin te encuentro, México se…

La chica se abalanzó a los brazos del canadiense, éste, de la impresión, se quedó como un palo tieso, sin saber que decir o qué hacer, sólo le acarició los hombros… Lentamente la fue abrazando y calmando.

― Los países no son personas ― Repitió la chica ― Se supone que sienten como ellas, que sufren como ellas, y se enferman como ellas… Pero por diferentes formas, otras situaciones… Y yo… Si es que siento algo en este momento, ¿Cómo sabré a qué se debe?

― Sólo… ― Él no lo sabía bien… Con la interacción ¿Quizás?

― Yo no los puedo sentir del todo… ― Dijo cerrando los ojos ― ¡Por eso creo que necesito sentir a Manuela para entenderlos!

― ¿A Manu? ― Eso sorprendió a la nación cercana al polo Norte.

― Si… Creo que por su cabeza pasaban más cosas, creo que ella sentía más, porque ahora mismo me embarga una gran melancolía ¿Y si es eso mismo lo que ella sentía? El hecho de no conocer a mi madre… Yo…

― Calma ― Él le puso la mano en la mejilla y sonrió ― No te fuerces… Yo… sólo… No necesitas comprender todo ahora.

― Matt… ― Ella le soltó lentamente y sonrió ― Me agrada pasar el tiempo contigo. Además, siento que tu presencia me calma mucho. Gracias por escucharme. Creo que te voy a extrañar…

― Nosotros también te extrañaremos ― Sonrió, recordando al señor Kumajirou, y soltó su agarre ― México está preparado para marcharnos.

― ¿Y mi _chuchu_? ― Preguntó tranquila.

― Intentando que Uruguay vuelva en sí ― Sonrió apenado el canadiense.

― Ya veo…

Y el franco-anglo-americano sintió pena ajena ¿Por qué los latinoamericanos se tomaban el tema tan a la ligera? Si Uruguay intentara cruzar su frontera, sería el banco fácil de las autoridades para impedirle el paso. Si él fuera tan abierto como todo el mundo cree, horribles cosas pasarían en su casa, en especial por cierto vecino loco que tiene.

A veces tiene que presenciar cada caso…

Al final del día, Canadá dio por finalizada su labor como profesor de Chile. Él y los hermanos México subieron a un avión que los llevaría en escalas hacia Norteamérica. Argentina estaba al lado de Chile cuando ocurrieron estos antecedentes. Él no sabía cómo actuar del todo, tenía esas ganas de acercarse, pero al mismo tiempo algo le impedía estar cerca.

ReChe veía la situación, mientras a su lado, comportándose como un caballero, se encontraba Uruguay. El marco de sus lentes se había roto, y ahora sólo ostentaban una pata, pero seguía soltando sus brillitos locos y todas su característico sex-appeal. Claro, tenía del brazo a su tía Re, era el mínimo de cortesía.

Argentina rodó los ojos, su hermano era tan… Él. Le escondería la pipa, los papelillos y sus plantitas uno de estos días.

Eso no significaba que la mapuche estuviera muy concentrada… Su mente estaba en los sucesos ocurridos a principios del siglo XVII al sur del actual País.

*O*O*O* Omake. Gilbert y la filosofía moderna.

― El grandioso yo es tan asombroso, el grandioso yo es tan asombroso ― Cantaba mientras preparaba un kuchen de nueces.

Estaba retirando del horno su kuchen, pensando que le había quedado majestuoso, obvio, y que lo cortaría a la mitad para ponerle miel y un poco de crema dulce de almendras y algunos frutos secos. De pronto, en la ventana apareció un ente espectral con mala cara que le miraba directamente.

― Mein Gott! ― Dijo, tomando su kuchen y echándolo por la ventana cual proyectil.

― Humm... Delicioso ¡Tío, es que te ha quedado tan espectacular! ― Le gritó el ser, entrando por la ventana.

― ¡Existen las puertas! ¿¡Que forma de aparecer es esa!?

― ¿Te asusté?

― ¡NEIN! ― Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió ― ¿Entiendes? Nunca podrías asustarme, ya sabes, el asombroso es genial. ¿Qué quieres españolete? Estoy ocupado, ya que te has comido el kuchen que estaba preparando para la hermanita de Zwingli.

― ¿Por qué?

― Eh... ― Pensó en la niña que le había pedido el postre con ojitos esperanzadores... Esos ojitos tan kawaii, esas cosas kawaii a las que él no podía resistirse y por las que él y Alemania no se entendían... Comenzó a sudar ― Nada importante. Mejor dimer por qué estás aquí y qué puede hacer el más increíble de todos para ayudarte.

― ¡Es que tío! ¿Por dónde empiezo? ― Se sentó dispuesto a empezar de dónde sea.

― ¿Desde el principio, quizás?

― ¡Es que allá ves tú! Mi linda nieta es tan hermosa y tan parecida a mí, pero ahí va el inglés y dice "Oh no, is my baby", pero Gilbo, ¿Qué harías tú con ese? EH... Que no me da la cara el muy inglés, y lo que va peor, va y le pone "Elizabeth", como su infame reina colorina... Y también tienes a ReChe con el maldito holandés... ¿Me vas a creer que al parecer andan flirteando? Si, fijate que yo creo que está sumamente mal, después de todo, ReChe y yo nunca nos separamos... Aunque no hay papeles de por medio ¿Eh, macho, me estás escuchando?

3 horas de tal tortura le hizo pensar a Gilbert que las experiencias no dan el conocimiento completo, que el conocimiento y la razón darán la clave a la sabiduría... ¡Pero con Antonio, el razonamiento poco contaba!

1 hora más de las chismosa, y Gilbert juraba que se sacaría los oídos.

* * *

 **¡Actualización bastante seguida! Increíble ¿No? Hay tantas preguntas que me hago... ¿Por qué Neth no volvió por ReChe? ¿Qué pasará con Javi? ¿Podrá internacionalizar a su gente? ¿Aparecerá Canadá otra vez para calmarla? ¿Podrá Martín acercarse a ella sin ese sentimiento que lo embarga? ¿Aparecerá otra vez la patota de latinos?  
**

 **¡Nos leemos el próximo mes! ajajaj Okey no, intentaré actualizar antes y escribir cuando tenga tiempo. Creo que este capitulo quedó muy largo. Sólo queda un recuerdo más para entender la historia entre Neth y Reche, y es más o menos crucial.**

 **Atte. Reino Inquieto.**


	13. Fuera del Nido

**DISCLAIMER: Himaruya Hidekaz es dueño de Hetalia y todos sus personajes. Latin Hetalia pertenece a la comunidad latinohetaliana y es libre como sus países.**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Insultos, nombres de personajes, luchas históricas, saltos futuristas, OoC y +18 (tal vez).**

 ***O*O*O*O***

Narración normal.

 _Cursiva corresponde al cambio de Idioma._

 _ **Negrita y cursiva corresponde a persona del otro lado del teléfono.**_

" _Cursiva entre comillas corresponde a pensamientos"_

― Guion alto, abre conversaciones.

 _"Cartas narradas"_

*O*O*O*O*

Capítulo 13: Fuera del Nido.

― Gihijiji… ¡Esto es tan divertido! ― Gritó a lo loco.

― ¡Debemos subir más alto, mi muy querida nación!

― ¡Si, más alto por favor!

El señor de la caseta no entendía la lógica de aquellos dos extraños personajes, hablaban un idioma extraño, pero manejaban bien el castellano, y más encima parecían distraídos y relajados, aseguraban que estaban en un viaje de negocios y que subir al teleférico era parte de su trabajo, algo sobre el smog o algo así… ¡Pero se estaban divirtiendo demasiado! ¿Existía el trabajo con entretención? Pues el anciano, que vivía en Chile desde su nacimiento, jamás había trabajado mientras se divertía, para él eran dos cosas que no siempre iban de la mano.

― ¡Mira eso! Santiago es muy grande y espacioso.

― Aunque con todo ese smog es difícil ver la ciudad… ¡Ya se solucionará!

― ¡Así es! ¡Mira esa cordillera, Santiago es muy lindo!

― ¡Así es mi querida nación, muy lindo!

Eran dos muchachos muy jóvenes, australianos. La chica tenía rasgos asiáticos medio difusos, el joven, era un altísimo muchacho bronceado de ojos verdes, cejas gruesas y dos mechones de cabello anti-gravedad.

¿El siguiente vagón?

― No puedo creer que no seamos capaces de apreciar la cordillera.

― Señora, respecto al punto de la polución, quizás deberíamos ver como se ha solucionado en Europa, Londres es un ejemplo de ciudad industrial, Ámsterdam también, y hoy en día los neerlandeses realmente son amigos del medio ambiente.

― Hum… Quizás deberíamos llevar el caso ante el comité del medio ambiente. Ellos deberían solucionar estos problemas.

― Todo es culpa de los malos planes de gobiernos pasados.

― Creí que se te ocurriría algo más creativo.

Una jovencita y un anciano eran quienes llevaban esta discusión, el hombre se había encargado de llevar absolutamente todos sus planos con todas sus chucherías. La chica anotaba también lo que iban viendo sus ojos.

Mientras tanto en la primera cabina, los australianos tenían un dron sobrevolando la ciudad y la ingeniera tenía todos los datos necesarios en su computador portátil. Ellos sólo se fijaban en los detalles y disfrutaban de la belleza, estaban trabajando con estilo.

Unas horas después…

― Agradezco que hayas venido junto con tu ingeniera ― Dijo la muchacha sentada a su lado mientras tomaban el té.

― ¡Ha sido un placer! ― Él se rascó la nuca ― Estaba esperando poder regresar a Chile, la última vez estuve muy poco tiempo. Aunque no ha pasado mucho de aquello y mírate ¡Has crecido un montón!

― Eh… si… Eso creo. Estoy alcanzando madurez.

― Jajajajaja ¡Es lo natural!

― Ha sido realmente genial compartir contigo, pero no quisiera quitarte el tiempo, seguro tienes otras cosas que hacer, Australia.

― ¡Chile, ven conmigo! ― Le propuso tomando té ― En esta fecha, las ballenas llegaron a Sídney y son hermosas.

― Lo sé, por mi casa también suelen viajar.

― ¡Claro que sí! El tema es… No me has respondido ¿Vienes conmigo a Australia? ¡Di que sí! Deseo mostrarte mi casa personalmente.

― ¡Ella acepta! ― Aparece un sujeto con corbata roja.

― …Jefe ¿Qué hace aquí? ― La chilena siente un peso sobre sus hombros.

Si… ¿Qué hace allí? Australia se pregunta lo mismo. Las reuniones entre los países-naciones son secretas mientras duran, todo el mundo sabe que no pueden interrumpirlas ni interceder en ellas. Pero ahí va el nuevo jefe de la chilena, tomando una decisión por ella, algo que no debería ser sabido por otro a no ser que su jefe descuidadamente lo haya comentado, cosa que es poco probable o… que esa habitación no sea tan secreta.

De todos modos, tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero lo ocultó un poco.

― ¡Me la llevaré entonces! ― Sonrió pasándole un brazo por los hombros ― ¡Y nos divertiremos como amigos! Ya quiero hacer surf contigo.

― Creí que eran viajes de negocios…

― Sí, sí, eso también, habrá tiempo para todo ― Sonrió.

La chilena también sonrió, no podría rechazar esa invitación, aunque quisiera hacerlo. Bajó la mirada.

… Literalmente no podría hacerlo.

Su sonrisa congelada levantó aún más las sospechas en la nación oceánica.

¿El viaje? Largo.

Australia y su hermosa ingeniera conversaban con la linda Chile, que iba exactamente en medio de ambos, ellos lo habían ingeniado de ese modo. De hecho, la ingeniera había hecho que Kyle quedara en la ventana, Chile en medio y ella al otro lado ¿Por qué?

Uno, tres… Cuatro. Si, cuatro guardaespaldas vestidos de negro e inoportunos que tenían prohibido quitarle los ojos de encima. De hecho, Australia creía que era protección exagerada, quería entenderlo, porque Javi aún era pequeña y un "nuevo" país, pero… Luego descubrió que la protegían DEMASIADO, al punto que, si él no hubiera estado, le hubieran inyectado un GPS en la piel. Menos mal él impidió aquello.

Aquél control, estaba comenzando a poner en alerta al australiano, pero el hermetismo de Chile, le complicaba. Si ella no le daba una señal, él no podría intervenir a su favor, la chilena se mostraba reacia a hacer demostraciones sentimentales. Pero si ocurría algo extraño en el país, Canadá debería saberlo, y si eso era "malo", ya lo hubiera reportado en la ONU, ya todo el mundo lo sabría.

Chile parecía lejana a las preocupaciones del australiano, como si supiera muy bien lidiar con lo que sea que estuviese sucediendo.

Aun así… Algo inquietaba al australiano.

― ¡Te sorprenderás lo grande que soy!

― Ya he estado en Australia… Y si, tu territorio es muy extenso.

― ¿Eh? Pero si la primera vez que nos vimos fue en aquella reunión en la ONU… Hace unos meses, ya casi un año.

― ¿Si? Cuando era pequeña estuve en Australia. En ese entonces Irlanda del Norte y Escocia me trajeron. Inglaterra estaba reacio a presentarme al mundo, creía que podrían hacerme daño. Que iluso.

" _¿Qué iluso?"_. Australia pensó que Inglaterra había tenido razón, cuando son pequeños suelen ser vulnerables… ¿Y ella pensaba que Iggy había sido iluso? O aún era muy inmadura o…

― ¿Chi-chile?

La cabeza de la jovencita estaba apoyada en su hombro, mientras ésta, dormía plácidamente. Es cierto que llevaban varias horas a bordo de aquél aparato volador, pero él consideraba que no eran las suficientes para que ella estuviera tan cansada… ¿Quizás era él el que era más resistente?

¿Quién lo sabría realmente?

Miró hacia abajo… Ella se parecía tanto a Manu, pero más parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Por un momento un miedo interno se hizo presente con un pensamiento _"La porcelana es muy frágil, ¿No?"_.

No. Kyle cerró los ojos y se calmó a sí mismo. Sólo estaba somatizando todo, seguro sólo era su imaginación jugándole bromas. ¡Sí! Lo más probable es que ese sentimiento fuera quizás… ¿Hambre? Jajjajaja No, claro que no… Quizás la melancolía de la muchacha se le había pegado, si, sólo debió ser aquello. No había ningún síntoma extraño en todo.

Dos minutos después, el australiano dormía plácidamente hacia el lado de la chilena, acomodándose cerca de su cabeza. La ingeniera sonrió con malicia, tomó su teléfono y comenzó a tomar unas silenciosas fotos.

― Jejejeje… Viva el KyViera ¡Australia y Chile, la mejor combinación!

Ejem… Ejem… ¿Señorita? Resulta que la ingeniera, era realmente descendiente de asiáticos. Pero su madre adoptiva era chilena, por eso se inscribió para ir a Chile a hacer esos estudios, y su padre adoptivo era un australiano. Por alguna razón cuando era niña, Manu fue una vez a Australia y ella pudo ver a Kyle con Manu, según ella hacían una buena pareja, y en el caso de sus padres era Canon ¡Y todo se fue al carajo cuando Manu murió! Pero como toda buena fangirl creía que la ship debía tener una continuación, y al menos, un final feliz.

Dejando de lado a la fanática… Australia soñaba con una Ola gigante e interminable y con todos sus amigos animales a su lado. Javiera, por otra parte, soñaba con su abuela gritando, estaba viendo recuerdos que no le pertenecían, seguramente eran los recuerdos de su madre, aunque lo supiera, no podía dejar de sentir que todo era real… No… No quería irse con España… Quería quedarse ahí… ReChe… ¡ReChe!

― ¡Chile! ¿Chile, te encuentras bien?

Escuchó la voz más grave de alguien, abrió lentamente los ojos y de frente se encontró el rostro del varonil muchacho, Australia estaba tan cerca de ella… Cerró los ojos y con un poco de dificultad los volvió a abrir. Kyle estaba en frente de ella y le miraba con preocupación, todo estaba oscuro y aunque por la ventanilla entraba el inusual brillo de la luna, no podía apartar la vista de los verdes ojos australianos.

Que resplandeciente era la mirada de Australia, era como ver ámbar, por lo transparente, brillante y puro en sus ojos, pero eran verdes radiantes.

Tan verdes como los de sus queridos tíos, pero brillantes, resplandecía, no como la opaca mirada de su padre.

― Que lindos ojos tienes… ― Susurró sonriendo, aún medio dormida.

El australiano no supo que decir, y demoró mucho. Cuando iba a articular un "gracias", la chica se había acomodado más en su puesto para dormir, estaba entre sueños… Lo sabía, pero ahora su rostro lucía sereno, no era comparado al que había tenido hasta hace poco.

Suspiró aliviado…

Era como un pequeño rollito, pues otra vez había terminado en parte de su cuerpo acomodada, como una niña pequeña buscando refugio… Suspiró.

Para él, los americanos eran extraños. Siempre estaban en disputas, siempre estaban en crisis política o económica, siempre tenían desastres… Competían entre sí, se volvían a pelear, no les gustaba mucho obedecer órdenes, volvían a pelear. Fútbol, territorio y traiciones del pasado, los temas más concurrentes en la conversación Latinoamericana.

― Y ahí están apoyándose cuando más se necesitan… ― Incendios, terremotos, inundaciones, legibilidad… ― Realmente son como hermanos.

Y la muerte de Manu que muchos no quisieron tomar en cuenta. Huyeron de la realidad y negaron el hecho para no aceptar que su hermana jamás volvería… Estaba muerta.

" _No desees algo con intensidad, si no estás dispuesto a que suceda de verdad"._ El precio por el forzoso deseo cumplido, fue la culpa.

Las partículas de polvo moviéndose lentamente… Mientras caían…

Caen… Caen…

Ojos castaños como el añejo oro se abren. Como espejos miran el techo de la habitación… " _No era el mar lo que me importaba_ ".

No…

El mar, los límites, las actitudes, esas cosas nunca tuvieron que ver, porque él era grande sin necesidad de más. Fuerte, aguerrido, luchador…

Era extremadamente rico.

Nació siendo rico, al menos para España, así había sido. Había encontrado una ruma de oro, bueno plata, literalmente. Porque cuando Julio nació como un aparte de Perú, lo tenía todo… Literalmente todo.

Pasarían algunos años para que tuviera algún problema.

Él nació después que ellos… Eso no le molestaba.

Perú siempre fue grande, el más grande de todos, el que primero creció, el que más ciego tenía su fe en Antonio. Por ese entonces aún no conocían bien a México, Pedro e Itzel se lucían en lealtad, incluso si Miguel se esforzaba en proteger a sus "hermanos", como España los había nombrado, no significaba que eso se hiciera realmente efectivo.

Miguel estaba ciego en el poder… Y realmente intentó sobreponerse cuando además de él, Martín y Catalina asumieron el cetro de dos nuevos virreinatos. Río de la Plata y Nueva Granada absorbieron sus antiguos territorios, pero no lo cuestionó. Antonio siempre tenía una razón para hacer las cosas, sí… eso siempre era la verdad.

Él se quedó en silencio, porque era un mocoso, y porque no sabía muy bien qué decir cuando quedó también bajo el cargo de Martín.

Por un lado, estaba Miguel y su ciega confianza en Antonio, por el otro lado estaba Martín y sus ideas medias prohibidas sobre lo que pasaba en otros países de Europa.

Tan controlado… _"¿Qué es la libertad?_ ".

Martín le dijo que era una cosa hermosa y que pronto todos lo sabrían. Mas, cuando le preguntó a Miguel, le dejó marcado un bofetón en la cara. _"No pienses en esas ideas revolucionarias… Nosotros somos parte del Imperio, nosotros somos la España ultramarina. Nosotros somos grandes ¡El Imperio más grande que jamás ha existido!"_.

 _Nosotros…_

Él, sabía que no era así. Porque las palabras de Miguel, eran vacías y nerviosas, como si con ellas intentara convencerse a sí mismo más que darle una excusa a Julio. Su credibilidad caía fuertemente.

 _"Nosotros no somos libres... ¿Existe un nosotros?"_

Una de las cosas que agobiaban a su hermano mayor, era Chile.

Creyó que podría darle su merecido a una capitanía pequeña, porque así era, Chile era tan grande como un churro a medio comer, pobre, harapos y hambre, seguro los conocía bien.

Lo económico tenía mucho que ver luego de conseguir sus libertades…

Por ello, no solo luchó con Chile, también lo hizo con Perú. Lo económico movía el mundo… Pero no era su corazón.

Porque Julio era noble.

Que su hermana muriera… No le partió el corazón, como a Martín o a Miguel. Él se dio cuenta que sólo… había perdido un poco el tiempo.

Que no le partiera el corazón desesperadamente y destrozara su interior, no significaba que no le había producido daño alguno. No, mentira.

Bolivia se dijo a sí mismo " _Debo mejorar por mis medios… No puedo depender de los demás, no puedo esperar soluciones. Debo crecer_ ". Y así, preocupado en sí y recuperándose, durante todos esos años había ido creciendo imperceptiblemente…

 _"Oye, tú que estás en el cielo… Puedes verme ¿Verdad? Voy a crecer, soy tan fantástico y aguerrido, que luego querrás vivir sólo para estar a mi lado… Te arrepentirás de haber huido, de haberte enfermado y no decirle a alguien ¡De haber muerto sin despedirte!"_

A cientos de kilómetros, ReChe dulcificó su mirada… Eran buenos niños.

No se fueron en vano… Dejaron la mejor descendencia que pudieron dejar.

Otra vez, el viento, chismoso, le llevó los pensamientos de Julio, acompañados de un leve susurro que ella pudo comprender muy bien…

" _¿Por qué me abandonaste?"_

¿Y si le dijera que nunca le abandonó?

Retomando el pasado… Año 16XX.

― ¡Las velas! ¡RAPIDO! ― Todo el ruido se escuchaba en cubierta.

― ¡Carguen cañones! ― Ordenó furioso.

― ¡Mi señor, el galeón imperial a nuestras espaldas!

El rubio apretó los dientes y proclamó un pequeño quejido, dio la orden, y cesó las muestras de hostilidad. Quizás podrían con el dúo de carabelas españolas que tenían cerrándole el frente… Pero no podría oponerse a la fuerza naval de un galeón español, y menos de aquél. Cuando estuvieron completamente rodeados, pudo darse cuenta que quien viajaba en cubierta, era España y le miraba directamente a los ojos con esa furia olivada en ojos como joyas. Sin pedir permiso, saltó a la cubierta del pequeño barco neerlandés. Acorralando con su pesada hacha el cuello del rubio que era mucho más alto que él.

― Que descortés invadir mi barco y luego esto ― No se dejó intimidar.

― ¿Dónde está mi capitanía? ― Preguntó serio, sin un atisbo de gracia o simpatía ― ¡Contesta!

― ¿Cómo esperas que lo sepa?

El castaño le miró furioso. Una cosa era cierta, Chile no estaba con Países Bajos. Suspiró aliviado, no lo suficiente para perder de vista su objetivo. La arrogancia se le subió a las nubes, como siempre, y encaró a aquél, que en ese momento no era más que un invasor. Sin permiso de estar allí, Él tenía todo el derecho de arrestarlo: Bandera elevada y un protector a bordo…

― Espero que el corso pague una buena cantidad de dinero por todos vosotros… Eso, o no tendré piedad con todos.

― No te atrevas a tocar mi tripulación ― Le retó con la mirada ― Estos hombres son capaces, sus familias y su príncipe, pagaran el rescate apenas des la orden.

― ¿Así que muy capaces no? ― España sonrió ― Entonces Países Bajos… ¿No sería más provechoso que usaran sus dotes a mi servicio?

― ¿Qué?

― Como ves ― El español se subió a su galeón y tomó un pergamino que leyó en voz alta para todos ― En nombre de Dios, representado en la tierra por los reyes católicos de España, tomamos prisioneros a todos los tripulantes de ésta infame tripulación, por profanar mediante el corso, las sagradas tierras que nuestro señor Jesucristo ha entregado a los reyes, para que éstos cuiden de ella. ¡Seréis llevados a la cárcel! Pagaréis con vuestro trabajo si queréis recuperar la libertad.

…Al menos no los mató. Países Bajos pudo suspirar imperceptiblemente, así que realmente tenía pensado utilizarlos a su favor.

― ¡Ya va a ver esa niña cuando la encuentre! ― Gritó furioso el español ― No puedo creer que ni siquiera a base de nalgadas pueda estar tranquila y cumplir su rol. ¿Qué se ha creído?

¿Niña?

El pequeño barco neerlandés fue confiscado, y pronto todos los hombres se encontraban con rumbo incierto a bordo de un galeón español, mientras medían sus conocimientos y le otorgaban una nueva labor.

Su adorada nación desapareció junto con el que representaba al Imperio más grande del mundo. No preguntaron más.

No muy lejos de allí, y sabiéndose atrapado, Inglaterra huía por tierra con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y ayudado por la pequeña capitanía. No hacía mucho, las carabelas españolas le habían descubierto en la playa, por lo que mandó la señal de retirada a sus hombres, y ahora ellos estaban lejos en Mar abierto, probablemente a salvo. Eso era lo más seguro, el problema es que él se había puesto en el máximo peligro, sus hombres tenían expresas ordenes de abandonarlo para enterar a la corona que debía negociar con el Imperio español la liberación de su nación, lo más rápido posible.

― ¡Si España me descubre, esta vez sí que no me podré sentar en una semana! ― Decía asustado el niño.

― Eh… ― El inglés medio sonrió ¿Quién le haría tal cosa a un niño pequeño?

Y como era de esperarse… España los terminó encontrando. Inglaterra fue a parar a un lado, y Chile fue a otro. España se encerró en la misma cabina que la pequeña capitanía, pero pese a que aguzaron los oídos, no escucharon más que silencio.

No hay nada más terrorífico que quedarse en silencio.

No mucho después volvió el español. Y luego lo usual… Desembarcaron en un puerto improvisado y tanto el neerlandés como el inglés fueron encerrados en la cárcel. En ese momento los hombres de Países Bajos fueron obligados a construir un fuerte.

Para el español… Eso nunca fue suficiente.

― ¿Qué pasa Países Bajos, no estáis cómodo? Por dos piezas de oro, mandaré a que te traigan paja seca ¿Qué dices?

― Que te pudras…ÁRABE.

― ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ― Le arrojó un jarro con agua helada ― ¡Repetidlo si os atrevéis!

― Hum… Tan típico de un ser mestizo como tú… ¿Tanto le temes a tu propio lado árabe? ― Escuchó la risa irónica del más rubio ― ¿Hasta cuándo piensas tenernos en una celda? Sabes bien que en Europa, nuestras coronas pagaran bien por nuestra liberación ¿Qué esperas?

― Dentro de 9 días nos marchamos a Europa, si podéis resistir hasta entonces. No voy a tener compasión con vosotros, protestantes y profanos.

― Oh… ― El inglés sonrió con burla ― ¿Quieres vengarte por algo?

― Porque estáis muy cerca de mi niñita…

Otra vez hablando de la "niñita" ¿Qué niñita por favor? Claro que daba igual mientras fuera un tema para molestar al español…

― ¿Y si te dijera que ya no es una niña? Digamos que no es tan inocente... ― Canturreó el inglés provocando más al español, que, acercándose, lo golpeó en pleno rostro ― Huy, se enojó el "Moro".

― Adolescente insolente, mantén a raya vuestros ímpetus y sentimientos… No te acerques a mis niñas.

― ¿Tanto miedo tienes que sea cierto? ― Países Bajos suspiró, volviendo al tema― De nosotros, tú eres el único que debe comprobar su fidelidad a Dios.

― O… a Alá ― El inglés comenzó a reír desquiciadamente.

― Cuidado… 9 días es un tiempo muy largo ― España cerró la celda y les dio la espalda ― No olvidéis en qué posición os encontráis. Por cierto, no tratéis de poner a los indios de vuestro lado, ahora somos aliados.

― ¿Qué? ― Países Bajos lucía más interesado.

― Fusososo ¿Quién creéis que os ha delatado? ― El español les cerró un ojo y ahora si se alejó de allí.

¿ReChe se había unido a España en contra de Netherlands?

Apenas comenzó el día, ambos north europeos fueron sacados de la celda y fueron engrillados juntos bajo la vigilancia de España algunos de sus hombres, les hicieron cargar y cortar rocas para las murallas del fuerte.

Países Bajos sentía una especie de molestia en la garganta a la que no tomó importancia del todo… No es como que fuera a morir por una pequeña molestia, en todo caso.

Pan añejo y agua turbia… más una especie de papilla o sopa que olía extraño por todos los condimentos usados para que dure más tiempo.

Los rubios comieron la miserable comida y luego se acostaron para descansar del arduo y duro trabajo que les costaba aquello… Vincent Van había transpirado y su ropa estaba empapada. A diferencia del inglés que se quitaba la camisa para dormir y se ponía su gran casaca de terciopelo, Vincent era un verdadero caballero y vestía perfecto, pero Antonio le había encerrado en la cárcel en camisa… ¿Quizás apropósito? La noche bordeaba los 0 grados, aunque ellos no lo sabían.

Países Bajos no le iba a suplicar ni pedir ayuda a España.

Al día siguiente, el trabajo fue el mismo. La comida fue la misma, pero en vez de la papilla asquerosa, pescado seco… Algo es algo.

Al día siguiente, el trabajo fue el mismo. La comida fue exactamente la misma que el día anterior… A Inglaterra no le molestaba comer pescado.

Al día siguiente, el trabajo se centró en construir un fuerte. La comida mejoró a pan recién cocinado y unas tiras de carne seca, pero el agua cada vez se iba poniendo más rancia. A diferencia de las demás noches, esa, no tuvo descenso de la temperatura.

Netherlands estuvo sin voz, y sólo Inglaterra se dio cuenta cuando luego del trabajo, él le hizo una broma y el otro intentó hablar y su voz no estuvo. Sudaba mucho, y sus mejillas estaban rojas.

Al día siguiente parecía bien… Trabajó bien y todo resultó perfecto… Cuando llegaron a la cárcel, se desplomó sobre la paja y se quedó allí. Al inglés poco le interesaba que se enfermara, es decir… Quizás era contagioso. A diferencia de lo que otro haría, el inglés estaba preocupado por sí… No es que el neerlandés no le preocupara, pero ese era el cruel mundo en que estaban viviendo y sabía que estaría bien…

Al día siguiente… Era domingo, y menos mal, porque Netherlands no había despertado desde el día anterior… Arthur le escuchó respirar pesado y semi quejarse en toda la noche. Aunque no quería, terminó cuidándolo, solo para descubrir que estaba durmiendo sobre paja empapada, que sudaba demasiado y que aún no le bajaba la fiebre.

¿Pedir o no pedir ayuda a España? He allí la pregunta…

Finalmente terminó desistiendo… Él mismo le secó el sudor con la camisa y luego le proporcionó su propia camisa seca. Otra cosa que sucedió, es que ellos estaban semi a la intemperie y que fuera llovía, por lo que colgó la camisa allí, dónde le llegara el agua que la limpiaría, y al mismo tiempo, en un cacharro que ya nadie creía que serviría, juntó agua para darle de beber al neerlandés.

Pero no había mucho que podía hacer por el neerlandés…

El cejudo reclamaba todo el tiempo toda labor que hiciera, pero al final, se dio cuenta que no podía simplemente dejarle sufrir, aunque sólo fuera un resfriado y supiera que no moriría… Ver sufrir a otro no era agradable, y menos cuando sabía que podía hacer algo. ¿Cuánto quedaba para terminar con esa tortura? Sólo 3 días más y podrían subir a un barco.

El rubio cerró con fuerza los ojos deseando un poco de comida, por no trabajar, ese día no recibirían comida alguna, y no es como que fuera muy apetitoso el pan añejo y la papilla rancia…

Entonces apareció ella…

― Hambre… ― Dijo, seria y con el ceño fruncido… Desenvolvió un atado, eran tortillas, papas cocidas y carne asada. En una madera hueca, llevaba chicha y también agua fresca ― Comida.

No había que ser un genio o entender mucho otro idioma cuando estás con mucha hambre y otra persona te da un atado de comida expresamente, mientras tiene otro atado… ¿Era para él? Oh… ¿Un trozo de papel? Lee de forma discreta la horrible caligrafía de un niño…

 _"Lo siento mucho, no pude ayudarte… Mi madre es una gran persona y no quiere verlos morir, como yo. Por favor cuídense. Por favor, acepten la ayuda que les brinda. Atte. Capitanía de Chile"_

El inglés se aparta con el atado y con las manos, sin fineza ni mucha educación, comienza a comer… Lo más delicioso que ha probado en años… Bueno, con hambre, cualquier comida es un manjar. Pero no se aparta lo suficiente para ver lo que ocurre.

Netherlands sigue semi inconsciente mientras ella le da de beber.

― Creí que tenías unas largas trenzas de las que estabas orgullosa… ¿Qué pasó con ellas? ― Pregunta, mientras recibe una mirada reprobatoria, que sólo abre más su curiosidad. A sus pies, ve muchas flores, demasiadas flores y no entiende para qué.

La nativa se lleva las flores a la boca y las masca. Luego desciende hasta el neerlandés y juntando sus bocas, le hace tragar las plantas molidas, luego vuelve a darle agua. Continua así hasta que el agua y las flores se acaban. Sigue con la comida… Ella la toma, la pone en su boca y la masca, luego une los labios con el neerlandés y éste la traga, le da agua… Pero es un agua diferente, es medio amarilla ¿Medicina?

― ¿Cómo sabes que estaba enfermo? ― Pregunta semi desconfiado… Recuerda que Antonio dijo que los indígenas les habían traicionado ¿Acaso ella lo hizo? ¿Con qué propósito?

― Noticia enfermo. Hambre ― Ella se limpia la boca y apunta el techo ― Viento corre rápido.

Eh… El inglés, con la boca llena, solo la apoya sin entender de qué diablos habla. El joven rubio estaba realmente feliz de comer una comida medio decente, aunque fuera una comida preparada por manos de indígenas americanos, algo no tan digno para un sujeto como él, pero recuerda que en sus primeros años pasó hambre, y si en aquél momento pudo comer raíces, conejos y pescado, bien ahora podía aceptar comida de indios.

El inglés retrocede… Le dejará el neerlandés a ella. Prefiere comer y ver de lejos. A veces, una nación es protagonista, y otras veces sólo es un observador. Esta vez tomará distancia y observará. Este momento es oro, puede que valga mucho, o puede que sólo sea uno de los tantos momentos que con el tiempo olvidará. Aún no lo sabe, pero vale la pena mirar.

La pequeña mujer estaba arrodillada ante el hombre gigante y le miraba con unos ojos fijos… Vincent Van tenía los ojos cerrados, no porque quisiera, porque tenía mucha fiebre, ni siquiera era consiente que ella estaba a su lado, o que le había alimentado o que le estaba intentando sanar.

Le susurró cosas al oído. Y pasaron unas horas de ese modo. Ella se dio cuenta que el inglés medio dormía y a la vez estaba muy despierto… En ese estado en que puede descansar, pero al mismo tiempo, despertar por si en cualquier momento ocurre algo.

Ella no quería que el inglés le viera cerca del neerlandés… Suspiró pesado.

― … _Latué(1)_ por mi unión a la tierra ― Tomó su mano e intentó que su corto cabello se enredara en los dedos del neerlandés ― Tienes que despertar… No puedo quedarme más que hasta el amanecer, y necesito saber que estás bien… La tierra me dijo que estabas en peligro y he venido a salvarte.

Como si su voz fuera hecha de otras miles de voces, trascendente e importante. Neth sintió la calidez de otro cuerpo a su lado, la fiebre había bajado, pero sentía el cuerpo pesado y una extraña sensación en la boca, como si hubiera comido pasto.

Abrió lentamente los ojos verdes y… Sólo vio una sombra. No podía forzarse, volvió a descansar.

ReChe escuchó con temor las pesadas y lodosas botas de Antonio caminar cerca de allí. Inglaterra había terminado por despertar del todo ¡Las horas se le venían encima! Y Antonio ya estaba allí, claro que era él, incluso si no podía verlo… Ella conocía sus pasos, su peso, su olor y el calor de su cuerpo, el sonido de su voz, conocía lo que podía de Antonio. España estaba muy cerca. Ya no podría quedarse más.

Sin preguntar mucho, tomó todo lo que había llevado hasta la cárcel y corrió borrando sus pasos hasta la pared, en dónde se arrojó entre dos tablas y desapareció. El rubio inglés estaba intrigado por eso, pero luego probaría aquello, en ese momento, lo importante es que Países Bajos despertara.

― ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo habéis dormido? ― España abrió la celda y vio a ambos rubios conversando ― He tíos ¿Os habéis vuelto muy cercanos?

― Detente ― Inglaterra suspiró.

Inglaterra le jugó otra broma a España, otra broma relacionada con sus nenitas. Antonio no se tomó muy bien la broma, y pese a que ese día les tenía otro trabajo, a Arthur le hizo trabajar cargando piedras, mientras se llevó a Netherlands a una habitación para que éste hiciera mapas y además el español le dio muchos documentos importantes para que los ordenara.

El inglés estaba relajado, le hubiera encantado tener acceso a los documentos del español, pero mientras nadie le vigilaba, podía optar por ser un poco más libre para sus propios propósitos…

― Sabía que ustedes también estaban en éstos lugares ― Habló suavemente mientras seguía cargando piedras ― Necesito que le pasen el recado al niño de éstas tierras…

― La hija y nieta de ésta tierra se llama Chile y es una entidad femenina ― Contestó una especie de piedra, o al menos a primera vista.

FEMENINA. Eso le causó una gran sorpresa, así que el niño que le había caído tan simpático era en realidad UNA NIÑA. Interesante, él era un verdadero caballero cuando se trataba de damas… Ojalá creciera rápido, así podrían tener "negrocios"… Con tal que eso perjudicara a España…

― Jajajajaja So… ¡Qué curioso! ― Carcajeó con maldad ― Esto es interesante y no puedo esperar a conocer qué más hay en el Imperio español…

Esa noche, ambos estaban muy cansados, esta vez el español los había golpeado… Por alguna razón se había sobrepasado con Vincent, tenía heridas muy sucias. Netherlands volvió a sucumbir a la fiebre, y sólo entonces, cuando era evidente que no podría despertar, otra vez la sombra se hizo presente y ReChe salió de ella con más atados de comida y agua.

― Comida… ― Susurró mientras en la mano, entregaba el atado al inglés que arrugaba el ceño ― Encargo.

El inglés se dio cuenta que era otro papel, un tipo de papel mucho más fino, con una caligrafía estilográfica que había cambiado bastante desde el día anterior, quizás por los materiales con los que estaban escritos. Era de parte de Chile, quien le describía su situación como prisionera, sería llevada a Lima, pero que había recibido su mensaje, ella aceptaba el trato.

Mariscos cocidos en un sabroso caldillo con unos frutos secos y unas tortillas que no tenían sabor a trigo, pero que no significaba que estaba mal. Agua limpia, y ésta vez, la indígena había envasado Ron, su sonrisa era máxima.

Exactamente lo mismo que la noche anterior… Ella masticó la comida y Neth la tragó, cuando estaba terminando de beber la medicina, ella le llevó las flores a la boca y le estímulo a que tragara.

Eso se repitió por varias noches hasta el final…

― Es extraño… ― Vicent miró sus heridas ― Sanó rápido.

― Jah… Maravillas de estar creciendo ― El inglés se estiró altivo ― ¿Al fin podrás dormir esta noche en paz? Ya me dolían los oídos al escucharte gemir entre la fiebre.

― ¿Qué? ― El rubio más alto se tocó la cabeza, España le había lanzado el tintero allí, razón por la que tenía mechones de cabello oscuro…

― ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? ― " _Él no recordará lo que sucedió… Guardarás el secreto por tu secreto_ " le había dicho, y cómo se notaba que ella se había esforzado en aprender esas palabras precisas, su plan maestro estaba al descubierto por un pueblo indígena.

― Realmente no… ― Miró sus manos y suspiró.

― Pues que bueno, espero poder olvidar este cautiverio pronto. No es cómo si fueras la persona más agradable con quien estar prisionero. Aunque claro, todo puede ser peor y terminar encerrado con Francia…

― Hum… ― El neerlandés suspiró un poco triste.

El inglés aparentó ignorancia en ese entonces.

― Soy un caballero sin dudas… ― El rubio inglés sonríe, sentado en su silla, recordando el pasado.

Luego España los había subido a un galeón rumbo a Europa, Neth soportó bastante bien el viaje pese a la debilidad que había surgido en ambos.

Tiempo después, él y Chile entablaron relaciones comerciales ilegales.

Países Bajos entabló comercio legal con Chile, pero no volvió a ese país por mucho tiempo.

ReChe desapareció y las naciones no le vieron con la facilidad de antes. Perú y Río de la Plata crecieron, también Nueva Granada y el gran Brasil. 13 colonias se hizo grande y luego se… independizó.

Tomó té para relajar ese cólico que comenzaba a molestarle en su interior.

― _Bullshit! Fucking bastard_ desagradecido ¡Yo le di todo! Lo traté como a un hermano y luego me traicionó dejándome. Hijo de…

― ¡Javiera desapareció con Kyle!

― Pffffffffsssssssssssss…

Así escupir el té es muy fácil. Que el inglés se atorara con el líquido pareció ser ignorado por aquellos a los que él llamaba "Los tres dolores de cabeza permanente", sinónimo de "Hermanos". Escocia le relató que Javiera había sido invitada y llevada a Australia, pero que apenas llegaron a Oceanía, Kyle se llevó sin permiso a Javiera sin decir exactamente la ubicación en dónde estarían ni el tiempo que desaparecerían.

* * *

\- Omake: Latué -

(-1-) Latué… Cuelga de su planta con forma de bulbo y de flor, fácilmente reconocible porque tiene forma de Copihue y un color rosado pálido. En la actualidad no se encuentra más que en la selva valdiviana protegida por un espeso follaje y oculta entre las muchas plantas que existen en éste rico ecosistema comprendido entre Chile y Argentina.

Es una planta sagrada para la cosmología "mapuche" o ReChe, para la gente nativa de aquella tierra. Se cree que es una planta medicinal muy potente. Al hacerla en infusión, se debe realmente creer que curará o aliviará la dolencia, si se toma con escepticismo, puede hacer peor al herido. Por ello tiene la dualidad de bien y mal, con el poder de hacer muy bien o de hacer muy mal e incluso matar.

Actualmente se ha comprobado que es un potente alucinógeno y que, bebido o comido en cantidades altas, puede ser peligroso.

¿Quizás como la Ayahuasca?

ReChe sabía los riegos que tenía utilizar la planta en un wingka, un extranjero que no creía en los poderes de la tierra. Pero la Tierra madre le había pedido que salvase a los hijos de Europa. Incluso si no se lo hubiera dicho ella lo hubiera hecho sin dudarlo.

Recibió el mensaje y no supo qué hacer cuando se vio ante la planta y no tenía ofrenda alguna que valiera lo que la planta significaba en éste momento para los nor-europeos.

No… Si tenía algo valioso… Algo que la conectaba directamente con la tierra y que guardaba la memoria de todos quienes ella había conocido, su memoria, su pasado… su propia historia…

Su cabello…

Sus largas y gruesas trenzas que habían sido acariciadas y bañadas por la tierra madre… Había sido peinada con el Inca y sus coya. Y Senaqué y Piaréguor le habían acariciado y tirado de ellas cuando eran niños… E Iracema le había adornado con plumas de colores y Keraná le había pintado con greda… Y la Malen le había acariciado el cabello con sus manitos pequeñas cuando era sólo una recién nacida…

Con dolor, tomó su cuchillo de hueso y cortó una por una las trenzas que las niñas habían trenzado para ella. Hizo un agujero en la tierra y las sepultó. Ya luego pudo meter sus manos entre las espinas y arrancar la planta que le hirió las manos.

ReChe salvaría la salud de Países Bajos… y de paso, también de Inglaterra.

Sería un trabajo y también un sacrificio que haría en silencio. Una vez que ella terminara de hacerlo, no podría acercarse a los europeos. Debía recuperar su fuerza, incluso si eso significaba hacer una tregua con España y perder a su Malen para siempre.

La fuerza de la tierra y la gente proveniente de ella, era mayor al interés personal que ReChe tuviera.

Aceptaba gustosa el sacrificio.

* * *

 **Y yo escribí... "Nos leemos el otro mes" como una broma... Y resultó ser verdad :( .**

 **Bueno, intenté alargar éste capítulo... Espero les guste. Creo que aquí han terminado los recuerdos. Quizás el final se venga pronto... Ya saben, para ir cerrando la historia de Neth y ReChe y Javi y los chicos... No sé. No tiene mucho sentido alargar la historia de Javiera ¿Verdad? Está cerca de mi salida de éste lugar, y sin dudas este triangulo amoroso tendrá un desarrollo, pero dudo que sea por fanfiction.  
¿Digamos que habrá segunda temporada? O... algo así. **

**En unos capitulo finaliza ésta parte.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Atte. Reino Inquieto.**


End file.
